Kamen rider Karasu: el asesino de la oscuridad
by magna ryunoid
Summary: Descubrir a una edad corta la verdad de la capital y ahora es mi deber limpiar la corrupción de una vez por todas, dotado por un poder que mi padre me entrego sabiendo que traería grandes cosas en el futuro y tiene razón... Luchando entre las sombras y eliminando a aquellos con corazón consumido en la oscuridad... Soy Kamen rider Karasu y el juicio contra el imperio, ha comenzado
1. Chapter 0

**Primer capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **Prologo: La noche del cuervo**

* * *

 ** _Pensé que mi vida mejoraría al saber que mi padre fuera contratado por el imperio por sus descubrimientos científicos…._**

* * *

Las luces parpadean como se podía ver la habitación que claramente era un laboratorio subterraneo pero lo más impactante era la sangre que tiñe las paredes

* * *

 ** _Al principio tenía miedo cuando empecé a vivir en la capital pero cada vez tenía más confianza. Comencé a conocer gentes tanto civiles como soldadas e incluso hice un amigo.._**

 ** _Una linda niña llamada_ _Seryū Ubiquitous, cuando mi padre como la de ella se hicieron amigos, empezamos a conocernos…_**

* * *

Las luces seguían parpadeando como en otras habitaciones había más sangre en todas partes, pero la mayor sorpresa eran varios esqueletos que antes eran humanos y ahora ya no eran reconocibles….

* * *

 ** _Las cosas cambiaron cuando nuestros padres descubrieron la verdad acerca del imperio, estaba llena de gente corrupta y sobretodo los experimentos de mi padre lo estaban usando con fines de crear soldados invencibles mejores que los usuarios de tengus…_**

 ** _El padre de Seryu los enfrento y decidió unirse a la rebelión…_**

 ** _Mientras mi padre ya no hiba a seguir con su investigación y renuncio, además de destruir toda evidencia de sus descubrimientos…_**

 ** _Sin embargo una noche fatídica el padre de Seryu se encontró muerto en su casa…_**

 ** _Aun puedo escuchar los gritos de Seryu en mi cabeza_**

 ** _Todo el mundo pensaban que era obra del grupo revolucionario que querían erradicar al imperio pero mi padre sabia la verdad cuando descubrió que uno de los soldados del imperio llamado Ogre lo mato._**

 ** _El mismo Ogre que decidido llevarse a Seryu para entrenarla ya que ella se consumió en la venganza y quería justicia ante las personas que mato a su padre…_**

 ** _Ahora la visión que su padre le dio sobre la justicia fue retorcida por las palabras de Ogre…_**

 ** _Mi padre llevo a mama y a mi fuera de la capital y nos escondimos en una cabaña en el bosque…_**

 ** _Él sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que el imperio también lo iban a buscar y matarlo pero lo que más le preocupo era que también iban a matar a mama y a mi_**

* * *

Habían unas escaleras que conducían en lo que al parecer era una cabaña y al igual que en el laboratorio estaba cubierta de sangre…

* * *

 ** _Podía recordar la cara de desesperación de mi padre…_**

 ** _Él tenía un plan pero aunque no le agradaba en lo más mínimo era la única posibilidad de que al menos yo sobreviviera…_**

 ** _Mi madre objeto pero las palabras de mi padre hicieron que ella aceptara la idea…_**

 ** _Como verán, una de las investigaciones de mi padre era la creación de un instrumento que le diera a cualquier persona la capacidad de aumentar sus atributos físicos e incluso subir la inteligencia…_**

 ** _Se suponía que su propósito era para proteger a las personas pero ya saben que el imperio quería usarlo para fines malvados…_**

* * *

Había vidrio en todas partes del suelo, se podían escuchar a alguien caminando dentro de la cabaña…

* * *

 ** _Otra cosa que recuerdo eran las palabras de mi padre que decía "solo recuerda de lo que estoy haciendo es para que puedas sobrevivir a este cruel mundo…eres para mí y tu madre, nuestra pequeña luz de esperanza y que sabrás que hacer para librar al mundo de la corrupción…"_**

* * *

La silueta toma un antiguo cuadro mostrando una bella familia, un padre y una madre abrazando a su hijo antes de dejarlo en la mesa…

* * *

 ** _Lo último que vi en ese día era que estaba en un laboratorio subterráneo que mi padre construyo, al lado mi madre llorando mientras mi padre preparaba sus máquinas, luego todo se fue en la oscuridad…_**

* * *

La silueta salió en la parte trasera de la cabaña donde habían dos tumbas de madera en forma de cruces con un jarrón con unas flores marchitas

* * *

 ** _Todo paso muy rápido y al despertar vi que estaba en un enorme tubo lleno de un líquido pero lo que más me impacto fueron los cuerpos de mis padres muertos frente a mis ojos junto con soldados del imperio llevándose los equipos de mi padre y estaban a punto de llevarme también…_**

 ** _Sin embargo no se los permití como todo veía rojo y lleno de una gran cólera que hizo que rompiera el tanque de contención y mate a todos los presentes…_**

 ** _Una hazaña algo loca para un niño de 9 años, no creen?_**

* * *

Las flores marchitas fueron reemplazadas por unas nuevas, la silueta se revela como un joven de 18 años de pelo negro salvaje, con un ojo amarillo mientras el otro era rojo. Llevaba una ropa táctica negra y gris, botas de combates, guantes sin dedos y una capucha, todo del mismo color que la noche…

* * *

 ** _Luego de esto me fue para encontrar un lugar para vivir, tuve que valerme por mi mismo sobreviviendo en la naturaleza hasta encontrar un pequeño pueblo pacifico donde pude vivir y entrenar..._**

 ** _Aun a mi corta edad, mis habilidades eran la de un maestro del combate_**

 ** _Y ahora, luego de 9 años regrese a la capital pero no antes de visitar la tumba de mis padres…_**

* * *

El joven hace un pequeño rezo antes de levantarse y marcharse mientras el sol se ocultaba…

"Es hora del show" dijo mientras lograba entrar a la capital sin ningún problema

En el anochecer, el joven corrió sobre los tejados para no ser detectado, hasta que se detiene en el barrio pobre de la capital cuando noto a un grupo de soldados entrando a la fuerza a una casa y sacando a los habitantes de ella, era una simple familia…

"Oigan que hacen?!" grito el padre de la familia

"Es el momento del mes para que tú y tu familia paguen tus impuestos al Imperio", replicó el general de grupo de soldados- "Te advertí la última vez qué pasaría si no lo pagabas en su totalidad"

El padre tembló y se quedó en silencio mirando el suelo con los puños cerrados. El joven apretó los puños como salto hacia las sombras

"Así que parece que no volverás a hacerlo" dijo el general

"Señor "respondió el soldado con atención.

"Ejecuten a la familia uno a uno", ordenó el general y miró a hombre con una sonrisa amenazadora. –"Creo que ahorraré a tu esposa una vez que haya terminado con tus hijos pobres y que la mantenga cómoda y agradable conmigo."

La mujer mencionada, que estaba de pie justo detrás de su marido, se aferró a él con fuerza al oír las palabras del recaudador de impuestos.

"Cariño," dijo ella en voz baja.

"No permitiré que estos bastardos te toquen" aseguró su esposo

Sin embargo, una extraña voz s escucho sorprendiendo a la familia y a los soldados

"La muerte acecha siempre al filo del ahora, opinó con delicadeza Ojos de Noche. Las emboscadas de la muerte se cobran su pieza. No es algo que haya que recordarse, sino algo que todos sabemos, en nuestros huesos y entrañas. Todos menos los humano"

El general miro antes de ver frente al grupo a una persona encapuchado, no se podía ver su rostro pero por su voz sabía que era la de un adolecente

"Quien se supone que eres?" pregunto el recaudador de impuestos

"Pues aunque te dijera mi nombre, no vivires para decirle a alguien" dijo el joven con confianza

El recaudador de impuestos se rio de la aparición del muchacho- "Esto es risible, como piensas derrotar a un grupo de los mejores soldados del imperio"

"Creo que estás cometiendo un gran error al subestimarme" dijo el joven como pronto un cinturón se formó alrededor de su cintura, era de color negro y plateado pareciendo la cabeza de un cuervo con un lente carmesí.

De su mano saco una esfera con el símbolo noche (夜), abrió las fauces del cinturón e inserto la esfera donde está el "Ojo" del cinturón

 **[Yoru (noche)]**

Cerró las fauces rápidamente como ambos brazos cruzados…

"Hen…shin!" grito como su cuerpo fue cubierto por la oscuridad mientras abría sus brazos

 **[La pesadilla de la oscuridad! El ascenso del cuervo de la noche!]**

La familia y los soldados ampliaron los ojos como en lugar del joven era reemplazado por un sujeto en un traje de color purpura oscura, con armadura negra de hombreras puntiagudas apuntando hacia abajo, placas formando en los antebrazos y piernas más placas en los muslos, su máscara parecía el de un cuervo de ojos amarillo intenso mientras atado en su cuello era una larga bufanda rojo sangre…

El recaudador de impuestos tembló al darse cuenta que se estaba enfrentando con un posible usuario de tengu sin embargo mantuvo su postura y miro a sus soldados

"Llévenlo!" ordenó él en la punta de sus pulmones.

Los soldados acusaron a la persona enmascarada

"Que comience el juicio" dijo el enmascarado desenfundando dos espadas katanas, una de borde liso y la otra dentada mientras cargaba contra los soldados

Uno de los soldados sacó la espada, pero el enmascarado se apresuró a bloquear el ataque. Él desvió la espada y se agachó cuando el soldado volvió a balancearse, pero el patético balanceo del soldado lo dejó muy abierto para que el enmascarado le llevara la espada al pecho.

La sangre brotó del cuerpo del soldado y cayó sobre su espalda.

Rápidamente salto cuando tres soldados más atacaran al unísono, los tres se sorprendieron que el enmascarado estaba sobre sus espadas y no podían levantarlas

"¿Qué demonios es usted?" El soldado con miedo en su voz

"Su verdugo" respondió el enmascarado haciendo una oscilación a su katana decapitando a los tres soldados

Al eliminar a los soldados miró a su alrededor para encontrar que el recaudador de impuestos no se veía en ninguna parte

"Tch ¿Dónde está ese idiota cobarde de mierda?" maldijo con enfado

"Debe haber huido mientras estábamos viendo tu pelea" respondió el padre de la familia -. "Creo que lo vi correr hacia en esa dirección," señalo a su izquierda.

"No se va a escapar" dijo el enmascarado

"Espere" detuvo el hombre- "Antes de irse queremos agradecerle por salvar a mi familia"

"No o mencione. Ahora les pido que vuelvan a su casa" dijo el enmascarado desapareciendo en un borrón de velocidad sorprendiendo al padre familia antes de hacerle caso y llevar a su familia a su hogar

Mientras tanto el recaudador de impuesto corrió tan rápido como pudo a pesar de su traje de plata de fantasía impedía su huía.

'Ese tipo, es un monstruo!' él pensó mientras el miedo comenzaba a nublarse sobre él.-'Sea lo que sea la clase tengu que usaba, debía advertir al emperador acerca de ello!'

Sin embargo su paso fue bloqueado cuando chocó contra algo, cayendo sobre su trasero, y miró hacia arriba como palideció al instante al ver que el enmascarado estaba frente a él

"Espera, por favor, perdóname", imploró el recaudador de impuestos- "Te daré las demandas que quieras, bajaré los impuestos, les daré un año de comida, cualquier cosa menos..."

El recaudador de impuestos fue cortado cuando el enmascarado le perforó el pecho, su corazón y su vida terminaron.

"el juicio ha terminado" dijo el enmascarado sacando la katana del cadáver del recaudador de impuestos y golpeó su hoja; salpicando la sangre sobre el suelo

"Si este Imperio es realmente tan corrupto como lo vi la primera vez, entonces sé lo que yo debo hacer" dijo el enmascarado desapareciendo entre las sombras

* * *

 ** _Para alcanzar mi sueño, necesito ser fuerte y tener una voluntad. Aunque tenga un objetivo, el camino para lograrlo no siempre es aquel que se imagina. Eso lo sé pero no me rendiré…_**

 ** _Pero necesito un nombre, un nombre que de temor a mis enemigos y de esperanzas en la gente que ha sufrido a manos del imperio…_**

 ** _Mi padre me conto antiguas historias de personas con poderes únicos que luchaban contra el mal para proteger a los inocentes, un símbolo de esperanza y la justicia…_**

 ** _Mi nombre es_ _yoshitsune minamoto_ _y seré el pilar para un nuevo futuro y lo hare luchando entre las sombras como un cuervo a su presa con el nombre de…_**

 ** _Kamen rider Karasu…_**

 ** _Y el juicio contra el imperio, ha comenzado…_**

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Si puede ser que recién este escribiendo esta historia pero si alguien le interesa ser un co-escritor contáctenme para hacer esta historia la mejor**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	2. Chapter 1

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **Capitulo 1: Que inicie el espectáculo**

'Veamos…un pequeño grupo de soldados de no más de doce integrantes, de los cuales 11 puedo detectar su ambiciones corruptas…sin ningún rastro de bondad o cualquier indicio de luz a excepción del ultimo, puedo detectar que solo está siguiendo órdenes…aparentemente sin muchas habilidades de combates, un simple novato…' pensó un muchacho desconocido, no se podía ver su rostro debido que estaba cubierta por una máscara blanca con líneas moradas en forma de un cuervo, además de llevar una capucha negra tapando su cabello

En su cadera eran dos espadas katanas pero una estaba completamente encadenada en su funda…

"Hagamos esto rápido y limpio" dijo el joven desenfundando su otra katana ligeramente y salta en un borrón de velocidad

Cinco soldados que estaban haciendo guardia no vieron nada hasta que era demasiado tarde, y terminaron decapitados dejando un rastro de sangre en el suelo

"Siguiente paso" murmuro el joven

Con precisión militar, comenzó a moverse en la dirección que sabía que era su objetivo

Era rápido en sus pies, y lo suficientemente ágil como para moverse del árbol sin mucha dificultad.

Llego como pudo ver dos casas. Ambos eran diminutas casa madera, rodeadas de campos cultivados. Se veían pequeñas colinas verdes detrás de ellas, y el bosque se extendía hasta justo antes de ellas

Salió corriendo de los campos y llego a la casa como detecto los demás soldados en la zona

"Qué el juicio, comience" dijo el joven saltando hacia a los soldados, golpeando la cara del primer soldado quien era el "inocente", haciéndolo inconsciente. De su muslo saco varios cuchillos y los arrojo a varios de los soldados, matándolos con un tiro directo en sus cabezas y corrió dentro de la casa.

Lo siguiente fue recibido con una escena increíble tan pronto como llegó allí.

El habitante, un hombre delgado y estrecho, de pelo gris corto y azulado detrás de un par de gafas cuadradas, estaba de pie junto a los cuerpos cortados de dos soldados imperiales.

Tenía un cuchillo de cocina cubierto de sangre con ambas manos, señalándolo la miraba con una mezcla de determinación y miedo, ligeramente agachado, listo para saltar. Tenía un poco de rocío de sangre sobre su ropa, yendo desde su pecho hasta su mejilla izquierda.

'Interesante' pensó el joven preguntándose cómo había logrado hacer eso en la Tierra.

Parecía un hombre pequeño, no muy fuerte, y a que con solo analizarlo supuso que era un simple granjero.

Fue un poco sospechoso, en el mejor de los casos.

"¿Quién diablos eres tú?" le preguntó sin gritar, manteniendo su postura.

El enmascarado levanto sus dos manos en el aire y bajando la cabeza un poco para mostrarle que no era una amenaza.

"Tsch, cálmate, vine aquí para salvarte o algo así, pero parece que hiciste un buen trabajo solo con un instrumento de cocina. Había escuchado que tú y tu familia iban a ser asesinados bajo la presunción de que eran traidores del Imperio" dijo el enmascarado

"Eres del Imperio o eres uno de esos asesinos de Night Raid?" dijo el chico de anteojos, mirándolo con desconfianza

"Ninguno de los dos. Jamás trabajaría para el imperio y aunque puedo compartir algunos de los ideales de Night Raid para librar la corrupción, no apruebo sus métodos" dijo el enmascarado

"Como puedo saber que no intentaras matarme?" preguntó el chicoo un poco más erguido.

"Si realmente quería matarte, ya lo habría hecho" dijo el enmascarado encogiéndose de hombros.

Era cierto, y necesitaban superar esto rápidamente.

"Te recomiendo que empieces a moverte antes que ese soldado despierte y llame refuerzos" dijo el enmascarado señalando al soldado inconsciente

"Y por qué no lo mataste como al resto?" pregunto Ken

"él es inocente y es todo lo que debes saber" dijo el enmascarado empezando a marcharse

"Hey espera!" grito el joven guardando el cuchillo en su mano izquierda, siguiendo a su supuesto héroe…

En la capital…

"Por qué me estas siguiendo?" dijo el enmascarado con el ceño fruncido al ver que el joven que aún seguía siguiéndolo

"No tengo a donde ir ya que mi casa ha sido destruida por esos soldados y mis padres han sido asesinados" respondió el joven, no le gusto decir lo último pero era verdad, sus padres murieron y tuvo que defenderse contra esos soldados

"Eso no explica la razón por la que me sigues" dijo el enmascarado

"Mi nombre es Ken, puedo saber tu nombre?" preguntó el joven de anteojos cambiando el tema abruptamente

"Yoshitsune y ahora dime porqué me sigues antes de que te golpee" dijo Yoshitsune en un tono amenazante

"Por favor, déjame ser tu discípulo" dijo Ken

"…Qué?!" dijo Yoshitsune sorprendido

"Quiero que me enseñes, sin duda eres fuerte y quiero serlo también…así que por favor, déjeme ser su discípulo!" dijo Ken suplicando de rodillas llamando mucho la atención de los civiles

"No tengo tiempo para esta ridicules" dijo Yoshitsune desapareciendo en un borrón de velocidad…

"A donde se fue?" dijo Ken mirando a su alrededor y vio que su héroe desapareció –"No pienso rendirme, me asegurare de que él me entrene!"

"¡Buenas noches señor!" una niña en el uniforme de camarera del restaurante saludó a Yoshitsune –"¿Quieres una mesa?"

"Sólo un asiento" respondio Yoshitsune

"Entonces, el que está cerca del mostrador es suficiente, señor" dijo la camarera

"Gracias" dijo Yoshitsune como era escoltado por la chica al mostrador para luego sentarse

"¿Qué le gustaría, señor?" pregunto la chica pasándole un menú

"Un simple plato de piernas de ciempiés y un vaso de zumo de mango, por favor" respondió Yoshitsune

"Muy bien, un plato de piernas de ciempiés para el caballero!" -gritó la camarera mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Yoshitsune quedo mirando el restaurante hasta que alguien abrió la puerta, sus ojos se dirigieron y se sorprendio que se trataba de él joven que salvo esa mañana….

"Al fin te encuentro, maestro!" grito Ken dirigiéndose a Yoshitsune

'Como es que me encontró?' pensó Yoshitsune con ligera molestia –"Tú de nuevo"

"Sí, quiero ser tu aprendiz maestro! Estoy dispuesto hacer todo por ti" grito Ken consiguiendo miradas raras de todos los presentes del restaurante

"No tienes que decirlo tan fuerte, además como es que lograste encontrarme?" dijo Yoshitsune con una mirada seca

"Tengo mis métodos maestro" dijo Ken

El ojo de Yoshitsune se torció en un tic como gruñía ligeramente –'Lo que me faltaba…un acosador' pensó con fastidio

." ¡Eh, tú!" gritó un hombre antes de envolver su mano en los hombros de Yoshitsune -¿Pareces ser nuevo aquí?"

"¿Qué deseas?" -preguntó Yoshitsune ya empezando a odiar este día

"No mucho, de verdad, solo quiero algunos, ya sabes." dijo el hombre empezó a frotarse los dedos medio e índice con el pulgar.

Yoshitsune sabía lo que quería el hombre pero decidió jugar al tonto con él –"¿Qué?" dijo

"¡Un poco de dinero! ¿No lo entiendes?" dijo el hombre golpeando con el puño en el mostrador.

El golpe atrajo la atención de todo el mundo en el restaurante incluyendo a Ken.

"Tengo hambre y quiero comida ahora" dijo el hombre

"Ah, eso... lo siento pero no tengo dinero" dijo Yoshitsune

"¿Vienes a este restaurante sin dinero? ¿Estás seguro de eso?!" gritó el hombre con una voz engreída.

"Hey, hey, él está aquí otra vez." Las camareras murmuraron una a la otra, Yoshitsune podía escuchar sus murmullos, lo mismo hizo Ken

."Ha sido la segunda noche ahora. ¿Por qué estaba aquí "

"Dicen que exigió respeto como hermano de un alto oficial del ejército".

"Sí. ¿No sabes que la Sra. Angélica habló con él en su primera noche, y sabes lo que hizo? La tenía en un callejón oscuro y... y... "

"¡Oh, señoras, no dejen de hablar!" dijo el hombre soltando una carcajada burlona mientras tomaba una taza de cerveza de una mesa- "¿Por qué dejar de hablar de mis actos gloriosos!" Las camareras se silenciaron de inmediato.

El hombre, irritado por este silencio, se dirigió al mostrador y señaló a una chica.-"Tú"

"¿Eh, yo?" la muchacha se señaló con una expresión lamentable. –"Por favor, no, señor, yo..." gritó ella cuando el hombre la agarró por las mejillas

"Te he tomado un gusto" dijo él mientras olfateó su cuello con vigor. –"Ahh, también huele muy bien, jovencita... ¡Apuesto a que el ministro estaría orgulloso de tenerte como su comida!"

"¡Señor, por favor, déjame!" dijo la muchacha tratando de forzar las enormes manos de ella, en vano.

"Lo siento, señorita, pero creo que también me caes bien, apuesto a que me sentiré muuuucho mejor que esa perra de la otra noche" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa enferma

"¡Señor!" grito la camarera, no podía defenderse

Ken apretó los puños de ira al ver al hombre asqueroso

"Dime, quieres-"

Las palabras del hombre fueron cortados como recibió un fuerte golpe en su rostro como salió volando contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente o posiblemente muerto

"Lo siento, ella estaba tomando mi orden primero." Dijo Yoshitsune mientras miraba a la camarera. –" Disculpe por el problema, señorita."

"Oh, no, realmente no me importa." Dijo la camarera antes de recordar algo-"Ah, olvide su orden, espere un momento" dijo mientras su rostro se iluminaba una vez más y volvía a entrar en la cocina.

"Eso fue increíble, realmente eres fuerte maestro" dijo Ken de emoción

Yoshitsune ignoro sus palabras mientras la chica llegó con dos platos y el zumo

"¡Aquí tienes!, un zumo de mango, piernas de ciempiés y..." dijo la mujer se inclinándose una vez más hacia su salvador y le guiñó un ojo-"Te daré una golosina por haberme salvado allá. ¡Ten la especialidad de esta casa!"

"Gracias." Dijo Yoshitsune con una pequeña sonrisa antes de comer pero miro a Ken quien estaba babeando al ver la comida, el simplemente levanto uno de los platos y lo puso al frente de él –"Toma"

Ken se sorprendió antes de derramar unas lágrimas –"Gracias, maestro!"

"Si, si, apúrate y come antes que cambie de opinión" dijo Yoshitsune

Ken acepto el plato y empezó a comer…

Paso el tiempo como ambos terminaron sus platos

"Gracias por la comida" dijo Ken con su estómago ligeramente hinchado ignorando su entorno

Yoshitsune tomo esa oportunidad y coloco el dinero en la mesa como se empezó a irse

"¡Oh, señor, espera! "gritó la camarera mientras lo miraba-."-Gracias por antes, otra vez"

"No hay problema, el tipo se estaba poniendo molesto, de todos modos." Dijo Yoshitsune saliendo del establecimiento

"Maestro, espere!" grito Ken como salió rápidamente sólo para darse cuenta que otra vez desapareció sin dejar rastros –"No de nuevo y lo que me costó encontrarlo" levanto la vista como se dio cuenta que ya era de noche –"Y más encima, ya anocheció y no tengo un lugar donde pasar la noche *suspiro* Simplemente genial"

El joven de anteojos camino por las calles de la ciudad estaba a punto de cruzar cuando oyó el sonido de un grito que venía del callejón detrás de él. Se detuvo en seco del miedo, preguntándose si debía ignorarlo y seguir camino o ver de qué se trataba

Un sordo gemido de dolor lo volvió casi contra su voluntad y se quedó mirando el callejón aparentemente desierto.

Todo estuvo callado por un minuto y exhaló un suspiro de gratitud.

"Probablemente era una pelea entre gatos o algo así" dijo Ken a si mismo inmensamente aliviado.

Cuando estaba a punto de continuar, vio dos sombras avanzar a través de la pared lejana, dos sombras distintamente humanas.

Lo que sonaba sospechosamente como un gemido venía más allá callejón, específicamente el hueco que estaba oscurecido desde la vista.

"Ah mierda, tendré que investigar" maldijo Ken en voz baja, sabiendo que tenía que por lo menos investigar y ayudar si era necesario

. Especialmente si lo que pensaba que estaba sucediendo realmente lo era.

Cuando se acercó a la alcoba, comenzó a oír un ruido extraño que no podía identificar.

Curioso ahora, se adentró más en el callejón hasta que una voz áspera femenina cortó el aire de la noche

"De rodillas cuando me chupa, pequeña coñita guapísima." Dijo la voz ordenada, seguida por el sonido de lo que Ken sólo podía imaginar era la otra persona obligada a la tierra.

Volviéndose de color rojo brillante a lo que había oído, Ken deseó fugazmente que pudiera dar media vuelta y regresar a cualquier parte, pero sabía que su conciencia nunca le permitiría hacer eso.

Era posible que alguna pobre muchacha estuviera a punto de ser violada por el dueño de esa voz.

Y quien quiera que sea, definitivamente no sonaba muy bien.

Por fin, se las arregló para meterse en una posición en la que podía mirar furtivamente de las sombras y finalmente ver exactamente qué estaba pasando.

Lo que vio definitivamente lo sorprendió.

Era una mujer que usaba una ropa perteneciente a los soldados del Imperio o la de un general. Su pelo era de color cobre y tenía una sonrisa sádica y lujuriosa…

Además desde su espalda le salían unos tentáculos de metal que estaban siendo usados para violar a un joven de su misma edad, despojándole la ropa y penetrarlo desde su ano y su boca

Ken sintió asco ante la escena como podía escuchar las risas de la mujer

"No me des por esa mirada sucia, mierda barata. Estoy segura que estas disfrutando de esto" siseó la mujer -"Y será mejor que disfrute de cada segundo ya que será lo último cosa que sentirás en tu vida como le sucedió a tu amiga"

Ken se confundió en esas ultimas palabras antes de notar que en el suelo era el cadáver de una mujer desgarrada desde la zona inferior de su cuerpo como la sangre pintaba la tierra

Él observó horrorizado al ver que a la mujer avanzar como sus tentáculos dentro del joven como iban más y más rápido hasta que la sangre comenzó a correr en pequeños riachuelos por las piernas del niño.

"¡St-stop!" dijo el adolescente protestó débilmente, pero su petición no fue escuchada

"No puedo tolerar esto" dijo Ken como ya había visto suficiente. Sin vacilar tomo una enorme piedra cerca de donde estaba, salió de las sombras y corrió hacia adelante, y golpeo a la mujer con la roca directo sobre su cabeza haciendo que sus tentáculos se detuvieran y soltaban al joven

"Escoria." Gruñó Ken corriendo hacia el adolescente, que se había deslizado por la pared y ahora yacía boca abajo en el suelo, suspiro de alivio al descubrir que todavía estaba consciente- "Hey, ¿estás bien?" preguntó instintivamente, a pesar de que la respuesta era obvia.

El muchacho se estremeció y empezó a toser con lentitud, luchando contra el asimiento del extraño.

"Oye, relájate ahora, ya no te va a lastimar." Dijo Ken con seguridad o eso era lo que pensaba

"Maldito"

Ken dio la vuelta como la mujer se levantaba con una herida en su cabeza y mirada de furia

"Como te atreves a lastimarme, maldito hijo de puta!" grito la mujer como sus tentáculos se levantaron y golpearon a Ken –"No sabes quién soy?! Soy. Julia Octavius, el tercer general más fuerte del imperio y usted acaba de arruinar mi tiempo de diversión"

Ken se levantó como el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para desorientarlo y apenas podía mantenerse de pie –"La tercera más fuerte? Es una buena broma ya que fuiste golpeada por alguien como yo" se burló para recibir otro azote de los tentáculos directo al estomago

"Cierra la boca insecto" gruño la mujer como su teigu sujeto a Ken para mirarla fijamente mientras ella lo analizaba –"Mmm, no te ves mal, de hecho eres algo lindo"

Un sudor frio rodo por la frente de Ken mirando del miedo

"Pero creo que vas a necesitar un poco de disciplina, que dices?" dijo Julia lamiéndose los labios

'Oh cielos, voy a morir!' pensó Ken alarmado

"Te voy a enseñar a comportarse" dijo Julia a punto de que sus tentáculos hicieran su trabajo sin embargo algo sucedió como en unos segundos sus tentáculos fueron cortados en pedazos –"Qué?!"

Ken miro con asombro hasta que cayó al suelo justo en la cara

"Auch!" se quejó él del dolor

"Hey idiota, te encuentras bien?"

Ken levanto la vista para descubrir que Yoshitsune estaba frente a él –"Maestro!" grito de emoción

"Tch…otro que arruina mi diversión" gruño Julia –"Y quién eres?!"

"No necesitas conocer mi nombre si vas estar muerta en unos segundos" declaro Yoshitsune

"Je, no te confíes" se burló Julia como sus tentáculos volvieron a unirse –"Crees que puedes contra el tercer general más fuerte del imperio? Mi teigu Kraken se lubricara con tu sangre"

"Inténtalo si te atreves" dijo Yoshitsune como un cinturón apareció de su cadera, tenía la forma de la cabeza de un cuervo

Julia alzo la ceja mirando detenidamente –'Qué será eso?' se pregunto

Yoshitsune saco una esfera con el símbolo noche (夜), abrió las fauces del cinturón e inserto la esfera donde está el "Ojo" del cinturón

 **[Yoru (noche)]**

Cerró las fauces rápidamente como colocaba ambos brazos cruzados…

"Hen…shin!" grito como su cuerpo fue cubierto por la oscuridad mientras abría sus brazos

 **[La pesadilla de la oscuridad! El ascenso del cuervo de la noche!]**

Los ojos de Ken ampliaron los ojos como su héroe fue cubierto en un traje de color purpura oscura, con armadura negra de hombreras puntiagudas apuntando hacia abajo, placas formando en los antebrazos y piernas más placas en los muslos, su máscara parecía el de un cuervo de ojos amarillo intenso mientras atado en su cuello era una larga bufanda rojo sangre…

"Un usuario de teigu?!" dijo Julia sorprendida

"Julia Octavius, por tus crímenes pagaras con tu vida" declaro el rider sacando una de sus katanas (la de borde liso) y la apunto frente a ella

"Ni coñas piensas que solo usas esa armadura podrás contra mi teigu" dijo Julia frunciendo el ceño

"Esas fueron tus últimas palabras, ahora…que comience el juicio!" dijo el rider cargando contra la general

Yoshitsune lanzó rápidamente algunos cortes en los tentáculos de Julia para acercarse a ella pero retrocedia un participó en una pelea de puño pero el rider los esquivaba.

El rider golpeó un uppercut que golpeó a la general en el aire, pero ella rápidamente se recupera y uno de sus tentáculos atrapo la pierna del rider y lo azota contra la pared varias veces antes de arrojarlo al suelo y darle patadas en el estómago.

Yoshitsune se mantiene de pie como si los golpes de la general apenas le hicieron daño-" ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Eso no es nada"

La general sonríe –"Oh, qué humilde. Tengo mucho más poder del que puedas imaginar" dijo ella

La general lanzo sus tentáculos pero el rider se movio rápidamente acercándose a ella golpeándola en la cara con un duro golpe. Mientras Julia retrocedía, Yoshitsune se adelantó y agarró a la general por los hombros, la empuja hacia adelante y le da un gran corte diagonal en su pecho.

Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás sosteniéndose la herida sangrante antes de mirar al rider con una sonrisa retorcida de emoción.

"No eres débil como pensé por primera vez. Odiaría tener que matarte" dijo ella

"No te preocupes por eso, yo voy a matarte antes que eso ocurra" declaro el rider

La general lanzo sus tentáculos de nuevo, pero sólo eran esquivados por el rider antes de cortarlos de nuevor para acercarse de nuevo a ella golpeandola en el estómago seguido de un codazo rompiéndole la nariz.

Julia tropezó y cayó, pero rápidamente se puso de pie mientras la sangre goteaba de su rostro

"Aun quieres pelear?" preguntó el rider

"¿Crees que ya he terminado? Voy a usar mi carta de triunfo para triturarte" grito la general como todo su cuerpo era cubierto por el mismo metal que sus tentáculos creando una armadura parecida a un pulpo o mejor dicho un kraken – _ **"Modo pesadilla!"**_

Yoshitsune simplemente suspiro del aburrimiento al ver a la general desatar su poder –"Terminare con esto de una vez por todas"

Abrió la boca de su cinturón y la volvía a cerrar con fuerzas

 **[Final!]**

Un par de alas de cuervo negras brotaron en su espalda como alzo vuelo mientras una energía de color morado oscuro rodeo su cuerpo y se transfirió en su katana antes de guardarla en su funda…

La luz de la luna ilumino su cuerpo de manera espectacular como descendía rápidamente como estaba a punto de desenfundar de nuevo su katana, la general lanzaba sus tentáculos al rider pero las esquivaba hasta que ambos estaban a unos centímetros cerca del uno al otro. En un parpadeo Yoshitsune desaparecio para aparecer detrás de la general que estaba congelada…

" _Sen karasu katto_ (mil cortes del cuervo)" fueron las últimas palabras del rider mientras volvía colocaba su katana en su funda generando un ligero ruido

Pronto el cuerpo metálico de la general fue cortado varias veces como su carne también fue afectado haciendo que la sangre saltara de su cuerpo junto con un grito de dolor

El rider se acercó del cuerpo del general quien estaba de rodillas con varios cortes en su cuerpo incapaz de poder levantarse y estaba a merced de su oponente…

"P-Por favor, d-déjeme v-vivir…" rogo la general

"Déjame pensarlo…No" declaro el rider apuñalando a la general en su corazón matándola en el acto

Una pequeña esfera de luz roja sale del cuerpo de ella y fuera hacia la otra katana del rider absorbiéndola…

"El juicio ha terminado" dijo Yoshitsune des transformándose y dando la vuelta mirando a Ken revisando a la víctima de la general–"Como se encuentra?"

"Herido pero vivo" respondió Ken –"Ma-digo Yashitsune, quien eres en realidad?"

"Solo un simple hombre que tiene como objetivo traer la paz a este mundo y que luchara para lograrlo" respondió Yoshitsune marchándose –"Pude ver lo que hiciste y tienes agallas, te felicito"

"Espera!" grito Ken –"Déjame ayudarte a cumplir tu objetivo! Quiero ayudar a formar un mundo mejor aún si eso me cuesta la vida! Así que por favor, permíteme ayudarle maestro"

Yoshitsune miro al joven de anteojos como tenía una mirada determinada antes de suspirar –"Bien"

"Qué?" pregunto Ken

"Dije…Bien, puedes venir y ayudarme" dijo Yoshitsune –"Supongo que podría usar un subordinado después de todo"

Ken sonrió de alegría como hizo un arco –"Gracias maestro"

"Si, si, ahora lleva a este tipo contigo para llevarlo a algún lugar donde atienda sus heridas. Conozco un lugar así que sígueme" dijo Yoshitsune empezando a marcharse

Ken asintió como tomaba el cuerpo del joven inconsciente como lo cargaba sobre su espalda aunque le costaba ya que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a cargar tanto

"Qué esperas, apresúrate" dijo Yoshitsune

"Hai!" dijo Ken preguntándose acerca de cómo su vida cambiara tras esta decisión y que aventuras o peligros se enfrentara?…

Pero lo más importante, como cambiara la capital ante la aparición de este héroe enmascarado?…

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	3. Chapter 2

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **Capítulo 2: Somos C** **rows Rebels**

"Ya he tratado sus heridas pero no sé si su estado mental estará intacto con todo lo que ha pasado" dijo un hombre de cuerpo grande y musculoso, también se puede notar que es calvo pero tenía algunas cicatrices, tiene un largo bigote y barba corta canosa, uno de sus ojos es negro mientras el otro es completamente blanco indicio de ceguera –"Maldita sea, por qué no los hubieras llevado a algún hospital?, sabes que soy un tabernero y no un médico"

"Lo lamento Benkei-san pero ya sabes que es difícil confiar en los médicos de la capital" dijo Yoshitsune

"Tienes un punto, esos malditos codiciosos" dijo el hombre conocido como Benkei, se dio cuenta que Ken lo ha estado observando por un buen rato –"Qué me miras tanto, enano?!" pregunto

"N-Nada señor, es solo que nunca he visto a alguien tan grande como usted" tartamudeo Ken del miedo

"Deberías haber visto a mi padre, este sí que era un gigante" dijo Benkei con un poco de humor –"Yoshitsune ya dijo mi nombre pero me presentare, mi nombre es Benkei y soy dueño de esta taberna"

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ken y soy el subordinado del maestro Yoshitsune" dijo el joven de anteojos

"En serio?" dijo Benkei

"Me canse de que me estuviera molestando desde que lo salve de unos soldados, además le veo un posible potencial" dijo Yoshitsune –"Bueno Ken, para que sepas Benkei antes era el mejor mercenario que cazaba criminales o gente codiciosa hasta que decidió retirarse para convertirse en el dueño de un bar y formar una familia, por cierto como se encuentra tu hija María?" preguntó al tabernero

"Como lo de costumbre, ha mejorado mucho en estos años" dijo Benkei con una sonrisa –"Incluso diría que ya podría superarme en cualquier momento"

"Es increíble que ella decidiera convertirse en mercenaria al igual que su padre" dijo Yoshitsune

"Ya sabes cómo son los niños, siempre queriendo ser igual a sus padres" dijo Benkei escapando una risa –"Entonces, como te fue en tu misión?"

"La general Octavius fue eliminada y tengo su teigu llamado kraken" dijo Yoshitsune sacando la taigu de su bolsa

"Maldiciónl, realmente te has hecho fuerte. Increíble que el chiquillo que quería ser un superhéroe se ha convertido en un mercenario" dijo Benkei

"Prefiero llamarme un rebelde" dijo Yoshitsune guardando la teigu en su bolsa y se la entrega a Benkei –"Ya sabes donde guardarlo"

"Si, si, no tienes que decírmelo" dijo Benkei xolocando su mano donde había un botón oculto y lo presiono

El suelo comenzó abrirse como varios conductos estaban saliendo. Benkei coloco la bolsa en uno de ellos y fue absorbido hacia donde solo dios o en este caso Yoshitsune sabia…

"Donde conducen esos tubos?" pregunto Ken

"A mi cuartel" respondió Yoshitsune

"Tienes tu propio cuartel?!" grito Ken del shock

"Algo así, además de ser un ex mercenario y tabernero, Benkei era amigo de mi padre que le dejo el permiso hacer algunas instalaciones a su taberna para ocultar algunos de sus inventos cuando descubrió que la capital era corrupta. Cuando regrese decidí convertirlo en mi cuartel de operaciones ya que la mejor forma de trabajar encubierto es dejarse ver y que mejor lugar que en este bar donde la gente sobretodo soldados idiotas borrachos escapan información valiosa" explico Yoshitsune

"Wow, sorprendente" dijo Ken del asombro –"Así que eres como un revolucionario?"

"Algo así pero como dije prefiero ser llamado un rebelde que quiere limpiar este imperio de la corrupción, puedo estar de acuerdo en algunas cosas del ejército revolucionario pero sus métodos no los apruebo, ellos causan más daño que bien" dijo Yoshitsune con un suspiro –"Aunque puedo usarlos para mis planes en especial a Night Raid, ya que mientras el imperio se enfrenta a ellos, yo me escabullo para acabarlos por detrás"

"Veo" dijo Ken entendiendo el punto de vista de su maestro –"Y porque Benkei-san, le está ayudando?"

"Veras niño, al igual que tu "maestro", yo vi la verdadera cara del Imperio y quiero eliminar esta corrupción pero ya no posea las mismas condiciones cuando era joven, por lo menos quiero ayudar a Yoshitsune a cumplir su objetivo además le prometí a su padre protegerlo si algo le pasara" explico Benkei

"Y esto es todo lo que necesitas saber de nosotros Ken, solo somos un asesino con un gran poder y un ex mercenario que lucharan para eliminar a todos los causantes de esta corrupción, no será sencillo y posiblemente moriremos si cometemos un simple error pero vamos a pelear de todas maneras para cambiar el futuro del Imperio y con ello traer la paz" dijo Yoshitsune mirando al joven de anteojos –"Ahora que te conté todo, estas seguro que quieres unirte?, hay una enorme posibilidad de que salgas herido o incluso morir así que te estoy preguntando…Qué vas hacer?"

Ken miro la seriedad en los ojos de su "maestro" como estaba pensando en una respuesta antes de suspirar –"La verdad, no tengo idea. Perdí todo lo importante para mí, mis padres, mi hogar, incluso casi muero al proteger a un civil de esa perra loca con tentáculos y ahora me encuentro de este lugar que está completamente podrido desde adentro donde la supervivencia es vital para vivir en paz" bajo su mirada hacia sus manos que estaban temblando ligeramente hasta cerrarlos con fuerza –"Sin embargo…tengo una oportunidad para cambiar todo esto. Aún si mi vida este al borde del peligro…" levanto la mirada a Yoshitsune revelando una mirada de determinación –"Luchare para cambiar este sombrío lugar para que ellos tengan un futuro brillante"

Benkei sonrió ampliamente mientras Yoshitsune tenía una ligera sonrisa

"Entonces Ken, bienvenido al grupo" dijo Yoshitsune

"Gracias maestro, no lo defraudare" dijo Ken –"Por cierto, cual es el nombre de nuestro grupo?"

"Nombre?" dijo Yoshitsune confundido

"Por supuesto, como ese grupo de asesinos del ejército revolucionario se llama Night Raid, nosotros también debemos tener un nombre al cual seamos reconocidos" dijo Ken

Yoshitsune y Benkei se miraron el uno al otro como no sabían que decir…

"Me están diciendo que su organización no tiene nombre?" dijo Ken

"No pensé que sería necesario ya que solo éramos dos personas, tener un nombre no era una de nuestras prioridades, simplemente luchar entre las sombras sin ser vistos ante la gente" dijo Yoshitsune

"Aunque quizás ya es momento de tener un nombre" dijo Benkei

"Tengo uno, nos llamaremos **C** **rows Rebels**!" dijo Ken

"Por qué ese nombre?" pregunto Yoshitsune

"Pues como dijiste somos rebeldes ahora y al ver que usted es el líder con su armadura que tiene un diseño a la de un cuervo, pensé que deberíamos llamarnos así" respondió Ken

"Me gusta el nombre" dijo Benkei

"Supongo que podría ser interesante" admitió Yoshitsune –"Pero estableceré las reglas, nosotros lucharemos entre las sombras y no ser reconocidos ante la vista del público a menos que sea de suma emergencia- Eliminaremos todo aquel que es completamente corrupto, no todas las personas de la capital se mantienen mal, las horas extraordinarias pueden cambiar, pueden tener razones para hacerlo o no tienen remedio que hacerlo, esas personas no las mataremos sino a les ayudaremos para que vayan por el buen camino y sean posibles aliados en el futuro, quedo claro?"

"Si" dijo Ken mientras Benkei asintió mientras decidió colocar tres vasos, uno de alcochol y los otros dos con zumo de naranja ya que conocía que Yoshitsune jamás bebería alcohol por una promesa cuando era un niño mientras que Ken era menor de edad….

"De acuerdo, a partir de ahora seremos conocidos como Crows Rebels y luchares hasta limpiar este Imperio de la oscuridad" dijo Yoshitsune sosteniendo uno de los vasos

"Mph/ Yosh!" asintieron Benkei y Ken alzando sus vasos como los tres brindaron…

Ken se dio cuenta de algo… no tenía un lugar donde pasar la noche –"Me lleva, olvide que no tengo en donde dormir"

"Descuida enano, puedes pasar la noche aquí. Tengo algunas camas de sobra" dijo Benkei

"Gracias Benkei-san" dijo Ken de agradecimiento

"Ken, prepárate porqué mañana de inmediato comenzaremos tu entrenamiento" dijo Yoshitsune a su subordinado quien asintió…

Sin duda las cosas van hacer interesantes ahora….

A la mañana siguiente

"ZZZZ... Oh yeah... Usted agita ese estofado... Usted hermosa mujer... Que vive... En mi casa..." murmuró Ken entre los ronquidos. Tenía una sonrisa burlona con un poco de baba en su rostro mientras estaba tendido sobre unas mantas sujetando su almohada entre sus brazos

Pero su sueño no iba a durar cuando un objeto afilado le clavara justo en el trasero…

"Auch!" grito Ken saltando sujetándose sus posaderas del dolor

"Es bueno que ya estés despierto, novato" dijo Yoshitsune guardando su katana en la funda

"Por qué hiciste eso, maestro?" dijo Ken quejándose del dolor

"Porqué tu entrenamiento acaba de comenzar" dijo Yoshitsune

"Pero si es muy temprano, deben ser como las 4 de la mañana…" dijo Ken bostezando del sueño

"Tú mismo aceptaste que fuera tu maestro y como tal debes obedecer mis órdenes, así que levanta tu culo perezoso y sígueme" ordeno Yoshitsune con voz seria

"Hai" dijo Ken siguiendo a su maestro

Yoshitsune movió unas cosas como una puerta secreta se abriera debajo de la taberna, Ken iba a comentar con asombro pero su maestro pidió que guardara silencio. Los dos bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a una enorme habitación llena de varios equipos tecnológicos muy avanzados…

"Wow" dijo Ken del asombro

"Este es mi cuartel, anteriormente uno de los laboratorios secretos de mi padre y que nadie más aparte de Benkei-san conoce" dijo Yoshitsune

"Increible que tu padre creara algo como esto, es como ver el futuro" dijo Ken

"Mi padre era un gran científico, incluso podría haber sido el hombre más inteligente del mundo" dijo Yoshitsune con una sonrisa antes de adquirir una mirada sombría –"Hasta que descubrió que sus inventos que se suponían que debían ser usados para el mejoramiento de la vida fueran usadas para fines bélicos, por eso decidió abandonar al Imperio y para ellos, alguien tan brillante como él podría ser una futura amenaza y decidieron exterminarlo junto con su familia…"

"Maestro" dijo Ken

Yoshitsune relajo su músculos tomando un suspiro –"Prosiguiendo a lo que venimos." Dijo continuando su camino –"Suponiendo desde que nos encontramos, tienes cero experiencias en armas, correcto?"

"Si, no sé cómo lo hice contra esos dos soldados…supongo que tengo suerte" dijo Ken

"No existe la suerte sino una habilidad oculta, tienes potencial en ser un gran peleador por eso es que vinimos aquí" dijo Yoshitsune llegando un corredor donde se encontraban algunas armas –"Este es la armería de Benkei, cuando era mercenario era experto en varias clases de armas, desde espadas, dagas, rifles, bombas, etcétera"

"Y tendré que aprender a usarlas todas?" pregunto Ken

"Si es que tenemos tiempo, un guerrero debe adaptarse al tipo de arma que usara en el camino pero para tu caso, primero nos enfocaremos en mejorar tus habilidades físicas" dijo Yoshitsune como los dos entraron a una pequeña arena –"Aquí es donde pelearemos, quiero que te pares en el círculo de la arena"

"Hai, maestro" dijo Ken obedeciendo sus instrucciones y espero un tiempo hasta que regresara

"De acuerdo Ken, atrapa" dijo Yoshitsune lanzando algo hacia su subordinado

Ken trato de atrapar el objeto escapándose entre sus dedos pero logro atraparlo,, era un arma en su funda , al sacarlo noto que era un cuchillo de gran corte, ligeramente curvo en unos 20° aproximadamente, de tres milímetros de grueso y media unos 10 30 centimetros…

Wn muchos sentidos es un híbrido entre cuchillo y hacha.

"Qué es esto, maestro?" pregunto Ken a lo cual Yoshitsune respondió –"Es un Kukri y será tu arma a partir de ahora, fue difícil saber el tipo de arma que usted podría usar pero al recordar como usaste ese cuchillo de cocina contra esos soldados, eso me dio una idea de tu tipo de arma ideal. Vas a entrenar cada día con ella hasta que estés acostumbrado en usarla"

"Ok" dijo Ken como movía un poco el kukri y era un poco difícil de controlar…

"Ahora, ven conmigo con la intención de matar o de lo contrario yo mismo lo voy hacer!" dijo Yoshitsune hablando muy enserio mientras señalaba su katana haciendo a Ken tragar del miedo -"¿Estás listo?"

"S-Sí, estoy listo" dijo Ken tensando sus músculos.

"Bien, entonces, 3, 2, 1, ¡Vaya!" gritó Yoshitsune mientras Ken se precipitaba hacia él

Ken había balanceado el kukri horizontalmente tratando de golpearlo a través del estómago. Yoshitsune simplemente acababa de saltar sobre el ataque imprudente de su subordinado, Yoshitsune atacó lanzando un débil puñetazo hacia la espalda de Ken haciendo que caiga al suelo

"Vamos, es todo lo que tienes?" pregunto Yushitsune

Ken se levantó como cargo rápidamente, Yoshitsune rápidamente empuja la mano de Ken desarmándolo mientras con la otra mano formo un puño para golpearlo, inmediatamente Ken se vio obligado a bloquear el puñetazo.

El golpe no era muy fuerte pero era lo suficiente para empujar a Ken hacia atrás. Yoshitsune luego le dio un ligero golpe en su frente. Y ya hemos terminado.

"Y ya hemos terminado" dijo Yoshitsune- "Fue suficiente para mí para notar algunos defectos en su estilo de combate. Ignoraste la defensa y te concentraste en atacar, te aconsejo que trabajes en tus habilidades de bloqueo,evasión y perfeccionar en como pelear"

"Lo tengo." Dijo Ken aceptando el consejo

"Y sobre todo, si pierdes un solo movimiento, podrías morir fácilmente, tus huelgas deben ser precisas y rápidas, cada momento que dudes es otro momento en que puede el campo de batalla o peor tus aliados. Momento en que el objetivo está vivo es otro momento en el que te arriesgas a ti mismo y en los asesinatos, cada segundo cuenta " dijo Yoshitsune seriamente

"Entiendo" dijo Ken inclinando su cabeza

"No te preocupes esto solo fue una simple prueba para ver tus habilidades y ahora…" dijo Yoshitsune desenfundando su katana mientras tenía una sonrisa sádica –"Podremos comenzar con el verdadero entrenamiento"

Ken tembló del miedo como su piel se ponía pálida ante la mirada de su maestro y lo único que pudo decir fue –"quiero a mi mami" chillo

[Unas horas después de la tortura digo entrenamiento]

"Y cómo te fue con su entrenamiento?" preguntó Benkei mientras limpiaba algunos vasos antes de abrir la taberna

"Bien, debo admitir que él lo ha hecho bastante bien para ser tu primer día de entrenamiento. No lo crees, Ken?" preguntó Yoshitsune a un Ken tirado sobre la barra con su alma literalmente intentando salir de su cuerpo –"Hey, despierta hombre" dijo dando unos pequeños golpecitos sobre su cabeza

"Creo que ya lo rompiste" dijo Benkei riéndose un poco

"Ken si no te despiertas aumentare la itensidad en tu entrenamiento!" dijo Yoshitsune amenazantemente

"Ya me desperté! Ya me desperté!" grito Ken levantando su cabeza frenéticamente –"Por cierto, que le paso el chico que fue violado por esa loca?"

"Se marchó" respondio Benkei directamente –"Cuando fui a revisarlo ya se había despertado, exigió algo de ropa y luego se fue como si nada hubiera pasado"

"Por qué no lo detuviste?" pregunto Yoshitsune

"Sabes lo que sucedió la última vez que intente tranquilizar a un civil traumatizado por cualquier motivo que involucre al Imperio, lo único que él quería era estar solo, lo podía ver en sus ojos así que lo deje irse" dijo Benkei

"Me siento mal por él, ha sufrido mucho…realmente era seguro que le hayas permitido irse?" pregunto Ken con una mirada triste

"Niño, debes saber que la gente trata sus problemas de diferentes maneras y él opto por irse. Casos como estos me hacen levantarme y darle un golpe en la nuca para que entendieran pero no es mi incumbencia interferir en los asuntos personales" dijo Benkei colocando dos platos de carne con patatas –"Aquí tienen, estoy seguro que tienen hambre luego de tanto entrenar"

"Muchas gracias Benkei-san!" grito Ken de la alegrio como técnicamente devoraba el plato como si no hubiera mañana

"Sabes que no es necesario que lo hagas" dijo Yoshitsune

"Prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría" dijo Benkei

"Mph, de acuerdo….gracias por la comida" dijo Yoshitsune comiendo su plato –"Por cierto novato, después de comer retomamos el entrenamiento"

Eso causo que Ken se atragantara antes de toser con fuerza –"Qué?!"

"Ya me escuchaste, aun tienes mucho que aprender" dijo Yoshitsune haciendo que Ken golpeara la mesa con su cabeza y empezar a llorar –"No seas un llorón, recuerda que tú mismo pediste que fuera tu maestro. Ahora termina tu almuerzo pronto antes que decida aumentar la dificulta de tu entrenamiento"

"H-Hai" dijo Ken con lágrimas estilo anime recorriendo por su rostro mientras Benkei se reía

"Vamos Yoshitsune, dale al novato un descanso o sino lo mataras en solo un día" dijo Benkei –"Porque no mejor hacen algo de reconocimiento, recuerda que tienes un trabajo que hacer"

"Cierto" dijo Yoshitsune recordando de su trabajo –"Tienes suerte novato, iremos hacer reconocimiento así que prepárate"

Ken asintió y luego miro al barman –"Gracias" susurro con gran agradecimiento

"Ni lo menciones, niño" dijo Benkei con una sonrisa

[La Capital]

"Realmente la Capital, es bastante grande". Dijo Ken mirando con asombro

"Trata de ver lo que veo" dijo Yoshitsune señalando a un edificio muy grande y alto en la distancia –"Allí es donde vive el Emperador y para tu sorpresa él es apenas un niño"

La mandíbula de Ken cayó. –"Quiere decirme que un chico posiblemente menor que yo realmente vive en ese lugar?!"

Yoshtsune asintió con la cabeza- "También es donde vive nuestro principal objetivo, el primer ministro. El está controlando al joven emperador para sus ambiciones, tambien es el culpable de esta corrupción. Juro que destripare ese panzón como de lugar " hablo con voz sombria

Ken sintió un poco inquieto por el tono de su maestro,

"Bueno, ¿qué tal si empezamos?" dijo Yoshitsune volviendo en su personalidad (qué según Ken) alegre

"De acuerdo" contestó Ken

Ambos asesinos procedieron a caminar por las calles de la Capital hasta que ambos estaban en una zona bastante rica de la capital.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo sobre ellos por este punto.

"Para aquí mismo, mira" dijo Yoshitsune dirigiéndose a su izquierda. Ken siguió y miró a su izquierda en una gran mansión en la distancia detrás de una puerta de altura-"Este es nuestro objetivo"

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que estamos apuntando?" preguntó Ken

"Sígueme", dijo Yoshitsune corriendo por la calle.

El granjero corrió tras su maestro, girando una esquina de la calle hasta que se detuvo al lado de una pared de ladrillo. Luego salto en la pared. "Aquí arriba." Dijo Yoshitsune

Ken miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los estaba mirando, y luego se levantó de un salto. –"Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?" pregunto

"Por aquí" dijo Yoshitsune saltando hacia un árbol, Ken salto y casi se cae pero fue atrapado por su maestro –"Ten cuidado"

Saltaron a través de árbol tras árbol, sin ser detectados por los guardias que patrullaban los terrenos de la mansión abajo de ellos, aunque Ken casi les regala su ubicación debido a su inexperiencia.

Yoshitsune aterrizó entonces en una rama de árbol y dio con su mano para acusar a Ken de detenerse, y así aterrizó a su lado. –"Mira por allá" dijo en voz baja mientras señalaba un gran almacén de ladrillos-.

"Entonces, ¿por qué es importante este lugar?"preguntó Ken

"Benkei me conto acerca de la familia que vive en esta mansió consisten en un marido, esposa y una hija. Según esta fuente anónima, la familia seduce a los extraños que viajan desde el campo con palabras dulces para luego someterlas a la tortura y "jugar" con ellas hasta que mueren."

Los ojos de Ken se agrandaron de horror al oír la explicación-"¿Cómo puede esta gente hacer tal cosa? "

"Aún no tengo una respuesta para eso "respondió Yoshitsune

. Algo entonces vino a la vista de los asesinos cuando vio a un hombre, a una mujer, ya una muchacha corta con el pelo rubio caminaba hacia el cobertizo grande del almacenaje.

"Hablando del diablo, mira quién está aquí" dijo Yoshitsune

"Papi, ¿en serio vas a jugar con más gente esta noche?" -preguntó la joven. Aunque Ken no parecía verlo, Yoshitsune podía ver un tono de culpa en la niña

"Por supuesto, querida Aria"dijo el anciano con una sonrisa hacia su hija-."Puedes unirte si quieres"

"Y tengo mi diario para documentarlo todo", siguió la mujer, que probablemente era la madre.

La familia entró en el cobertizo y cerró las puertas de metal detrás de ellos. Ken y Yoshitsune observaban en silencio desde los árboles, escuchando la conversación que había tenido lugar.

Habían transcurrido unos minutos, hasta que el sonido de los gritos de alguien atravesó las los asesinos.

Ken se estremeció por los gritos, mirando hacia abajo para que el miedo en sus ojos no pudiera ser visto por su maestro.

Sabía que alguien dentro de ese cobertizo estaba siendo brutalmente torturado, pero no podía entender por qué él o Yoshitsune no estaban haciendo algo para salvar a esa persona.

"Vamos, Ken" dijo Yoshitsune y saltó. Ken no dijo una sola palabra y lo siguió.

Otro grito atravesó la noche cuando el joven granjero abandonó la escena.

De regreso al cuartel

Ya era de noche cuando ambos asesinos caminaban hacia la entrada de la base. Ni Yoshitsune ni Ken hablaron una sola palabra el uno al otro a lo largo del camino

"¿Por qué?" -preguntó Ken mirando hacia abajo. –"¿Por qué no pudimos salvar a quienquiera que estuviera allí siendo torturado?"

"Ahora no era el momento adecuado para asesinar a la familia" respondió Yoshitsune- "Llevaremos a cabo nuestra misión en ellos dos noches a partir de ahora."

"Pero ¿por qué más tarde, esa persona torturada allí podría haber vivido si hubiéramos intervenido " gritó Ken mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.- "¿Por qué tuvimos que sentarnos y escuchar a morir?"

Yoshitsune agarró el brazo izquierdo de Ken y lo miró a los ojos. –"Bueno, ¿qué pensabas si los hubieras salvado? ¿Podrías curar a esa persona de sus heridas mortales?"

Ken jadeó ante la pregunta de su maestro

"Así que parece que no puedes... Además, ¿habrías tenido la intención de matar a esa familia?

"No, no lo haría, nunca he matado a nadie" respondió Ken tartamudeando "Esa vez con esos soldados, solo fue defensa propia yo no mataría a alguien"

"Hay tu respuesta" dijo Yoshitsune- "Tienes que llegar a la comprensión de que tarde o temprano vas a tener que tener la sangre en las manos. ¿Usted entiende? "

"Sí maestro" respondió el joven granjero antes de recibir un ligero golpe en su hombro

"No tienes que sentirte triste, ten por seguro que las cosas mejoraran" dijo Yoshitsune con una genuina sonrisa

"De acuerdo, confió en usted" dijo Ken

"Me alegro, entonces volvamos a entrenar. Tienes que trabajar en tu sigilo así como mejorar tus reflejos así que no dormiremos hasta que aprendas a ser como un ninja" dijo Yoshitsune con una sonrisa de la más sádica

De inmediato Ken se puso pálido como las lágrimas brotaron –"Dios, si estás aquí….sálvame!" grito como su pesadilla no había terminado

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	4. Chapter 3

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **Capítulo 3: un nuevo miembro! La tiradora con ojos de halcón!**

"Eres un maldito sádico, lo sabias?!" grito Ken mientras hacía abdominales de cabeza con sus piernas colocadas en una barra, con pesas en los brazos mientras debajo de él era una fogata. Su cuerpo apenas podía hacer un abdominal mientras Yoshitsune observaba perezosamente a su lado

"Aun necesitas mejorar tu resistencia, al menos agradéceme que decidiera ser generoso contigo y darte las pesas ligeras" dijo Yoshitsune

"Aun no entiendo cómo eres muy fuerte y solo eres un chico un año mayor que yo?!" dijo Ken esforzándose al máximo hacer otro abdominal

"Es un secreto pero te puedo decir que necesite mucho tiempo entrenando para tener esa clase de habilidad" dijo Yoshitsune

"Y con este entrenamiento llegare a ser tan fuerte como usted?" pregunto Ken como estaba a punto de perder la fuerza

"Si das todo es posibles" dijo Yoshitsune encogiéndose de hombro –" Muy bien, terminamos por hoy el entrenamiento"

"Gracias a Dios" suspiro Ken del alivio pero se dio cuenta que Yoshitsune empezaba marcharse –"Maestro, no piensa ayudarme a bajar?"

"Hazlo tú solo" fue lo que respondió Yoshitsune

"Al menos apague el fuego, maestro! Maestro! Maestro!" grito Ken pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas ya que Yoshitsune se había ido –"MAESTRO!"

[En la taberna…]

"Dame lo mismo de siempre Benkei" dijo Yoshitsune sentado en la barra

"Un zumo de mango, en seguida" dijo Benkei mientras iba a preparar la bebida como llegaba Ken con algunos mechones de su pelo quemado

"Veo que lograste bajarte por tu cuenta" dijo Yoshitsune

"No gracias a usted, maestro" dijo Ken como se sentaba a su lado y de inmediato su cabeza choca contra la mesa de la barra –"Hombre, realmente mi cuerpo me está matando"

"Pero has hecho un gran avance en solo un día y medio, había pensado que te tomaría más tiempo pero has demostrado tener un don natural" dijo Yoshitsune como Benkei le traía el vaso de zumo de mango

"En serio?" dijo Ken levantando su cabeza

"Lo digo en serio, diría que ya estas al nivel de pelear contra tres soldados sin esfuerzos, nada mal novato" dijo Yoshitsune tomando un trago de su bebida frutal –"Por cierto Benkei, alguna solicitud para hoy?"

"Lo siento pero hoy no hay ninguna" dijo Benkei limpiando algunos vasos

"Tch, será un día aburrido" dijo Yoshitsune

"Benkei, mi buen señor, ¿otra bebida para esta huida?" dijo una voz femenina a unos metros no muy lejos de Yoshitsune y de Ken

Queriendo ver con exactitud quién estaba hablando, movió ligeramente sus ojos. Miró que era una mujer alrededor de veinte años o quizás a los treinta años, para la sorpresa de Yoshitsune sorprendente bastante alta debe medir como 1,95 y tiene una musculatura moderada y atlética. Su pelo era marrón con áreas blancas en las puntas y lo lleva sujetado en la parte posterior con un clip en un estilo que se asemeja a una cola del pájaro. Sus flequillos caen en el patrón de ala de un halcón de derecha a izquierda, ocultando ocasionalmente parcialmente su ojo izquierdo, sus ojos eran de color negro carbón y tenía una piel ligeramente curtida con una pequeña cicatriz en la barbilla

Debajo del abrigo llevaba un uniforme gris estándar oficial con el símbolo del Imperio cosido encima de donde su corazón sería, también llevaba las botas negras del combate con lo que parecía algún tipo de daga en la bota derecha, y también tenía una cierta clase de funda para un rifle francotirador atada detrás de su espalda

Benkei miro a la mujer con ojos en blancos antes de hablar -"Asegúrate de pagar tu cuenta, tres días de cama, comida y especialmente bebida tiende a aumentar"

"Lo hare te lo prometo" dijo la mujer

Yoshitusne miro con curiosidad a la mujer así que iba a probar su suerte –"Benkei-san, yo pago a esa señorita la bebida"

Benkei miro al hijo de su mejor amigo para luego asentir –"Esta bien"

La mujer miro a Yoshitsune y le dio una sonrisa –"Muchas gracias chico, eres muy amable de tu parte"

"Ni lo menciones, mi nombre es Yoshitsune y el que esta tirado en la barra es Ken" dijo el rebelde presentándose

"Sylvie Hōkuai (ojo de halcón)" se presentó la mujer

Benkei trajo una copa de cualquier cosa que Sylvie bebiera. Ella tomo el vaso y luego se vuelven a otros. Yoshitsune mira la funda del arma de fuego bajo su espalda y la Imperial se da cuenta de esto:

"Ni siquiera piense en ello, esto pertenecía a mi padre" dijo Sylvie en un tono hostil

Yoshitsune sonríe y agita su mano,-"Yo no uso armas de fuego, sólo tenía curiosidad, pero si me aceptas, dijiste que estabas huyendo" él pregunta generalmente curioso sobre su historia.

"Bueno, no hay mucho que contar, pero si no pudiste averiguarlo aún con este uniforme y todo... digamos que la gente que me lo dio y tuvo un incidente que llevó a la muerte de varias persona en una pequeña lista de los que necesitan morder una bala y dejar que sea en eso. " dijo Sylvie severamente haciendo sonreír a Yoshitsune

Él quería saber más y él está dispuesto a probar su suerte

"Muy bien entonces ¿qué tal una apuesta entonces?" dijo Yoshitsune hacer que tanto Ken, Benkei como Sylvie levanten las cejas confusas. Él señala hacia una esquina del bar donde había un tablero de tirar el dardo detrás de él –"Un juego de tiro al dardo, me quedare sentado en donde estoy y en la misma posición. Si no logro lanzar los tres dardos al centro del tablero, pagare toda tu deuda con Benkei además te daré a Ken para que sea tu esclavo personal para toda la vida"

"QUÉ?!" grito Ken con la mandíbula tocando el suelo mientras Sylvie sonríe una amplia sonrisa

"Pero si logro atinarle los tres dardos al centro entonces quiero saber un poco más sobre tu arma que ocultas en esa funda" dijo Yoshitsune- "no todo, puedes guardar tus secretos. Pero dijiste que era de tu padre antes de que se convirtiera en tuya, así que cuéntame de él" terminó de hablar dejando a la antigua oficial Imperial frotándose la barbilla en su pensamiento.

Ella entonces sonríe y lanza su bebida- "Es un trato, Espero que usted tiene mucho dinero para pagar esa deuda" dijo antes de mirar a Ken –"Y espero disfrutar de mi futuro sirviente hasta que se rompa" dio una sonrisa siniestra causando al joven de anteojos temblar del miedo mientras Yoshitsune sonreía al ver que ella ha aceptado el pequeño reto

"Benkei, podrías traerme los dardos?" pidió Yoshitsune como el barman asintió y le entrego los dardos. Tomo uno de ellos como no podía ver el tablera detrás de él, Sylvie tenía una sonrisa confianza ya que era imposible que alguien haría un tiro sin ver su objetivo…

O lo equivocada que ella se encontraba

Yoshitsune tlevanto el dardo y lo lanzo detrás de su hombro como si estuviera lanzando sal para repeler la mala suerte. El dardo golpeo el centro del tablero sorprendiendo a Ken como a Sylvie

"Primer punto" dijo Yoshitsune con una sonrisa desafiante

"Fue solo suerte, aun pienso que no podrás ganar la apuesta" respondió Sylvie

"Cree lo que quieras pero yo ganare" dijo Yoshitsune tomando el segundo dardo desde la punta y lo lanza haca atrás girando verticalmente hasta que se clava en el centro al lado del primer dardo –"Dos puntos"

Sylvie frunció el ceño –"Estas haciendo trampa"

"No lo estoy, si quieres puedes colocarme en cualquier parte de la taberna para demostrarlo" dijo Yoshitsune

"Colócate allí" dijo Sylvie apuntando la esquina muy lejos del tablero, Yoshitsune se encogió de hombros y fue para allá –'No hay posibilidad de atinarle desde esa distancia además de varios objetos obstruyen la visión del tablero, je, mi victoria será asegurada' pensó

Yoshitsune miro alrededor de la taberna como sus ojos miraban varios puntos específicos hasta que sonrió, tenía en su mano el último dardo como lo lanzo hacia una pared. Sylvie sonrió al ver que había ganado pero para su sorpresa el dardo reboto la pared, yendo a un vaso rebotando hacia una silla, luego el candelabro para finalmente incrustarse en el centro del tablero, la mandibula de ex-oficial imperial cayó ligeramente sin creer lo que acaba de ver…

"Tres puntos, he ganado" dijo Yoshitsune

"Pequeño hijo de puta... Mierda bien una apuesta es una apuesta, así que parece que te debo una pequeña historia, pero no esperes por los detalles" dijo Sylvie sacando la funda de su espalda

Abrió la funda para sacar un rifle francotirador algo inusual, Yoshitsune analizo el rifle como noto varias cosas como que era semiautomático de gas que dispara munición de 14.5x114mm de un cargador de cuatro ruedas desmontable. Tiene una forma acorazada con un el mango en el lado izquierdo. Cuenta con un stock de agujero de pulgar en lugar de un agarre de pistola, y su cuerpo deportivo un acabado plateado y azul marino, además de algunos tonos de gris.

Sylvie dejo que Yoshitsune y Ken observaran su arma antes de volverla a guardar en su funda

"Es una teigu?" pregunto Yoshitsune sintiendo algo anormal en el arma

"En efecto, se llama Silver Raptor y aquí su historia: ese rifle pertenecía a mi padre, le fue entregado el día en que fue ascendida al rango de brigadier y era un regalo que Budo sabiendo que él sería compatible con ella y lo fue, desde ese día lo tenía siempre a su lado incluso cuando se iba a dormir, me uní a la Legión Scout y seguí sus pasos, el infierno que incluso me convertí en una francotiradora igual a él quien se había convertido en capitán. Eventualmente, falleció y me entrego su teigu a su voluntad la cual me acepto como su amo. Me dijo antes de que haya habido algunas complicaciones bastante violentas cuando se trata de mi carrera por lo que no es como mis hijos nunca seguirá su ejemplo" explico Sylvie tomando un trago de lo que le quedaba de alcohol en su vaso

En la puerta había tres hombres, todos ellos en equipo de combate imperial y escudriñando a la multitud, sin duda buscándola.

"Supongo que esos hombres son los resultados de esta" complicación violenta "por lo que eres una fugitiva?" pregunto Yoshitsune terminando su zumo de mango

Sylvie asiente antes de sacar un cigarrillo para encenderlo y exhalar un poco de humo- "No te preocupes, este no es el primer grupo en encontrarme, pero espero que después de esta noche sea el último". dijo casualmente antes de levantarse de su silla

Luego ella sonríe a los dos jóvenes antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta donde los tres hombres lo estaban esperando

"Linda noche que tenemos, caballeros, ¿cómo puedo ayudarles?" Sylvies pregunta sarcásticamente mientras el lugar entero se ha quedado en silencio y ahora está observando cómo se jugaría.

"Sylvie Hōkuai, no pensaba que estarías en la ciudad después de tu pequeña" salida "hace unos días y aquí pensé que serías más inteligente que quedarte en la ciudad, lo que está mal ya que ahora no tienes a dónde ir?." Dijo El líder mientras dibuja un cuchillo de combate de su funda en la cintura.

La mujer mencionada se encoge de hombros- "Mire muchachos cortar la mierda. Estás aquí para matarme así que vamos a acabar con esto, no se preocupen, voy a hacerlo rápido." Dijo ella con una actitud arrogante a ellos que hacen el fruncimiento hacia ella

Cuando se acercaron vieron a Benkei acercarse a ellos -"Mira, si ustedes tienen que luchar, háganlo afuera". Dijo

El que estaba a la derecha del líder le lanzó una mirada furiosa: -"Gordo de mierda, este es nuestro negocio, el negocio imperial oficial!"

Todo el mundo en el bar luego volvió sus miradas en duras viendo al hombre que había sido amable con todos en la posada tan casualmente despreciado.

Sylvia boto el cigarro de su boca y lo pisa para apagarlo mientras sonreía- "Bueno, por lo menos déjenme estirar mis músculos" dijo ella como sin nadie se diera cuenta desabrocho la funda

Cuando los tres hombres finalmente miraron hacia atrás, era demasiado tarde para actuar.

En un movimiento rápido Sylvie saca su rifle y dispara tres veces seguidas

Esos tres disparos sonaron en la taberna trabajando de derecha a izquierda con cada uno de ellos golpeando su marca.

El primer disparo aterrizó directamente en el primer orificio ocular y salió limpio de la parte posterior de la cabeza del hombre trayendo la mayor parte de lo que estaba adentro con él. El segundo su lugar desgarrando a través de la garganta del líder rociando sangre por el suelo antes de que el hombre retrocediera y agarrara su herida sangrando en el piso a un ritmo un poco más lento. Y el último fue similar al primero en que se trataba de un tiro en la cabeza, pero la diferencia era la ubicación de la herida de entrada. El último disparo de los tres de la mejilla del hombre en un ángulo ascendente sopló la parte superior de la cabeza del hombre hacia fuera, cayó como el primero y tenía un pequeño río de sangre corriendo tanto por su nariz como por su boca

Sylvie se dirige hacia el líder derribado del grupo y observa mientras se desangre en el suelo-"Está bien cuando digo que cortar la mierda, que por lo general significa que estoy lista para matar tanto, debe ser demasiado. eh?" -pregunta mientras limpiaba el cañón del rifle

Pero viendo que el hombre realmente no podía hablar en el momento en que ella sacudió la cabeza,

"Muy bien, entonces parpadea una vez si hay más hombres en el camino, dos veces para no" dijo Sylvie

El hombre parpadeo

"Parpadea una vez por tres como tus idiotas, parpadea dos veces para más." Dijo ella

Él parpadeo dos veces

"Mierda, parpadea una vez por menos de diez, dos veces más" dijo ella

Y el hombre parpadea dos veces

"Hijo de puta." Maldijo Sylviee antes de recoger el cuchillo del hombre, y lo sostiene por encima de la cara del hombre a toda su altura,- "Antes de caminar y olvidar sólo quería decir que dejó caer esto y como soy una dama agradable estoy devolviéndotelo" ella dijo ella antes de dejar caer el cuchillo y mirar como fácilmente atravesaba la garganta ya dañada del moribundo y la mano que cubría la garganta incluso lo clavó en el suelo

Caminando hacia Yoshitsune y un Ken ahora aturdido, ella los mira y le da un -"Bueno, Benkei parece que estoy saliendo temprano, lo siento, pero tengo que partir de aquí, les deseo a todos una vida maravillosa". Exclamó con un arco de cortesía

Yoshitsune sólo sonríe viendo una oportunidad y se pone de pie- "Ken vamos a ir. Creo que encontré un nuevo subordinado" dijo tranquilamente

"Prefiero sentarme aquí, no quiero pelear de nuevo." Dijo Ken

"Demasiado malo, es una orden, además de que todavía necesitas aprender a usar tu arma". Dijo Yoshitsune saliendo de la taberna

Ken suspiro como salió por la puerta después de él.

[En las calles]

Sylvie estaba en lo alto de un pequeño puesto mercantil en lo alto de la colina que conducía la parte de la ciudad que sostenía la taberna y simplemente se sentó allí mirando a través de su alca tratando de ver de dónde venía el enemigo.

Fue momentos como este que un tanto extrañó ser un francotirador

Ir a lugares exóticos, conocer gente nueva, y luego matarlos desde más de ochocientos metros de distancia.

Buenos tiempos, lazos familiares y todo eso.

Desafortunadamente las calles de este sector de la Capital no tenían ese tipo de rango para trabajar, pero no había que quejarse,

Mientras empezaba a tararear una canción que ella cantaba cuando era una niña, vio a Yoshitsune caminando hacia ellal y no demasiado lejos parecía un Ken asustado

"¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos? "Pregunto Sylvie

"Estamos aquí para echar una mano" respondió Yoshitsune para luego apuntar hacia alguna parte

Ella echa un vistazo a través de su alcance, vio que lo suficientemente segura que parecía ser al menos treinta personas armadas con espadas, pistolas o rifles caminando por la calle.

"Oye, para que conste que estos chicos son tan torcidos como ellos vienen así que no te sientas mal cuando los pones en la tierra" dijo Sylvie con una mirada severa mirando a los hombres que se acercan. –"Maldita sea, ese bastardo realmente me quiere muerto." se dice a sí mismo, pero Yoshitsune no pudo evitar oír y le dirigió una mirada que le hizo soltar un suspiro sabiendo que podría tener explicar un poco más sobre esta situación más adelante.

Ella toma una posición cómoda y coloca un cartucho de balas en su rifle antes de mirar al chico encapuchado- "Hey encapuchado, te importa ser el CQC en esto?"

Yoshitsune asiente como se coloca su máscara de cuervo

"Y Ken..." ella entonces cava en su bolsa un par de prismáticos, "... lugar para mí."

"De acuerdo, vamos a rockear" dijo Yoshitsune desapareciendo en un borrón de velocidad tomando por sorpresa a la mujer mientras se frota los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo las cosas.

"¿Hace eso a menudo? "preguntó Sylvie a Ken

"Sip" dijo el joven de anteojos tomando una posición junto a la francotiradora.

[Con Yoshitsune]

Mientras el rebelde avanzaba por los tejados del edificio junto a los hombres que corrían por las calles, rápidamente miró a los soldados que se apiñaban en las calles y rápidamente vio a un pequeño cuatro que se había extraviado un poco demasiado cerca de su posición.

Inmediatamente cae al lado de ellos rápidamente corta al primero en la cabezas con su katana, el segundo fue apuñalado en el corazón, tercero fue apuñalado en la base del cráneo directo al cerebro y el último también fue perforado justo en el corazón

Todas fueron muertes rápidas. Luego se trasladó al este para neutralizar más soldados tomando mucha atención aquellos que sean inocentes…

Realmente tiene una estricta regla de solo matar a los corruptos.

[Con Ken y Sylvie]

Mientras tanto Sylvie ya había acumulado tres muertes cada uno con un solo y bien dirigido disparo a la masa del centro de algún pobre alma-"Vamos niño, hablar conmigo , ves algo?"

El adolescente de anteojos parecía luchar con el hecho de que poco a poco se estaba volviendo más y más cómodo con la idea de luchar para matar- "Dos de ellos por la segunda posición frente a la biblioteca." dijo señalando a dos hombres que se esconden con uno tratando de escabullirse un tiro en los dos de ellos.

Sylvie asiente y gira su rifle en dirección de los dos- "yo los veo".

A continuación, libera una respiración firme antes de apretar el gatillo en su rifle dejando una bala de alto calibre volar por el aire y golpear en el pulmón izquierdo pobre bastardo

Sin embargo, maldice viendo a unos seis o siete más de ellos avanzar su camino hasta tratar de llegar a una gran fuente que parecía ser la única fuente real de la cubierta del francotirador,

"Un tiro difícil pero no imposible" dijo Sylvie dando tres disparos perfectos que dieron a los seis hombres sin mucho esfuerzo

"Increíble, como lo hiciste?" pregunto Ken

"Es la habilidad de mi Teigu, sin importar lo lejos que se encuentra o si esta obstaculizado siempre dará en el blanco" dijo Sylvie antes de tomar otro disparo en el segundo y viendo la cabeza del hombre partido como una almeja. –"un tiro perfecto"

A continuación, se vuelve para sacar uno que había dejado la cubierta, pero aparece Yoshitsune quien lo empaló a través del corazón con su katana

Mirando ve a Yoshitsune abalazandose rápidamente contra tres soldados cortando uno diagonalmente, el segundo fue atravesado con la katana justo en el ojo y el último fue decapitado.

Él atrapo unos cuchillos de unos soldados antes de lanzárselas de vuelta directo en sus corazones y cabezas

"Wow, realmente es muy bueno" dijo Sylvie sorprendida

Esto siguió por algún tiempo con Yoshitsune sacando a cualquiera que se había movido a su dirección para sacar de dos a cuatro a la vez. Pero él no era el único que hacía da números enemigos y Sylvie los seleccionó uno por uno hasta que sólo quedaron unos seis de los treinta restantes vivos

Por desgracia, los seis restantes habían hecho a la fuente y estaban demasiado cerca para que realmente conseguir un buen ángulo en lo que colocar para la sorpresa de Ken levantar su rifle convirtiéndose en un fusil.

"Olvide mencionar que mi teigu tiene otro modo cuando tengo que pelear de cerca pero mantiene sus habilidades intactas" explico Sylvie, a diferencia de otras teigu, la suya tiene otro modo que no es su "carta de triunfo" por lo que es una increíble arma-"Prepararte chico, podrían precipitarnos!" Grita disparando hacia ellos. Luego, durante una fracción de segundo, le dio directo a cuatro de ellos en sus cabezas.

Los ojos de Sylvie se ampliaron como un soldado musculoso sacó una gran ametralladora alimentada con cinturón y la colocó en la fuente como un resto:

"Coman estos hijos de puta!" Él grita antes de una descarga constante de disparos llenó la noche como los dos fueron absolutamente bombardeados con balas.

Dejando caer al suelo Ken apretó su kukri en su pecho y cerró los ojos cuando las chispas comenzaron a caer sobre el pecho de Sylvie y él.

Dicha francotiradora le dio una mirada antes de bolsa y cavar a través de ella tan rápido como pudo. Lo que sacó confundió al joven caza, un segundo sombrero de oficiales, un gran saco, un pequeño poste de madera, una almohada de cabeza de cinta adhesiva.

"Muy bien escucha muy de cerca niño cuando te entrego este pedazo de mierda toscamente hecho que vas a rastrear rápidamente a su izquierda y mantenerlo en mi marca!" dijo Sylvie colocando la pequeña almohada de cabeza de pluma en el saco y la apuñala con el palo de madera y las cintas de la apertura de cerca, a continuación, las cintas del capitán en la parte de él y dibuja una cara cruda en el saco y desliza a través del suelo a Ken

Tomándolo y haciendo lo que le dijo, Kenu lo sostiene y observa mientras el francotirador sostiene cinco dedos y cuenta atrás.-"¡Marca!"

Él levanta el cebo hasta que Ken tensa su brazo sintiendo la sin duda docenas de balas que comenzaron a costillar a través del señuelo.

Sylvie viendo su oportunidad aparece por una fracción y dispara como el tiro le da a la cabeza del soldado musculoso cayendo al suelo

"Eso sí, tómalo hijo de puta!" grito Sylvie pero su sonrisa bajo como el ultimo soldado también llevaba una ametralladora –"Oh cógeme!" grito de frustración como se pone a cubierta –"Como odio estas cosas!"

Pero los disparos se detuvieron de repente, ella levanto la mirada para ver a Yoshitsune matar al soldado por detrás. Él mira hacia los dos que habían sido atrapados por los enemigos ahora muertos. -¿Están bien los dos?

Sylvie y Ken asintieron con la cabeza hacia él

"Bueno, algo me dice que deberíamos irnos antes de aparezcan más." Dijo Ken sobre el silencio de descanso mientras su maestro asiente antes de que los dos salgan rápidamente del área, pero no antes de que Sylvie saquee los cadáveres por algunas monedas.

"¿Estás realmente saqueando los cuerpos?" pregunto Ken en un tono de incredulidad viendo a la ex francotiradora imperial cavar casualmente los bolsillos de la gente en la calle.

"Necesito tener dinero para pagar mi cuenta con Benkei y tener suficiente para comprar algunos tragos" dijo Sylvie

"No hay tiempo, necesitamos movernos, puedo oír el sentido de múltiples personas "dijo Yoshitsune en un tono dominante a los dos de ellos haciéndoles asentir cuando comenzaron a seguir su ventaja-"Conozco un atajo" se dirigió hacia una de las paredes del mercadillo y presiona uno de los ladrillos revelando una puerta secreta, el luego miro hacia la mujer –"Sin embargo, me gustaría que usted se uniera a mi pequeño grupo. Trabaja para mí y podremos enderezar la Capital y limpiar a ella las escorias que la contaminan"

Esto hace que la francotiradora alzar una ceja en eso- "¿Qué se supone que significa?"

"Este lugar podría ser mucho más, podría ser un lugar de paz y prosperidad, pero en este momento sólo muestra corrupción, desesperanza y Capital, quiero limpiar de la faz del planeta de las escorias que causaron todo esto" dijo Yoshitsune mirando a Sylvie-"Ayúdame y te ayudaré"

"Podría ocultarme en el Norte pero... al diablo y hagamos esto." Dijo Sylvie saludar a su nuevo jefe, "La francotiradora Sylvie Hōkuai se presenta para el servicio señor" da una sonrisa

Yoshitsune sonrió ante su nueva reclusa –"Bien Sylvie, bienvenida a Crows Rebelds" dijo como los tres entraron como la puerta secreta se cerró desapareciendo su presencia…

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	5. Chapter 4

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **Capítulo 4: Encuentros y que inicie la misión**

"Realmente odio esperar que se cocine" suspiro Yoshitsune como se encontraba en el bosque mientras cocinaba una enorme bestia peligro, él no estaría siempre dependiendo de Benkei en tener comida así que decidió ir a cazar para conseguir algo de comer, aun así en una bolsa guardo varios trozos de carne para llevárselo a la taberna para dárselo a Benkei ya que últimamente los precios de la carne han subido de nuevo y él no puede gastar mucho de sus ganancias para alimentar a todos los clientes que entran al bar.

Ordeno a Ken que consiguiera algunas especias y vegetales en la capital mientras Sylvie se quedara en el cuartel un tiempo para mantenerla segura ya que aún algunos soldados la están buscando, tomara uno o tres días para que piensen que ella se había marchado de la capital.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y sonrió mientras el aroma de la lenta carne tostada llenaba el aire que no podía evitar darse una palmadita en la espalda, ya que su comida ya estaba lista

Sin embargo, fue de corta duración cuando sus instintos se pusieron en en marcha. Incluso mientras meditaba constantemente estaba escaneando el área circundante

Sacando cuidadosamente un cuchilla en cada una de sus manos, permitió que sus sentidos buscaran el área para encontrar al intruso, ensanchando sus ojos en lo cerca que estaban en realidad, encaja la cabeza derecha y lanza uno de los cuchillos en el cepillo esperando escuchar uno de los dos cosas.

O bien el sonido del metal que perforaba la carne, lo que significaba que él los tenía y luego podría interrogar o tratar su herida dependiendo de cómo se comportaron hacia él.

*SONIDO METÁLICO*

O lo bloquearían y él tendría que estar listo para una pelea, parece ser el último de los dos.

Saliendo de los arbustos llegó una joven con su espada dibujada mirándola. Tiene el cabello largo y negro que llega hasta las rodillas y los ojos rojos. Lleva un mini vestido sin mangas oscuras con un cuello blanco y una corbata roja; ella lleva una correa roja que tiene una cubierta roja de la falda del lado. Lo usa con largos calcetines negros y zapatos negros.

Yoshitsune la reconocía, era Akame, un miembro de Night Raid y su teigu conocida murasame, la espada que mata en un solo corte.

Los dos simplemente permanecieron allí y se miraron entre ellos de arriba a abajo estudiándolos para ver si el otro iba a dar el primer paso.

Sin embargo, fue la chica que pareció romper el silencio levantando el arma que él le había lanzado.-"Tuya." Ella dijo antes de casualmente lanzar a él, que cogió con bastante facilidad.

Yoshitsune al ver que ella no quería realmente luchar guarda sus cuchillos, pero no va a sentarse todavía, y tampoco ella

Una vez más se convirtió en un poco de un concurso de mirada entre sus ojos rojos y su negro brillante, aunque incluso si él se transforma, él podría decir que esta muchacha no sería fácil de luchar, sin embargo cuando escuchó un pequeño rugido de la chica, sonrió cuando empezó a entender por qué había sido traída aquí.

"Parece que tienes hambre" dijo Yoshitsune al hacer que la asesina asiente simplemente con la cabeza al intentar no babear ligeramente a la vista y el olor de la carne tostado no a seis pies de distancia de ella.

Mira a la bestia masiva y luego al adolescente

'¿Cuál es el daño en compartir?' pensó Yoshitsune a sí mismo, aunque hasta el momento ninguno de los dos había bajado la guardia. Así que se sentó lentamente mientras sacaba de nuevo un cuchillo y empezaba a cortar la carne asada y entregó una porción a Akame que asintió agradecida.

Luego se acercó a su asiento y cuando iba a comer, notó que la niña no tenía la carne a su lado y parecía estar lamiéndose los dedos.

Confundido miró a su lado y abrió los ojos cuando vio que había un hueso limpio recogido junto a ella. Él hace un doble, luego una toma triple.

"Maldita sea, comes rápido" dijo Yoshitsune honestamente ante un segundo cuchillo y sosteniéndolo por los gestos de la hoja para que ella venga a agarrarlo.

Akame le quita el cuchillo y vuelve a su propia comida. Sin embargo después de ver que ella real estaba haciendo nada, él mueve su cabeza hacia la bestia asada,

"Ayúdate, dudo que podría comer todo. Sólo por favor deje un poco para mí, todavía necesito algo para dárselo a un amigo" dijo Yoshitsune haciendo que la asesina asiente antes de ir a la bestia y cortar con la precisión de un carnicero experimentado y, finalmente, mucho para el choque del rebelde que sostenía en sus manos casi un cuarto literal de la bestia antes de ella entonces felizmente se sentó y comenzó a comer lejos de su corazón contenido.

Los minutos pasan antes de que ambos terminen de comer y no quedó nada de la bestia más que huesos, en su mayoría rodeando a la muchacha que miraba al desprecio que felizmente se limpió la boca.

'Realmente es un pozo sin fondo' pensó Yoshitsune realmente sorprendido de lo mucho que comía .Y antes de que supiera que era una vez más una mirada incómoda entre él y la asesina, esto estaba empezando a envejecer- "¿Y cómo te llamas?" pregunta, él sabía quién era ella pero tenía que pasar desapercibido

.

"Akame" Dijo clara y sencillamente.

"Así que si no te importa por qué has venido aquí?" pregunto Yoshitsune

"Carne." Ella respondió de nuevo señalando los huesos a sus pies.

'Bien entonces, supongo que estas son respuestas más simples que he oido' pensó Yoshitsune.

Akame estaba bastante curiosa de que no reaccionara a su nombre ni a su apariencia. Casi cualquier persona que vivía en la capital había visto sus carteles buscados y sabía su n cara por el corazón, pues la recompensa para cualquier clase de información sobre ella era absolutamente una gran cantidad de moneda

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto Akame

"¿Mi nombre?" Él pregunta asegurándose de que la oyó bien, a lo que ella asintió- 'Debería realmente decirle?' dio un suspiro como decio responderle-"Mi nombre es Yoshitsune Minamoto. Encantado de conocerte" dijo tranquilamente a se levantaba recogiendo la bolsa donde era los trozos de carne que guardo –"Bien tengo que ir para darle esta carne a mi amigo, espero que nos veamos de nuevo Akame" se despidió mientras caminaba sin preocupación

Akame estaba a punto de irse también pero se detuvo en seco cuando un pensamiento apareció en su mente, ¿y si él sabía acerca de ella y va a la capital para informarle? O Si finge irse para luego seguirla a su base?

No podía poner en peligro a ella como a sus camaradas así.

"Oh por cierto Akme" dijo Yoshitsune como la asesina se tensó como lentamente desenfundaba a murasame, él dio un ligero giro de cabeza y sonrió –"Sólo quería decirte que tienes unos ojos agradables"

Eso hizo que ella se detuviera y se sonrojara un poco ya que no esperaba oir algo como esto, además tenía que admitir que él tiene unos lindos ojos también pero llenos de tristeza…

"Bien, cuídate Akame" se despidió Yoshitsune moviendo dos dedos juntos marchándose

Akame guardo a murasame como se marchó, de cualquier forma tenía que informar a su jefe ya que parece que ese personaje conocido como Yoshitsune Minamoto es alguien interesante y a la vez tendría el presentimiento que se volverán a ver.

'Me pregunto cómo le fue a Ken en sus compras?' pensó Yoshitsune en su camino a la taberna

[Mientras tanto con Ken]

"Uff, en serio que son codiciosos los mercaderes de la capital. En serio 30 piezas de oro por un miserable pedazo de pan! Por suerte habían algunos mercaderes amables que vendían productos de calidad y baratos" dijo Ken llevando varias bolsas de comestibles para ayudar a Benkei que hoy la taberna estaba llena de gente y no había suficiente comida para todos ellos –"Espero que maestro haya conseguido algo de carne"

"Largate!" escucho un grito como de pronto pudo ver a alguien siendo lanzado fuera de la oficina de reclutamiento del imperio

"Que fue eso? Porque no probarme?" grito el joven como Ken podía verlo con claridad, Era un chico de su misma edad de estatura media con ojos verdes y cabello castaño de longitud media con un vaquero que cae con su peso. Llevaba una chaqueta blanca de cuello alto sobre un chaleco de suéter, un par de pantalones negros, guantes marrones y botas de combate. Y según su comportamiento parece que fue rechazado…

"No seas ridículo!" grito el jefe de reclutamiento –"Por la recesión, estamos inundados con aplicantes! Hay límites sobre cuantas personas podemos contratar!"

"Oh en serio?" dijo el joven de pelo marrón

"Si lo entiendes, lárgate, estúpido mocoso!" grito el jefe de reclutamiento cerrando fuertemente la puerta

El joven suspiro como se sentó en el suelo –"Y si causo una escena y me hago algo de reputación?"

"Creo que sería mala idea y es posible que te envíen a prisión por eso" dijo Ken caminando hacia su lado como extendía su mano –"Necesitas una mano"

"Huh, gracias" dijo el chico levantándose –"Realmente no es mi mejor día" suspiro

"A todos les pasa, por cierto me llamo Ken" dijo Ken presentándose

"Mi nombre es Tatsumi" se presentó el chico de pelo marrón

"Hola!" dijo una nueva voz

Ambos chicos miraron una bella mujer joven con el pelo corto rubio con dos flequillos largos que enmarcan los lados de su cabeza y ojos dorados. Ella lleva un traje revelador con una tapa negra del tubo mostrando sus grandes pechos e increíble cuerpo, pantalones, botas y una bufanda alrededor de su cuello

"Parece que algo te perturba, jovenzuelo" dijo la mujer a Tatsumi –"Quieres que una chica te ayude?"

Tatsumi solo tenía una palabra en su mente al ver aquella chica –'Eso es la capital!' mientras miraba los pechos de ellas…

"Hola, tierra a Tatsumi "dijo Ken chasqueando los dedos quitando el trance a Tatsumi

"Atraído por los sueños de tener éxito, viniste desde las aldeas del campo?" pregunto la mujer

"Como lo supiste?" pregunto Tatsumi sorprendido

"Si vives los suficiente aquí, puedes identificar a los forasteros" dijo la mujer para luego mirar a Ken –"También veo que eres un forastero ya que tampoco te he visto antes"

"En efecto, apenas llevo tres días viviendo en la capital" respondió Ken –"Aunque creo que te he visto antes"

Eso hizo tensar un poco a la rubia

"Eres la mujer que viene seguido a la taberna del señor Benkei. Aquella que bebe muy seguido alcohol sobre todo en las mañanas" dijo Ken haciendo que la mujer se relajara

"Conoces a Benkei?" pregunto la mujer

"Sip, le estoy ayudando junto con mi maestro en la taberna. Ya sabes lo difícil es tener suministro cuando mucha gente le encanta visitar el lugar" dijo Ken

"Lo puedo imaginar, Benkei es el barman más amable y caritativo que haya visto, casi todo el mundo que va a tomar un trago se siente como en su casa" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa antes que se diera cuenta de algo –"Lo siento me estoy saltando algo importante" mira a Tatsumi –"Conozco una rápida manera de ser contratado en servicios del gobierno"

"En serio?" dijo Tatsumi

"Quieres saber cómo?" pregunto la mujer recibiendo un asentamiento de él –"Entonces convídale a una dama un almuerzo!" dijo con una enorme sonrisa

[En la taberna de Benkei]

La muchacha rubia convenció a nuestros héroes de invitarle unos tragos en en el bar, Ken se sorprendió como el lugar estaba limpio como si la pelea de Sykvie de ayer no había ocurrido. Él pregunto en porqué Tatsumi quería unirse como soldado de la capital. Él respondió que lo hacía por su pueblo ya que en estos momentos tiene un serio problema económico y necesita conseguir un empleo como soldado de la capital para pagar sus deudas y así salvarla

Ken lo mira con una sonrisa apenas lo conocía y aun así le cayó bien al instante, Tatsumi lo mira y sigue hablando- "pero no voy solo tengo unos amigos que me acompañaran solo que por culpa del ataque de un dragón de tierra nos separamos así que planeo reunirme con ellos en la capital"

"Ya veo" dijo Ken entendiendo el asunto pero tenía que decirle a Tatsumi la verdad sobre la verdadera cara de la capital pero es posible que no le crea

En ese momento la mujer rubia toma un gran trago de cerveza antes de exhalar de satisfacción-"Beber en el día así que es genial!" dijo ella ofreciendo un vaso a los dos muchachos –"Vamos tomen conmigo, divirtámonos!"

"Sólo dime como ser contratado por el gobierno!" dijo Tatsumi

"Bueno, simplemente…Tener conexiones y dinero" dijo la rubia

"Dinero?" preguntaron Ken y Tatsumi

"Conozco un tipo en el ejerctio…Si le das dinero, será muy rápido!" dijo la mujer

"Ya veo…"dijo Tatsumi sacando una bolsa llena de oro –"Entonces, eso es suficiente?" pregunto

"Oh claro que sí!" exclamo la mujer como Ken noto su reacción, parecía que tiene una obsesión por el dinero y es posible que está engañando a Tatsumi. Iba a decírselo pero recordó a su maestro decirle que uno aprende de la mejor forma por las malas…

'Lo siento Tatsumi' pensó Ken con tristeza

"En mi camino hacia aquí, tome recompensas por derrotar bestias peligrosas" dijo Tatsumi con orgullo

"Así que eres fuerte" dijo la mujer con una extraña sonrisa que no le gustó nada a Ken –"Serás un oficial comandante en poco tiempo!"

"Así es!. Te lo dejo a ti!" dijo Tatsumi

"Y tú, también quieres unirte ser un soldado?" pregunto la mujer a Ken

"Gracias pero no estoy interesado en unirme para ser un soldado" dijo Ken

"Bien… bueno, creo que tu encuentro conmigo te dará una buena lección invaluable, jovenzuelo" dijo la mujer estando en la puerta de la taberna a punto de marcharse-"Me ocupare de esto, espérame, Si?" se despidió con una sonrisa

"Está bien!" dijo Tatsumi agitando su brazo mientras Ken suspiro

Las horas pasaron y nadie llego…

Tatsumi se dio cuenta que fue estafado y con los ánimos abajo abandono el lugar, Ken miro a Tatsumi con tristeza mientras Benkei cerro la taberna…

"De acuerdo novato, listo para tu primera misión?" pregunto Yoshitsune apareciendo por sorpresa asustando al joven de lente un poco –"Vamos, realmente?"

"Hey. Tu eres el que aparece de la nada!" dijo Ken

"Si, si, no tenemos tiempo novato, tenemos trabajo que hacer" dijo Yoshitsune

"El de matar a esa familia cierto?" pregunto Ken

"Correcto pero haremos un cambio, no atacaremos esta noche" dijo Yoshitsune confundiendo a Ken –"Quiero que te infiltres en la mansión"

"Yo, p-pero es imposible, los guardias me matarían" dijo Ken con miedo

"No de ese modo, mira recuerdas el modus operandi de esa familia, correcto?" pregunto Yoshitsune

Ken asintió hasta que su rostro palideció al darse cuenta del plan de su maestro –"Quieres que sea la carnada! P-Pero que pasa si me descubren y me matan!"

"No lo creo, primero tu rostro es demasiado común para que alguien se dé cuenta de que eres un asesino" dijo Yoshitsune recibiendo una gota de sudor de Ken –"Y en segundo, si es que te descubren…te recordare por tu noble sacrificio"

Ken cayó al suelo como su vida no tenía valor

"Era broma, si te descubren iré enseguida para salvarte, eres alguien irremplazable" dijo Yoshitsune

"De verdad?" pregunto Ken sintiéndose mejor

"Obvio. Sabes lo difícil que será encontrar otro escudo de carne que se defiende" dijo Yoshitsune haciendo que Ken se deprimiera de nuevo

"Mi maestro es tan malo" dijo el joven de anteojos con lágrimas de anime

"No seas un llorón y comienza a trabajar que el tiempo está ya ha dado su cuenta regresiva" dijo Yoshitsune –"Y por cierto, pase lo que pase no se lo digas a nadie tu misión , ni menos a ese amigo tuyo que conociste hoy, es una orden"

[En la calle, unos minutos después]

"Estúpido maestro, dejándome como la carnada para una familia de asesinos…realmente me estoy arrepintiendo de haberlo seguido" murmuraba Ken consigo mismo como sentía el frio de las noches mientras paseaba por las calles, sus ojos estaban pesándoles por el sueño dejando escapar un bostezo –"Maldita sea, estoy muy lejos para volver a la taberna, tendré que buscar un lugar donde dormir…"

Ken se encontró un lugar agradable para dormir apoyándose contra una roca cercana. Se echó encima antes de cerrar los ojos. No mucho después de echarse una siesta, se oyó el sonido constante de los cascos de los caballos que clamaban contra el camino de piedra. Se estaban acercando cada vez más hasta que prácticamente estaban justo encima de él.

"¡Deja el carruaje!" gritó una voz femenina a la que los ojos de Ken se abrieron. Delante de él había un carruaje adornado conducido por dos caballos. Había un guardia sentado en los reinados otros dos que estaban junto a él, y dentro había dos personas.

Una mujer joven de cabello rubio, a los hombros, coronada por un suave y azul suave accesorio y ojos azules, llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga, con una cinta azul clara en el cuello, encima de la camisa, ella llevaba un vestido azul claro sin mangas, con corpiño negro y vestidos blancos, llevaba botas blancas y, coincidentemente, estaba Tatsumi

. "Parece que hemos tropezado con otro pobre alma que queda en las calles" dijo la joven chica

"Ken?" dijo Tatsumi

"Lo conoces, Tatsumi?" pregunto la chica

"Si, es un amigo que hice en la capital" dijo Tatsumi

"Entonces debo ayudarlo, definitivamente" dijo la chica

"¿De nuevo, mi señora?" gritó la voz de los guardias.

""No puedo evitarlo, ver a los necesitados hace que mi bondad interior se manifieste" dijo la muchacha cuando salió del coche y se acercó al hombre-. "Hola."

"...Hola." dijo Ken ya que tenía que fingir y ocultar su ira, ya que sabía lo que ella y su familia hacían, y ahora a ver que Tatsumi es ahora uno de sus objetivos, tendrá que salvarlo…

"Dime, tú no tienes un lugar donde quedarte, ¿no?" dijo la chica

"No, sólo estaba durmiendo afuera porque me gusta la sensación de piedra dura y fría contra mi espalda" dijo Ken con sarcasmo, al menos podía hacer eso como una forma de desahogar su ira

"¿Estás bromeando conmigo?" -preguntó la niña mientras inclinaba la cabeza confundida.

"Sí." Dijo Ken

"Bueno, si no tienes un lugar para quedarte, entonces eres bienvenido a quedarte en mi casa" dijo la chica

"Muchas gracias" dijo Ken aceptando la oferta,

Fue entonces cuando dos de los guardias se acercaron-" Lady Aria no puede dejar sola a la gente en necesidad." dijo uno de los guardias.

"Deberías aceptar su buena voluntad" recomendó el otro.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" -preguntó la ahora llamado Aria.

"Bueno... Supongo que es mejor dormir fuera." dijo Ken

"Entonces está resuelto ~" dijo Aria con una sonrisa brillante mientras conducía al hombre al coche. Los dos entraron y pronto volvieron a su camino- "Así que dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Ken." contestó el joven de anteojos

"Es un lindo nombre! El mío es Aria, pero estoy seguro de que ya lo sabías" dijo Ariacon una ola.

'Esta chica es muy alegre, pero sólo oculta su verdadero rostro, debo estar muy atento' pensó Ken antes de mirar a Tatsumi –"Es bueno verte de nuevo, Tatsumi"

"Igualmente" dijo Tatsumi con una sonrisa

"En serio, lo siento que todo tu dinero sea robado por la mujer de pecho grande. Debi habértelo dicho" Dijo Ken realmente arrepentido

"Lo sabias!¿Por qué no dijiste nada ?!" grito Tatsumi

"Bueno, me enseñaron que algunas lecciones son mejor aprendidas de la manera más dura." Dijo Ken –"Pero realmente quería decírtelo, lo juro"

Tastsumi miro a su amigo que realmente lo sentía –"Bien, te perdono"

"Muchas gracias" dijo Ken

"Me agrada como se llevan tan bien, es una gran amistad que comparten" dijo Aria

"Bueno aquí estamos." Dijo Aria mientras salía del carruaje.

Ken y Tatsumi lo siguieron mientras Aria los conducía a la puerta principal- "No es mucho, pero espero que les guste nuestra casa" dijo mientras abría la puerta y los llevaba adentro.

El interior de la casa era tan impresionante como el exterior. Estaba llena de ilustraciones de fantasía, muebles, y otros artículos invaluables. Ken estaba impresionado por su aspecto, Tatsumi, estaba boquiabierto de asombro ante todo lo que veía. Aria se abrió camino a través de las habitaciones con Ken y Tatsumi siguiéndola hasta que llegaron a la sala de es Dentro había algunos guardias junto con dos adultos que Ken reconocio y se trataban de los padres de Aria

"Ah, parece que Aria ha atraído a más gente" dijo el padre

"Qué hábito" respondió la madre.

"Yo soy Arturo, y con un corazón humilde les doy la bienvenida a nuestra casa." dijo el padre.

"Y yo soy Margaret" dijo la madre-

"¡Un placer conocerte!" dijo Tatsumi con un arco-"Mi nombre es Tatsumi y estoy muy agradecido por su hospitalidad!"

"El nombre es Ken, igualmente estoy agradecido por su hospitalidad" dijo Ken ocultando su puño tembloroso entre ira y de miedo ya que si fracasa estaría muerto en un parpadeo

"Está bastante bien ~. Siéntanse como en casa." dijo Aria.

"Perdone, también hay algo que me gustaría preguntar" habló Tatsumi

"Oh, ¿y qué sería eso?" preguntó Arthur.

Tatsumi y Ken tomaron asiento en el sofá antes de que Tatsumi comenzara a contar su historia de cómo llegó a la capital para hacerla grande en el ejército.

"Ya veo, quieres tener éxito en el ejército para salvar tu pueblo" habló Arturo.

"Sí." respondió Tatsumi.

"¡Qué sueño tan maravilloso!" dijo Aria.- "Pero sabes, puede ser tranquilo dentro de la capital imperial, pero este país está rodeado por tres bandos por diferentes razas. Podrías ser llevado a las fronteras para luchar contra ellos". Explicó

"Estoy... preparado para eso." dijo Tatsumi resueltamente.

"Ya veo, es un espíritu encomiable, así deben ser los jóvenes" dijo Arthur

"Has venido usted mismo de ese pueblo Tatsumi? preguntó Aria.

"No, con otras dos personas en realidad..." dijo Tatsumi mientras hablaba de sus amigos Sayo y Ieyasu que se habían ido con él y se habían separado.

"Oh, querido, pobrecito" dijo Margaret-.

"Esos chicos son fuertes, así que no estoy realmente preocupado, sólo que Ieyasu es tremendamente malo con las direcciones, así que no sé si puede llegar a la capital donde debemos reunirnos". Dijo Tatsumi.

"¡Ya veo!" Dijo Arthur mientras golpeaba su mano contra la mesa-"Te voy a recomendar a un conocido en el ejército, e investigar la manguera dos también."

"¡De verdad, muchas gracias!" dijo Tatsumi de alegría pero Ken sabia de que el hombre no estaba siendo completamente honesto.

Aunque una parte estaba en duda sobre Aria por alguna razón,…

"Y tú, Ken, qué te trae a la capital?"-preguntó Aria.

"Estoy de viaje con mi maestro en una importante misión" dijo Ken inventando una escuza pero usando un poco la verdad

"Oh, ¿y qué podría ser este algo?" pregunto Arthur

"Lo siento, pero eso es un secreto." dijo Ken

"Hmm, bueno, supongo que todos tenemos derecho a nuestros propios secretos, así que no te voy a criticar por eso." Dijo Arthur mientras se levantaba de su silla.- "Bien, ¿por qué no lo dejamos esto por ahora? Esto parece ser un buen momento para descansar"

Ken asintió como Tatsumi iba a preguntar - "Umm, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar mientras estoy aquí?"

"Oh, puedes ser mi guardaespaldas con los demás". Exclamó Aria y miro al joven de anteojos- "¿Qué hay de ti Ken? Te gustaría ayudar también?"

"Supongo que sería lo menos que pueda hacer" dijo Ken

"Está bien, Gauri-kun, te dejaré manejarlo" Dijo Arthur mientras se dirigía a uno de los guardias. El guardia asintió con la cabeza en comprensión.

"Entendido." Dijo

La familia se retiró a sus habitaciones durante la noche, mientras que Tatsumi y Ken fueron llevados a las habitaciones. Ken dejo su bolsa contra la pared antes de saltar en la cama

"Bien ya he llegado tan lejos, sin vuelta atrás. Realmente no me gusta la idea de matar esta familia pero sus crímenes deben ser castigados" murmuro Ken colocando la almohada sobre su cabeza –"Además tengo que advertirle a Tatsumi de alguna forma sin romper la orden de mi maestro pero cómo?" se quitó la almohada y miro el cielo nocturno –"Como desearía que mi vida volviera ser como la que era antes! Se dijo cerrando sus ojos para dormir

Necesitará todas las energías para superar este obstáculo….

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	6. Chapter 5

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **Capítulo 5: Night Raid**

Era otro brillante día en la capital o eso era lo que aparentaba, Aria decidió ir a un viaje de compras y arrastró a Ken y Tatsumi junto a sus guardias estándar.

Tanto Ken como Tatsumi observaron con expresiones sorprendidas cuando dos de guardias que estaban con Aria se estaban quedando completamente sobrecargados por la cantidad de cosas que estaba comprando.

"¡Vamos a la tienda siguiente!" dijo Aria alegremente mientras conducía a los guardias.

"Sus compras son asombrosas, ¿no ?, la cantidad es tan tonta ahora". dijo Gaurry.- "No se limita sólo a ella, todas las chicas son así".

"El que conozco sabe qué elegir enseguida" dijo Tatsumi mientras pensaba en Sayo.

" De todos modos, mira hacia arriba" dijo Gaurry mientras arqueaba su cuello hacia atrás.

"¿Huh?" -dijo Tatsumi.

"Ese es el centro de la capital, el palacio" dijo Gaurry mientras los tres miraban la estructura masiva por encima de ellos.

"Aun con verla de nuevo, sigo pensando que es algo llamativo" dijo Ken recordando cuando Yoshitsune le mostro por primera vez la capital

"Humongous! ¿Es ahí donde está el emperador que controla el país?!" preguntó Tatsumi.

"No ..." dijo Gaurry mientras sus ojos se movían antes de inclinarse cerca de Tatsumi y Ken- "Es un poco diferente ... Hay un Emperador, pero ahora es un niño, el que controla al Emperador desde sombras es el Ministro, es el cabecilla que está pudriendo este país".

¿Qué...?" Gaurry rápidamente puso su mano sobre la boca de Tatsumi. -"Whoah, no vayas a hacer ningún ruido, ¿está bien ?, las cabezas estarán rodando si se te oye".

"Entonces, la razón por la que mi aldea está sufriendo de impuestos pesados..."dijo Tatsumi con los puños cerrados.

"Es el sentido común de la capital" Dijo Gaurry con tristeza "Y lamentablemente Aria posiblemente ya está siendo corrompida por la capital sobretodo por sus padres, realmente soy patético tener la vista gorda de los actos que ellos hacen, soy tan patético" susurro para si mismo en una voz tan baja que nadie podía escucharlo

Todos excepto Ken que pudo lograr entender un poco gracias al entrenamiento de su maestro-'Gaurry es una buena persona pero que quiso decir que Aria está siendo corrompida si ya lo está?' cerro sus pensamientos cuando decidió hablar-"Sí, puedes escucharlo en cualquier bar si escuchas lo suficiente" dijo

"Entonces hay tipos así también." Dijo Gaurry mientras señalaba algunos carteles en una pared cercana.

"Night Raid?" dijo Tatsumi mientras leía el cartel.

"Es el grupo de asesinos que está sacudiendo a toda la capital". Respondió Gaurry- "Tal como su nombre lo indica, llevan a cabo ataques nocturnos contra sus blancos y se dirigen principalmente a in de alto rango o ricos en la capital. "

"¡Sí!" dijo Tatsumi mientras levantaba el puño.

"También... vamos a hacer algo al respecto por ahora" -dijo Gaurry mientras señalaba en otra dirección. Tatsumi y Ken miraban sorprendidos mientras los otros dos guardias seguían a Aria mientras una enorme caja.

"¡Dios mío, cuánto planea comprar?!" Justo cuando los guardias se acercaron, uno de ellos tropezó con una piedra rota y cayó. La caja en sus manos salía volando de su empuñadura y su contenido se derramaba sobre Tatsumi en una avalancha, enterrándolo completamente.

"¡Lo siento!" -dijo uno de los guardias. Tatsumi salió de la pila poco después- "No hay problema." él gruñó

Ken miro como se dio cuenta que Yoshitsune estaba presente haciendo un gesto de cabeza mientras miraba a Gaurry haciendo que Ken parpadeara para luego ver que ya no estaba…

'Acaso él escucho su susurro desde esa distancia?' pensó Ken confundido

[En la noche]

Así como la mañana había ido y venido, la noche tomó su lugar. Los vecinos de la mansión de los padres de Aria estaban en paz con nada La madre de Aria está caminando por los pasillos con un libro en la mano.

"bueno, ahora tal vez pueda escribir algo en mi diario *risa* simplemente no puedo dejar esa afición" dijo ella

"No es en mi opinión"

Ella grio su cabeza para ver una persona en armadura con una máscara con temática de cuervo saliendo entre las sombras

"¿quién eres?" pregunto Margaret sintiendo ligero miedo

"Tu verdugo" dijo el enmascarado desapareciendo en su vista

Antes incluso de notar de pronto su cabeza y su torso cayeron al suelo y que la sangre salpicó por todas partes pero sin tocar la armadura del enmascarado

"Lo siento pero, ¿puedo preguntar quién eres?"

Se volvió para ver a una mujer esbelta con el pelo largo púrpura , los ojos púrpuras con lentes y tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha. Lleva un revelador cheongsam sin mangas de lila con mangas separadas de brazos lilas y botas blancas, sin embargo tenia sangre salpicada en su ropa así como su arma que era una especie de grandes tijeras

"Simplemente un asesino de la corrupción, un poco como usted miembro de Night Raid" dijo el enmascarado mirando a la mujer de pelo morado–"Pero no tengo tiempo para hablar, tengo un trabajo que terminar"

Antes que ella pudiera detenerlo, él había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

[En la habitación de Tatsumi]

Tatsumi dormía pacíficamente en su cama pero entonces, algo se sintió muy mal que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran

"¿Qué fue eso?" -preguntó bruscamente y se sentó.

Algo realmente no se sentía bien para él. Todavía era tarde en la noche y ya sabía que algo muy malo estaba sucediendo. Pero cuando lo reconoció unos segundos, inmediatamente se aferró a su e se levantó de la cama.

"¡Sed de sangre!" Él gritó.

[En la habitación de Ken]

Ken estaba despierto toda lo noche preparándose ya que era el momento de cumplir con la misión.

Tomo largas respiraciones mientras aferraba temblorosamente su kukri…

"Bien, es todo o nada" se dijo desenfundando para ver su reflejo para luego guardarla cuando escucho su puerta siendo golpeada rápidamente,

"Ken!" era la voz de Tatsumi

Ken abrio la abrió como fingio bostezar haciendo que él creyera que estaba durmiendo –"Qué sucede Tatsumi que molestas a estas horas?"

"Tenemos que salvar a Aria y a su familia" dijo Tatsumi

"Eh?" dijo Ken

"No hay tiempo, sígueme!" grito Tatsumi agarrando la mano de Ken como ambos corrieron por los pasillos,

Después de pasar unos cuantos pasillos, se detuvieron para mirar la luna de color rojo sangre y pie en lo alto de lo que parece ser varios cables eran 4 personas ... todos mirando hacia abajo.

'Night Raid?' pensaron Ken y Tatsumi

Miró hacia abajo para ver a varios guardias que se reunían debajo de ellos, armas y armas listos para disparar contra los intrusos.

[Afuera de la mansión]

"Nuestro objetivo son los tres guardias, Akame-chan" dijo el joven de pelo verde

"Serán eliminados" dijo la pelinegra bajando de los cables y aterrizar en el suelo seguido con la persona con armadura creando un sonido de impacto ante la caída

Los guardias prepararon su arma como el polvo desaparecía para ver a Akame quien estaba desenfundando su katana

"Escucha, no toquen esa espada" dijo uno de los guardias

Uno de los guardias cargo hacia adelante, todo sucedió en cámara rápida cuando Akame desenfundo completamente su katana cortando limpiamente el cuello del guardia matándolo en el acto

El sujeto de la armadura lanzo su enorme lanza atravesando al segundo guardia matándolo

"Qué pasa con estos tipos? Son unos monstruos" dijo el tercer guardia como decidió huir en lugar de pelear contra Night Raid sin embargo su carrera no duro mucho cuando una bala perfora su cráneo

"Que patético. Correr al enfrentarse al enemigo" dijo una niña de pelo rosa como su arma una especie de rifle francotirador salía un poco de huma en el cañón dando cuenta que ella fue quien disparo

"No, quien no correría en esas circunstancias?" dijo el chico de pelo verde

[Dentro de la mansón]

Tatsumi retrocedió un poco sorprendido de lo que acaba de presenciar-'Completamente aniquilados en un instante…' pensó

'Esto es malo, que es lo que hará maestro si ellos están aquí?' fue el pensamiento de Ken

"Tenemos que ir donde la señorita Aria y protegerla" dijo Tatsumi

"Si, pero…" dijo Ken como estaba a punto de decirle la verdad pero…

"No hay tiempo, vamos" interrumpió Tatsumi corriendo para salir de la mansión

Ken apretó los dientes como decidió seguirlo…

[En otra parte de la mansión]

El padre de Aria está siendo atrapado por una mujer de pelo rubio, la misma mujer que Tatsumi y Ken conocieron ayer pero lucia diferente. Su cabello era más largo y ahora tenía orejas de león y una cola hacia afuera

"A-Ayudenme…Tengo una hija…" dijo Arthur como no podía respirar ante el agarre de la mujer rubia en su cuello

"Cálmate. Estarás muy pronto con ella en el otro lado" dijo la mujer

"Incluso mi hija…No tienes piedad"

"Piedad? Qué es eso?" dijo la mujer rompiendo el cuello del padre de Aria por la mitad dejando que el cuerpo cayera cuando lo soltó.

[En el bosque]

"Deprisa mi señora! Por aquí!" grito Gaurry llevando a Aria a un lugar seguro

"Qué está pasando?" pregunto Aria sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo a su casa, simplemente estaba descansando hasta que Gaurry por alguna razón le pidió que corriera…

"Debemos llegar al almacén! Estará segura allí!" dijo Gaurry

"La encontré" dijo Tatsumi logrando al igual a Ken llegar donde estaba Aria

"Tatsumi? Ken?" dijo Aria

"Llegaron en un buen momento. Vamos a entrar en el almacén y esperar a las autoridades- Mientras tanto, intente defendernos" dijo Gaurry

"Eso es imposible-" dijo Tatsumi para luego detrás de él y Ken llegara Akame, tomando la sorpresa del chico de pelo marrón

"La he visto en los carteles, es Akame de Night Raid" dijo Ken

"Supongo que no tengo opción" dijo Tatsumi sacando su espada

Como Akame correr en la velocidad como Tatsumi en su guardia cualquier segundo para luchar contra ella.

"No eres un objetivo" dijo Akame

"¿huh?" dijo Tatsumi confundido

Ella saltó sobre él y ganó impulso al saltar de la cabeza de Tatsumi, Gaurry luego comenzó a dispararle, pero ella está persiguiendo cada bala

"Objetivo" dijo Akame cerca del guardia y estaba a punto de matarl

'Acaso…Este es el final digno para alguien como yo, cuya verdadera naturaleza esta podrida?' pensó Gaurry aceptando su destino…

Sin embargo…

*Sonido metálicos*

Para la sorpresa de Gaurry como Akame una figura estaba entre medio de ellos era Ken que con su kukri había bloqueado el ataque de Akame con su brazo antes de empujar a la asesina unos metros hacia atrás

"Que paso, mi cuerpo se movio por si solo para proteger a Gaurry, que me está pasando?" murmuro Ken como se dio cuenta de lo que hizo

"No puedo permitir que lo lastimes!" dijo Ken como sus piernas temblaban del miedo

Akame miro su reacción como decidió ignorarlo junto al guardia para centrarse en Aria –"Objetivo, eliminar"

"¡Espera, maldición!" gritó Tatsumi mientras se abalanzaba sobre Akame y la golpeaba con la espada. Ella fácilmente retrocedió para evitar que golpeara y ahora Tatsumi se interponía entre ella y Aria

"No eres un objetivo, no hay necesidad de matarte." dijo Akame.

"Pero estás planeando matar a esta chica, ¿verdad?" gritó Tatsumi.

"UH Huh." Akame asintió.

"¡¿UH Huh?!" Tatsumi se sintió algo desprevenida por su brusquedad.

"Te mataré si te metes en el camino, ¿sabes?" dijo ella estoicamente

"Entonces tendrás que pasar en mi camino si quieres lastimar a mi amigo" dijo Ken colocándose a su lado de manera valiente pero en su interior aún seguía teniendo miedo-"No vamos a huir"

"Lo que él dijo!" gritó Tatsumi mientras se dirigía la espada hacia Akame.

"Ya veo..." dijo Akame cuando empezó a emitir sed de sangre- "Entonces los eliminaré".

'Por lo menos ella no es alguien a quien pueda vencer, pero... ¡No puedo estar preocupándome por eso! Además, no hay manera de que un hombre que no puede salvar a una sola niña, no podría salvar a un pueblo entero en primer lugar' pensó Tatsumi como corrió hacia Akame quien a su vez lo acusó también.

El dúo se enfrentó a las espadas antes de separarse de su posición. Tatsumi trató de barrer las piernas de Akame, pero en vez de eso se levantó de un salto y lanzó una poderosa patada al hombro Tatsumi. retrocedió de dolor mientras Ken se puso a su lado con el kukri listo para luchar contra la asesina…

Akame va hacia adelante con en un intento de pegarle, pero justo antes de que hiciera contacto, un nuevo personaje entra y bloque la la espada con su brazo

"Está bien chicos, creo que es suficiente jugar." Dijo el extraño con máscara de cuervo y con armadura y miro a Ken- "Es bueno que estas vivo, Ken"

"Maestro!" grito Ken reconociéndolo

"Ese es tu maestro?" dijo Tatsumi sorprendido

Yoshtsune miraba a Akame –"Es un gusto conocerte, Akame de Night Raid"dijo

"Quién eres?" pregunto Akame ante el nuevo personaje

"Pues…Soy el cuervo de asciende en la noche, Kamen rider Karasu a sus servicios" dijo el enmascarado como la luz de la luna ilumina su armadura

"Kamen rider?" pregunto Akame

"Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que lastimes a un inocente" dijo Karasu mirando luego a Gaurry –"Puedes que estés algo podrido por ignorar la verdad de esa familia pero aun puedes cambiar esto y ser una gran persona"

Los ojos de Gaurry se abrieron antes sus palabras, cerro sus ojos como su puño apretaba con fuerza –"Por favor, proteja a la señorita Aria"

"Ken" llamo Karasu a su subordinado –"Tú y tu amigo protejan a Aria"

Ken miro confundido, por qué él quiere proteger a esa chica si ella y su familia son culpables por matar a tanta gente…

"Te lo explicare luego sólo hazlo" dijo Karasu haciendo que Ken no tuviera más opción que asentir, luego su atención volvió a Akame –"Lo siento pero si quieres ir por tu objetivo, tendrás que pasar sobre mi primero" desenfundo su katana

"Nuevo objetivo: eliminar". Dijo Akame bruscamente precipitando hacia él y lo golpea, pero el rider le cierra la espada con su espadae, y luego chocan y golpean, luego ella le da una patada pero todavía está de pie, entonces ella lo empuja rápidamente, pero él la esquiva mientras lo empuja, pero ella esquivando cada uno de ellos, pero Akame se cortó la cabeza o eso lo que pensaba

El rider se había agachado en ese momento la agarra de la muñeca mientras lucha y luego la arrastra hasta el estómago enviada al árbol mientras levanta y la agarra rápidamente por la cabeza. Y la golpeó muchas veces y la arrojó a un árbol,

Akame se recupera y se pone de pie pero se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo-"¿dónde está mi espada?"

Entonces ella mira hacia arriba y sorprendió al ver que el rider está sosteniendo su espada y él la está apuntando a ella

"Interesante, esa es la legendaria teigu conocida como murasa,e, la espada que mata con un solo corte" dijo Karasu hacia un arból y cortarlo a la mitad con murasame como el árbol de la mitad está muriendo lentamente y desintegrarse todo secado-"Muy interesante" se dijo volviendo su atención hacia Akame y camina hacia ella

Akame sintió que su destino iba a terminar, el rider caminó hacia ella y le dio la espada sorprendida de que él no la estaba matando, sino que la perdonó mientras le devolvía su espada.

"Sabes que intentare matar a la chica" dijo Akame

"Entonces yo seguiré deteniéndote y protegerla" dijo Karasu luego miro a una esquina –"Ya sé que también estas aquí rubia, sal ahora"

En ese momento sale la mujer de cabellos dorados como Tatsumi y Ken se dan cuenta reconociéndola

"Eres las tetas de antes!" grito Tatsumi

"Es cierto, soy la hermosa dama!" dijo ella y luego miro al rider –"Por qué protegiste al guardia y a esa chica?"

"Porque son inocentes" respondió karasu

"¿Inocente? Confía en mí, ellos son cualquier cosa menos inocentes" dijo larubia caminando hacia el almacen antes de acrir las puertas-"Bueno, permítame mostrarte lo inocente que es esta chica"

Tatsumi y Ken se dirigieron hacia las puertas abiertas y lo que vieron hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

Personas muertas y agonizantes por todas partes. Los instrumentos de tortura alineaban las paredes mesas cubiertas de sangre seca. El aroma de la muerte y la decadencia pesaba en el aire. Fue suficiente para enfermarlo.

"¿Qué ... qué es esto ?!" gritó Tatsumi con horror.

"Esta familia atraía a personas no identificadas del país aquí con sus dulces palabras y luego las someten a su pasatiempo de tortura y juguetean con ellas hasta que mueran". Explicó Karasu

"Así que también sabias de esto y aun así protegiste a la niña" dijo la rubia

Tatsumi y Ken examinaban los cuerpos que colgaban del techo, los ojos de Tatsumi se detuvieron en uno en particular.

"Sayo ... hey ... Sayo ..." gritó débilmente.

"Tat ... su ... mi ..." respondió débilmente.

"Así que había alguien a quien conocías" dijo la rubia

"SAYO!" gritó Tatsumi mientras corría y la cortaba antes de acunarla entre sus brazos.

.

"Entonces había alguien que conocías..." dijo la rubia notando que Aria intentaba escabullirse lo más silenciosamente posible.

Es probable que quisieran usar esa oportunidad para huir, ya que todos los demás tenían su atención hacia el almacén. Pero debido a que el rubio la notó, ella inmediatamente fue y la levantó sosteniendo el cuello de sus ropa

"Nuh uh ..." dijo ella- "No saldrán corriendo"

En ese momento, Tatsumi llamó la atención de todos con una pregunta.-"¿La gente de la casa hizo esto?" Preguntó.

"Está bien." El rubio contestó. -"Los guardias guardaron silencio por lo que son igualmente culpables"

"¿Es eso así?" Preguntó Tatsumi. Recibiendo un cierro de ojos de Gaurry mostrando que era verdad

"¡Es una mentira!" dijo Aria negando con miedo en su voz-"¡No sabía que había un lugar como este! ¿Me van a creer ustedes dos, el que los salvó a ustedes dos o a estos chicos, Ken y Tatsumi ?!"

"Eres la mentirosa aquí Aria", gritó Ken, señalando a la chica.-"Te vi hace días entrar en ese cobertizo con tus padres. Estabas tan aturdido de alegría preguntándoles si podías jugar con más gente el grito de una chica que venía de adentro, Tatsumi es la misma chica que torturó!"

"Tú lo sabias?!" pregunto Tatsumi en shock

"Si, lo siento por no decírtelo" dijo Ken

"Tatsumi ... Tatsumi.¿Es usted, correcto? Soy yo ..." vino una voz de una de las jaulas.

"I ... ¿Ieyasu ?!" gritó Tatsumi al reconocer a su otro amigo.

"Tatsumi, esa chica me invitó a mí ya Sayo aquí, y después de comer, caímos inconscientes y cuando nos despertamos nos encontramos aquí! ... esa chica... Ella torturó a Sayo! Arghh!" dijo Ieyasu mientras agarraba su pecho con dolor y cayó de rodillas.

"Está bien, así que lo hice", respondió Aria liberándose de la sujeción de la rubia, dando un paso atrás. La cara de la niña de repente se volvió torcida y demoníaca.- "Pero, ¿qué hay de malo ¡Eres gente de clase baja del campo! ¡Debería ser libre de hacer lo que quiera con esta gente! ¡Y esa chica de allá! Ella puede ser una idiota, pero ella era impertinente por tener ese hermoso cabello mientras la mía es indisciplinada, por eso debería estar agradecida de haberme cuidado de ella!"

"Una familia de sádicos ..." comentó la rubia -"... eso se disfraza de samaritanos".

Luego se volvió hacia Akame

. "Lo siento por interponerte en tu camino, Akame." Dijo ella

"Eliminar." Dijo Akame. Ella ya tenía su espada para matar a la niña.

"¡Espera!" dijo Tatsumi repentinamente intervino.

Escuchó lo suficientemente tranquilo, especialmente con una cosa ahora en su mente ahora que sabía la verdad.

"No me digas ..." dijola rubia- "¿Estás tratando de defenderla de nuevo?

" "No." respondió Tatsumi.

Ken sabia lo que iba a pasar . Tatsumi sentía era puro odio lleno de arrepentimiento mixto. No podía creer que hubiera sido un tonto al no solo creer que la chica era agradable sino vivir ba mientras sus amigos se morían. Y ahora que él estaba cerca de ella, estaba listo para matar sin una sola vacilación.

Pero luego, Kamen rider Karasu apareció delante de Aria y golpea el estómago de Aria. No la lastimó ni la mató, sino que la dejó inconsciente.

"Eso sería suficiente, niño"-dijo el rider

"¿Qué hiciste?!" Gritó Tatsumi con enojo- "¡No te pongas en mi camino! ¡Tiene que pagar!"

"La venganza no es la respuesta, solo empeoraras tu vida. No puedo permitir que mates a alguien cuando esté cerca." dijo el rider

"¡No puede hablar en serio!" dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño un poco. '¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo salvándola?'

"Ahora, si puedes limpiar tu cabeza, quizás pueda salvar a tus amigos antes de que mueran" dijo Karasu

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó Tatsumi con sus ojos en estado de shock y confusión.

' Él es un farol ... ¿verdad?' pensó la rubia. Ella se sorprendió al escuchar esto, especialmente del rider. Pero, tenía curiosidad por saberlo.

El rider saco en uno de los lados del cinturón una esfera de color purpura con el kanji de veneno (毒), abrió la "boca" del cinturón y colocando el orbe en su interior…

"Dai…Henshin" dijo Karasu cerrando el cinturón como su cuerpo fue cubierto por una neblina purpura como apareció de la nada una araña acorazada blanca con líneas de verde neón..

 **[Matando todo con un toque letal! Es el maestro de los venenos!]**

La araña se desprendió como entro en la neblina esfumándola como el rider llevaba una nueva armadura. Lleva una coraza blanca con líneas verde neó con la cabeza de la araña en su pecho, hombreras con púas con el brazo derecho reemplazado con un brazo abultado con un panel mostrando un líquido en su interior con largas garras, las patas de la araña estaban en su cintura, su máscara era blanca con rejillas negras mostrando el brillo de sus ojos rojos con una máscara de gas por boca

"Ahora déjame encargarme de esto" dijo el rider acercándose el cuervo de Sayo colocando su mano derecha tocándola emitiendo un brillo purpura en ella

Unos momentos después, el brillo desapareció pero parecía que nada había pasado

"Le compré una hora o dos partes, y todavía necesitará una transfusión de sangre, así como otra atención médica" explicó Karasu - "Ahora, el siguiente."

Se dirigio cortando la jaula tomando al chico colocándolo suavemente al suelo he hizo lo mismo

"Ahora tienes tiempo extra hasta que tenga un tratamiento real" dijo el rider

"Qué fue lo que hiciste?" pregunto Tatsumi

"En resumen, absorbí el veneno y sus efectos, están a salvo pero aún necesitan tratamiento" dijo el rider caminando hacia su subordinado –"Ken, vámonos" ordeno como tomo el cuerpo inconsciente de Aira y la coloca sobre sus hombros

"¡Oye, realmente la vas a salvar ?!" gritó la rubia

Esto recibió la atención inmediata de Tatsumi-"¿Así que es solo eso?" Gritó con enojo. "¡Ella casi mató a mis amigos! ¡Estás ayudando a esa perra!"

"Eso es correcto." Dijo el rider

"Pero maestro, por qué? Por qué quieres ´proteger a esa asesina?" pregunto Ken sin entender las acciones de su maestro

"Te dije que te lo explicare" dijo Karsu mirando a Gaurry –"Hey usted, se quedara allí parado a vendrás conmigo?"

Gaurry parpadeo como decidió seguirlo

"Bien, ahora podemos irnos" dijo Karsu antes de reaccionar sacando su katana bloqueando un disparo –"Maldita sea" gruño

"¡Maldita sea! Estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo tenemos que irnos ya." Dijo una chica de pelo rosa quien había disparado al rider. Junto a ella era el tipo con la armadura y el chico de pelo verde

"Genial, la mayoría de los miembros de Night Raid, que sorpresa" dijo Karasu con voz neutral

"Quieta ahí" dijo la chica pelo rosa –"Has visto nuestras cara no podemos dejarte marchar y menos con nuestro objetivo, no te dejaremos que huyas"

"Blah blah blah, guarda tus palabras pelo de chicle, no tengo tiempo en hablar con asesinos" dijo Karasu siguiendo su camino antes de bloquear otro disparo –"Me están haciendo enojar, saben?"

"Solo ríndete, no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros seis" Dijo la peli-rosa

"No me importa, además ustedes están en mis redes" dijo Karasu confundiendo a los asesinos

"Que quieres decir?" pregunto Akame

"Miren en sus espaldas" dijo Karasu

Todo los asesinos miraron al darse cuenta que detrás de ellos era unas arañas acorazadas, se sorprendieron en cómo es que llegaron sin que se dieran cuenta

"Es mejor que no hagan ningún movimiento en falso antes que mis amiguitas estallen liberando un letal veneno que correrá su piel, también afectara al tipo de la armadura como cualquiera que por casualidad tenga factor curativo" dijo Karasu con una voz amenazante

Night Raid se quedó mirando al rider en shock ante sus palabras

"Realmente no quiero matarlos ya que tenemos los mismos objetivos en librar el imperio de la corrupción, por eso…" dijo Karasu chasqueando los dedos como las arañas desaparecieron –"Tómenlo como una señal de que no soy su enemigo pero no piensen que soy su aliado, nos vemos muy pronto Night Raid, adiós!" se despidió mientras Ken y Gaurry lo seguían

"Qué es lo que debemos hacer?" preguntó el de la armadura

"Simplemente nos vamos, hemos perdido tiempo y es posible que soldados del imperio lleguen" respondio Akame

"Hey Akame, ¿por qué no traemos estos tres con nosotros de vuelta a la guarida?" dijo la rubia

"¿Hmm?" pregunto Akame

"Siempre estamos en desventaja y parecen un grupo capaz." Dijo la rubia

"Leone, es la idea más estúpida que escuchado, de que nos serviaran?" dijo la de pelo rosa

"No me importa lo que quieras de nosotros, si puedes ayudarme a salvar a Sayo ya Ieyasu haré lo que quieras!" dijo Tatsumi mientras se ponía en su mano y las rodillas y se inclinaba.

"Ya lo escuchaste" dijo Leoneo mientras se acercaba y recogía a Sayo. –"Butatcchi, coges al chico

"En eso." Dijo el de la armadura tomando a Ieyasu

""Es bueno tener nuevos reclutas" dijo Leone

"Qué?!" -gritó Tatsumi

"Oh, no te lo dije, empezando ahora mismo usted es el nuevo miembro de Night Raid. ¡Felicidades por su inauguración!"

"¡Bien, todo el mundo, la misión completa, volvamos!" gritó Akame mientras el grupo desaparecía en la noche.

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	7. Chapter 6

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **Capítulo 6: Bienvenido**

[10 años en el pasado]

En una habitación elegante, con riquezas y elegancia por todas partes, nos encontramos con una niña de 7 años durmiendo en su cómoda y costosa cama, la niña en cuestión es rubia y esta vestid pijama de una sola pieza, la niña esta abrasada su cobija

"hggg…..frio…frio…hggg….por qué ase tanto frio" dijo la niña con una mirada muy triste mientras sigue temblando debajo de sus cobijas, ella solo sigue hablando- "¿porque…..a pesar…de…..tener la cama….más cara y con la mansión y habitación más cálidos tengo tanto frio?"

"Lady Aria, el desayuno está servido" dijo una de las criadas

Aria se levanta como aún sigue preguntándose acerca de esa sensación. Después de desayunar la pequeña Aria de caminaba en el jardín de su mansión acompañada de su sirvienta, ella solo mira a su sirvienta

"hey Elizabeth por que ase tanto frio?" pregunto Aria

La sirvienta llamada Elizabeth de 19 años con cabello castaño corto solo la mira-"De que esta ablando Lady Aria si es verano y el sol está en su punto, además usted no parece tener frio ni estar fría"

"no se por qué pero aun así siento frio y siento un agujero en mí, no sé por qué" dijo Aria

Momentos después Aria y su sirvienta Elizabeth caminan por la capital estando de compras, Aria solo mira a los nobles sintiendo como el frio venia de cada uno de ellos, en eso siente algo inesperado, ella voltea a ver a dos hermanos corriendo juntos emanando calidez, esos dos no eran nobles eran pueblerinos venidos desde fuera de la capital.

Esa misma noche Aria en su habitación no podía dejar de preguntarse

"¿Por qué? Ellos tienen esa calidez porque ellos no eran fríos como los demás nobles, no, no solo es la calidez es ese compañerismo que tiene" dijo Aria de 7 años empieza a llorar- "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellos pueblerinos sin dinero ni linaje de nobleza pueden tener esa calidez y compañerismo, mientras yo siento esta soledad y frio en mi interior?"

Aria solo llora en su habitación, su sirvienta Elizabeth escucha esto y entra en su habitación

"Lady Aria por qué está llorando? "pregunto ella

Aria la mira con lágrimas en los ojos y le dice-"¿Elizabeth por que me siento así con esta frialdad y soledad en mi interior?"

Elizabeth solo la mira con frialdad -"De que esta ablando lady Aria, usted es una niña rica por que necesitaría algo así?" dijo

Aria solo mira a su sirvienta y le dic- "de que estas ablando Elizabeth tu eres mi amiga deberías saber de qué estoy ablando"

"espera un momento ¿tu crees que soy tu amiga?, jajaja niña no soy tu amiga solo soy tu empleada sino fuera por el dinero de tu padre no estaría aquí ahora escuchando las quejas de una niña tan lamentable" dijo Elizabeth mientras se levanta y camina asía la puerta

Aria sentía como algo en su interior se rompía desesperada toma una estatuilla de su tocador lanzándola a Elizabeth, a la cual golpea fuertemente saliendo sangre de su cabeza cayendo muerta en el suelo, Aria asustada grita

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sus padres entran corriendo a su habitación viendo la escena a lo cual solo dicen

"o Aria mi niña ha tomado a su primera víctima"

Aria solo miraba con confusión a sus padres cuando estos le dijeron -"venga mi niña es hora de entrar al granero"

Aria tenia mirada de horror, cadáveres por todas partes y dos personas colgadas y agonizantes frente a ella, sus padres la miran con una sonrisa en el rostro y le dicen

"vamos Aria as tu primera tortura después de todo eres igual a tus padres, estos dos son pueblerinos de fuera de la capital son solo ganado así que no abra problema en torturarlos"

Aria solo podía ver las miradas psicópatas de sus padres quienes le dieron un cuchillo para empezar con su horrible tarea, Aria solo se acerca a esos dos hombres los cuales la miran con miedo dice "por favor ten piedad"

El otro solo la mira con ira y le dice-"hazlo maldita malnacida, eres igual a esos dos monstruos"

Aria solo tenía miedo de lo que veía pero solo escuchaba los gritos de sus padres que le decían hazlo mientras los dos hombre que uno le suplicaba y el otro la maldecía, Aria sucumbió a sus padres lágrimas y gritos comenzó la apuñalada a los dos hombres, en el acto solo comenzó a desahogar sus sentimientos

"POR QUE POR QUE, USTEDES LOS PUBLERINOS PUEDEN TENER ESA CALIDES Y COMPAÑERISMO USTEDES QUE NO TIENEN DINERO NO TIENEN ESTATUS SOSIAL NO TIENEN NADA PERO AUN AS ESA CALIDES CON COMPAÑERISMO QUE TANTO ENVIDIO YO SOLO TENGO FRIO Y SOLEDAD…. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Lady Aria, Lady Aria despierte!" la voz de Gaurry se escuchaba

Los ojos de Aria se abren de sobresalto como lo primero que veía era una brillante luz en el techo y luego el rostro de Gaurry

"Gaurry?" dijo Aria

"Gracias a Dios, usted tenía una pesadilla y me preocupe" dijo Gaurry

"Dónde estoy?" pregunto Aria levantándose mientras observaba dándose cuenta que estaba en una habitación, no tenía muchas decoraciones y era todo gris…

"Veo que la pequeña princesa se despertó" dijo una voz

Aria miro hacia la puerta donde salía un encapuchado y a su lado estaba Ken con un fruncimiento en su rostro mientras llevaba una bandeja con comida y Sylvie quien estaba con una mirada de pez muerto del cansancio

"Quién eres?! Dónde estoy?! Que es lo que quieres de mí?! Respóndeme!" exigió Aria con enojo

"Geez, cálmate. En serio, así le hablas a una persona cuando te salva la vida para no ser asesinada?" dijo Yoshitsune

Aria miro un poco confundida antes de darse cuenta –"Eres el tipo de la armadura de cuervo quien me golpeo en el estómago!"

"Kamen rider Karasu a sus servicios, mi lady" dijo Yoshitsune con un arco –"Y lamento el golpe era lo único que se me ocurrió para protegerte" continuo con una pequeña mentira que nadie se la creyó

"Mentiroso!" grito Aria

Yoshitsune se encoge de hombros-"Como sea, estoy seguro que tendrán hambre así que les traje el desayuno" dijo tomando ambos platos y se lo entregó a la niña y al guardia, era un simple palto de huevos revueltos con tocino y jugo de naranja –"Disfrutenlo"

Gaurry tomo el plato y dio un gesto de agradecimiento mientras que Aria mira con desagrado la comida…

"Qué paso, no te gustan los huevos o el tocino?" pregunto Yoshitsune

"no, no estoy interesada en la comida de los pueblerinos" dijo Aria firmemente

"De dónde vengo, es el desayuno más normal para todos incluyendo también a los ricos" dijo Sylvie comenzando a no gustarle a esa chica

"Al menos, intenta comer aunque sea un bocado" dijo Yoshitsune

Aria solo lo mira sin cambiar su degrado y le dice- "no comeré eso"

En ese instante se escucha un ruido de hambre por parte del estómago de Aria haciendo que se ruborizara de vergüenza

"Parece que tu estomago dice lo contrario" dijo Yoshitsune ocultando una risa

Aria solo los mira con desagrado como no iba a comer pero su estómago la había traicionado como no tuvo alternativa que comer, al hacerlo su cara cambia a una de sorpresa y placer a lo cual ello empieza a comer apresurada por sorpresa de Gaurry que nunca había visto a ella comer de ese modo…

Esto hace que Yoshitsune sonrían empezó a reír, Aria al escuchar esto solo se sonroja deja su acción y come más despacio hasta terminar su plato…

"Vez que no fue tan malo" dijo Yoshitsune solo para que Aria mirara por otro lado

Ken no lo soportaba más y decide a pregunta –"Maestro, puedo entender de porque salvaste a Gaurry-san pero aun no logro entender por qué dejo a "ella" vivir si sabes lo que ella y su familia han hecho" miro a Aria con enojo lo cual ella respondio con la misma expresión

"Acaso no te diste cuenta?" pregunto Yoshitsune

"Darme cuenta de qué?" dijo Ken con confusión

Yoshitsune escapo un suspiro antes de continuar –"Realmente te falta mucho que aprender y pensé que lo entenderías en tu primera misión" chasqueo los dedos para despertar a Sylvie de su sueño –"Sylvie presta atención ya que es una lección que también debes aprender"

"No me trates que fuera una niña, soy mayor que usted!" se quejó Sylvie

"Es verdad pero eso no signifique que pueda enseñarte algunas cosas" respondió Yoshitsune –"No toda las personas son completamente malas, las horas extras pueden cambiar. Pueden tener razones para hacerlo o no tienen otra opción que hacerlo, ¿alguna vez pensaste en eso? Matarían a una persona que tiene una buena familia y la razón que estaba haciendo eso era para tener dinero para mantenerlos?"

"Maestro…" fue lo único que dijo Ken sorprendido por el repentino comentario hecho por él

"Existen personas que han entrenado para detectar intenciones asesinas como por ejemplo nuestra amiga Sylvie o cualquier experimentado en luchar" dijo Yoshitsune señalando a la mencionadas –"Pero también también existen personas como yo que pueden leer el corazón de las personas ya sea mediante el contacto o solo verlo en los ojos" miro a su subordinado –"Cuando hicimos el reconocimiento en la mansión de la señorita Aria y escuchamos todo, notaste la expresión o tono de voz de Aria?"

"Yo…no, no me fije en esto, estaba muy concentrado en mantener mi ira al saber lo que ellos hacían" dijo Ken

"Es normal eso pero recuerda que debes mantener tus emociones a un lado cuando están en una misión" dijo Yoshitsune caminando hacia los dos invitados dando una mirada a Aria –"Lo que puedo ver en usted en esos ojos que posees, los ojos de alguien en soledad alguien que a pesar de sonreír estaba llora dentro con una mirada de soledad y frio además de sentir culpa de sus acciones, no puedo matar a alguien así y mucho menos entregarla, la capital es muy cruel con sus prisioneros"

Aria lo miro aturdida antes de volver a mirar a otro lado con sus manos temblando y murmurar –"Idiota"

Yoshitsune a continuación miro a Gaurry-"En cuanto a usted, puedo ver que se culpa de sí mismo por lo que presencio durante todo ese tiempo como guardia de esa familia pero se mantuvo como su fiel guardia para proteger a esa familia…mejor dicho sólo proteger a la señorita Aria de no solo aquellos que querían lastimarla, sino de protegerla de sus propios padres y de sí misma, verdad?"

Los ojos de Aria se dirigieron a su guardia mientras él miraba con sorpresa a lo que dijo el joven y no tuvo más opción que responderle –"Es verdad" fue lo único que dijo

"Bien, pueden ponerse cómodo y descansar" dijo Yoshitsune –"No lo estoy obligando a quedarse, si desean irse no se los impediré pero sólo en caso que decidan cometer una estupidez, Ken estas a cargo de vigilarlos"

"Espera, qué?!" dijo Ken

"Muy tarde para negarte, es una orden y más vale cumplirla" dijo Yoshitsune como empezó a irse –"Ire a conseguir algunas provisiones para Benkei y para la cena, buena suerte"

"Tambien me ire, *bostezo* aun quiero dormir un rato más,, cuídate enano" dijo Sykvie despidiéndose

"P-Pero…" dijo Ken antes de estar solo con el guardia y la niña –"Grandioso" escapo un suspiro –"Me pregunto qué fue lo que le paso a Tatsumi y sus amigos? Se encontrara bien?" se preguntó preocupado de su amigo castaño

[Con Tatsumi/ ayer]]

Después de aproximadamente una hora de caminata por el bosque, el grupo Night Raid había regresado a su base oculta. Al llegar rápidamente llevaron a Sayo y Ieyasu a la enfermería para recibir tratamiento. El grupo puede que no haya tenido un médico entre ellos, pero aún tenían los conocimientos básicos de medicina en caso de que tuvieran que tratarse a sí mismos.

Ya habían comenzado a Sayo con una transfusión de sangre usando uno de los paquetes de sangre disponibles antes de vendarle la pierna. Mientras tanto, la rubia, que se llamaban Leone, había comenzado Ieyasu con un goteo intravenoso de antibióticos. Luego, el grupo comenzó a atender a las heridas.

Tatsumi parecía muy preocupado durante todo el esfuerzo. Se sintió tan inútil al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a sus amigos, simplemente sentado en oración silenciosa.

"Bien, logramos tratar sus heridas. Pero su supervivencia continua depende de cuán fuerte sea su voluntad de luchar" dijo Akame

Tatsumi sonrió brillantemente ante la revelación de la asesina, con lágrimas de alegría fluyendo de sus ojos al saber que sus amigos sobrevivirían-"¡Gracias, gracias a todos ustedes!" dijo mientras inclinaba ante el grupo Night Raid

""No nos agradezcas todavía,. Todavía no sabemos si lo harán. Puede que pasen varios días antes de que vuelvan a despertarse" dijo el chico de pelo verde

" ¡Son luchadores y estarán bien! Lo sé" dijo Tatsumi optimista.

"Ya es todo por la noche, podemos guardar presentaciones y explicaciones para mañana" dijo Akame

"Estoy de acuerdo. Venga ahora pequeño hombre, te llevaré a tu habitacion" dijo Leone mientras hacía un gesto para que la siguiera

Después de ser conducido a través de la base masiva, eventualmente termino en los dormitorios. La mayoría de las puertas que se alineaban en el pasillo tenían nombres escritos en carteles q colgaban de la parte superior de la puerta. Bulat, Akame, Sheele ... solo para nombrar unos pocos.

Leone se detuvo frente a una de las puertas en blanco y se la ofreció a Tatsumi quien entró, colocó sus pertenencias contra la pared y se dejó caer en la cama agotado para luego pronto quedarse dormido.

[A la mañana siguiente/ hoy]

Tatsumi se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, ansioso por controlar el estado de sus amigos. Corrió a través de la base de regreso a la enfermería, pasando algunos de los miembros de Night Raid por el camino.

"Whoah! ¿Dónde está el fuego?" Preguntó el adolescente de pelo verde cuando Tatsumi pasó corriendo por él.

"¡Perdón! ¡Tengo que revisar a mis amigos!" él volvió a llamar. Cuando Tatsumi llegó a la enfermería, quedo observando a sus amigos quienes dormían, sus respiraciones eran lentas y no había señal que algo mal les pasaba.

Después de pasar unos pocos minutos con Sayo e Ieyasu en silencio, Tatsumi salió de la enfermería y encontró a Leone apoyada contra la pared opuesta

"Has decidido si quieres unirte a nosotros?" pregunto ella

"Te dije, yo…" Tatsuni fue interrumpido como la mujer rubia lo abrazo haciendo que su pecho tocara la cara de él

"Creo que tienes talento para matar…" dijo Leone con una sonrisa jugueteando la mejilla de Tatsumi

"El talento no es el problema" respondió Tatsumi mirando para el otro lado con un ligero rubor –"Es matar…"

"De cualquier manera, es hora de conocer a la tripulación" dijo Leone arrastrando al muchacho

El duo entró en una habitación donde encontró una chica de pelo morado sentada sola en una mesa. Tenía un libro en sus manos mientras escuchaba hablar a Leone, mientras que Tatsumi se callaba antes de hablar.

"Eh, ¿no te has decidido a unirte todavía?" preguntó la chica de pelo morado

"Sí, Sheele". Leone respondió por Tatsumi-. "Quieres darle algunas palabras cálidas de aliento para él"

Sheele hizo una pausa mientras los miraba un poco separados. Su rostro básicamente mostraba lo poco preparada que estaba por esto, especialmente cuando dejó un sonido de "mmm" antes de ver hacia Tatsumi con la misma expresión que antes.

"En primer lugar, ahora que conoces la ubicación de nuestro escondite, serás asesinado si no te conviertes en uno de nosotros, ¿sabes?" Ella solo dijo libremente.

"Eso es tan cálido que me hace llorar". dijo Tatsumi con un estremecimiento visible en su rostro.

"Deberías considerarlo cuidadosamente" dijo Sheele

Tatsumi tenía sus ojos puestos en ella, notando el libro en sus manos y no pudo evitar el sudor. El libro se tituló "100 maneras de arreglar una cabeza hueca".

"... Entonces, después de todo, esto es realmente una reunión de fenómenos". Pensó el adolecente de pelo castaño

Sin embargo, escucho un ruido haciendo ver que se trataba de esa chica de cabello rosado entró en la habitación.

"¡HEEEY!" Ella gritó con un leve tono de molestia. También tenía los ojos fijos en Tatsumi mientras le señalaba con el dedo. -"¡Espera un segundo, Leone! ¿Por qué lo dejas estar en el escondite?!"

"Porque son uno de nosotros" respondió Leone felizmente con un movimiento de su mano.

"¿Qué? No puedes sugerir seriamente que dejemos este rufián se una a nosotros, ¿verdad?" chilló la peli-rosa

"Sí. Quiero decir, tiene las habilidades, ¿por qué no?" dijo Leone encogiéndose de hombros

"No has conseguido el permiso del jefe, ¿verdad?" dijo la chica de cabello rosado antes de enfrentarse a Tatsumi. Ella lo miró con una mirada escrutadora que Tatsumi comenzó a sudar antes de volver a hablar- "No calificado. No pare pueda trabajar con profesionales como nosotros. Puedo decir todo eso solo mirándome la cara". ella dijo antes de irse

"Qué estás diciendo, tú…?" dijo Tatsumi a punto de soltar un arrebato

Leone se rio en respuesta a esto. -"No le hagas caso. Mine trata a todos de esa manera". Ella dijo.

"¡Hmph!" respondió Mine

Entonces, después de ese intercambio con el pelo rosado atado, Leone lo condujo a otro lado del escondite. Fue un alivio para Tatsumi ya que no podía soportar de esa chica por más tiempo de lo que ella sentía por él.

Se acercaron a un área abierta con diversos equipos, podían sonido de alguien entrenándose vigorosamente.

"Los campos de entrenamiento de aquí son buenos para aliviar el estrés" dijo Leone mientras señalaba a un hombre alto sin camisa mostrando sus musculoso con ojos azules y cabello negro peinado en un pompadour en forma de corazón, él giraba brutalmente alrededor enorme lanza -" y allí, él que apesta a sudor, es Bulat"

'Impresionante' pensó Tatsumi con asombro –'Qué gran manejo de lanza'

El hombre llamado Bulat no pareció notarlos mientras continuaba su entrenamiento. Sus abdominales se podían ver de forma muy visible, ya que el sudor estaba presente en todas las mochilas de mientras continuaba gritando en voz alta por la sensación del ejercicio. Luego, cuando él se detuvo, tomó una toalla blanca y se limpió el sudor antes de colocarlo sobre su hombro y girar en dirección Leone y de Tatsumi

. "Ah, oye, es Leone". Dijo con una voz de satisfacción.- "Y ese muchacho es ... ese de antes".

"¿Huh?" dijo Tatsumi confundido- "¿Cómo me conoces?"

Bulat pareció un poco sorprendido al escuchar esto. Pero cuando lo pensó un segundo, se dio cuenta de por qué- "¿Hm? ¿Entonces esta es la primera vez que ambos me miran así?" Preguntó, aunque sonaba retórica- "Soy el hombre que estaba cubierto de armadura la primera vez que nos conocimos".

Y fue entonces cuando tuvo sentido para Tatsumi en reconocerlo

"Soy Bulat, es un placer conocerte". Bulat se presentó.

"I-Igualmente!" respondió Tatsumi nervioso

"Él es gay" dijo Leone

Y así Tatsumi dio un paso atrás mientras, miraba fijamente a Bulat,

"Oye, oye, ahora… Va a tener una idea equivocada de mi, no lo crees?" dijo Bulat quien le sonrió con un ligero rubor mejillas mientras miraba al chico y para empeorarlo, Tatsumi juraba que podía ver unas rosas detrás de él

'No lo está negando' pensó Tatsumi con miedo

En algún lugar un poco alejado del escondite, un hombre solitario se paró al borde de un acantilado con una intención pervertida en mente mientras se tumbaba y se arrastraba hasta el borde hasta que se levantó para ver un estanque debajo con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

"Es casi la hora del baño de Leone". Dijo con su respiración saliendo de su boca. -"No pensaré dos veces sobre el peligro si es para ver esos senos".

Entonces ese era su objetivo para estar en el acantilado.

Sin embargo…fracasaría, ya que Leone estaba justo detrás de él- "Entonces, ¿qué tal si rompo dos dedos?" La rubia tetona dijo sin prisa golpeándolo- inmediatamente en la parte posterior, haciendo que gritar y caer al suelo en su frente. Entonces, ante él lo supiera, ella tenía una pierna en la espalda y la mano izquierda dolorosamente hacia arriba mientras presionaba un poco más a ambos.- "Nunca aprendes, Lubbock". Ella dijo

"Maldición! Todavia puedo lograrlo…" gritó Lubbock decididamente. Pero también estaba sufriendo dolor.

"Entonces es un brazo el siguiente" Leone agregó agarrando su brazo y comenzó a tirar de el

"¡GAAAAAAHHHH!" Lubbock aullo de dolor cuando sintió que su brazo comenzaba a salirse de su cuenca

"A parte de eso, Lubbock es un idiota" dijo Leone volviendo su atención a Tatsumi

Con el paso del tiempo, la noche pronto llegó sobre todos. Tatsumi caminaba ahora al lado de Leone con expresión cansada en la cara y la parte superior de su cuerpo cansadamente hacia adelante.

"Ya he tenido suficiente…" dijo Tatsumi

Sin embargo, a Leone no le gustaba oír hablar de eso. De hecho, ella se echó a reír mientras sostenía ambas manos a la espalda mientras se veía tan alegre- "Vamos. Es una niña bonita, así que espera con ansias"

A medida que se acercaban, el aroma de algo asado llenaba el aire junto con un poco de humo.

"¡Ah, mira, ahí está Akame!" dijo Leone señalando

Los ojos de Tatsumi se abrieron cuando vio a la criatura masiva que estaba asando sobre un fuego rugiente frente a la niña sentada.

"¿es un pájaro malvado que está comiendo?" -preguntó Tatsumi miraba a la gran bestia peligrosa con asombro- "¿Ella lo mató?

"A pesar de su apariencia, Akame creció en la selva" dijo Leone

"Deberías comer también, Leone" dijo Akame lanzando un trozo de carne

"Oh gracias." dijo Leone de regreso. Ella abrió sus manos para la carne que venía, antes de permitir que aterrizara sobre sus palmas y la masticara.

Luego se volvió hacia Tatsumi con una expresión adormecida

"¿Has decidido convertirte en uno de nosotros?" Preguntó Akame con una voz monótona.

"No." Respondió Tatsumi simplemente

"Entonces no puedo darte esta carne". Ella dijo directamente.

Tatsumi se sorprendió al escuchar esto en respuesta. -'No quiero nada'. Pensó en respuesta

"Pero aún ..." dijo Leone de repente, esta vez a Akame- "¿No estás siendo extravagante hoy?"

La pregunta de Leone fue por una razón debido al comportamiento de Akame antes que ella. Conoció a la niña muy bien durante mucho tiempo y, en ese momento, quería saber qué había con ella Akame pensaba en esto era desconocido, ya que se volvió hacia otra dirección con sus ojos en una persona familiar.

"El jefe ha vuelto." Ella anunció Fiel a sus palabras, el jefe que mencionó estaba sentado no lejos de ellos.

Era una mujer con cabello corto plateado y ojos morados, aunque llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho. También llevaba u negro que muestra su escote y un brazo derecho mecánico como su brazo.

"Yo." El jefe saludó con una ola de su mano normal.

"¡Jefe!" Leone exclamó con alegría. Parecía tan feliz de ver a su superior que incluso su presencia la llevó a olvidar lo que le preguntó a Akame antes de levantar la mano alegremente hacia ella. "Bienvenida de nuevo, jefe. ¿Tienes algún recuerdo?" Ella preguntó.

"Antes de eso, Leone". El jefe dijo con calma. Su razón para hacerlo era desconocida como lo veían todos los demás. Pero cuando movió su brazo mecánico, algo pareció desaparecer cuando una mirada amenazadora apareció sobre su rostro mientras continuaba- "Hace tres días, fue que se excedió el plazo máximo del trabajo"

Leone de repente se tensó al escuchar esto. Ella sabía lo que el jefe quería decir, ya que su expresión anterior se redujo a una sonrisa nerviosa, seguido por el jefe ahora parecía más intimidante.

'Demonios' Ella pensó nerviosa.

De repente, antes de que alguien pudiera decir una palabra, Leone se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr. Su acción sorprendió a Tatsumi cuando la dama ya estaba fuera, solo para que el jefe levantara su mano derecha hacia la rubia tetona con una cuerda atada al resto del brazo, sorprendiéndolo aún más, antes de que la agarrara y apretó los dedos sobre su hombro, haciendo que se es jalada hacia ella

"No es bueno disfrutar mucho de luchar con un enemigo fuerte... Haz algo para arreglar ese hábito tuyo". El jefe lo instruyó. "

Lo tengo, ¡así que detén ese sonido chirriante!" gritó Leone de dolor.

El jefe cumplió con esto en respuesta. Liberó su dominio de Leone antes de volver su atención hacia Tatsumi, ahora reconociendo su existencia.

"Por cierto, ¿quién es ese muchacho" Ella preguntó.

"Oh." dijo Leone y se volvió. De inmediato, esa sonrisa alegre en su rostro se dirigió a Tatsumi y obligando a golpearse el uno al otro con sus senos presionando sobre su espalda sonreírle al jefe. "¡Está bien!" Ella exclamo- "Jefe, recomiendo a este chicos!"

"Oye, ¿dejarías eso? "grito Tatsumi. Sin embargo, sus palabras no parecían importar. De hecho, el jefe parecía concentrado en lo que dijo Leone mientras hablaba

"Es prometedor?" la jefe preguntó.

"Lo hace." respondió Leone y palmeó el hombro de Tatsumi.

"Ya veo ..." respondió el jefe.-"Akame". dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se echaba la chaqueta por encima del hombro.-"Reúna a todos en el salón de reuniones. Deseo discutir los de la última misión, junto con todo lo relacionado con nuestros nuevo recluta".

[Más tarde]

"Ya veo..." dijo el jefe mientras se frotaba la barbilla. Ella escuchó a Akame narrar la misión que involucró a Tatsumi, sus amigos, un chico llamado Ken y en especial un personaje blindado titulado Kamen rider Karasu. Pero antes de llegar a la misteriosa enmascarado, Akame narró cómo se deshizo los guardias y los padres de Aria en detalle hasta llegar a lo que sabía que llamaría la atención del jefe; Kamen rider.

No es de extrañar, esto hizo que el jefe estuviera muy intrigado con lo mismo por el resto de Night Raid. Escucharon mientras Akame explicaba todo lo que sucedía con la intervención del enmascarado, donde lucho contra Akame sin esforzarse y por la parte en la que había llevado a la niña rica, uno de los guardias y ese chico Ken antes de irse

"La misión estaba incompleta entonces". Dijo la jefe

"Parece que sí". respondió Akame.

"Entiendo." El jefe dijo tranquilamente mientras giraba sus ojos hacia Tatsumi y extendía su mano.- "Tatsumi, ¿cómo te gustaría unirte a nuestra organización? No te mataremos si decides negarte, sin embargo, se te obligará a trabajar en nuestro taller hasta que se complete nuestra misión".

"Yo... originalmente planeaba venir a la capital y hacerla grande para salvar a mi pueblo que está sufriendo en la pobreza". Dijo Tatsumi mientras apretaba los puños.- "Pero incluso la capital está podrida hasta el corazón ...", dijo mientras suspiraba y bajaba la cabeza.. "Sin embargo ustedes hicieron todo lo posible para ayudar a salvar a mis amigos, y por eso estoy agradecido. Así que me uniré a ustedes es lo menos que puedo hacer". dijo con determinación.

"¡Es bueno oir eso!" vitorearon a Bulat con una sonrisa brillante.. "El campo está lleno de pobreza y sufrimiento porque el centro del imperio se está pudriendo. Ahora puedes desarraigar la fuente de esta podredumbre tú mismo. ¡Como hombre!"

"Bulat era originalmente un hábil soldado imperial". dijo el jefe ."Pero cuando se enteró de la corrupción de los imperios, desertó y se convirtió en uno de nosotros".

"Después de todo, es nuestro deber eliminar a esos malhechores en la capital. Es mucho mejor que trabajar bajo ellos". Bulat agregó.

"Night Raid es el ajuste perfecto para ti, Tatsumi". Dijo el jefe, haciendo que Tatsumi dibujara una ceja-"Verá, muy al sur de la capital se encuentra el escondite de la fuerza de lucha anti-imperio, Revolucionario".

"¿El Ejército Revolucionario?" exclamó Tatsumi.

"El Ejército Revolucionario, que comenzó siendo pequeño, ahora se ha convertido en una organización a gran escala. Entonces, inevitablemente, se formó una unidad para manejar trabajos encubiertos, asesinatos y recolección de información. Esa unidad sería nosotros Night Raid. En este momento estamos exterminando a los gusanos que se están enconando en la capital. Pero cuando llegue momento y el ejército revolucionario ataque, usaremos el caos y la confusión creados por él para matar al primer ministro ". gritó el jefe mientras apretaba el puño. -"Él es nuestro objetivo principa otros, pero los dejaré afuera por ahora. Aunque no puedo decir nada específico acerca de cuándo el Ejército Revolucionario se pondrá en acción, solo sepa que tienen un plan para ganar cuando lo Sucede. Y cuando llegue ese momento, cambiaremos este país para mejor ".

"Este nuevo país, tratará a sus sujetos con amabilidad y justicia, ¿verdad?" preguntó Tatsumi.

"Por supuesto que lo hará". el jefe dijo con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Ya veo ..." dijo Tatsumi mientras levantaba la cabeza. "El asesinato que está haciendo es deshacerse de los malos que están plagando la capital, así que ustedes son como asesinos de la justicia, dijo en éxtasis.

La habitación comenzó a llenarse con las risitas de los asesinos de Night Raid.

"¿Qué? ¿Dije algo gracioso?" preguntó Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi". Leone de repente los llamó- "No importa cuánto te disfraces, lo que estamos haciendo es asesinato."

"No hay forma de que haya justicia en eso". Agregó Sheele.

"Toda persona aquí puede recibir su retribución y morir en cualquier momento". agregó Bulat.

"Cada persona tiene sus propias razones para pelear, pero todos están preparados. ¿Su opinión seguirá siendo la misma?" dijo el jefe

"¿Sere recompensado?" Preguntó Tatsumi.

"Sí." El jefe respondió honestamente- "Si trabajas correctamente, probablemente puedas salvar una ciudad natal o más allá".

"¡Entonces eso es todo lo que importa!" dijo Tatsumi con convicción. "¡Si algo sus palabras solo han endurecido mi resolución!"

"Es posible que no puedas volver a tu pueblo nunca más". Señaló Mine

"Eso está bien para mí. Mientras todos en el pueblo puedan ser felices a través de mis acciones" dijo Tatsumi

"Está decidido entonces". el jefe dijo mientras extendía su mano. "Bienvenido a nuestro infernal camino Tatsumi"

De repente, algo alarmantemente llamó la atención de todos. Comenzó a partir de un dispositivo en la revancha de Lubbock cuando las pequeñas ruedas comenzaron a girar rápidamente antes de volvieran hacia el jefe con una mirada de urgencia.

"¡Intrusos, Najenda-san!" Él gritó.

El estallido del chico fue más que suficiente como para que todos lo oyeran. Cambió todo foco desde antes, ya que incluso el jefe, alias Najenda, lo miró seriamente mientras preguntaba- "¿Cuáles números y ubicaciones?"

"Según sus reacciones de mi barrera, ¡probablemente sean ocho personas!" Informó Lubbock- "Se han infiltrado cerca del escondite".

"Son buenos", comentó Najenda- "Para oler este lugar significa que probablemente sean mercenarios de otra raza".

La mujer se apresuró a concluir ese informe inmediato mientras miraba a todos sus subordinados con una mirada directa. Esto fue seguido con ella usando un encendedor para poner su cigarrillo e antes de hacerse cargo.

"No hay otra forma. Es una salida de emergencia. No dejes que ninguno de ellos regrese vivo " La mujer ordenó al instante

En sus palabras, la atmósfera de la sala entera cambió y se llenó con intención asesina.

"¡IR!" ordenó Najenda, haciendo señas para que el grupo de asesinos comenzara su asalto.

"H-eh!" Tatsumi tartamudeó mientras contemplaba a los asesinos de Night Raid dispersarse.

"¡Oi! ¿Qué estás espaciando para niño?!" gritó Najenda mientras golpeaba a Tatsumi con la cabeza.- "Es hora de tu primera batalla real. ¡Ahora sal de ahí! ¡Demuestra que tienes lo que se necesita para unirte a Night Raid!"

"Correcto!" grito Tatsumi cuando despegó después de los asesinos. –'¡Es hora de mostrarles de qué estoy hecho!'

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	8. Chapter 7

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **Capítulo 7: Intrusos, chica gato y escape**

"Bulat-san!" gritó Tatsumi mientras corría para ponerse al día con el hombre grande-. "¡Espera!"

"¿Eh ?!" exclamó Bulat mientras se giraba para ver a Tatsumi siguiéndolo, sorprendido por el hecho- "¡Oh, Tatsumi! ¿Quieres unirte a mí?"

"¡Sí!" Gritó Tatsumi finalmente habiendo alcanzado a Bulat- "Esta es mi oportunidad de demostrar mi valía a todos. Por favor, ¡permítanme unirme a ustedes!"

"¡Ese es el espíritu Tatsumi!" dijo Bulat con una sonrisa masiva- "¡Además, llámame aniki o guapo!"

"Está bien, ¡aniki!" dijo Tatsumi - ¡Hombre, realmente se siente bien decir eso!" señalo ante el nuevo apodo de Bulat.

"¡Sí, se siente genial!" exclamó Bulat con una amplia sonrisa. Por alguna razón, escuchar esas palabras pareció excitar al hombre mientras continuaba corriendo antes de pararse con los pies de Tatsumi- "Como recompensa, te mostraré algo muy guay. ¡Retrocede un poco!

Tatsumi hizo caso en sus palabras cuando de inmediato se detuvo.

Bulat luego tocó su mano contra el suelo y gritó- **"INCURSIOOOOO!"**

Tatsumi observó con asombro con los ojos abiertos cómo un conjunto de armaduras comenzó a formarse alrededor del cuerpo de Bulat. Era el mismo conjunto de armaduras plateada con una capa y ojos amarillos que Bulat usó cuando encontró por primera vez.

"¡Vaya! ¡Es jodidamente increíble!" dijo Tatsumi sorprendido

"¿Yo sé, verdad?" dijo Bulat mientras le daba un pulgar en el pecho- "Este es el Incursio, mi Teigu".

"¿Teigu?" Exclamó Tatsumi. No sabía qué significaba eso, ya que es la primera vez que lo escuchaba. Sin embargo tampoco pareció importarle, ya que se sentía muy entusiasmado con la apariencia de la armadura.- "¡Realmente no lo entiendo, pero me está poniendo nerviosa!"

"¡Entonces entiendes lo bueno de esto!" declaró Bulat. Le gustaba el entusiasmo del chico, ya que parecía facilitarles las cosas. Entonces, con eso, le señaló con su dedo índice mientras su mano estaba en su cadera-. "¡Bien! Ahora te contaré tu primer trabajo. ¿Es importante que esté bien?"

Tatsumi asintió al escuchar esto. Sabía poner su fideicomiso en el hombre ya que parecía seguro de lo que tenía que hacer.

[En otra parte del bosque]

"Bueno me tomo más tiempo de lo que espere pero del lado bueno conseguí mucha carne para que sean el desayuno, almuerzo y cena para los clientes en el bar de Benkei aunque no sé si habrá espacio suficiente para guardarla" dijo Yoshitsune cargando una bolsa llena de carne de una bestia peligrosa que había casado antes de encogerse de hombros –"Ni modo, entonces eso significa que gran parte de ello será mi desayuno, almuerzo y cena"

Camino hasta que se encuentra en un arroyo y se detuvo cuando escuchó una conversación

"Eso significa que Night Raid debe estar por aquí en alguna parte", se giró hacia la voz para ver a un grupo de bandidos como parece rodear a una mujer joven con una espada, Yoshitsune la reconoció que se trataba de Akame.

Luego miro a sus oponentes que era tres chicos El primer hombre era grande y aficionado con una capa de cabeza blanca, así como el otro hombre justo a parte de él, excepto que grande. El tercer hombre al frente estaba silencioso sonriendo sádicamente a la chica que tenía delante. No tenía pañuelo en la cabeza, pero seguro que tenía el pelo negro de punta.

"Esto será interesante" dijo Yoshitsune como decidio a observar

"Ella es una cosita, ¿eh?" dijo el primer tipo.

"No la golpee demasiado mal, ¿eh? Quiero divertirme primero con ella", dijo el segundo tipo.

"Idiotas" dijo Yoshitsune sabiendo que ellos tres han sellado su destino cuando decidieron enfrentarse con Akame

La asesina de ojos rojos corría a través de ellos a una velocidad desconocida que les con su katana y se paró detrás de ellos con la espalda hacia ellos y los atravesó como si no fueran nada.

Un arcoíris de sangre los cubrió y se clavó en el suelo como pintura.

"Vaya" dijo Yoshitsune impresionado como luego noto a otra persona detrás de unos arbustos y decidió investigar

"A-Aniquilo a esos tres como si no fueran una amenaza, definitivamente no tengo ninguna oportunidad contra ella nyasu" dijo una chica de piel morena, pelo negro con vetas rubias y ojos color ámbar, llevaba puesto una sudadera con capucha de color morado oscuro con capucha de gato y mangas largas con forma de gato que le cubren los brazos. Ella usa un par de botas de tacón alto con el mismo tema y sorprendentemente tenia una cola de gato de color negro saliendo de la sudadera

Ella estaba mortificada al ver lo ocurrido. Inmediatamente, sus instintos le decían que debía huir pero no podía por el miedo

"Ten cuidado de que ingresaste al territorio enemigo que conoces?" dijo la asesina de pelo negro en un tono monótono-

"Oh ... oh mierda!" dijo el hombre grande antes de que dos de los hombres se derrumbaran después de que les saliera la sangre por el cuello dejando a un hombre con vida, dejando que la sangre por la borda.

"¡Puta, voy a hacerte pagar por eso... gah!" el hombre se detuvo cuando la chica gato notó letras rodando alrededor de su cuerpo desde el corazón-. "Ah, ah ... ¡es veneno!" el hombre finalmente sucumbió a sus heridas y murió.

"Solo se necesita un golpe", dijo la niña de ojos rojos

"Esto es malo, muy malo nyasu. Debo mantenerme oculta para no recibir el mismo destino que esos tres nyasu" murmuro la chica gato sacando desde su capucha un colgante que se abrió mostrando una imagen de ella con tres niños pequeños , –"Lo siento hermanitos, no podre conseguir dinero para comida nyasu"

"Oye"

La mujer gato se paralizo como su cabeza lentamente empezó a girar para saber de dónde vino la voz para ver a Yoshitsune frente a ella.

La mujer estaba a punto de gritar pensando que él era otro de los asesino de Night Raid hasta...

"Shh, soy un amigo", dijo Yoshitsune - "No te preocupes, sígueme si quieres vivir"

La mujer de la capucha de gato dudo antes de asentir y seguirlo

"Por cierto, me llamo Yoshitsune, puedo saber tu nombre?" pregunto Yoshitsune

"Es Tao, nyasu" dijo la chica

"Bien Tao, ahora estas segura, vamos antes que te encuentren" dijo Yoshitsune como ambos siguieron su camino

[Mientras tanto, en una cueva]

Lubbock estaba ocupado con un invasor. La única diferencia en esto fue el hecho de que era una niña, actualmente suspendida en el aire con los brazos levantados mientras los hilos de Lubbock la mantenían contenida.

Y, por lo que parecía, parecía estar sufriendo, ya que podía sentir los hilos hundiéndose ligeramente en su piel.

"Eh, pensé que el peso de los hilos se sentía ligero. Pero era una niña". Comentó Lubbock a la ligera.

En la actualidad, el adolescente de pelo verde se paró frente al invasor que estaba atrapado en su trampa sin ninguna forma de escapar. También tenía un montón de hilos en sus manos, que luego causando más dolor a la niña.

"¡Sálvame por favor!" La niña gritó. "¡Haré lo que sea!"

"Nooope". Lubbock se negó de inmediato. Tenía una mirada seria en su rostro cuando dijo esto antes de tirar de los hilos para atravesarla.- "Conocí a un tipo que murió engañado por la seducción".

Entonces, con eso, los gritos de la niña resonaron a través de la cueva mientras los hilos rasgaban su piel. Fue desagradable por decir lo menos, pero nada que pudiera haberse evitado, especialmente después de que Lubbock la liberó mientras se volvía. Pero antes de alejarse, miró de reojo a su cuerpo desmembrado y tranquilo y notó su belleza antes de salir frustrada.

"¡Ah! ¡Qué desperdicio!" Exclamó en voz alta. "¡Es una ocupación tan dolorosa en momentos como estos!"

[Mientras tanto, en otra zona del bosque]

Un hombre atravesó el camino con una sonrisa arrogante y orgullosa de haber obtenido información sobre la ubicación de Night Raid. Corrió con orgullo mientras atravesaba el bosque, apurándose volver a la base antes de que un miembro de Night Raid lo viera. Pensó que estaba en el claro hasta que... uno de ellos los vio.

"¡Oh mierda, nos descubrieron!", Dijo, "¡Pero ahora que sé que el escondite de Night Raid está cerca de aquí! ¡Esa clase de inteligencia vale una fortuna! ¡Tengo que regresar a la base!

Sobre un acantilado, Mine apuntaba con pumpkin al hombre que corría, concentrándose en la trayectoria.-"Bueno, llegó hasta aquí", Realmente no me gusta revelar mi ubicación!" dijo ella activando su arma.

Sin previo aviso, otro asesino tribal se escabulle detrás en el aire con su espada preparándose para decapitarla

"¡Eres mío!" -gritó el hombre hasta Sheele empuñando un par de tijeras gigantes con una cara de oso panda en el frente lo mató.

"Lo siento", dijo suavemente Sheele

Mine se volvió un poco, -"Gracias, Sheele". Volvió a su objetivo, "¡Buen momento! Eso era el peligro suficiente para encender", dijo con presumida mientras encendía su arma.

Abrió fuego y lanzó mortal de energía que se dirigía directamente hacia el mensajero que pronto lo vaporizaría.

Desde la distancia, se veía un rastro de humo que se alzaba desde el bosque.

"¡Justo en el blanco!" dijo Mine con una sonrisa junto con Sheele,-"Cuanto más grande es el problema en el que estoy, ¡el poderoso que es mi hermosa pumpkin!"

[De vuelta con Yoshitsune]

Tanto él como Tao sintieron y escucharon una explosión cercana, ambos miraron hacia atrás y vieron humo que se elevaba desde el bosque

"¡Santo cielo! Alguien debe haber estado en un lugar en el que no tienen lugar para estar nyasu" dijo Tao

"Eso significa que tenemos que irnos cuanto antes" dijo Yoshitsune

"Está bien, una pregunta…por qué estas cargando una bolsa llena de carne?" pregunto Tao dándose cuenta de lo que cargaba Yoshitsune

"Estaba cazando para conseguir comida y llevarla para un amigo" eso fue lo que respondió –"Ahora es mi turno de preguntar, por qué viniste a este lugar?"

"Bueno…intentaba conseguir dinero suficiente para poder mantener a mi familia" dijo Tao haciendo que al joven alzar la ceja de curiosidad –"Tengo tres hermanitos en casa y soy la única que dependen para sobrevivir, cuando escuche a esos tipos que el imperio pagaría gran dinero si capturaban a algún miembro de Night Raid o al menos saber su escondite, podría tener lo suficiente para mantener a mis hermanos y conseguir alimentos y un lugar donde vivir. Pero fui una idiota al saber que esos asesinos están a un nivel superior, no tengo chance de ganarles y sobretodo tenía la corazonada que no sobreviviría si tratara de escapar, bueno excepto cuando tu llegaste y decidiste ayudarme nyasu" sus ojos ámabr miraron al chico como emitia una ligera sonrisa –"Muchas gracias"

"Je, no lo menciones" dijo Yoshitsune manteniendo su vista en el entorno –"Desde que te sentí supe que no eras una mala persona y no podía permitir que alguien como tu muriera"

Tao miro asombrada ante el joven como su sonrisa crecía-"Eres raro pero me agradas nyasu" dijo ella

"Raro? Oye al menos no me parezco y hablo como un gato" dijo Yoshitsune escapando una ligera sonrisa pero su expresión cambio cuando sintió algo y coloco su mano indicando que se detuviera

Tao parpadeo cuando su rostro se puso ligeramente pálida al ver de nuevo a esa chica de ojos rojos que mato a esos tres hombres con facilidad

Akame no estaba seguro de qué pensar al ver de nuevo al chico que conoció hace unos días, si mal no recordaba se llamaba Yoshitsune.

Se preguntaba si él también era uno de los invasores que informo Lubbock. Podía ver que está cargando una bolsa y pudo oler el olor de carne cruda, al parecer estaba cazando- Descubrió su arma en su cintura pero no sintió que ningún signo de que fuera una amenaza.

Tambien noto a la chica con capucha de gato detrás de él mirándola con miedo, puede que tambien sea un invasor pero tampoco emitía signos que fuera una amenaza

Pero no puede dejar que se vayan a riesgo de que alguno de ellos revele su escondite. Ella simplemente no puede.

"Hey Akame, hola como has estado?" dijo Yoshitsune con una sonrisa amigable a la asesina de ojos rojos como noto a ella observando a Tao –"Tranquila, no somos intrusos"

"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Akame.

"Estaba cazando y perdí la noción del tiempo al darme cuenta que anocheció. Además me encontré con esta chica que buscaba algo de comida para sus hermanos pequeños y decidí ayudarla" dijo Yoshitsune rascándose el cuello –"Ahora si nos disculpas tenemos que irnos"

"No puedo permitir que se vayan. Están en el lado equivocado del Imperio. En cualquier caso, inocentes o no, no puedo permitir que se vayan vivos o muertos" dijo Akame

"Vaya, no creo que eso suceda", dijo Yoshitsune

"Entonces eres un intruso, y lo siento", dijo Akame.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó.

"Aquí es donde morirán", dijo Akame

Yoshitsune suspiro como miro a la asesina –"En serio Akame, no se supone que somos amigos?" dijo al notar que ella se prepara para atacar –"Bien, si quieres jugar entonces no me queda más remedio defenderme" se puso en una posición defensiva y luego miro a Tao –"Tao, es mejor que te pongas en un lugar seguro"

Tao asintió como empezó a huir

"No permitiré que huyas" dijo Akame corriendo para apuñalar a Tao solo para ser interceptado por Yoshitsune que coloca su brazo contra el filo de murasame sorprendiéndola

"Lo siento Akame pero no puedo permitir que mates a un inocente" dijo Yoshitsune sacando un orbe como lo inserta en su cinturón, Akme se dio cuenta que era igual al cinturón que usaba Karasu, inserto el orbe en el cinturón

 **[Yoru (noche)]**

Cerró las fauces rápidamente como colocaba ambos brazos cruzados…

"Hen…shin!" grito como su cuerpo fue cubierto por la oscuridad mientras abría sus brazos

 **[La pesadilla de la oscuridad! El ascenso del cuervo de la noche!]**

Tao como Akame miraron como una armadura se formó alrededor de Yoshitsune. Cuando el humo se disipo en lugar de Yoshitsune era Kamen rider Karasu para la sorpresa de Akame

"Usted" dijo Akame como se tenso

"En serio Akame, realmente no quiero lastimarte pero lo hare si no paras de matar a gente inocente al igual que tus amigos de Night Raid" dijo Yoshitsune

"Inocente? Las personas que matamos son corruptos que han causado daño a la capital, como por ejemplo la hija de esa familia que han torturado y matado a cientos de personas y que tambien es culpable de sus actos pero en cambio usted la protegió y se la llevo" dijo Akame y luego señalo a Tao –"Y ella vino con esos hombres para saber descubrir nuestra ubicación y alertar al Imperio, ella es una enemiga al cual tengo que eliminar"

"Las personas tienen sus motivos para hacer las cosas, Akame. Ella necesita el dinero para sus hermanos pequeños, la única familia que les queda y seguramente esa chica Aria tenia sus motivos por haber hecho esos actos" dijo Yoshitsune

"Ella ha matado mucha gente por placer, esa es razón suficiente para eliminarla" respondio Akame como ya no perdió tiempo y persiguió al rider una vez más.

Ella tenía su katana recta dirigida hacia su estómago de una manera penetrante, ya que su velocidad hacía que el ojo normal imposible verla partir. Pero hubo un problema con eso. Yoshitsune no era un ser normal.

El rider se preparó cuando sus ojos la vieron. El asesino femenino era realmente rápido, pero no alguien que pudiera sorprender su visión mejorada.

Cuando la espada de Akame apareció hacia su lado, simplemente se movió hacia bloqueando el filo de la katana con su brazo.

'Murasame no puede atravesarlo, de que esta hecha esa armadura?' pensó Akame como volvió atacar pero recibió el mismo resultado cuando el rider la bloqueo

"Si tu grupo de asesino piensan que están haciendo un cambio pues se equivocan. En serio matarías a un niño allí sin arrepentimiento ni remordimiento, ya que era tu forma de pensar simplemente matar a cualquiera que sea, incluso si él o ella era una mala persona, por ejemplo Aria es joven e ingenua. Ella puede aprender a hacer otras cosas, puedes cambiar su forma de pensar, en vez de eso desperdician cualquier potencial al intentar matarla" dijo Yoshitsune

Akame miró al rider con silencio, nunca pensó en esto antes. Creyo que una vez que estás corrompido, no hay marcha atrás. Pero escuchar la idea de cambiar a alguien corrupto para volverla una buena persona. ¿Era eso incluso posible?

Ella sacudió su cabeza como pensaba que era un truco para distraerla. La asesina de ojos rojos acercó rápidamente a él, y posiblemente más rápido que antes, ya que de inmediato comenzó a balancearse su katana tanta velocidad pero el Kamen rider no le dio esa oportunidad

Ella puede ser rápido, pero él era más rápido mientras esquivaba barras fácilmente con su velocidad

"Y qué me dices con esos guardias que usted y tu grupo mataron junto con esa familia, sólo porque ellos decidieran quedarse callados e ignorar lo que sucedía en esa mansión, los mataron porque tambien eran culpables. Pero no pensaron que era posible que la razón que lo hicieron era debido a que no podían perder el trabajo para poder alimentar a sus familias además que estamos en una recesión" dijo Yoshitsune diciendo una posible motivo por lo cual ellos guardaron silencio mientras seguía esquivando las barras de la asesina

Akame tampoco sabía que decir ya que era posible que tenía razón

"Definitivamente ustedes necesitan pensar con una mente abierta. No todas las personas son malas, Pueden tener razones para hacerlo o no tienen otra opción hacerlo, ¿alguna vez pensaste en eso?" dijo Yoshitsune

"Incluso si dices eso, eso no significa que simplemente cambiaremos nuestra forma de hacer las cosas", respondió Akame- "El imperio en sí mismo ha hecho más cosas malas que nosotros, así que hacemos lo que hacemos para terminarlo. Es natural que nos odien, pero es la única manera en que podemos enfrentarnos al imperio. Debes ser cruel para ser amable"

"Puede que tengas un punto pero a la vez equivocada yo tambien he matado gente pero solo son aquellos que no tienen posibilidad de regresar a ser como antes pero para los que sí tienen un chance para cambiar, les daré esa oportunidad" dijo Yoshitsune esquivando la última huelga para estar a distancia de Akame –"Night Raid pueda tener buenas intenciones pero lo que hacen del modo incorrecto"

"Entonces cual es el modo correcto que usted habla?" pregunto Akame

"Eso es algo que tú misma debes descubrir, Akame" dijo Yoshitsune como para la sorpresa de la asesina él desactivo su armadura –"Bien fue divertida nuestra charla pero hasta aquí llego, espero que nos veamos en otra ocasión"

Akame ahora tenía la oportunidad de atacarlo y acabar con él pero ella decidió no hacerlo sino en su lugar tenía una última cosa que preguntar

"¿Por qué no me atacaste?" ella preguntó- "Tenías muchas posibilidades de atacarme e incluso matarme pero no lo hiciste, quiero saber el por qué"

"Oh...Bueno"dijo Yoshitsune, aparentemente avergonzado. Por alguna razón, sonrió de la misma manera que se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza junto con un pequeño rubot antes de continuar.-"Para serte sincero... no me gusta golpear a una chica realmente linda como usted".

Eso tomo por sorpresa a la asesina -'Está bromeando, ¿verdad?' pensó como gano un ligero rubor

"Bien, nos vemos" dijo Yoshitsune como dio una señal a Tao quien de inmediato lo siguió –"Y no te preocupes, no diremos nada al Imperio, es una promesa!"

Akame se quedó allí parada como dejaba que los dos intrusos se marcharan, en este momento tenía dudas en porque no iba a detenerlos ya que si los dejaba a esos dos irse podrían decirle al imperio sobre su avistamiento o ubicación ya que esa información es valiosa para ellos sin embargo confiaba en las palabras de Yoshitsune.

La asesina de ojos rojos decidió seguir buscando a los demás intrusos si es que alguno de sus amigos ya se hizo cargo de ello.

[Con Tatsumi ...]

'Esto es una mierda completa. ¿Cómo se supone que debo probarme a mí mismo si estoy en guardia? Debería estar luchando contra el enemigo' pensó Tatsumi mientras yacía escondido en los arbustos que Bulat había señalado.

 _"Escucha, si el enemigo huyera, entonces hay una gran posibilidad de que puedan pasar por aquí. Si eso sucede, incluso desacelerarlos está bien. Solo haz lo que sea necesario para luchar y no m piedad"._ Esas fueron las palabras que Bulat le había dicho antes mientras acechaba.

'No me están tomando en serio' Los ojos de Tatsumi se abrieron cuando escuchó un susurro entre los arbustos y se preparó combate, pero inmediatamente se desinfló cuando vio que era solo un conejo que saltaba- "Voy a matar a ese conejo por haberme animado. ¿Qué papel tan nuevo para un novato? ¿Va a venir el enemigo?-"

Antes de que Tatsumi pudiera terminar su frase, un gran guerrero tribal emergió del follaje y se detuvo cuando notó a Tatsumi.

"¡Ja! Entonces tienen guardias estacionados aquí también". Habló el mercenario mientras sacaba su espada. Tatsumi se levantó y también sacó su propia espada.

"¡No puedo dejarte pasar!" gritó Tatsumi al hombre.

El hombre sonrió maliciosamente en respuesta.

"No dude en tratar de detenerme". ' Aquí está. Tengo que matar a alguien a quien no tengo resentimiento". pensó Tatsumi mientras alzaba su espada. –'Pero si vacilo aquí, moriré´

"A pesar de que eres solo un niño, no esperes que me contenga" dijo el mercenario

Los dos enemigos se miraron el uno al otro, cada uno esperando a que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento. Tatsumi terminó siendo el que tomó la iniciativa y decidió atacar primero. Se abalanzó adelante, apretando su espada contra la espada. Una vez que Tatsumi se acercó lo suficiente, el mercenario movió su espada. Tatsumi detuvo fácilmente el columpio y procedió a cortar al hombre en el cofre.

Cayó hacia atrás y aterrizó en el suelo, la sangre saliendo profusamente de la herida en su pecho mientras rugió de dolor.-"¿Cómo fue que bastardo? "

"¡Estas son las habilidades... que refiné junto con Sayo y Ieyasu!" gritó Tatsumi.

"Por favor... ten piedad... mi puebl ..." las palabras del mercenario fueron cortadas cuando Tatsumi hundió su espada en su cuello.

"Sin piedad." dijo Tatsumi con frialdad mientras quitaba su espada del hombre yugular-"No puedo permitirme dudar. No cuando todos cuentan conmigo. Juré que haría mi mejor esfuerzo".

Tatsumi luego se volvió cuando escuchó a alguien aterrizar detrás de él. Se giró con la espada dibujada, pero se relajó cuando vio que era Akame.

"Impresionante. Me alegra ver que todavía estás pieza". ella habló en monotonía.

"No iba a dejar que este trozo de basura me derribara". dijo Tatsumi mientras hacía un gesto hacia el cadáver-"Tengo gente esperando que regrese vivo"

"Bueno, hiciste bien. Para no enamorarte de los enemigos, los programas demuestran que realmente tienes lo que se necesita. Esta no es una línea de trabajo donde se pueda ofrecer misericordia" dijo Akame.

"Lo sé." Dijo Tatsumi mientras envainaba su espada. -"Esa es toda la diferencia que hace entre la vida y la muerte".

"Correcto. No debe dudar en lo más mínimo. El golpe final debe ser rápido y decisivo". dijo Akame mientras miraba brevemente al mercenario muerto.

"HIYA!" -

Akame y Tatsumi se giraron para ver a Bulat atravesar los árboles al lado de ellos.- "El enemigo vino corriendo por aquí ¿verdad? ¡Déjalos a mí!"

"Ya se terminó." Habló Akame mientras señalaba su espada con el cuerpo muerto.

"Oh, buen trabajo, Akame". dijo Bulat.

"No fui yo". Dijo ella mientras señalaba a Tatsumi.

"¿De Verdad?" Bulat preguntó en un tono ligeramente sorprendido a lo que Akame asintió afirmativamente- "¡Bien, buen trabajo, Tatsumi!" t dijo con un pulgar hacia arriba.

"Ahora que el enemigo sido atendido, es hora de regresar a la base".

[En la base de Night Raid]

De regreso en la base Night Raid, el grupo celebró una celebración por un trabajo bien hecho para defender su base.

Najenda decidió hablar con Tatsumi mientras los demás disfrutaban de su descanso- "Debo decir que estoy impresionado Tatsumi. Realmente mostraste tu valor en tu primera batalla según Akame".

Tatsumi se rascó la nuca y sonrió tímidamente a los jefes de alabanza- "Gracias jefe. No fue nada".

"Por el contrario, era sin duda algo. Akame medio esperaba que te enamores de las palabras de los enemigos y necesitaras ser salvada por ella. Pero demostraste lo contrario". Najenda sacó un cigarro y lo encendió- "Dicho eso, todavía eres un poco duro en los bordes, y se necesitará un poco de trabajo para pulir tus habilidades lo mejor que puedan. Así que haré que comiences a entrenar con Akame mañana.¿Acepta Akame con eso?"

Akame, que parecía absorto con su propia comida, se volvió y le hizo una señal al jefe. "Mhmm". Murmuró mientras masticaba su comida.

"Bien. Si Tatsumi se afloja, entonces tienes mi permiso para matarlo". dijo Najenda, lo que causó que los ojos de Tatsumi se dispararan.

"¡¿Qué?!" grito él

"Cosa segura." respondió Akame.

"¡¿Así?!" gritó Tatsumi-'¡Ni siquiera dudó en su respuesta! ¡¿Qué demonios está pensando?!' pensó mientras un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral.

"¿No tienes suerte Tatsumi? Ser capaz de ser entrenado por una chica tan linda". Bromeó Najenda.- "Buena suerte e intenta no matarte"

'Eso si es que ella no lo hace primero' penso Tatsumi como sin duda iba a morir

[Con Yoshitsune]

"Así que vas hacer ahora Tao?" pregunto Yoshitsune como ambos llegaron a la capital

"No lo sé, tendré que buscar algún empleo para poder mantener a mi familia nyasu" dijo Tao con tristeza en su voz

"Eres buena peleadora?" pregunto Yoshitsune de repente

"Bueno…soy buena en pelear ya que tuve que aprender en cómo defenderme y proteger a mis hermanos pero no soy tan buena como para asumir oponentes como usted o la chica de ojos rojos pero porque me lo preguntas tan de repente nyasu?" pregunto Tao

"Tengo una proposición para hacerte" dijo Yoshitsune –"Te proporcionare comida y un lugar para que usted y tus hermanos vivir a cambio necesitare tus habilidades de combate para una gran misión que yo y mi equipo estamos haciendo. Trabaja para mí y seras bien recompensada"

"Y cuál es la misión si es que decido aceptar nyasu?" pregunto Tao

"Derrocar al primer ministro y eliminar todo rastro de la corrupción de la capital" dijo Yoshitsune como los ojos de Tao se ampliaron –"Pienses que suena a una locura pero si me ayudas no sólo estarás haciendo lo correcto sino que conseguirás que la Capital sea un lugar más segura para los civiles inocentes y para tus hermanos"

Tao miro como Yoshitsune le extendió la mano

"Así que dices, me ayudaras para un futuro brillante. Realmente apreciaría tu ayuda" dijo Yoshitsune con una sonrisa

La respuesta de Tao… un gran abrazo –"Acepto nyasu!"

"Bien pero por favor suéltame" dijo Yoshitsune como podía sentir los pechos de la chica tocando su rostro

Tao soltó el abrazo-"Muchas gracias, no lo defraudare nyasu"

"De acuerdo Tao, bienvenida a Crows Rebelds" dijo Yoshitsune sacando un pedazo de papel y anota una dirección –"Dirígete a esta dirección mañana y habla con el dueño diciendo que me conoces y quieres hablar conmigo, yo te recibiré junto con tus hermanos"

"De nuevo te agradezco por todo, maestro Yoshitsune nyasu" dijo Tao

"Me gusta cómo ella me dice maestro" murmuro Yoshitsune para si mismo –"Nos vemos mañana Tao, tengo que irme cuídate" se despidió como empezó a correr de vuelta a su base

Tao sonrió alegremente como su cola empezó a moverse de verdad…

"Tengo que ir donde mis hermanos para asegurarme que estén bien y decirles la noticia" dijo Tao comenzando a saltar sobre los tejados ágilmente –"Se sorprenderán y se alegraran al enterarse que encontré mi futura pareja nyasu!"

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	9. Chapter 8

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **Capítulo 8: Un viejo amigo, despertar y las dudas**

"Dios…si me estas escuchando…por favor…mátame..," dijo Ken realmente cansado, se podía ver claramente ya que tenía ojeras en sus ojos.

Primero era debido a que su maestro lo puso a entrenar su resistencia mientras cargaba pesadas pesas, tenía que usarla todo el día y en segundo lugar ha sido el niñero de la chica rubia conocida como Aria desde que entro al cuartel.

Al principio pensó que solo estaría ayer hasta que decidiera irse y durante ese tiempo estuvo molestando a Ken para que fuera su mayordomo ya que en palabras de ellas "es su trabajo". Tenía suerte que Gaurry le ayudara en la mayoría de los quehaceres pero aun así no podía soportar a la rubia mimada

"Ganado, tráeme más agua!" se escuchó la voz de Aria en la otra habitación

"Ya voy" se quejó Ken trayendo un vaso de agua –'En serio…mátenme!" derramo unas lágrimas de anime

"Ya era hora" dijo Aria como estaba en su cama donde Gaurry estaba en una silla al lado de ella

"En serio, cuando te iras? Mi maestro dijo que no estas obligada a quedarte, puedes irte a donde quieras" dijo Ken con desagrado en su voz

"Pero a dónde? Ya no tengo un lugar a donde ir, esos asesinos de Night Raid posiblemente me están buscando!" dijo Aria mostrando un punto como apretaba su puño sobre la sabanas de su cama-"Tengo miedo…" murmuro para sí misma

Ken pudo escuchar un poco como su expresión cambio y dio un suspiro antes de hablar –"Bien puedes quedarte" dijo dejando el vaso en la mesa –"Solo te daré una advertencia, las personas no son tus juguetes, son seres vivos que tienen sus propias familias" miro a Aria con el ceño fruncido-"La verdad quisiera matarte pero mi maestro ve que eres una buena persona en el fondo pero no logro verlo por tu actitud de niña mimada, puedo tolerar hasta cierto punto pero es una línea delgada. Así que te pido que dejes esa actitud de snoob y trata mejor a las personas o si no te quedaras sola" empezó a retirarse –"Iré arriba, si necesitan algo, avísenme"

"Como se atreve a decirme esto" gruño Aria en voz baja pero empezó a sentir tristeza ante sus palabras –"Gaurry"

"Si, Lady Aria" dijo su guardia

"Necesito que me dejes sola un momento" dijo Aria, Gaurry iba a decirle algo pero al ver su rostro, asintió y dejo la habitación…

Aria miro por la ventana las hojas de los arboles como el viento soplaba con tranquilidad, ella toco su corazón como aún se sentía estar fría…

* * *

[En el bar de Benkei]

"Weeeee" *cristales roto*

"Oigan niños, dejen de jugar!" grito Benkei como trataba de controlar la situación, hoy apareció una mujer con capucha de gato de color morado junto con tres niños de 6 años que también usaban capuchas de gatos de colores beige, naranjo y verde.

Generalmente no dejaba la entrada a menores pero la mayor dijo que conocía a Yoshitsune y quería hablar con él, por desgracia él acaba de salir para comprar algunas verduras para acompañar las grandes cantidades de carne que consiguió ayer así que la mujer llamada Tao decidió esperarlo mientras sus tres hermanos estaba jugando o mejor dicho causando detrozos al bar de Benkei

*cristales rotos*

"Uh oh, rompí otro plato" dijo el niño de capucha de gato color beige

Benkei gruño de fastidio como decidió recoger los cristales roto, en ese momento aparece Ken –"Hey Ken, necesito que me eches una mano"

"En seguida Benkei-san" dijo Ken saliando detrás de la cortina –"Que necesitas?"

"Ayudame a tranquilizas a estos tres niños antes que molesten a alguien a que no debieron molestar" dijo Benkei

Ken miro al darse cuenta de los tres niños –"Esas son capuchas de gatos?" dijo notando la apariencia de sus ropas además d–"Pensé que no permitias niños en tu bar, Benkei-san"

"Lo es pero es un caso especial, ves a la señorita a la izquierda de la barra" dijo Benkei señalando a Tao haciendo que Ken la viera y para su sorpresa obtuvo un rubor por la bella que era, además de notar que debajo de su ropa había una cola –"Su nombre es Tao y es la hermana mayor de estos tres revoltosos y aparentemente Yoshitsune le pidió que viniera a este lugar para entrar…ejem*a nuestro grupo*"

"Ya veo, y porqué trajo a su hermanos menores?" pregunto Ken vendo a los tres niños jugar

"Según lo que me conto, son la única familia que ella le queda, Yoshitsune le iba a dar un lugar donde puedan quedarse si aceptaba unirse a nosotros" dijo Benkei haciendo un leve asentamiento del joven de lentes

'Aunque maestro pueda ser un idiota la mayoría de las veces, realmente es una buena persona en el fondo' pensó con una sonrisa mientras iba hablar con Tao sin embargo recibió un golpe de una pequeña pelota en su entrepierna cuando uno de los niños la lanzo.

Ken cayó al suelo como quedo K.O fácilmente, Benkei lo miro con una expresión blanca…

"La gran ayuda que fuiste" hablo con sarcasmo como tenía que vigilar a esos tres niños hasta que Ken se despertara –"Maldita sea Yoshitsune, regresa de una puta vez" gruño

* * *

[Mientras tanto con Yoshitsune]

"Me alegro que este vendedor fuera aceptara mi negociación, eso le enseñara al no estafarr a la persona equivocada" dijo Yoshitsune con una bolsa de vegetales. Caminó hasta que escuchó a alguien detrás de él.- "Está bien, ¿quién está detrás de mí? Será mejor que alguien que conozco o alguien que intenta matarme". Se dio la vuelta y encontró un pequeño perro blanco moviendo la cola. "¿A quién perteneces?", Le preguntó mientras recogía al perro.

"¡Koro!" Una chica salió corriendo de la esquina y frente a Yoshitsune. La chica tenía el pelo y ojos de color castaños, Su pelo estaba ordenado en a una larga cola de caballo que casi llegaba al suelo y vestía la armadura típica de la Guardia de la Capital. -"Gracias, amable y cariñoso ciudadano, por devolverme mi Koro"

'Amable y cariñoso? ocho años y ni siquiera cambió. Siempre tratando de interpretar al héroe' pensó Yoshitsune reconociendo a la mujer -. "Ha pasado un tiempo, Seryu" hablo con alegría

"¿Cómo me conoces? ¿Nos hemos visto antes?" pregunto Seryu

"Sí, he sido invitado en tu casa varias veces cada vez que tu padre me invitó" dijo Yoshitsune

"..." Seryu no dijo nada como sus ojos se agrandaron

"Seryu, estas-"fue lo último que dijo Yoshitsune antes de que Seryu se levantó de un salto y lo abrazó, lágrimas fluían de sus ojos

"Yoshitsune-kun, estás vivo!" dijo ella -"Pensé que estabas muerto, como papá, Me alegra verte de nuevo" Se separó del abrazo –"Dónde estabas todo este tiempo?. Ogre-san me dijo que a tus padres fueron asesinados por los malvados y pensé que a ti también te paso lo mismo" hablo como seguía limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro

"¿Los malvados?" dijo Yoshitsune como en el fondo sabía que Ogre probablemente le conto mentiras a ellas

"Esas... esas inmundicias que viven fuera de la capital. Pero está bien, el Dr. Stylish se aseguró de que fuera capaz de luchar contra el mal y traer justicia al mundo" dijo Seryu recuperando su sonrisa

Eso causo que Yoshitsune se pusiera serio, conocía al Dr. Stylish había trabajado al lado de su padre en algunos proyectos y sus métodos eran poco ortodoxos -"¿Qué hizo él?", Preguntó en un tono serio.

"¿Q-qué?" dijo Seryu, nunca había visto a su amigo así. Ella recordaba que él era relajado incluso en las peores situaciones-"Y-Y-Yo"

"Seryu, Qué fue lo que él te hizo?" pregunto Yoshitsune sin perder su tono

"Modificó mi cuerpo y me dio armas, en caso de que Koro no pudiera defenderme" dijo Seryu notando a Yoshitsune apretó su puño- "Uh, ¿estás bien?"

"Entonces, Stylish finalmente tuvo las pelotas para hacer esto, aún recuerdo cuando hablo acerca de ese proyecto y lo amenace para que no te tocara pero parecer haberlo ignorado y te obligo hacer esto…" dijo Yoshitsune con un tono amargo como estaba a punto de buscar a ese doctor y matarlo

"De hecho, yo voluntariamente me ofrecí para esto" dijo Seryu sorprendiendo a Yoshitsune –"Tenía que hacerlo, era la única que puede dar justicia a la capital y proteger a los ciudadanos de los malvados por eso acepte las modificaciones, si tienes que enojarte con alguien, que sea a mi"

Yoshitsune se quedó callado antes de empezar a reir causando que Seryu lo mirara con extrañesa –"No has cambiado en absoluto, siempre tomas grandes riesgos para hacer lo correcto y ser un héroe"

"Entonces no estás enojado?" pregunto Seryu

"Aún sigo enojado pero no puedo seguir estándolo más si es de mi queridísima amiga" dijo Yoshitsune

Seryu sonrio ante sus palabras

"Cambiando del tema, ese perrito Koro, que es exactamente?" pregunto Yoshitsune

"Él, es mi amigo, es mi leal compañero en la justicia" dijo Seryu dijo acurrucando al pobre que parecía tener una postura confusa sobre Yoshitsune, era como si completamente neutral, no exactamente en contra de ellos ni de su lado,- "puede sentir el mal y es el mejor "

"Oh, ya veo", dijo Yoshitsune observando al pequeño perro. Parecía dócil y bastante adorable, pero no era alguien a quien juzgar solo por su aspecto, de lo contrario podría estar muerto por ahora. "¿Puede él hacer otra cosa?"

"Por supuesto que puede, de lo contrario no seríamos tan buenos amigos". dijo Seryu que le permitía a la criatura parecida a un perro volver al suelo- "Él es una reliquia antigua que es realmente poderosa". Ella le explicó, claro que era prohibido dar información a los civiles pero ella confiaba en su amigo

"Interesante, supongo que la reliquia de la que estás hablando es un Teigu". Dijo Yoshitsune

"¡Guau! Así es, ¿cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Seryu

"Soy el hijo de un científico, y un lector ávido y me encontré con ese tema en particular". Dijo Yoshitsune

"Claro, olvide que eras un nerd" dijo Seryu

"Intelectual" corrigio Yoshitsune –"Un intelectual badass mejor dicho"

"Seguirás siendo un nerd para mi" dijo Seryu en broma

"Y usted una loca de la justicia" bromeo Yoshitsune como ambos se rieron

"Bien, Koro ya es momento de-" dijo Seryu hacia su compañero pero en su lugar era un espacio vacío donde estaba el perro. -"¿Hah?" Ella miró hacia abajo y descubrió que Koro ya no estaba.- "¡¿A dónde fue él?!"

"Creo que lo vi entrar en ese callejón" dijo Yoshitsune

"¡Gracias, Yosh-kun! ¿Quieres ayudar?" dijo Seryu

"Nah, está bien. Salgamos en algún momento, quizás tengamos una charla o nos pongamos al día" dijo Yoshitsune

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo Seryu despidiéndose de su amigo e ir a buscar a su mascota / teigu, dejando atrás a Yoshitsune

. "Ella ya creció" murmuro Yoshitsune como volvió su camino hacia la taberna sin saber lo que ocurriría luego pero lo sabremos después, antes veamos lo que está pasando en Night Raid

* * *

[Mientras tanto en la base de Night Raid]

Después de una buena comida, cortesía de Akame y Tatsumi, la mayoría del grupo de Night Raid se fue para atender una solicitud de asesinato en la capital. Akame y Tatsumi se fueron a cazar la cenar, mientras que Najeda decidió controlar a Sayo e Ieyasu.

Era lo único que podía hacer como parte del acuerdo que Tatsumi había dado para unirse a su grupo. Cuando llegó a la enfermería para verificar el estado de los dos adolescentes, mientras hacía esto, para su sorpresa, Ieyasu comenzó a moverse.

"Urgh ... lo que pasó". dijo el adolescente mientras agarraba su cabeza con dolor y se sentaba

. "Quédate quieto, ha pasado un tiempo desde que caíste inconsciente y es posible que te marees" informo Najeda¡ mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Ieyasu y lo bajaba de nuevo a la cama

"Argh!" Ieyasu gritó mientras agarraba su cabeza con dolor.- "Tienes razón. La habitación está girando".

"Quédate así por un tiempo y deja que tu cuerpo se reoriente solo". Dijo Najeda -. "Ahora dime, ¿qué recuerdas?"

"Yo ... recuerdo esa casa ... y la cámara de tortura. La familia nos hizo cosas terribles ..." Un destello de preocupación cruzó la cara de Ieyasu-. "¡Sayo! ¿Ella es ..."

Najeda señaló hacia Ieyasu y sus ojos lo siguieron para ver la forma de dormir de Sayo.- "Está inconsciente por ahora, pero sus probabilidades de salir adelante parecen prometedoras".

"Oh, gracias a Dios ..." suspiró Ieyasu.

"Ahora concéntrate, ¿qué más recuerdas?" pregunto Najeda

"Tatsumi ... él y una dama vinieron y nos rescataron ... también recuerdo haber visto una persona cubierta en armadura y una máscara de cuervo, él hizo algo para mí y Sayo. Algo que salvó nuestras vidas…" dij Ieyasu

"Bien, parece que no tienes ningún problema de memoria como resultado del trauma" dijo Najeda –"Quiero preguntarle algo, "¿Sabes quién soy?"

"No." Fue la respuesta de Ieyasu

"Mi nombre es Najenda. Y soy el líder del grupo asesino Night Raid, cuya base se encuentra actualmente. También somos quienes salvamos la vida de usted y de sus amigos" dijo Najeda

"Night Raid ... ¿asesinos? Recuerdo haber visto tus carteles buscados en la capital". dijo Ieyasu.- "¿Son criminales?"

"Algo así. Sí, somos delincuentes que son buscados por la capital. Pero no es que salgamos a matar inocentes. Todos los que matamos son una fuente de corrupción. Como la familia que te ha torturado a ti y a tu amiga" explicó Najenda.

"Entonces, ¿qué, ustedes son los buenos chicos?" Preguntó Ieyasu.

"Más o menos. Todos nuestros miembros son asesinos, simple y llanamente. Pero estamos luchando por el mejoramiento del país. Matamos la podredumbre que se está pudriendo en la capital. Todo funcionarios corruptos hasta nobles sádicos" dijo Najeda

"Oh, ya veo." Dijo Ieyasu

"Ahora bien, tienes dos opciones, chico". dijo Najenda mientras levantaba dos dedos. "Puedes unirte a nosotros, o te harán trabajar en nuestro taller hasta que todo esto termine. No podemos deja que sabes dónde está nuestra base y nuestras caras. Para que lo sepas, tú al amigo Tatsumi se le dio la misma opción, y él eligió unirse a nosotros "

"¡¿Él hizo?!" dijo Ieyasu sorprendido

"Una vez que se dio cuenta de cuán corrupta era realmente la capital, no podía quedarse atrás y dejarla continuar. Es culpa de los gobiernos que su aldea esté sufriendo, ya sabe". dijo Najeda- "Entonces chico, ¿qué será? Este camino es peligroso y sin recompensa. Podrías morir en cualquier momento y nunca ser recordado por el bien que hiciste. Quizás nunca puedas volver a tu aldea otra vez. Elegir este camino no es para los débiles de corazón y ..."

"Lo haré." Dijo Ieyasu rápidamente

"¿Hmm?" dijo Najenda con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Dije que lo haré. No puedo dejar que mi mejor amigo pelee solo. Si se unió, debe haber tenido una buena razón para unirse. Y esa es una buena razón para que me una. Bien." Ieyasu dijo decididamente

"Ho, impresionante. Pensé que podría ser más convincente, pero parece que compartes los ideales de Tatsumi". habló Najenda.

"Juramos que cuando muramos moriremos juntos. Confío plenamente en su juicio y con gusto lo seguiré por este camino" dijo Ieyasu

"Bien, bienvenido a Night Raid". dijo Najenda mientras le tendía la mano. "La mayoría de nuestros miembros están actualmente en una misión, por lo que tendremos que esperar a las presentación más tarde. Así que por ahora solo debes descansar un poco"

Ieyasu asintió como volvió acostarse mientras la líder del Night Raid se retiraba

"Me pregunto lo que está haciendo Tatsumi?" se preguntó Ieyasu pensando en lo que su amigo estará haciendo

* * *

[Con Tatsumi y Akame]

 _ **"Definitivamente necesitas pensar con una mente abierta. No todas las personas son malas. Pueden tener una razón para hacerlo o no tenían otra opción, ¿alguna vez piensas en eso?"**_

" _ **Quienes tienen la oportunidad de cambiar, les daré esa oportunidad. "**_

 _ **"Night Raid puede tener buenas intenciones, pero lo que hacen es equivocado".**_

 _ **"Eso es algo que tienes que averiguar tú mismo, Akame"**_

'Quien es Yoshitsune?' pensó Akame recordando lo sucedido de ayer en la noche, aun recordaba las palabras del joven enmascarado preguntándose quien era en realidad…

También se preguntaba en porqué no le ha dicho a Najeda sobre su encuentro con él, es posible que sea una futura amenaza para el grupo, pero Akame no dijo nada…

'Por qué?' pensó Akame

" _ **no te preocupes, no le diremos nada al Imperio, ¡es una promesa!"**_

'Por qué decidí confiar en sus palabras? Por qué no lo ataque cuando estaba desprotegido por su armadura? O por qué él no me mato cuando tenía la oportunidad en esas dos ocasiones?'

 _ **"Para ser honesto... no me gusta golpear a una chica realmente linda como tú"**_

Las mejillas de Akame se enrojecieron levemente –'Quien era él?' pensó

"Akame?"

Akame se giro hacia un confundido Tatsumi como ambos habían llegado hacia una cascada

"Estas bien?" preguntó el chico de ojos verdes

"Si, si , estoy bien. Sólo pensando en algo, eso es todo" respondió Akame

"De acuerdo…Entonces que hacemos aquí?" pregunto Tatsumi

"hoy comenzaremos pescando peces para la cena" respondió Akame

Akame comenzó a quitarse la ropa haciendo que Tatsumi se sonrojara y cubriera sus ojos

"¿cuál parece ser el problema?" pregunto Akame

Tatsumi abrió los ojos para ver a Akame vistiendo un bikini blanco.

"Gracias a dios es solo un traje de baño" suspiro Tatsumi de alivio

"Nuestro objetivo es el atún hoga. Esta es su mejor ubicación" dijo Akame

"No son los peces raros, misteriosos y escurridizos?" pregunto Tatsumi antes que Akame rápidamente se zambulle al agua

Luego cuatro peces de coca volaron hacia arriba y aterrizaron en la canasta donde está usando Tatsumi, entonces Akame resurgió para tomar aire.

"primero tienes que nadar hasta el fondo, luego ocultar tu aura y atacar tienes que actuar muy rápido" dijo ella

"¡lo que tú digas!" dijo Tatsumi mientras sonreía y se quitó los minivestidos de boxers

Regresado de su cacería con Akame y al enterarse del despertar de Ieyasu, había llegado a la línea de emergencia para la enfermería.

. "¡Ieyasu!" gritó Tatsumi mientras ingresaba a la enfermería.

"¡Tatsumi!" su amigo gritó de alegría.

"¡Estas despierto!" dijo Tatsumi

"¡Y vivo!" dijo Ieyasu mientras le mostraba a Tatsumi una sonrisa con dientes.

"¡Es genial verte a todos mejor!" dijo Tatsumi mientras golpeaba a su amigo con el puño.

"Cierto. Todavía no puedo creer que haya sobrevivido ese infierno". dijo Ieyasu algo oprimido. ."Tatsumi, me uniré a Night Raid".

"Espera qué, realmente?!" dijo Tatsumi sorprendido

"Claro, quiero decir, te uniste. Así que esa parece una buena razón para que yo también me una". Dijo Ieyasu

"Ieyasu, no quiero que te unas por un sentimiento de camaradería. Si te vas a unir, debe ser en tus propios términos". dijo Tatsumi.

"Pero me estoy uniendo en mis propios términos. Claro que parte de esto se debe a que se unió, pero también quiero evitar que las cosas que nos sucedieron a Sayo y a mí le ocurran a alguien más, en especial al saber que esa tal Aria aún sigue libre" dijo Ieyasu gruñendo lo último, al enterarse que la niña que torturo a Sayo seguía viva, y la persona que la salvo era la misma que lo salvo a él y a Sayo –"Entonces, cuéntame cómo es el grupo? Sin duda son personas interesantes"

"No tienes ni la mayor idea" respondió Tatsumi.

Después de que el dúo se encontró y de que pasaran algún tiempo rezando para que Sayo se despertara pronto, se dirigieron al comedor donde Akame estaba colocando comida en la mesa. Los m actualmente reunidos de la pandilla Night Raid se reunieron en la mesa y se hicieron las presentaciones para Ieyasu. Después de conocer a todos los presentes, el grupo comenzó a cavar. La cena consistió en el atún que Akame y Tatsumi habían pescado ese día.

"Al final, Tatsumi solo atrapó a dos". dijo el jefe ."Por primera vez lo hizo bastante bien considerando todas las cosas".

"¿Es verdad que gritaste 'tráelo'? como te estabas desnudando? " preguntó Leone bromeando.

Tatsumi se desplomó en su silla, su rostro se puso rojo por la vergüenza cuando Ieyasu comenzó a soltar una carcajada ante las payasadas de sus amigos.

"Entonces Akame, ¿cómo fue el primer día de entrenamiento de Tatsumi con usted?" preguntó Najenda.

"Necesita trabajo ..." respondió Akame entre bocados.

'Mierda. Ella no piensa mucho de mí en absoluto'. Pensó Tatsumi. -'Y tampoco puedo decir lo que ella está pensando. ¡Todavía estoy demasiado débil!

"Pero... él muestra una gran promesa". dijo Akame en elogio monótono.

'¿De verdad?! ¡¿Hago?!' pensó Tatsumi con sorpresa.

"Hmm, eso es bueno para escuchar". dijo Najenda antes de volver su atención a Leone y colocar sus palillos- "Leone, cuéntame sobre la solicitud que recibiste el otro día".

Leone repentinamente se puso serio.- "Sí, jefe. Nuestros objetivos son el Ogre de los guardias de la capital y un comerciante de petróleo llamado Gamal". explicó mientras juntaba sus manos mesa- -"De acuerdo con el cliente, Ogre ha estado aceptando sobornos de Gamal. Aparentemente, cada vez que Gamal comete un crimen, Ogre tiene a alguien más que se enamora de él. El novio clientes fue acusado de uno de los crímenes y fue ejecutado. Mientras el novio estaba en prisión, escuchó a los dos discutir sus crímenes y logró enviar una carta a nuestro cliente para que ella supiera lo que le sucedió".

Leone sacó un saco de monedas y lo sobre la mesa..- "Este es el pago por el trabajo".

"¿Esa persona ahorró tanto dinero?" dijo Tatsumi quedándose boquiabierto.

"Podía olerle enfermedades venéreas". Leone dijo en un tono oscuro con los puños apretados.- "Debe haberse visto obligada a vender su cuerpo a cualquiera que esté dispuesto a pagar para ahorra dinero".

"Esto es horrible." dijo Ieyasu.

"Así es como funciona en esta capital podrida". habló Bulat

"¿Has confirmado las reclamaciones de los clientes?" preguntó Najenda mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

"Son culpables". Respondió Leone. -"Los observé por un tiempo desde el ático de la tienda de comerciantes, donde los dos discutieron sus tratos sucios".

"Muy bien." Najenda dijo mientras tomaba un trago de su cigarrillo.-"Night Raid aceptará esta petición. Entregaremos castigos sobre las cabezas de estos atroces monstruos. Y los enviaremos al más allá"

"Sacar a Gamal será simple". dijo Leone. -"Pero Ogre será un asunto completamente distinto"

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Tatsumi.

"Ogre el Demonio. Ese es su apodo. Se llama 'El Demonio' porque sus habilidades con una espada lo convierten en un objeto de terror para los criminales de la capital". explicó Leone.- "Por lo genral con su alegre banda de lacayos mientras patrulla las calles de la ciudad. Pero aparte de eso, se queda en la sede de la guarnición. Gamal llega a su habitación privada para darle sobornos. Debido estación, en sus días libres pasa tiempo cerca del palacio bebiendo en los bares de la calle principal ".

"Parece que nuestro único disparo es sus días libres". dijo Tatsumi.

"Pero la seguridad alrededor del palacio es escasa. Para Akame, cuya cara está enlucida en todo el palacio, esta será una misión difícil". dijo Najenda

"¿Esperaremos a que vuelva el resto del grupo?" sugirió Akame.

"Pero no sabemos cuándo terminarán su trabajo". Leone señaló cuando se reclinó en su asiento.

"¡Si ese es el caso, entonces solo envíame!" dijo Tatsumi mientras golpeaba su palma sobre la mesa. "¡Podre ocuparnos de eso! "

"Oh, estás diciendo que derrotaras a Ogre?" pregunto Najeda

"Eh=" dijo Tatsumi

"Si, se te pasa la boca…Debes aprender a manejar mejor tus palabras!" dijo Leone

"Ah?!"

"En este momento, este trabajo es mucho para ti" dijo Akame

"También soy hábil con la espada" dijo Tatsumi

"Estoy diciendo que no serpas capaz de matar. Puedes matar sin vacilar en cualquier momento?" dijo Akame

"Incluso mientras estamos aquí sentados… Otros pueden quedar condenados, verdad? Si es así lo hare!" dijo Tatsumi decidido –"Gente inocente condenada por motivos absurdos. No quiero que nadie se vuelva a sentir así!"

"Muy bien. Dejaré Ogre a usted " dijo Najeda apagando su cigarro

"Bien dicho, Tatsumi" dijo Leone golpeando el hombro del mencionado para luego abrazarlo con su brazo –"Muestras gran determinación!"

"Leone y Akame, acaben con el comerciante de aceite" dijo Najeda

"Lo tienes jefe" dijo Leone

"Entendido" asintió Akame

"Que te parece Akame?! ¡Cuando llegue el momento, puedo enfrentar el desafío!" dijo Tatsumi.

"Luego que completes tu tarea, y elaborar el informe, seras considerado como alguien legítimo. Con esa arrogancia, terminarás muerto" dijo Akame mientras se alejaba de

"Maldición." murmuró Tatsumi. 'Definitivamente voy a tener éxito y haré que me veas bajo otra luz'.

* * *

[Con Ken]

"Gracias a Dios, que estas bestias se calmaron" suspiro Benkei como los tres niños de capuchas de gato estaban sentados en la barra con calma comiendo unos dulces

"Pero a que costo" murmuro Ken como su monedero que contenia dinero que estaba ahorrando fue gastado para comprar esos dulces

"Realmente lo siento mucho por los problemas que mis hermanitos les hayan causado nyasu" dijo Tao

"No hay problema, estamos agradecidos que hoy no habían muchos clientes o si no lo que hubiera pasado si hubieran molestado a la persona equivocada" dijo Benkei

"Lady Aria, pero-"se escuchó la voz de Gaurry

"Ya lo he decidido Gaurry, y no hay nada que me hará cambiar mi decisión" dijo la voz de Aria como el sonido de pasos se escuchaban

"Pero Lady Aria, es muy peligroso que vaya usted sola" dijo Gaurry

"Tomare el riesgo. Usted sirvió muy bien a mi familia y te agradezco pero a partir de ahora…ya no necesito de tus servicios" dijo Aria saliendo detrás de la cortina y camino hacia Ken –"Ganado, dile a tu maestro que gracias por salvarme así que no le diré al Imperio que me secuestraron"

"Oye pero si no te secuestramos" dijo Ken frunciendo el ceño

"Como sea, el punto que me voy y necesito de tu ayuda para llegar hacia una persona que mi padre menciono que podría ayudarme si algo ocurriera" dijo Aria –"Así que te ordeno que me ayudes

Ken escapo un bufido, mientras seguía mirando a la chica

Arie fruncio el ceño-"Olvidalo, lo hare por mi cuenta, no es que realmente necesite la ayuda de alguien patético como usted" empezó a marcharse

"Bien" dijo Ken haciendo a la chica rubia detenerse –"Si eso significa que no me causaras migrañas, te acompañare para llevarte a esa persona"

Aria asintió como Ken dio un gesto a Benkei para que este atento con los hermanitos de Tao mientras se encargaba de esto

"Bien vámonos" dij Ken con Aria siguiéndolo –"Por cierto, como se llama el hombre que tu familia confía tanto?"

"Es un general del Imperio, se llama Ogre y es una persona agradable cuando lo conocí" dijo Aria –"Conozco donde se encuentra ya que mis padres me llevaron para conocerlo. Puedo confiar en él y sé que podrá protegerme ya que es muy fuerte"

"De acuerdo, dirige el camino" dijo Ken

Los dos caminaron hasta que se detuvieron debido a un silbido constante y al sonido de algo suave golpeándose continuamente contra el suelo, dirigiéndose directamente hacia ellos. No pasó mucho hasta que la fuente se revelase como una joven de veintitantos años, con cabello color ámbar y ojos color ámbar. Tenía el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo que casi llegaba al suelo mientras ve uniforme militar que tenía una armadura en la parte superior del cuerpo y sostenía una correa de perro que estaba unida a un perro extraño.

"¡Mi sentido de la justicia es hormigueo!" La mujer exclamó.

Ken tuvo la sensación de que estaba hablando de él y Aria.

'Wow, para alguien con una actitud brillante, se ve muy linda'. Pensó Ken con una sonrisa. Luego vino otro pensamiento que lo hizo gemir mientras ella se acercaba-. 'Pero este lugar está lleno de todo tipo de locura! Realmente no puedo bajar la guardia'

Observó como la chica hacía un saludo militar, con las mejillas hinchadas, y se mantuvo firme antes de presentarse. "¡Seryu Ubiquitous! ¡Un soldado por la justicia, informando!"

'Sip, definitivamente algo está fuera de ella.' Pensó Ken

Seryu no pareció darse cuenta cuando volvió su atención a Aria, a quien le sonrió alegremente.- "¡Te conozco! ¡Eres Aria Goodricke de la Casa de Goodricke! ¡Estás realmente vivo!"

"Sí, de hecho lo soy". dijo Aria con un buen tono.

Tenía una sonrisa de cortesía en su rostro, que le recordó a Ken la vez que la conoció, antes de hacerle un gesto a él con un tono agradecido aunque no sabía si era verdadero o fingido-. "Puedes agradecer a este joven aquí. Su maestro y él me salvaron de Night Raid antes de que pudieran matarme, junto con mi familia".

"¿De Verdad?" preguntó Seryu, sorprendidos.

Esto fue seguido inmediatamente con su atención a Ken, a quien saludó positivamente. -"¡Buen trabajo, ciudadano! ¡Los brazos de la justicia estaban contigo estoy seguro!"

"Uh… Gracias". Respondió Ken con incomodidad-"De todos modos ... estoy aquí para dejar a Aria con un tipo llamado Ogre. Ella dijo que estaría mejor a salvo con él, por lo que debería estar bien".

"Puedes apostar que ella estará bien". Dijo Seryu. Su brazo estaba a su lado mientras ella continuaba. "Ogre es un gran hombre. Debes conocerlo. Estoy seguro de que le encantaría saber cómo usted y su maestro lograron escapar de las malvadas garras de Night Raid".

"Um ... no, gracias". Respondió Ken- "Tengo algo más que hacer, sólo lleve a la señorita Aria porque me lo pidio y eso es todo. Si me disculpan me tengo que ir"

"De acuerdo, pero espero que nos veamos de nuevo para saber como es que escaparon" dijo Seryu

"Ok" dijo Ken marchándose

"Por favor, ven conmigo, lady Aria. Te llevaré a Ogredijo Seryu

"Um ... por supuesto". Aria asintió antes de mirar a Ken para luego marchar por otro camino, ella tenía una mirada triste antes de fruncir el ceño y acompañar a la soldado

Mientras Ken camino pero luego sintió un mal presentimiento –'Por qué tengo el mal presentimiento que cometer el mayor error de mi vida'

El joven de anteojo siguió su camino como pronto sabrá lo que acaba de hacer pero esto será para otra ocasión

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	10. Chapter 9

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **Capítulo 9: La venganza contra el ogro**

"Ya regrese" dijo Ken entrando al bar al notar que su maestro había regresado –"Maestro ha llegado, realmente se ha demorado hoy día"

"Me encontré con una vieja amiga pero no hablemos de esto" dijo Yoshitsune mirando a un Gaurry sentado con tristeza –"Según me conto Benkei, la señorita Aria decidió irse y te pidió que la llevaras a una persona que ella conocía, verdad?" pregunto

"En efecto, por suerte me encontré con una militar llamada Seryu quien ella se encargó de llevar a Aria hacia su capitán. Es una chica extraña pero agradable" dijo Ken

'No tienes ni idea' pensó Yoshitsune antes de volver a hablar –"Aria, te dijo el nombre de la persona que conocia?"

"Eh, si. Su familia lo conocio hace un tiempo y podía confiar en él, creo que se llama Ogre" fijo Ken como la atmosfera empezó a enfriarse

"Ken…te das cuenta del error que cometiste!" gruño Yoshitsune con enfado

"Qué hice?" dijo Ken sintiendo un poco de miedo en la actitud de su maestro…

"Maldita sea, es mi culpa por no decírtelo antes pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Tenemos que salvar a Aria" dijo Yoshitsune colocándose su capa-"Benkei, lleve a Tao y sus hermanos a su habitación, mañana la presentamos al grupo por ahora tengo una cuenta pendiente que pagar" hablo saliendo de inmediato del bar

"Alguien me puede explicar lo que está sucediendo? Por qué el maestro dice que Aria esta en peligro?" pregunto Ken

"Niño, en serio tienes mucho que aprender, en especial en escuchar " dijo Benkei-

"¿Qué?" Cuestionó Ken,

. "No has escuchado que ese hombre llamado Ogre es un delincuente sin importar el uniforme que usa, ¿verdad? Toma sobornos, mata a personas inocentes ... viola a niñas" dijo Benkei

' ¡Oh, no!' Fue entonces cuando golpeó a Ken cuando sus ojos se abrieron.

" ... lo que estás diciendo es que..." dijo Gaurry al darse cuenta tambien y se levantó de su asiento

"Aria está a punto de experimentar algo horrible" termino Benkei

Y con eso, Ken y Gaurry estaba completamente horrorizados.

 _(Noche)_

Con la bajada del sol para la llegada de la noche, Leone condujo a Tatsumi a través de la capital hacia la calle principal.

"Si sigues recto, debería llevarte directamente a la calle principal". dijo Leone mientras señalaba h calle.

"¡Lo tengo!" dijo Tatsumi.

"Oye, Tatsumi. ¿Quieres escuchar una historia sobre Akame?"

"¿Huh?" dijo Tatsumi

"Cuando Akame era joven, tanto ella como su hermana fueron compradas en algún lugar del Imperio. Los padres pobres que venden a sus hijos es una historia bastante común, aunque triste". dijo Leone.

La cara de Tatsumi se volvió triste al enterarse de tal hecho

"Luego fue aceptada en un programa de entrenamiento para asesinos junto con otros niños que estaban en el mismo barco que ella. Allí, aprendió cómo matar gente y de alguna manera sobrevivi condiciones infernales". habló Leone.- "Ella trabajó bajo el imperio, siguiendo todos sus órdenes. Ella era la asesina perfecta. Pero con cada misión que llevaba a cabo, podía sentir más de la oscuridad del imperio. El jefe, que era su objetivo en ese momento, logró persuadiéndola de desertar del imperio y unirse al Ejército Revolucionario que se preocupaba por la gente ... En ese momento parec mayoría de los camaradas con quienes había entrenado y crecido ya estaban muertos ". dijo sombríamente.- "¿Entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decir?" preguntó

Tatsumi jadeó con sus manos en sus caderas -"Como aficionado, debería callar y escuchar al asesino profesional, ¿verdad?" dijo

Leone sonrió suavemente y dejó escapar un leve suspiro.- "Bueno, entenderás si tienes éxito hoy".

"¡Sí, definitivamente voy a hacer esto!" Gritó Tatsumi mientras caminaba por la

"¡Buena caza!" Leone dijo mientras levantaba los pulgares antes de irse para encontrarse con Akame y cumplir con la misión que a ellas fueron asignadas

En la calle principal, el estilo de vida de la zona estaba en su normalidad. Las personas atendieron lo que tenían que hacer, mientras que otras obtuvieron lo que necesitaban. Pero incluso cuando todo seguro, Tatsumi no pudo evitar sentir que algo andaba mal mientras había encontrado su objetivo y algo más

Ogre estaba caminando y para la sorpresa de Tatsumi estaba Aria junto con él. Tatsumi pensó que tendria la oportunidad de no sólo acabar con su objetivo sino de acabar a la persona que torturo a sus amigos,

No lo hacía por venganza sino que era lo correcto de eliminar a todo causante de la corrupción al Imperio

Tatsumi siguió a Ogre y Aria a un callejón, lejos de los ojos del público.

'Algo no está bien ...' pensó Tatsumi con escepticismo.. 'Estaba planeando atraer a Ogre al callejón fingiendo que quería ser reclutado en el ejército, pero... ya lo está haciendo. Incluso tiene a esa él. Pero ¿por qué es eso? No tiene ningún sentido...'

Afortunadamente, las cosas le parecieron bien al joven. Siguió a Ogre y Aria y se escondió detrás de un bote de basura, donde luego se agachó para esconderse mientras miraba a un lado para ve podía ocurrir.

"Señor Ogre, ¿estás seguro de que este es el camino correcto?" preguntó Aria

Hace algún tiempo, cuando se encontraron, Ogre había ofrecido llevar a Aria con él para hacer algunas compras en su día libre. Sin embargo, ahora que se dio cuenta de su entorno, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada.

"Este lugar no parece seguro" dijo Aria

. Pero nada de eso le importaba a Ogre. De hecho, se lamió los labios maliciosamente antes de detenerse, lo que tomó a Aria por sorpresa cuando ella hizo lo mismo y se volvió hacia él.

"¿Pasa algo, Sir Ogre?" Aria preguntó, preocupada.

"Sí ..." contestó Ogre. Luego dejó que una sonrisa maliciosa se extendiera por su rostro. "Todo es perfecto".

"¿Huh?" Aria cuestionó, confundida. Sin embargo, la rubia no recibió respuesta después de eso. En cambio, gritó de dolor cuando Ogre la agarró por el cuello y la levantó del suelo, en el aire, sonriéndole mientras sostenía sus manos escapar. Pero lamentablemente este último no fue exitoso; solo ansía más al hombre musculoso.

"Después de todo este tiempo, finalmente te tengo en mis garras". Declaró Ogre con orgullo. "Me siento feliz que estes sana y salva, queridísima lady Aria"

"No ..." pronunció Aria. Intentó continuamente liberarse de la mano de Ogre, pero falló-. "P-Por favor ... ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?"

"¿Por qué?" Ogre se rió entre dientes en respuesta.- "Eres tan ingenuo, como la última vez que te vi. Tu padre y yo éramos conocidos, pero dejó de venir a verme cuando se dio cuenta de mi atracción hacia ti. Pero ahora que está muerto y que toda la fortuna de tu familia está en mi posesión, no harás nada más que complacerme por el resto de tu vida"

Aria estaba profundamente asustada de esto, incluso más que antes. Ogre era un hombre que creía que sería una mejor opción para ayudarla hasta que pudiera recuperar la fortuna de su familia y para un mejor uso. Pero ahora, todo lo que ella pensó en el pasado había desaparecido.

Estaba sola, asustada y perdiendo la esperanza rápidamente. Pero si ser sostenido por el cuello, fuera del s era suficiente,

Ogre se rio malignamente mientras lentamente alcanzaba su mano por su cofre. Mientras tanto, Tatsumi rechinaba los dientes con frustración mientras se alejaba. Se suponía que la misión era simple: al igual que Ogre, el demonio y la niña, e informar al escondite. Sin embargo sucedía a metros de él era más de lo que hubiera esperado.

Aria era un monstruo para él, pero lo que estaba a punto de recibir era una violación, que Tatsumi despreciaba mucho sin importar de quien era

Pero él se negó a actuar en consecuencia. Él no quería salvar a la niña.

' No me agrada todo esto' pensó Tatsumi, sus ojos mirando al suelo -'Tengo que matar a Ogre y Aria. Es la única forma. Pero la chica... ¿matarla en este momento en realidad no cuenta como salvarla,? quiero relevarla de algo malo ... '

En este punto, todo era demasiado conflictivo para Tatsumi. Por un lado, podía usar la lujuria de Ogre para Aria como una distracción y matarlo a él y a la chica, pero por otro lado estaría salvando psicópata rubio. A pesar de que solo faltaba un momento para que él la matara.

Odiaba la idea de eso, ya que se sentía amargado por eso. Pero aun así escuchó mientras Ogre continuaba divagan mano a pocos centímetros del pecho de Aria.

"Ahora bien... grita tanto como puedas. Nadie te escuchara" dijo Ogre

Tatsumi se había hartado con un fuerte grito de enojo cargo hacia "el demonio".

Ogre se sorprendió y giro hacia el origen del grito, solo para que recibiera algo que no hubiera esperado. Tatsumi sacó su espada, que estaba escondida debajo de su chaqueta, atravesó a Ogre con tanta ve que se detuvo en su otro lado.

"¿Qué ..." tartamudeó Ogre, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

"¡Tú!" Tatsumi gritó enojado. Las emociones que sentía allí y luego habían obtenido lo mejor de él. Por lo tanto, con una expresión obvia en su rostro, se volvió hacia Ogre

Ogre no pudo decir nada. El corte en su cuerpo medio había hecho daño, ya que lo mantuvo algo paralizado. Pero cuando escupió sangre, el hombre musculoso perdió el control del cuello de Aria y suelo sin decir nada. Su víctima, por otro lado, cayó al suelo con un fuerte grito cuando sintió el impacto. Pero cuando tuvo unos segundos para recuperarse, la adolescente de cabello castaño la m caminó hacia ella hasta que él se paró frente a ella con una mirada intimidante. No escapó a la notificación de la chica rubia, mientras gritaba y se arrastraba hacia atrás asustada cuando la situac ocurrió. Sin embargo, Tatsumi parecía pensar lo contrario.

"No puedo creer que te haya salvado otra vez". dijo Tatsumi con el ceño fruncido en su rostro- "Torturaste a mis mejores amigos, así que no creas que lo maté por ti. N perdonaré por lo que hiciste. Pero no puedo matarte ahora. Te salvé de algo que mereces mil veces. Así que la próxima vez que nos encontremos, solo sé que yo ... "

¡Tatsumi, cuidado!" gritó Aria.

Por mucho que la amenaza de Tatsumi fuera, el rubio no pudo resistir la advertencia. Ogre se había levantado repentinamente del suelo con una mueca en su rostro, antes de balancear su espada Tatsumi. Pero, afortunadamente, no tuvo éxito. Tatsumi pudo reaccionar ante la advertencia de Aria y empuñó su espada contra la espada del hombre musculoso en defensa. Sin embargo, la fuerza hombre mayor superó a la suya y lo envió volando de regreso hasta que patinó hasta detenerse.

' ¿Qué diablos? ¿Ella simplemente me salvó? pensó Tatsumi, sus ojos se agrandaron.-'Bajé mi guardia en ese momento. Si no fuera por su advertencia, yo...'

"¡Morirás aquí, niño!" gruñó Ogre enojado. Se puso de pie de nuevo, sus heridas no le molestaban mientras miraba furioso al joven. "¿Pensabas que yo, el demonio Ogre, realmente sería asesinad alguien como una mierda como tú?"

"No pero yo si…" dijo una nueva voz

Tanto Ogre como Tatsumi y Aria miraron hacia la dirección como caminando entre las sombras era Karasu…

"Usted" dijo Tatsumi reconociendo la figura

"Tiempo sin verte niño, como se encuentran tus amigos?" dijo Karasu caminando entre medio de los jóvenes y el capitán del Imperio –"Te debo una por salvar a la chica y no digas nada, sé que la odias todavía por lo que hizo a tus amigos pero la salvaste ya que era lo correcto, parece que me equivoque en juzgarte" levanto su espada en frente de Ogre –"Y usted, tenemos asuntos de que hablar"

"Quién diablos te crees que eres?!" gruño Ogre

"Mi nombre es Kamen rider Karasu y ahora Ogre "el demonio" por tus crímenes pagaras con tu vida" dijo Karasu adquiriendo una pose de combate

"No me hagas reír, no perderé contra una mierda como usted!" rugió Ogre listo para atacar

"Esas fueron tus últimas palabras,…que comience el juicio!" dijo el rider cargando contra su oponente

.Ogre había tratado de usar su fuerza para asestar un golpe rápido al enemigo, pero el ridere reaccionó desviando su ataque con su propia espada, estaba de vuelta en el suelo en la defensa. Ogre se sorprendio cuando su opoenente era muy fuerte y apretaba con fuerza a la defensiva mientras el rider presionaba con su katana, usando su fuerza para tratar de abrumarlo.

"Ya veo ..." dijo Ogre de repente. Tenía los ojos puestos en Karasu cuando se dio cuenta de la situación. "Perteneces a ese grupo Night Raid, ¿no?"

"Error" respondió Karasu , desarmando a Ogre y luego lo pateó directamente en el estómago con tanta fuerza que lo envió patinando hacia atrás –"No me compares con ello, lo que yo hago es justicia"

"Justicia?!" rugió Ogro. Un espeluznante gruñido apareció en su rostro cuando dejó al descubierto sus afilados dientes como de demonio.-"¡No me jodas! ¡Estoy por encima de ti!"

"No lo creo" respondió Karasu preparándose para lo que viene

Ogre decidió atacar al rider lanzando un puñetazo, el rider lo esquivo hacia la izquierda. Luego vio como el 'demonio' trató de golpearlo con otro golpe de moverse hacia la derecha para evitarlo y doblarse un poco hacia atrás para evitar otro golpe. Pero mientras mantenía esa posición, Karasu repentinamente colocó lanzo su katana haciendo varios cortes en su pierna y su brazo

. "AAHHH" gritó Ogre.-" TE ASESINARÉ!" gritó en pura cólera

A partir de ahora, el "demonio" no tenía ganas de contenerse. Lanzó un golpe a su enemigo con toda su fuerza pero el rider lo esquivo y rápidamente corto el brazo del hombre limpiamente seguido con una patada en el pecho…

"Terminare con esto" dijo Karasu golpeando su cinturón

 **[Final]**

Un par de alas de cuervo negras brotaron en su espalda como alzo vuelo mientras una energía de color morado oscuro rodeo su cuerpo y se transfirió en su katana antes de guardarla en su funda

"No ha terminado aún... ¡No ha terminado!" rugio Ogre podría decir antes de que el rider ya estaba cerca de él

. En un parpadeo el rider desapareció para aparecer detrás del "demonio" que estaba congelada…

" _Sen karasu katto_ (mil cortes del cuervo)" fueron las últimas palabras del rider mientras volvía colocaba su katana en su funda generando un ligero ruido

Pronto el cuerpo de Ogre fue cortado varias veces como la sangre saltara de su cuerpo junto con un grito de dolor

"Increíble" dijo Tatsumi del asombro en como había terminado la pelea

El cuerpo de Ogre estaba en el suelo, aun podía escapar unos gemidos de dolor, todavía estaba vivo pero no por mucho tiempo.

Karasu se acercó al cuerpo y se arrodillo para mirar frente a frente contra él

"No te queda tiempo Ogre, así que respóndeme una cosa" hablo el rider con gran seriedad –"Recuerdas a Koryu Ubiquitous,era parte del Consejo, a cargo de la Fuerza de Policía? Dime lo que le paso"

"Koryu era un policía traidor y era una amenaza para el imperio" respondió Ogre como sintió su hombro siendo apuñalado

"Koryu es demasiado amable por algo así. No mientas o el dolor será aun peor" amenazo Karasu –"Ahora, dime la verdad en este instante"

"Bien, lo enmarcamos por traición después de que murió el espía real. Lo sacamos, su rostro con una máscara, y lo colgamos en público. Su hija pensó que él no era su padre ¡Se rio mientras lo ahorcábamos! Pobre mierda. Todo lo que sabía era justicia... nuestra justicia " dijo Ogre riéndose antes de mirar fijamente al rider –"Dime algo, como están tus padres Yoshitsune Minamoto?"

El rider se tensó al escuchar su nombre

"Tenía razón, a parte de su propia hija, había otro niño que apreciaba a ese hombre. el hijo de uno de los científicos más grande del Imperio. O eso era antes que lo matamos por ser una futura amenaza a nosotros, ese científico era un idiota por negarse a construir lo que pedíamos y ahora debe estar revolcándose en su tumba junto con la puta de su esposa" se río Ogre antes de ser decapitado por la katana del rider matándolo en el acto

Karasu sacudió su espada limpiando la sangre que tenía antes de guardarla en su funda –"Juicio, terminado" hablo como ahora miro a Tatsumi

El asesino de pelo castaño se puso en guardia en caso que el rider decidiera atarlo, sin embargo en una fracción de tiempo él había desaparecido para aparecer detrás de él

"No tengo en nada contra ti, solo me llevare a la chica" dijo Karasu tomando a Aria en su brazo –"Pero antes de irme, sólo te diré dos cosas…una es que Ken, realmente quiere ser tu amigo y aun con estas circunstancias lo puedas aceptar como tu amigo"

Tatsumi dio la vuelta como tanto el rider y Aria desaparecieron para luego verlo en el tejado del edificio…

'Es muy rápido, más que Akame' pensó Tatsumi

"Y en segunda, te pido un favor y no le digas a ninguno de tus camaradas de Night Raid en especial a Akame que yo estuve aquí, entiendo que era tu misión exterminar con este bastardo pero tenía asunto importantes con él. Así que dile a tus amigos que tú mismo acabaste con Ogre y todo lo que escuchaste sobre mi identidad, también guárdala en secreto, pero estoy seguro que igual se los dirás a ellos si es así dale mis saludos a Akame" dijo Karasu antes de irse pero recordó un detalle –",Y será mejor que empiezas a huir porque puedo sentir que vienen unos soldados, bien bye bye"

"Espera!" grito Tatsumi pero ya se había marchado

"¡Oye, tú! ¡Espera ahí!" gritó una voz femenina.

Tatsumi se dio cuenta del grito y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo, sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás ya que no quería atrapado.

(En el bar de Benkei)

"Ya estamos de vuelta" dijo Yoshitsune regresando a la taberna en su ropa civil y con Aria caminando a su lado

"Lady Aria!" grito Gaurry al ver de nuevo a la chica regresando sana y salvo –"Se encuentra bien? Ogre le hizo algo?"

"Estoy bien Gaurry, gracias por tu preocupación" dijo Aria con una pequeña sonrisa genuina, sin embargo no duro mucho cuando Ken camino en frente de ella con el ceño fruncido –"Ken…"

"Aria…" dijo Ken apretando su puño antes de hacer un arco –"Quiero disculparme profundamente. Tenía un mal presentimiento que algo andaba mal, pero no lo pensé! Así que perdóname"

"Yo…" murmuro Aria viendo al joven- "La verdad, no tienes que disculparte…"

"Huh?" pregunto Ken confundido

"Dime, Ken ... Sé honesto ...aun me sigues odiando por lo que yo y mi familia han hecho?..." dijo Aria

Por un momento Ken pudo entender el corazón de la rubia. Podía ver la culpa que venía a pesar de no poder ver su cara.

"Aria, yo…" empezó a decir Ken sintiendo que no sabía que decirle a ella en estos instantes hasta que pudo decir finalmente –"Todavía no puedo perdonar por lo tu familia ha hecho"

"Yo ...lo sabía ..." murmuró Aria

"Sin embargo, no puedo seguir estando enojado contigo" dijo Ken sorprendiendo a Aria - "Lo que hiciste está mal y no hay nada que cambiará el pasado, pero si se puede cambiar el futuro, si realmente lamentas tus acciones entonces debo abandonar mi odio…" miro a la chica rubia –"Aria, yo te perdono"

Aria estaba sin palabras por lo que lo único que hizo fue abrazar al joven de lentes como empezó a sollozar…

"Aria, no llores, no llores!" grito Ken sorprendido de la reacción de ella, su rostro se había palidecido ya que no le gustaba ver a una chica llorar. Se volvió a su maestro, a Gaurry y a Benkei –"Muchacho? Ayuda!"

"Qué vergüenza, Ken. Hacer llorar a una chica tan linda" dijo Yoshitsune cruzando los brazos y negando con la cabeza mientras se marchaba a dormir

"Qué vergüenza, niño y yo pensé que serias mejor que esto" repitió Benkei uniéndose a la broma como también ser marcha,

"Buena suerte" dijo Sylvie riéndose yendo a su habitación,

Gaurry la siguió después dejando a los dos jóvenes solo

"O-Oi! No me dejen aquí! Bastardos!" fue lo último que dijo Ken como ahora tenía que resolver este problema por su cuenta

(Mientras tanto en la base de Night Raid)

La guarida de Night Raid aún estaba en su lugar a medida que avanzaba la noche. Aunque cuatro de sus miembros aún estaban ausentes, el resto de ellos, incluido su jefe, estaban presentes mientras estaban en la sala de reuniones, con dicho jefe frente a Tatsumi con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"Buen trabajo al tratar con el objetivo, Tatsumi". Najenda dijo, felicitándolo. "El incidente que involucró a ese rider llamado Karasu fue inesperado, pero llegaremos a eso cuando los demás regresen. Lo hiciste excelente

"Gracias." Tatsumi sonrió maliciosamente. Solo habían pasado algunos minutos desde que ocurrió el incidente con el rider.

Desde entonces, Tatsumi había presentado su informe sobre él y su misión antes de llegar a su situación actual. Grio para ver a Akame- "No está mal, ¿eh, Akame?" Preguntó con orgullo. "He hecho mi trabajo y dado mi informe, y lo logré de alguna manera sin lastimarme".

"..." Akame estaba en silencio.

Desconocido para Tatsumi, la asesina había pensado en la mente. Pero ella no dijo nada al respecto. En lugar de eso, comenzó a caminar hacia Tatsumi, quien claramente todavía era orgulloso, sin sospechar nada. Por lo tanto,

"Así que tendrás que reconocer m-"

Y luego se sorprendió por lo que sucedió después. Akame se quitó la camisa, con las manos en alto, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran con evidente sorpresa.

"QUÉ ... ¿QUÉ DICHA ESTÁS HACIENDO?" Cuestionó Tatsumi.

Desafortunadamente, no obtuvo su respuesta. De hecho, solo empeoró cuando Akame se volvió hacia el otro solo mujeres alrededor.

"¡Leone,jefe, abrázalo!" Akame gritó.

"Entendido." Najeda asintió y sujeto los brazos de Tatsumi

. "Oh, esto parece divertido". Dijo Leone sonriendo

Al mismo tiempo, Tatsumi estaba conmocionado y avergonzado al ver a las dos mujeres venir a buscarlo.

"¿Qué ... qué está pasando? No puedes querer tener ..."

Entonces con eso, el adolescente fue llevado a más vergüenza. Sus pantalones cortos fueron bajados al instante, revelando su ropa interior, antes de que se sonrojara locamente mientras envolvía brazos alrededor de su pecho con total vergüenza.

"¡NOOOOOOOOO!" gritó Tatsumi.

Por ahora, lo que las chicas acababan de sacar se resumía en pocas palabras. Tatsumi estaba de pie casi desnudo ante tres mujeres mientras lo miraban. Pero justo cuando parecía que las cosas tomar territorio peligroso, Tatsumi se sorprendió cuando vio a Akame sonreír con una inesperada y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

"Gracias a Dios ..." dijo Akame con un tono amable.- "He visto a amigos morir envenenados porque querían ser duros y no denunciar la herida. Pero parece que no está dañado". Entonces ella agar mano.- "La tasa de mortalidad para aquellos en su primera misión es alta ... Lo hiciste muy bien".

"G- Gracias". Dijo Tatsumi, sorprendido. Por la expresión de su rostro, estaba claro que el asesino adolescente estaba confundido.

Afortunadamente, Leone pareció percibir esto cuando colocó su mano en sus caderas antes de hablarle. -"Akame esperaba que vivieras". dijo honestamente

" En ese momento, Najenda decidió tener sus propias palabras con una sonrisa segura en su rostro.- "Sabes, aprendes a comunicarte con tus camaradas mientras cocinas". Ella dijo sinceramente.- "A contar a través de una cacería difícil ... ¿Notaste que todo lo que hiciste en esos días fue beneficioso para ti?"

"Eh ..." Respondió Tatsumi y regresó-. "¿Oh enserio?"

Ahora toda la situación parecía tener sentido. Hizo entender a Tatsumi mientras una sensación de comodidad tomaba el control antes de dirigirse a Akame un poco pidiendo disculpas.

"Lo siento, Akame". dijo Tatsumi, pidiendo disculpas. -"Entendí mal."

"Todo está bien." Akame le aseguró.- "A partir de ahora, por favor, continúa regresando con vida".

"Por supuesto." Dijo Tatsumi sonriendo con confianza.- "¡Por favor cuídame, Akame!"

Desafortunadamente, el tono, así como el escenario, parecieron darle a Leone una idea equivocada. Sin embargo, ella lo sabía mejor, pero no pudo evitar la risa en su rostro mientras lo hacía con -"Me pregunto cuáles son sus intenciones cuando están casi desnudos".

"¡Ustedes s fueron los que me despojaron!" gritó Tatsumi con una mirada molesta. Con eso, el adolescente comenzó a vestirse solo. Akame, y Leone se mantuvieron al margen mientras Najenda parecía tener su mente maravillada hasta que un pensamiento vino a ella.

"…Bueno." Ella dijo pensativa. Luego se volvió hacia Tatsumi. "Luego, trabajarás con Mine, así que haz tu mejor esfuerzo".

"¡¿Eh ?!" respondió Tatsumi con una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

Estaba claro por la expresión de su rostro que no tenía idea de cómo expresar su sorpresa. Sin embargo, Leone vio esto como una posibilidad de burlarse de él cuando se acercó a él. "Es solo una cosa tras otra, ¿no?" Ella cuestionó con un tono sarcástico. Tatsumi no dijo nada a cambio. Su mente todavía estaba de vuelta en la nueva posición que le ha dado el jefe. Por lo tanto, huelga decir que gritó en su mente.

" ¡¿... TENGO QUE TRABAJAR CON ELLA!?" grito Tatsumi

(En otra parte)

"Por alguna razón, tengo la piel de gallina..." Murmuré Mine como, ella y los otros muchachos regresaban de su misión a través del bosque

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	11. Chapter 10

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **Capítulo 10: Presentación, charla, el objetivo de Mine?**

"Mi nombre es Tao y es un placer conocerlos a todos, nyasu!" dijo Tao con una gran sonrisa mientras se presentaba al grupo de Yoshitsune en el cuartel, sus hermanos pequeños estaban con ella-"Y ellos son mis hermanos pequeños, Pochi, Yaru y Mika"

"Nyasu!" dijeron los pequeños niños haciendo la misma sonrisa

"Aww, son tan adorables" dijo Sylvie chillando un poco lo lindo que eran estos pequeños niños lucían como adorables gatitos. Aria también chillo por lo lindos que eran

"Etto…Tao-san, disculpe por preguntar pero…por qué tienes cola?" pregunto Ken como tenía esa pregunta desde el primer momento que la conoció –"De hecho, porqué nadie hizo ya esta pregunta?" se dijo dándose cuenta que era el único quien pregunto acerca de esto

"Bueno…como explicarlo…soy una chica gato, nyasu" dijo Tao mostrando un colgante con un emblema de la silueta de un gato con la luna llena detrás-"Ven el emblema que tengo? Soy del Clan Neko. ¿Quiénes son exactamente? Somos algo así como hombres lobos pero en gato" dijo ella sacándose la capucha revelando unas orejas de gato, sus hermanos siguieron su ejemplo mostrando sus rasgos y sus colas –" sobre mi clan ... fuimos aniquilados por el Imperio durante la llamada Noche Roja, que es una cosa anual en la que el Imperio vueltas y masacra a todo un clan por pura mierda. No estoy bromeando…eh visto a mis padres, abuelos y seres queridos morir antes mis ojos. Logre salvar a mis hermanos y huir a un lugar seguro, somos los últimos de nuestro clan, nyasu"

"Esos malditos, por qué hicieron esto?" gruño Ken enojado y no era el único muchos se sentían enfadados…

"Lo hacen por qué el Imperio piensa que algunos clanes son muy peligrosos y pueden ser una amenaza, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, son unos malditos" dijo Yoshitsune luego miro a Tao –"Había escuchado de tu clan, se dice que tienen buenos reflejos y sentidos muy desarrollados, estoy sorprendido que realmente existan"

"Pues aquí está la prueba, nyasu!" dijo Tao –"Durante este tiempo estuve ganando dinero para mantener a mi familia pero era muy difícil reunir tanto dinero por eso intente ser una mercenaria y encontrar la guarida de Night Raid pero si no fuera por Maestro pude haber muerto, así que estoy en deuda, nyasu"

"No tienes nada que deberme, lo hice porque era lo correcto pero dime una cosa…con lo peligroso que es la capital quien dejas a cargo para cuidar a tus hermanos mientras no estás?" pregunto Yoshitsune

"Oh bueno todo es gracias a este pequeño que me encontré" dijo Tao como algo se movia debajo de su capucha como una figura salio era una especie de gato negro con aspecto caricaturesco e inofensivo, ojos amarillos y un collar morado –"Este es Kuro, lo encontré hace tiempo, pensé que era un peluche pero resulta que estaba vivo y me ha estado ayudando al cuidado de mis hermanitos, no juzguen su apariencia, él es realmente feroz y sabe cómo pelear"

"Interesante, una teigu biológica" dijo Yoshitsune

"Una qué?" pregunto Tao confundida

"En resumen, son herramientas o armas poderosas con habilidades especiales, la tuya que llamas Kuro pertenece a las Teigus biológicas. Dime una cosa, que cosas puede hacer Kuro?" preugnto Yoshitsune

"Pues…cuando le pedí que protegiera a mis hermanos tomo la forma más humanoide, parecida a mi clan pero manteniendo su aspecto de gato y era más delgado, nyasu" dijo Tao –"No sé qué más puede hacer ya que sólo le pedia que cuidara a mis hermanos mientras no estoy"

"Bien, eso ya resuelve muchas dudas. Entonces Tao como dije anteriormente bienvenida a Crows Rebelds, sere tu líder y trabajaras junto con tus nuevos compañeros además entrenaras para mejorar tus habilidades junto con tu teigu ya que te ayudara mucho para el futuro. Tendrás comida y un lugar donde vivir para ti y tus hermanos, así que bienvenida al grupo" dijo Yoshitsune con una sonrisa

"No voy a defraudarlo, maestro nyasu!" dijo Tao

"Ok, te daré tiempo para que conozcas a tus nuevos camaradas, iré a cazar comida para cenar…en serio la gente del bar comen como animales y se acaba tan rápido la carne que cazo pero bueno, volveré luego" dijo Yoshitsune caminando para su trabajo

"Asegúrate en no tardaste" dijo Benkei como también se fue para abrir el bar

"Ken, necesito que me acompañes a conseguir ropa nueva, no puedo seguir usando los mismos trapos" dijo Aria quien empezó a abrirse un poco más luego de lo sucedido con Ogre

"Está bien, no tengo nada que perder, me pondré mis pesas para aprovechar a entrenar, no tardare" dijo Ken como fue a cambiarse y colocarse unas vendas que contienen unas pesas, era un dolor en usarlas pero su maestro le ordeno que las usara cada día

"Que puedo ser yo para ayudar, nyasu?" pregunto Tao

"Puedes venir conmigo a entrenar, también tenemos un cuarto donde tus hermanos puedan jugar" dijo Sylvie como necesitaba una compañera de entrenamiento

"Claro, nyasu. Kuro cuida a mis hermanos y que no causen líos" dijo Tao como su teigu/mascota asiente

Sin duda el grupo se llevara muy bien con Tao…

* * *

[Mientras tanto en Night Raid/ Akame]

Akame se encontraba caminando por el bosque como iba a cazar un poco de comida guardo silencio reflexionando lo que dijo Najenda la noche anterior…

* * *

 ** _(Flash back)_**

 ** _En algún momento de la noche, los miembros de Night Raid se reunieron de nuevo en la sala de conferencias. Primero era la presentación de Ieyasu al grupo y que formaría parte de ellos, después de eso, la parte más importante._**

 ** _Najenda se sentó en su lugar habitual frente a todos mientras escuchaba el informe de Mine, Sheele, Bulat y Lubbock daban su informe, luego pidió a Tatsumi que contara de nuevo su experiencia contra Ogre y la aparición de Karasu o mejor conocido como Yoshitsune Minamoto_**

 **" _él otra vez, es un fastidio que interfiera dos veces en nuestras misiones" declaro Mine con enojo_**

 **" _Creo que el muchacho puede ser bueno, quizás como parte de Night Raid. ... tal vez podamos conseguir que nos ayude. Necesitamos la mano de obra adicional de todos modos " dijo Leone_**

 ** _"No se unirá a nosotros". Dijo Ieyasu con una voz recta.- "Él tiene a esa chica que torturo a mí y a ..."_**

 ** _"Ieyasu ..." dijo Najenda su nombre con calma. A partir de ahí, su actitud se puso seria cuando lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. -"¿Por qué querías uniste a Night Raid?"_**

 ** _"¿Huh?" Ieyasu estaba confundido por la pregunta. Sabía que Najenda sabía por qué se unió a su grupo de asesinos. Pero por el aspecto de su seriedad, parecía haber algo más en su pregunta, por lo tanto continuó._**

 ** _"Si te unes a Night Raid para vengarse, entonces no eres apto para ser parte de nosotros". Declaró Najenda sin una pizca de duda- "Cada uno de nosotros aquí ha perdido algo y se ha sentido traición para llegar a donde estamos hoy. A su debido tiempo espero que tanto usted como Tatsumi lo comprendan. Pero tenga en cuenta que si deja que la venganza dicte su vida, terminarás muerto"_**

 ** _Ieyasu se calmó y miró hacia otro lado. En cuanto a Tatsumi, entendió las palabras de Najenda. Él sabía de una manera que ella tenía razón,_**

 ** _"Lo he pensado. Quizás Leone tiene razón sobre el enmascarado". Declaró Najenda de una manera autoritativa. Ella vio como todos expresaban una reacción mixta antes de continuar.- "De lo que todos ha informado y narrado, la persona conocida como Yoshitsune podría ser útil en nuestra causa. Sería útil cuando ocurriera la revolución. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea una amenaza para nosotros también. Todavía es un enigma y no podemos estar seguro de que lado del Imperio pertenece. Hasta que sepamos más sobre él, será catalogado como amenaza, si lo encontramos le damos la opción de que se una a nosotros y si no entonces están autorizados en eliminarlo, quedo claro"_**

 ** _Night Raid asintió_**

 **" _Con esto claro, la reunión termino, están despedidos" dijo Najenda_**

 ** _Como todos se marcharon a sus respectivos cuartos, Tatsumi fue hacia Akame,_**

 **" _Akame" dijo el chico de pelo marrón deteniéndola –"Necesito saber algo. Usted conoce a Yoshitsune?" Le pregunto_**

 ** _"No recuerdo haberlo conocido quizás sea por la máscara pero no recuerdo haber conocido a nadie como él antes." Dijo Akame no sonándole para nada._**

 ** _"Pero el parece como si te conociera, estas segura que no lo conoces?" Dijo Tatsumi_**

 **" _Definitivamente" dijo Akame como volvió a su habitación_**

 ** _(Fin del flash back)_**

* * *

Akame presiono su puño como aún no se podía creer que mintiera por segunda vez, que era lo que le estaba pasando. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho un rugido, ella alzo la vista para ver que los árboles se balanceaban en yuxtaposición; Akame se inclinó y agarró su espada cuando escucho un segundo rugido.

Ella se metió en su kata.

"Una bestia peligrosa", dijo Akame

De repente, un simio gigante atravesó el bosque en dirección hacia ella

Akame corrió hacia la Bestia Peligrosa esquivando sus ataques. La batalla no duro ucho como ella estaba en el aire dando vueltas en el aire y finalmente cortando a la criatura por la mitad. Ella hizo un aterrizaje perfecto cuando la criatura se derrumbó.

Sin embargo, Akame fue atacado desde un lado, fue agarrado por otro Apeman y fue golpeado contra un árbol. Akame gritó mientras la estaban jugando. Su espada cayó al haciéndose indefensa contra la bestia. El Apeman la apretó con ira.

"Suéltala!" grito una voz

El Apeman giro su cabeza como una espada fue clavado sobre su cabeza matándolo en el acto, su mano soltó Akame como su cuerpo se derrumbó; Akame fue liberada pero ella estaba cayendo pero luego sintió que alguien la había atrapada…

"Estas bien?" pregunto la voz

Akame abrió los ojos como se dio cuenta que se trataba de Yoshitsune

'Él... Él me había salvado. Ni siquiera vi venir eso y él me salvó. ¿ Por qué lo hizo? ~' Pensó Akame.

"Akame, hola" dijo Yoshitsune

Akame reacciono como de inmediato se bajó de sus brazos de manera brusca y recoge su espada para apuntarla en él

"Geez, cálmate…realmente es difícil a uno darle las gracias" dijo Yoshitsune levantando sus manos en defensa

"No puedo bajar mi guardia. Al menos no todavía, eres un enigma para Night Raid, tanto en tus habilidades y tus intenciones, hasta el momento eres catalogado como posible amenaza a menos que decidas a unirte a nosotros" declaro Akame

"Entonces mis opciones son unirme a tu grupo o ser el nuevo objetivo y ser asesinado…" dijo Yoshitsune recibiendo un asentamiento de la asesina ojos rojos –"Una decisión difícil pero es un no, no voy a unirme a tu grupo. Lo siento Akame pero aunque compartamos las mismas metas en derrocar el Imperio, no comparto sus métodos"

"Entonces es mi deber matarte" dijo Akame a punto de atacar pero sintió un dolor en su brazo como tenía una grave herida, debió haberse lastimado cuando el segundo Apeman la ataco por sorpresa

"Esa herida se ve mal, déjame tratarla" dijo Yoshitsune sacando de su bolsa un frasco de un líquido verde, Akame retrocedio –"No pienso lastimarte, solo déjame tratar tu herida"

"Como puedo confiar realmente en ti?" pregunto Akame

"Akame, mírame a los ojos " dijo Yoshitsune como la asesian de ojos rojos los miro, sus ojos negros

Akame mira directamente a los ojos del hombre profundamente, como si estuviera mirando a alguien que perdió a alguien, o a una familia perdida. Ella no pudo evitar seguir mirándolo.

"Uh ... ¿Akame?" Yoshitsune agita su mano frente a Akame.

Ella negó con la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado. "...Confío en ti." Ella dijo que aunque estaba tentada de darle su simpatía, ella obedeció y se sentó.

Yoshitsune levantó una ceja, pero lo ignoró. "Bien, esto puede picar un poco, pero te sentirás mejor".

Akame vaciló cuando dijo que confiaba en él, pensando que sería veneno u otra cosa de ese frasco. Entonces ella actuó como un niño y miró hacia otro lado.

"Oi, dijiste que confiabas en mí". El Jinete se puso inexpresivo mientras ella lo ignoraba. "Bien, lo haré bien y despacio". Dijo mientras tomaba gentilmente el brazo de Akame.

Yoshitsune saco un poco del gel del frasco como lo aplico en la herida de Akame, al principio sintió un pequeño ardor pero disminuia hasta que ya no sentía el dolor de la herida…

"Con eso ya estamos" dijo Yoshitsune con una pequeña sonrisa

"G-Gracias" dijo Akame con un poco de vergüenza –"Que fue lo que me aplicaste?" pregunto con curiosidad

"Es un extracto de hiervas medicinales que había desarrollado, siempre me lastimaba al entrenar así que elabore este medicamento. En tan solo unos minutos la herida habrá desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado" explico Yoshitsune para luego mirar a los dos Apeman muertos y después a Akame -"Supongo que viniste también para cazar comida, correcto?" pregunto

"En efecto" dijo Akame –"Sin embargo la carne de Apeman es puro musculo duro y sin valor nutricional a excepción de las zonas del abdomen"

"Verdad pero sus huesos pueden ser útiles para ser un delicioso caldo" dijo Yoshitsune

"No tenía idea de eso" dijo Akame

"Se aprenden una dos cosas cuando viajas" dijo Yoshitsune

"Yoshitsune" dijo Akame para que él la mirada –"Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Yo soy una asesina de Night Raid, la más buscada del Imperio pero usted me está tratando como si fuéramos amigos…"

"Y te preguntas la razón? Bueno, tengo una capacidad que estuve entrenando, el de leer el corazón de las personas ya sea a través de los ojos o por las acciones que hacen, puedo saber cómo se sienten o sus verdaderas intenciones" dijo Yoshitsune mirando a la asesina de ojos rojos –"Cuando te vi la primera vez, pude saber de antemano que debiste haber experimentado cosas malas, debiste haber sufrido alguna especie de entrenamiento infernal que el Imperio te haya forzado y seguramente te obligaron a separarte de alguien importante como algún amigo o un familiar, creo que es lo segundo, correcto?"

Akame miro al joven pelinegro como si era prudente responderle o no pero confiaba en él –"Es mi hermana menor, Kurome… Ella esta con el Imperio, está separada de uno de sus escuadrones de asesinato. Ella cree que tienen razón, y sólo…Pero ella esta equivocada, le dan drogas para mejorar todas sus habilidades y ella sufre mucho. Mi sueño es poder salvarla, alejarla de todo esto ya sea llevándola o matándola" dijo ella, no sabía cómo él tomaría esto y espera su respuesta

"Akame" comenzó a decir Yoshitsune

"Si?" ella pregunto, poniéndose nerviosa sin saber lo que él dira

"Lo que tienes entre tú y tu hermana es tuyo. Pero no dejare que la mates" dijo Yoshitsune, entrecerrando los ojos

"Pero, es mi…" dijo Akame pero fue detenida por Yoshitsune cuando puso sus dedos golpeando ligeramente la frente de ella

"Te doy mi palabra de que salvare a tu hermana, de todo esto. Es una promesa y no me rendiré para cumplirla aun si me cuesta la vida, yo nunca me echó para atrás , es mi código" dijo Yoshitsune

"Y-Yoshitsune" dijo Akame con un tartamudeó. Ella no podía creerlo. Cómo en el mundo podría él prometerle algo así. No parecía real. Pero, de nuevo, no parecía real. Todo en él parecía bueno para ser verdad.

"He visto suficiente muerte y destrucción. No voy a dejar que sigas adelante. No me gusta ver a personas con dolor. Especialmente a ti. Ya han muerto suficientes personas, Akame. Si esto es así una carga para ti, entonces déjame llevar la mitad de eso". Dijo Yoshitsune mirándola con otra sonrisa reconfortante

Su oído se saltó un latido. Ella continuó creyéndolo, ¿por qué demonios haría esto? Pero también adivinó que era la misma razón por la que la salvó, y se preocupó por ella. Era algo que no podía ser sacudido. Se preocupaba por ella, todavía estaba sin palabras. Pero Akame sabía que estaba esperando una respuesta.

"Gracias." Ella susurró, poniendo su cara en su pecho. Ella quería llorar, estaba llorando. Él también tomar fácilmente esta carga sobre él.

Yoshitsune Minamoto…. era una de las personas más desinteresadas que había conocido.

"Bien…," dijo Yoshitsune yendo hacia los cuerpos de ambas bestias peligrosas y corarlas en trozos recolectando la carne comestible y algunos huesos –"me llevare la carne y los huesos del Apeman que yo mate y tú puedes quedarte con la otra mitad ya que tu fuiste quien la mato" hablo colocando los comestibles en una bolsa y la carga en su hombro –"Fue bueno volver a verte pero el deber me llama, tengo que tomar algunas cosas de esE Apeman para la taberna, cuídate"

Akame vio como Yoshitsune se iba pero ella decido hablar –"Espera"

Yoshitsune detuvo su paso para mirarla

"Hay posibilidad que nos podamos volver a ver en este lugar?" dijo Akame un poca roja

"Pues depende si es que no tenga alguna misión que hacer pero te prometo venir a verte de nuevo" dijo Yoshitsune con una sonrisa

El corazón de Akmae comenzó a doler un poco. Y su cara se puso roja,

"Adios, Akame" se despidió Yoshitsune dejando a la asesina sola

"Adios" dijo Akame como aun sentía dolor en su pecho-'¿Qué podría ser?' pensó ella

Redujo todas las soluciones posibles, hasta que solo quedó una.

"Yo-¿Es este amor?" Ella se preguntó a sí misma

* * *

[Mientras tanto en la Capital]

De regreso a las calles de la Capital, las actividades en la gran porción de tierra continuaron. Se podía ver a la gente caminando por sus diversos lugares, mientras que los desafortunados podían v moviéndose en cualquier estado de pobreza que estuvieran. Era bueno que este último no se aplicara a Tatsumi y Mine, ya que ambos estaban caminando por las calles, con el primero viendo ahora la verdadera realidad de la Capital.

"Finalmente en la Capital ..." murmuró Tatsumi. -"Pero ahora que lo veo bien ... hay mucha gente con miradas agrias en sus caras, ¿eh?"

Fiel a sus ojos, realmente lo era. A pesar de cómo estaban caminando, la evidencia de sus miserables vidas estaba en sus rostros y la forma en que se movían.

"Eso es debido a la depresión y el aire de miedro creado por los políticos" comento Mine, mirando hacia atrás a Tatsumi. "

. "Sí..." murmuró Tatsumi.-'Me pregunto si Ieyasu, estará bien?' pensó en su amigo ya que aún seguía recuperándose pero estaba más preocupado por él ya que Bulat lo está entrenando - "Por cierto..." Dijo casi de inmediato. "¿Está bien para nosotros caminar a plena luz del día tan abiertamente?"

Hmph ..." dijo Mine en respuesta. Luego se volvió hacia Tatsumi y colocó sus manos en sus caderas.- "Seguro que haces muchas preguntas, novato, pero te dejaré pasar esta." Ella dijo.

Desconocido para el adolescente sin embargo, estaban cerca de una pared con algunos carteles de búsqueda. Incluso lo habrían pasado si no fuera porque Tatsumi había planteado esa pregunta. Sin mucho que decir, Mine señaló la pared y dijo.

"Los únicos con posters buscados son esos cuatro". Fiel a sus palabras, lo fue. Tatsumi podía ver las caras de Akame, Sheele, Najenda y alguna otra persona que no podía reconocer. Era confuso, por lo que se acercó curioso.

"¿Eh?" Dijo con curiosidad y señaló. "¿Quién es ese en el medio?"

"Eso es Bulat". Respondió Mine

"¡¿Que qué?!" Cuestionó Tatsumi, sorprendido de escuchar. La persona del póster buscado parecía más joven que el Bulat que conocía, ya que tenía el pelo peinado como el usuario de Teigu. Sin embargo, si esta expresión afectó Mine, se desconocía mientras ella continuaba.

"Desde entonces ha cambiado su imagen desde que se unió a Night Raid". Ella reveló.

"Pero si no se parece ni el mismo!" Cuestionó Tatsumi. Claramente, él no estaba tomando la revelación muy bien. Pero si eso no fuera suficiente, levantó la vista hacia el cielo y se imaginó una imagen presente Bulat guiñando un ojo con los dedos en un genuino saludo-'Este tiene que ser el peor antes y después de la historia". Pensó abatido. ( **nota del autor: estoy de acuerdo con Tatsumi, que demonios fue lo que le paso al unirse a Night Raid?! *Realmente tendre pesadillas esta noche de nuevo** )

En ese momento, Mine lo interrumpió, serenamente, con los brazos a la espalda

. "Ahora que eso está despejado, tenemos una misión que completar". Ella dijo

Tatsumi sonrió emocionado. -"Vamos!, es la razón por la que me has traido aquí, no?"

Y así con eso, ambos adolescentes con entusiasmo lanzaron su puño en el aire.

"¡Bien! ¡Comencemos con la inspección de la condición de la ciudad!" exclamó Mine

"La verdad es que no sé a qué te refieres. Pero hagámoslo!" Tatsumi también exclamó

Desafortunadamente, el adolescente pronto descubrió lo que quería decir. Fueron a un café donde comieron, con Tatsumi escéptico al respecto, luego una tienda de ropa para mujeres donde Tatsumi sintió sorprendidi y se fue a más tiendas donde a Mine le gustaba pasar por varias prendas, con Tatsumi cargando los paquetes. Algún tiempo después, Tatsumi y Mine estaban casi con su 'misión' y estaban sentados afuera de algún café, precisamente en una mesa de paraguas.

Mine parecía satisfecha de cómo iban la compras, mientras que Tatsumi simplemente estaba de acuerdo con ella.

"Muy bien, misión cumplida!" dijo Mine

"ESTO NO ERA ES UNA MISIÓN, SÓLO ES IR DE COMPRAS!" grito Tatsumi

Desafortunadamente, no pasó mucho tiempo después de que Mine le golpeara en la cara, lo derribara

"No te pases de listo. Yo estoy arriba, tú estás abajo! Y no lo olvides! Un subordinado no debe protestar!" declaro Mine con voz amenazante-"Deberías agradecerme que te dejo llevar mis bolsas!"

"Sin embargo, sólo eres mi superior temporal" dijo Tatsumi

"No subestimes el poder de alguien al cargo, novato por ejemplo…" dijo Mine como de la nada y solo el mismísimo Dios sabe cómo fue posible, saco una ruleta con varios nombres de mangas –"Podría utilizar esta ruleta para decidir que mangas cancelar!" **(nota del autor 2: Admito que esa es la mejor amenaza que uno podría haberse imaginado…)**

"Qué?!" grito Tatsumi

"Incluso tu adorado "Hatsukiai" está ahí también" dijo Mine

"Pero tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda pasar si lo pierdo! Por favor!" suplico Tatsumi del miedo

Muy pronto, Tatsumi gimió mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. Mine era difícil de entender con la actitud tensa que ella tiene. Así que cuando Tatsumi lo estaba superando, su atención pronto se desvió a una multitud no muy lejos de ellos ya que sus números eran notables. No es de extrañar que llamó su atención cuando se volvió completamente hacia ella con Mine de pie junto

"¿Qué es todo el alboroto?" preguntó Tatsumi

"Probablemente sea la ejecución pública de alguien que desafió al Imperio". respondió Mine claramente.

Fiel a sus palabras, realmente lo era. Sin embargo, era más horrible que un extraño como Tatsumi pensaría. Las personas ejecutadas tenían una enorme uña atravesada por el cuerpo cuando esta pegadas a una cruz donde sufrieron en agonía. Junto con eso, cada uno de ellos tenía una de sus extremidades fuera mientras su sangre era salpicada por todos sus cuerpos a pesar de que la gen de ellos la veía.

"Esto es algo habitual en la Capital". Informó Mine a Tatsumi. Ahora el adolescente estaba completamente conmocionado por lo que estaba viendo. Podía ver claramente que la gente estaba sufriendo, por lo que se sobresaltó.

"C-Cómo...Como pueden hacer algo tan cruel?". Él comentó, horrorizado.

"Es porque el ministro dice que está bien...", dijo Mine. Su actitud a partir de entonces cambió a algo profundo y serio mientras continuaba.- "Fue gracias a la astucia del Ministro que el joven em actual ganó la batalla por la sucesión. Pero yo... No seré como ellos. Definitivamente viviré y veré esta lucha hasta el final".

"El Ministro eh ..." Tatsumi se preguntó con calma. "¿Qué clase de monstruo podría ser?"

* * *

[Palacio Real, sala del trono]

Todos los consejeros del emperador estaban reunidos en la sala del trono. Sentado en un enorme trono dorado estaba el joven emperador. El Emperador es un joven con cabello verde hasta los hombros y trenzado en los costados y ojos verdes. Viste un traje morado con botas blancas y un manto azul, así como un gran tocado. Él tambien llevaba un cetro de oro con un orbe azul unido a él.

'' Oficial de asuntos internos Shoui '', dijo el emperador con voz firme. Shoui era un hombre que parecía tener 40 años, estaba arrodillado ante el emperador justo en el centro de la sala del trono, Shoui tenía el pelo corto y negro y una barba negra. "Obstaculizaste nuestras medidas políticas, por el pecado de retrasar nuestros asuntos políticos te condenamos a muerte por desmembramiento por toros". El emperador anunció la oración

Cuando Shoui escuchó la oración, se puso pálido, todos en la habitación miraron al Emperador con ojos asustados.

"¿Es esto bueno, ministro?", Cuestionó el emperador mientras miraba hacia atrás por el rabillo del ojo.'

' Huhuhu, bien hecho ''.

Tras el trono del emperador, apareció el primer ministro Honest, estaba comiendo un trozo de carne mientras tenía una sonrisa diabólica en los labios. -"El emperador es un gobernante tan sabio". El primer ministro elogió.

Honest es un hombre redondo, de mediana edad, con piel clara, cabello gris, ojos amarillos oscuros y una larga barba blanca que se extiende hasta el abdomen. Viste un par de botas marrones, verde oscura, un cinturón debajo de su vientre y pantalones cortos que también son de color verde oscuro, y un abrigo gris con algunos pelos de un animal alrededor de su cuello, asemejándose a burgués.

'' Carne de nuevo? Tú comes mucho de eso ". El emperador criticó al Primer Ministro con un tono de voz molesto.

'' Fufufu, tienes que comer cuando todavía está fresco. Buono, Buono. "El Primer Ministro respondió con un tono jocoso y una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios.

'' ¡SUFICIENTE! El primer ministro está engañando al emperador ''. Gritó Shoui tan fuerte como pudo.- "¡Por favor, escucha las voces de tu gente!", Suplicó desesperadamente.

'' Él te está acusando '', dijo el emperador mientras señalaba a Shoui.

"¿Te han confundido tus rumores, mi señor?", Preguntó el primer ministro al emperador con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¡Por supuesto que no, porque las palabras que has pronunciado siempre han sido correctas desde hace mucho tiempo!" El emperador respondió con calma.

'' Shoui-dono ''. El Primer Ministro dijo ahora cambiando su mirada de una mirada amable a una sádica.- "Parece que esta será nuestra despedida final", dijo

Luego, dos guardias imperiales golpean a Shoui con el cable de madera de sus lanzas. Shoui lanzó un grito de dolor cuando sintió los golpes en su espalda y cayó al suelo.

'' ¡Su Majestad! Si esto continúa, la historia de miles de años del imperio terminará. '' Gritó Shoui al emperador con la esperanza de cambiar la forma de actuar del emperador.

'' Shoui-dono ''. El primer ministro dijo mientras caminaba hacia Shoui, el primer ministro se agachó frente a Shoui con una expresión sombría en la cara. '' Por favor, no te preocupes por la adorable esposa que dejas atrás. Simplemente déjamela a mí '', dijo el primer ministro en un tono malicioso.

Shoui estaba haciendo una expresión horrorizada mientras miraba la cara del primer ministro.

'' Me aseguraré de cuidarla, cada parte de ella ... huhuhu '', dijo el primer ministro mientras reía sádicamente.

' ¿Cómo ... cómo es posible que algo como esto esté permitido?' pensó Shoui mientras miraba al primer ministro con una mirada de pura furia, apretó los dientes con furia mientras los guardias lo sacaban de la sala del trono.

El primer ministro estaba mirando a los guardias imperiales que llevaban a Shoui con una expresión sádica mientras saludaba a Shoui con su mano izquierda.

"Los pecados deben ser castigados... ¡Alguien, cualquiera, por favor, haga justicia a este demonio!" Shoui suplicó mentalmente.

* * *

[Escondite de Night Raid]

La noche llegó a tiempo a medida que su familiaridad se lanzaba sobre los cielos. Y dado que ese era el caso, el grupo asesino conocido como Night Raid estaba otra vez en otra misión ya que cinc miembros, Lubbock, Akame, Leone, Bulat y Sheele, se podían ver a toda velocidad por el bosque, dirigiéndose a la ubicación de su nuevo objetivo. Durante ese tiempo, cada uno de ellos podía rec palabras de Najenda, ya que era la última vez que oían hablar de ella antes de ir a su misión.

 _ **"Todos, hay una nueva solicitud".**_ _Najenda había anunciado_ _ **. "El objetivo esta vez es un pariente de sangre del Primer Ministro. Un hombre llamado Iwokaru. Usando el nombre del Ministro, secuestra chicas de la Capital y las golpea hasta la muerte. Sus cinco guardaespaldas también comparten su culpa en esto. Ahora esto es una misión importante, para que todos ataquen. Eso significa que S reincorporada para participar nuevamente en las misiones. Sin embargo, Ieyasu tendrá que quedarse atrás por razones que dejaré en claro cuando llegue el momento".**_

Y así con eso, la misión se estaba llevando a cabo. Los cinco miembros de la Incursión Nocturna mencionados anteriormente fueron ubicados en la ubicación del objetivo mientras que Tatsumi y Mine se sentaron en dos ramas, con la primera sosteniendo un telescopio de un solo ojo para mirar la mansión que tenía delante

"Esa es la mansión en la que vive Iwokaru ..." dijo Tatsumi observando. "Es una lástima que Ieyasu no pueda estar aquí. Le gustaría ver esto".

"No se puede evitar, el aun necesita reposar y que sus heridas se curen" comento Mine mientras preparo a Pumpkin y miró la mansión directamente.- "No podré golpearlo a esta distancia. Tendré que esperar hasta que salga del complejo para atacar".

"Y luego es mi turno después del disparo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Tatsumi con una sonrisa emocionada. "¡Déjamelo a mí!"

"Hmph. No te hagas ilusiones". Dijo Mine presumiendo un poco en respuesta.

En ese momento, Tatsumi notó algo sobre la asesina. Podía ver cómo su expresión cambiaba repentinamente mientras parecía centrada en la misión que tenía entre manos. Fue sorprendente ver e considerando que era alguien a quien no le gustaba muy bien. Pero eso no le impidió volverse hacia ella, sorprendido por su actitud.

'Concentración impresionante ...' Pensó admirablemente.-'Incluso puedo sentir su fuerza de voluntad aquí'

. "Él está saliendo". Anuncio Mine

. "Huh ... ¿Qué, dónde?" Tatsumi preguntó.

Él se había sorprendido un poco por ella, pero fue capaz de recomponerse lo suficiente como para usar el alcance del ojo para mirar a través de él. Una v sucedió eso, él vio lo que ella quería decir. El pariente del primer ministro, Iwokaru, había salido, pero junto con muchas mujeres que marchaban a ambos lados. Era bajo de estatura, mientras que tenía el pelo negro con una raya púrpura izquierdo de su flequillo. También parecía llevar gafas pequeñas y redondas, así como su atuendo que consistía en un uniforme verde militar con un cuello de piel blanca, una banda roja y charrete con esto, se demostró su gusto por sus riquezas, ya que usaba costosas botas negras y guantes, mientras sostenía a dos mujeres cerca de él a ambos lados, ya que parecía estar coqueteando con ellas

"No se puede atacar ahora, mucha gente vino con él". Informo Tatsumi a Mine con urgencia.

"¿Y qué?" Mine simplemente preguntó.

En respuesta, Tatsumi estaba un poco sorprendido por su actitud y se volvió hacia ella en duda.- "¿Qué quieres decir ...?", Preguntó con escepticismo.

"No importa." Mine le respondió claramente. Ahora esto se volvió un poco serio para Tatsumi. Eso hizo que Tatsumi se sintiera preocupado en ese momento, ya que podía ver que Mine no retrocedía desde su objetivo. Por lo tanto, continuó.

"De ninguna manera." El adolescente respondió.- "¡Dime que no pretendes matar a transeúntes inocentes!"

Sin embargo, Mine no dijo nada a él. Ella ya tenía el dedo en el gatillo de su calabaza, cuando de repente tomó la foto. El disparo pudo ser escuchado dejando escapar un sonido de explosión cuan sola bala de energía voló directamente desde el Teigu y se dirigió directamente hacia Iwokaru. El hombre de allí en adelante solo pudo ver el disparo por un segundo antes de que le atravesara la f matándolo solo al instante mientras su cuerpo caía al suelo muerto. Por lo tanto, huelga decir que Tatsumi estaba desconcertado por el disparo. Su boca y sus ojos se ensancharon, mientras su mano aún se aferraba al ocular cuando captó el increíble disparo enviad asesina. Hablando de dicho asesino, ella sonrió con satisfacción mientras se alejaba con su Teigu todavía en la mano.

"Sabes, soy un genio francotirador". Ella dijo en elogio a sí misma. _

* * *

[En la mansión]

_ De vuelta en la mansión, unos cinco guardias con varias espadas corrieron por el bosque en su persecución.

"¡Atrapa a los asesinos sin importar lo que cueste!" Uno de ellos instruido.

"¡Si les permitimos escapar, el primer ministro nos matará a nosotros!" "No deberían haber llegado muy lejos ..." dijo otro de ellos.

Desafortunadamente, no llegaron tan lejos. La razón de esto fue Night Raid, que tenía cinco de sus miembros parados en su camino, frente a ellos listos para una batalla. Sheele estaba de pie con la mano, mientras que Akame estaba parada junto a ella con Murasame listo. Lo mismo podría decirse de Leone, que estaba en su forma de bestia, mientras Bulat se paraba como Incursio a su lado Lubbock parado junto a él a su izquierda.

"Bueno, bueno..." dijo Leone antes de los guardias. No pasó mucho tiempo después de que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro mientras ella aplastaba sus dos puños uno contra el otro. "Ahora bien… ¡vamos a enloquecer!"

* * *

[De vuelta con Tatsumi y Mine]

Con su propia parte de la misión hecha, tanto Tatsumi como Mine se abrieron camino a través del bosque. El lugar estaba tranquilo ya que ambos atravesaron los diversos árboles, marchando sobre raíces a pesar de lo preocupante que era. Pero a medida que continuaron, ya no se podía evitar quejarse de las raíces.

"Aw Geez ..." dijo Mine mientras colocaba una mano en un árbol para mantener el equilibrio. "Estas raíces son difíciles de caminar".

Tatsumi estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Le resultaba un poco perturbador caminar correctamente sobre las raíces que estaban en su camino. Sin embargo, su mente estaba en otra cosa ya que estaba a Mine desde atrás. -"¿Crees que nuestros perseguidores ya han sido eliminados?" Preguntó.

"Esos enemigos fueron entrenados en Koukenji". informó Mine como una respuesta. -"No se pueden sacar tan fácilmente. Es el mejor templo de artes marciales del imperio. Si eres pariente del el nivel de tus guardaespaldas aumenta".

A partir de ahí, Mine se alejó un poco de la explicación. Tatsumi notó esto ya que su voz mostraba una forma de molestia mientras continuaba.

"Hacer lo que quiera, usar su nombre relativo para cubrirse es el tipo de cosa que más odio". La mujer asesina de pelo rosa dijo.

Ahora eso hizo pensar a Tatsumi. No pudo evitar preguntarse sobre la mujer asesina antes que él. Por lo tanto, lo hizo pensar.

" ¿Ha pasado algo así en su pasado ...?" El adolescente se preguntó.

En ese momento, Mine se detuvo y lo miró de reojo. No había pasado ni un minuto desde que había hecho esa pregunta en mente, y ya Mine le estaba mirando.

Mina suspiró y dijo casualmente. "Está bien, está bien. Como servicio especial, te contaré una historia de mi pasado".

'¡Ni siquiera lo había preguntado!' pensó Tatsumi en estado de shock.

Sin embargo, nada de eso importaba entonces.

Mine todavía parecía abierto para explicar una parte de su pasado cuando una mirada seria bajó a su rostro. Entonces cuando ella comenzó, Tatsumi prestó buena atención mientras hablaba.

"Nací y me crie en el límite occidental del imperio, y la mitad de mi sangre es extranjera". Ella dijo explicativamente. "Me ridiculizaron sin piedad. Nadie me aceptó... fue una infancia muy dura llena de miseria"

Tatsumi mira con atención a Mine

"Pero sabes…? El ejército revolucionario formo una alianza con la gente del oeste. Si hiciéramos un nuevo país, las relaciones diplomáticas crecerían. Muchas razas se mezclarían, y los que odian a los que son como yo desaparecerán…Nunca más permitiré que alguien sea disciminado!"

"Mine…" murmuro Tatsumi, sorprendido de ella

Desde la perspectiva del adolescente, esto era algo completamente nuevo. Mine había parecido tenso, ruidoso y una molestia desde que la conoció. Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, mostrando un lado de él que nunca habría esperado.

Lástima para él que no duró mucho.

Aparentemente, tanto como Mine parecía decidido, ella también era orgullosa. Mostró esto una vez que se volvió hacia Tatsumi, sonriendo en grande mientras continuaba desde donde se detuvo.

"Además, como alguien que tuvo tanto que ver con la revolución, obtendré una recompensa gigante y viviré como una celebridad jojojo".

Y con eso, Tatsumi no pudo evitar sentirse abatida hacia ella

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	12. Chapter 11

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **Capítulo 11: charla toma 2 y demasiado loco?**

Las personas se movían a un lado mientras Yoshitsune caminaba con un saco de carne y hueso del Apeman que había atrapado hace unas horas, navegó a través de la multitud animada o eso era lo que se creía. Decidió tomar otro camino a la taberna para variar su trayecto…además, le gustaba molestar a Benkei en llegar tarde…

Camino hacia ver la estación de policía, lleno de policías corruptos salvo algunas excepciones pero son realmente escazas.

Había llegado a la estación como pudo ver a alguien saliendo, alguien conocida y feliz de verla de nuevo

"Hola Seryu". Dijo Yoshitsune levantando su brazo derecho ligeramente

"Oh hola Yosh". dijo Seryu alegremente como iba a comenzar a hacer un trabajo

"Adivinare, tienes trabajo que hacer" dijo Yoshitsune con curiosidad sobre lo que la joven haría hoy

Antes los ojos del rider, Seryu no había cambiado mucho cuando eran pequeños, su personalidad burbujeante y alegre seguían intactos, además de ver que ella está muy dedicada a su trabajo como oficial de policía de la Capital.

Pero permaneció un poco cauteloso con ella, ya que quería saber hasta qué punto Ogre la haya corrompido y si aún quedaba algo de su antigua amiga…

"Sip, Solo patrullando las calles. ¿Por qué?" respondió Seryu

"Sólo quería saber y si es que necesitas algo de ayuda" dijo Yoshitsune

"Por supuesto, desde que volviste he estado esperando el momento de tener una conversación con mi queridísimo amigo, además puedes ayudarme a buscar el mal". Dijo Seryu de una manera alegre y una sonrisa bastante siniestra apareció en su cara antes de desaparecer

'Juro que acabo de ver algo'. pensó Yoshitsune para sí mismo cuando la chica se fue.

"¡Vamos!" dijo Seryu que salió sonriendo emocionada de servir a su gran capital.

Yoshitsune no pudo evitar escapar una pequeña sonrisa ante la actitud de ella, y camino hasta alcanzar la chica con el ambiente emocionado

"Con que podemos hablar?..." murmuro Seryu buscando que tema podrían conversar-" Que has hecho últimamente en estos días. No te vi ayer. ¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó con curiosidad si no había visto a él en ninguna parte hace unos días y ni siquiera durante sus patrullas habituales.

"Estaba ocupado, trabajo en una taberna dirigido por un viejo amigo de mi padre." Dijo Yoshitsune –"Beneki me ´pidió que consiguiera algo de comida para los clientes, en serio estos tipos comen como animales o mejor dicho al igual que usted Seryu" bromeo en la última parte

"Sólo fue una vez" dijo Seryu un poco de vergüenza al recordar el tiempo que se había comido casi toda la cena ya que estaba emocionada de acompañar a su padre a su trabajo -"Por cierto, realmente has cambiado mucho, quiero decir, desde pequeños yo era la más alta y tu un enano y ahora eres más alto que yo"

"Solo tuve suerte que diera el estirón" dijo Yoshitsune –"Así que Seryu, que tal tu vida como oficial del Imperio?"

"Es divertida" dijo Seryu con una gran sonrisa –"No sólo conocí a Koro, sino que puedo esparcir la justicia por toda la Capital. Por eso que la mayoría de las veces hago patrullaje y eliminar a los malvados de la faz de la tierra. Desafortunadamente Koro y yo no encontramos nada del malvado Night Raid. Todavía no puedo olvidar el hecho de que Ogre está muerto. Traeré a Night Raid ante la justicia". Ella explico ganando convicción

"Sin embargo, ¿Night Raid es realmente malvado?" señaló Yoshitsune-, "No hay nada completamente malo o bueno. Cualquier persona cuerda tiene una razón para algo. Es lo que nos separa de los animales que actúan solo por instinto. Nadie hace nada con intenciones malas reales. "

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Seryu confundido por las palabras de su amigo-"El mal era malo y el bueno era bueno. Eso era todo lo que había, ¿no?"

"De acuerdo, piensa de esta manera. Si yo fuera asesinado. ¿Es el asesino realmente es culpable y malvado?" dijo Yoshitsune confundiendo a la chica aún más, quien solo asintió con la cabeza.- "Ahora si yo te dijera que alguien me atacó pero lo mate ¿eso me hace a mi malvado?"

"Por supuesto que no. Eres mi amigo y fue en defensa propia". le respondió Seryu mientras patrullaban por las calles para llegar a una zona bastante animada

"Pero que sucede si yo atacara a alguien y lo matara sólo por qué dicha persona ha hecho algo malo, eso me convierte en malvado?" pregunto Yoshitsuno

"No" negó Seryu –"Lo que hiciste fue hacer justica al detener a un malvado y eliminarlo para que no causara daño a un inocente"

."Pero…Qué es la justicia? Cual sería tu sentido de justicia, Seryu?" Preguntó Yoshitsune

Seryu se tomó un momento para pensar en la pregunta- "Lógicamente, derrotar a los malvados". Ella respondió después de pensar un poco.

"Entonces, ¿qué definirías como malvado?" Preguntó Yoshitsune preguntándose sobre la opinión de su amiga sobre el tema del bien y el mal.

"Aquellos que se oponen al imperio". Inmediatamente respondió Seryu sin pensar en ello-: "Has estado haciendo muchas de estas preguntas"

"Bueno, soy alguien curioso. Queria saber acerca de tus opiniones sobre esto", explicó Yoshitsune- "Para serte sincero, no necesariamente estoy de acuerdo imperio. ¿Eso me convierte en una mala persona?" Pregunto

"No, no, no", negó Seryu antes de hacer una pausa para pensar nuevamente sobre lo que dijo su amigo- "Eres una buena persona. Sobre todo hablo de Night Raid. Hacen algo terrible".

"¿En serio? ¿Y la Capital es pacífica y feliz?" respondió Yoshitsune obligando a Seryu a reflexionar más sobre la pregunta.

"Bueno, solo hacen ese tipo de cosas a criminales y malvados". Ella ingenuamente le dijo Yoshitsune

"Pero, Cómo crees que los seres queridos de los llamados delincuentes y los malos piensan sobre sus muertes? Siguen siendo personas después de todo" dijo Yoshitsune

"Bueno, supongo que se sentirían realmente tristes por sus muertes". Dijo Seryu tratando de ver morir a las personas que amaba. Fue bastante doloroso solo imaginar los eventos de ver a su maestro muerto o escuchar la noticia de que su padre murió en combate por la Capital.

"Parece bastante controvertido que la Capital esté matando a su gente por expresar sus opiniones y de una manera bastante dolorosa como la crucifixión. Dividir familias y amigos. Al menos por lo escuché sobre Night Raid, matan rápidamente sin permitir que su víctima sufra" Dijo Yoshitsuneo deliberadamente para que Seryu escuchara quién dudaba un poco de la ciudad a la que protegía- "Oh, lo siento por decir esto en voz alta. De todos modos, ¿cómo te sientes acerca de las cosas que hace la Capital

"Honestamente, no lo sé ahora". Dijo Seryu dudando acerca de lo que la Capital hizo.

"Bueno, piénsalo un poco. De todos modos tengo que ir a la taberna a trabajar. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo Seryu" dijo Yoshitsune

"Igualmente, cuídate" dijo Seryu como Yoshitsune se despidió haciendo que sus caminos se separen

'Paso 1, completo…Ahora, sólo espero que esto le ayude a ver la realidad del Imperio. En caso que no sea así entonces tendré que usar el paso dos y eso es algo que no quiero tener que hacer' pensó Yoshitsune como miraba la luna en lo alto del cielo…

[Con Nifght Raid]

Con un fuerte golpe en la cara, Leone golpeó a su oponente con la sangre derramándose fuera de su cabeza. La pelea había llevado un poco más de lo que uno hubiera esperado, considerando que guardias no eran guardianes comunes. Pero después de todo eso, Leone echó atrás su brazo y sonrió alegremente en una satisfacción caricaturesca.

"A~Hah ¡Me siento tan refrescado!" Leone exclamó

Sheele estuvo de acuerdo mientras ataba a Extase de espaldas.- "Eran bastante fuertes, verdad?" dijo ella

Sin embargo, Akame tenía una mentalidad diferente. Tenía una sensación sospechosa de que algo andaba mal mientras se volvía hacia los diferentes guardias en el suelo, algo escépticos.

"Extraño." Dijo Akame sospechosamente. "Debería haber cinco guardaespaldas".

Desafortunadamente, las palabras de la niña fueron tomadas demasiado bien. Aparentemente, durante la pelea, hubo una persona que no participó en ella. Esa persona era Lubbock, quien parecía disgustado mientras miraba a Leone.

"Yo ni siquiera he matado a uno" se quejó Lubbock

"Eso es porque eres lento" dijo Leone –"Lo que significa que tu recompensa será la mitad, querido"

"¡EEEHHHH!" Lubbock reaccionó en estado de shock

Sin embargo, Akame no era consciente de su conversación, ni le importaba. Todavía estaba pensando en sus sospechas antes, cuando de repente la idea de una persona le vino a la mente. No fue ni inesperado de ella. Pero sí le preocupaba tanto que levantó la vista hacia el cielo nocturno y dejó que el viento le volara el pelo.

"Tatsumi ..." Murmuró.

[Con Tatsumi y Mine]

Estamos casi en el lugar de reunión". dijo Mine, sonando satisfecho.- "Eso significa misión cumplida".

"Aún no." Tatsumi intervino con una amplia sonrisa. "Todavía estás en una misión hasta el momento en que das tu informe".

"Hmph". El mío sonrió.

Tatsumi tenía razón, a pesar de que ella no lo dijo. Los dos finalmente llegaron a la raíz del bosque, cuando se acercaron al punto de encuentro, que era un claro con un árbol en el centro. Y como ningún peligro, los dos continuaron hablando.

"Esas son las palabras de Akame, ¿verdad?" preguntó Mina.

Sin embargo, la respuesta nunca llegó. La razón de eso se debió a Tatsumi, quien recurrió a Mine, solo para luego expresar su sorpresa cuando notó a alguien detrás de Mine.

"¡Cuidado!" gritó Tatsumi

Sin embargo, no hubo suficiente tiempo para que Mine se evadiera. La persona que fue lo suficientemente valiente como para seguirlos había cerrado la brecha entre él y Mine, cuando de repente puño a la mía. Pero luego, en lo que pareció un buen reflejo, Tatsumi fue lo suficientemente rápido como para empujar a Mine fuera del camino, antes de recibir la fuerza bruta completa del golpe enemigo. Por lo tanto, sin una forma de detenerlo, Tatsumi fue enviado volando a través de la superficie de la tierra hasta que su cuerpo se detuvo en un estado aparentemente inmovilizado.

"¡Tatsumi!" gritó Mine en estado de shock.

Se le ocurrió de inmediato que el adolescente había tomado el golpe por ella. Pero en lugar de centrarse en eso, ella dirigió su atención al hombre responsable con una mirada de ceño fruncido y lo miró.

"Es ... Este tipo. El instructor asistente de los últimos diez años... Es fuerte como se esperaba". Dijo ella

El enemigo sonrió. Medía unos seis pies de altura con un pelo trenzado en la parte posterior de la cabeza con los ojos directamente en Mine.

"Mis habilidades seguramente se han embotado". El hombre se comentó a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, Mine no estaba impresionada. Ella tenía a Pumpkin en la mano mientras se formaba un pequeño petulante en su rostro antes de prepararse para dispararle al enemigo.

"Lleno de ti mismo, ¿verdad?" Ella cuestionó retóricamente. Desde allí, ella levantó a su Teigu hacia él y comenzó a disparar—"Tendré que bajarte los humos!"

Lamentablemente, hubo un problema. El enemigo había sido un objetivo permanente, hasta que comenzó a moverse. Por lo tanto, cuando Mine le disparó, él con aire de suficiencia esquivó sus tiro facilidad, mientras se dirigía a Mine, quien se sorprendió.

"De ninguna manera..." dijo Mine.

Sin embargo, no le importaba al enemigo. Él ya se dirigió a Mine, donde luego se detuvo, listo para derrotar a la chica de cabello rosado.

"Es hora de deshacerse del mal". Dijo con valentía.- "Te entregaré vivo al Ministro. Espero que estés preparado".

"¡No bromees conmigo!" replicó Mine con los dientes apretados

En ese momento, Tatsumi se apresuró a ponerse de pie. No pareció reaccionar al golpe que recibió antes, ni permitió que lo detuviera un poco. En cambio, sacó su espada, antes de atacar al enemigo luego se alarmó de su presencia. Entonces con eso, ambos se encontraron enfrentados.

Tatsumi había derrotado al enemigo con su espada, solo para que esa persona le levantara sus muñecas blindadas para bloquearlo. Sin embargo, no se detuvo allí. Tatsumi aún estaba lleno de adrenalina mientras enfrentaba al enemigo antes que él. Por lo tanto, antes de que el hombre lo supiera, soltó su espada y envolvió su alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndolo en su lugar con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Este pequeño mocoso!" El hombre maldijo en estado de shock.

"¡Ahora, Míne!" Tatsumi le gritó a la asesina.- "¡Dispara!"

"Tatsumi ..." Murmuré Mine. Ella se sorprendió por su acto, ya que parecía claro que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por ella. -"Vas a sacrificar tu vida por mi…?"

"¡No me estoy sacrificando, idiota!" gritó Tatsumi ofensivamente. Pero eso luego cambió cuando una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras miraba al asesino. "Eres un genio como francotirador, ¿verdad? Tengo fe en ti "

"Hmm. Novato Fanfarrón" dijo Mine sintiéndose confiada-"Hare lo que me pides!" dijo a continuación como sostuvo a su Teigu con ambos brazos, antes de encenderlo mientras apuntaba al enemigo

Ahora el enemigo realmente temía por su vida. Se dio cuenta allí en ese momento que el adolescente y la niña lo tenía en una posición apretada. Por lo tanto, no podía decir palabra ya que su tiempo se estaba agotando rápidamente.

'Es... ¡Espera un segundo!' Pensó frenéticamente.

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para él. Mine apretó el gatillo de su Pumpkin, lo que envió un disparo tan poderoso que dejó escapar un gran estruendo y atravesó la parte superior del pecho del sujeto dejando un gran agujero en su lugar

"Guh ... ah" El enemigo reaccionó con dolor. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras le salía sangre de la boca mientras miraba al asesino masculino que tenía delante. -'Ustedes... ¡Desde que se metieron con el primer Ministro, no crean que esto ha terminado...!'

Con eso, el último aliento del enemigo lo dejó. Tatsumi finalmente soltó al tipo, como cae a la tierra, con la pelea ahora concluida

Mine se acercó como escapaba un suspiro de alivio y miro a Tatsumi-"Pareces que tienes agallas. La verdad es que me has impresionado…un poco?!" dijo antes de ser interrumpida cuando Tatsumi le da un golpe en su frente-"?"

"Di lo que quieras, pero ese disparo estuvo demasiado cerca" dijo Tatsumi enojado como señalo su cabeza como ahora una gran parte de su cabello había desaparecido como el humo salía de allí –"INCLUSO ME SALE HUMO DE LA CABEZA!"

"Ah!" dijo Mine como ahora estaba furiosa –"QUÉ PASA CONTIGO? AL FINAL IA A ACEPTARTE!"

"CÁLLATE! TÚ NO ERES UN GENIO! NO LLEGAS NI A APRENDIZ!" grito Tatsumi

"QUÉ?! CLARO QUE SOY UN GENIO!" respondió con un grito Mine indignada

"Y POR CIERTO, UN GENIO NO SE LLAMARÍA A SI MISMO GENIO!" grito Tatsumi

Mientras tanto, los dos estaban siendo observados por Leone y Akame. Estaban preocupados por ellos pero parece que no era necesario su llegada

"Parece que están bien, no hacía falta venir" dijo Leon sonriendo mientras veía al duo seguir discutiendo

"…" Akame no dijo nada pero está sonriendo al ver que dos de sus amigos están bien

[Mientras tanto, en la Capital]

En algún lugar de la capital, se podía ver a algunos policías imperiales corriendo por las calles. Había pasado un día desde que Ogre el Demon había sido asesinado, y la mayoría de la gente tomaba noticias a su manera. Así que no fue sorprendente que dos oficiales imperiales corrían por un callejón en busca del asesino.

"¡Debemos encontrar al asesino de Ogre-sama sin importar nada!" gritó un oficial.

"¡Derecha!" gritó el oficial detrás de él.

Desconocido para ellos, sin embargo, había un hombre sospechoso. Se quedó parado en el callejón sin salida del callejón, mientras tenía una amplia sonrisa psicótica en su rostro mientras miraba los pósters buscados en la pared, particularmente uno que tenía la cara de Akame.

"Lo mismo que yo ... Un usuario de Teigu ... Un asesino". dijo el hombre, extrañamente complacido por su descubrimiento. "Feliz. Feliz. ¿Realmente puedo ir por aquí?"

De repente, los dos oficiales imperiales notaron al hombre en el callejón. No sabían cuál era su objetivo, ni podían determinar de qué se trataba. Pero por el hecho de que sospechaba, uno de ellos arma mientras que el otro sacó su espada, listo para atacar al sospechoso hombre musculoso y alto si era necesario.

"¡Hey! ¡Tú allá!" gritó el oficial con una pistola. "¡Pareces sospechoso! ¡No te muevas de allí!"

Por lo que parece, ambos oficiales habían arrinconado al hombre. Tenían sus armas listas para enfrentarlo y la mente para matarlo si era necesario. Sin embargo, sus amenazas solo hicieron que el sospechoso volteara hacia ellos, antes de que hiciera lo más inesperado. Pasó por ellos a una velocidad invisible y les cortó la cabeza con las cuchillas en sus manos. Las cabezas solo mostraron su cuando cayeron al suelo. En cuanto al hombre sospechoso, no pareció perturbado por eso. Siguió caminando con las espadas hacia afuera cuando llegó a una conclusión, mientras los cuerpos de los oficiales caían al suelo.

"Parece que..." Dijo maniáticamente. "La Capital es el lugar perfecto para vivir. Yo mato y mato y siempre hay más. Feliz. ¡Feliz!"

[En otra parte en una pequeña aldea]

En una pequeña aldea al norte de la capital un grupo de soldados se les encargo la misión de recuperar una teigu que se encontraba en ese pueblo y se les permitió usar la fuerza letal para eliminar a cualquier civil que se les interponga en su camino

Han estado allí toda la noche y cada vez era más riesgoso, por las bestias peligrosas que salen de la noche a cazar. Necesitaban moverse rápidamente mientras varios guardias armados entraban a la aldea. Sin darse cuenta de la figura que los mira.

Un guardia desapareció repentinamente sin hacer ruido

A otro guardia lo agarran unas manos blindadas y lo arrastran hacia las sombras

Un guardia es agarrado desde arriba, pero a diferencia del resto gritó aterrorizado, alertando a los demás.

Oyeron pasos y sacaron sus armas, y se dieron cuenta de alguien con armadura y un par de espadas estaba detrás de ellos.

Luego ataca a los soldados. Él rápidamente desarma a uno de ellos y lo golpea lejos antes de tirar el arma a la cara de otro soldado imperial. Luego, con una velocidad vertiginosa, golpea una en el antes de lanzar una fuerte patada, enviándolo a uno de sus compañeros miembros.

El resto finalmente tiene la oportunidad de disparar sus armas, pero el joven armado corre alrededor para evitar las balas. Él corre por una pared y empuja de enviarlo volando sobre el gatillo feliz Gira un poco en el aire antes de extender los brazos, enviando estrellas arrojadizas a las armas, deshabilitándolas.

Él aterriza en medio de ellos, agarra a uno de una cerradura de brazo antes de patear a alguien que intentó atacar desde atrás.

Luego arroja el que estaba sosteniendo hacia el que está delante luego extiende los brazos y golpea a dos en la cara. Uno se acercó a él con una espada, pero cogió la hoja entre sus manos antes de tirarla y le dio un codazo a su enemigo en las costillas, haciéndolo caer al suelo con dolor.

Luego 3 más atacaron, algunos que eran bastante buenos luchadores. El chico los sostuvo bastante bien, golpeó a uno en la garganta, haciéndolo retroceder agarrándolo. Luego, le propinaron pata cara y lo dejaron inconsciente. El chico peleó contra los otros 2 y forzó uno a retroceder, haciendo que el otro sacara un cuchillo y se cansara de golpearlo, pero solo bloqueó los ataques con sus br blindados antes de agarrar el brazo que lo sostenía con el brazo retorciéndolo y haciéndolo caer el cuchillo.

Luego arrojó al soldado en el suelo y con un movimiento swith, le rompió el brazo. El soldado gritó de dolor, agarrándose el brazo. El último rugió de rabia y atacó con toda su fuerzas pero el acorazado bloqueó todos sus ataques y luego lo golpeó en el estómago, haciéndolo encogerse. Luego, él levantó la pierna en el aire y le dio una patada a la cabeza del soldado, y arrojó su rostro al suelo, que se rompió por el impacto

El sujeto de la armadura fue repentinamente agarrado y arrojado al otro lado de la habitación

El chico levantó la vista y vio un soldado mucho más alto que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"¡Padecerás por esto!" gruño con ira el soldado sacando una bola con pinchos

El de la armadura se levantó lentamente y sacó su espada. Saltó de un lado a otro, evitando los ataques y aquellos a los que no pudo esquivar simplemente desvió con su espada.

Arrojó más estrellas arrojadizas, que fueron fácilmente desviadas por una cadena con una bola de pinchos al final de ella.

El joven armado cerró la distancia y lanzó una patada, pero el soldado se detuvo con su brazo y lo obligó a retroceder. El soldado luego ató su cadena alrededor de la espada del joven, que rápidamente la estrelló contra el suelo, sujetando la cadena antes de precipitarse y lanzó un aluvión de golpes en el pecho del soldado.

El soldado alto gruñó y le devolvió la mano al joven, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo. Arrancó su cadena, arrancando la espada del suelo en el proceso que voló al aire. El joven armado saltó y lo atrapó, solo para un ataque de la cadena grande.

Pero la fuerza del impacto fue suficiente para enviarlo a algunas cajas pesadas que se derrumbaron encima de él.

El Soldado caminó hacia los escombros, queriendo asegurarse de que la rata estaba muerta, se balanceó mucho antes de derribarla, rompiendo los escombros y creando una gran nube de polvo. Se d varios segundos, esperando ver si algo estaba por suceder. Pero nada se movió, así que asumió que todo había terminado y comenzó a alejarse... hasta que escuchó algo.

 **"Cho ninpou:** **Fenikkusu no moeru katto!"** (Súper técnica: corte llameante del fénix)"

El soldado se giró y vio que su enemigo blindado venía hacia él, su espada ahora brillaba en rojo con pequeñas flamas salían de ella

El soldado se cansó de bloquear, pero la hoja brillante cortó limpiamente su cadena y fue enviado deslizándose por el suelo. El joven armado se paró sobre él hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaba abajo conteo y luego lentamente guardó su espada.

Su armadura pronto desapareció dejando rastros de flamas en el viento. La luz de la luna brillo su cuerpo mostrando ser un joven de pelo negro atado en una pequeña cola de caballo y unos profundos ojos azules que mostraban una gran determinación y una pasión ardiente

"Ahora puedo ver la verdad. El mundo no era así. La única forma de hacer el mundo mejor es atacar al mismo mal " dijo el joven comenzando a alejarse –"Ya falta poco para llegar a la Capital…prepárate Imperio porque Hattori Hanzo llegara y castigara a los malvados!"

Mientras camina la luna estaba sobre él. Su destino pronto lo pondría en el camino, siempre caminará sin importar lo que se cruce en su camino.

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	13. Chapter 12

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **Capítulo 12: El cuervo contra el asesino en serie**

[Base de Night Raid]

Era temprano en la mañana Tatsumi e Ieyasu fueron a ver a su amiga Sayo quien aún seguía profundamente dormida han pasado semanas que ella no ha despertado y se preguntaban si ella lograra despertarse…

Luego de pasar un tiempo fueron a entrenar con sus respectivos socios, Ieyasu fue a entrenar con Bulat y Tatsumi estaba entrenando con Akame nuevamente.

Las cosas progresaban bien para Tatsumi e Ieyasu. Pasarían la mayor parte de sus días entrenando con Akame y Bulat. Los intercambian cada cierto tiempo. Actualmente Tatsumi estaba peleando con Akame en los campos de entrenamiento mientras Bulat hacía que Ieyasu intentara hacer 100 flexiones de brazos

"Más rápido." Ordenó Akame mientras balanceaba su espada de entrenamiento hacia Tatsumi. -"El objetivo de este ejercicio es que anticipes mis movimientos y prepares un contraataque eficaz". Dijo ls asesina mientras apuntaba a las piernas de Tatsumi.

Sin embargo, Tatsumi estaba preparado para esto y bloqueado con su espada. Para no perder la iniciativa, Tatsumi lo siguió con un golpe. Akame saltar de los ataques justo a tiempo, pero se sorprendió de lo rápido que fue el ataque de Tatsumi. Él estaba progresando bastante bien.

"Bien. Ese último ataque fue mucho mejor, pero aún tienes camino por recorrer. Hasta que puedas golpearme, continuaremos estas sesiones de entrenamiento". Dijo Akame

Tatsumi dejó escapar algunas fuertes respiraciones. Ya habían estado en esto por un tiempo- "No te preocupes, Akame. Te conseguiré uno de estos días".

Akame sonrió levemente- "Espero con ansias. Todavía te queda algo de energía, así que vamos otra vez"

A un lado, Bulat colocaba algunas pesas en la espalda de Ieyasu para fortalecer su cuerpo

"Vamos Ieyasu, eso es todo lo que puedes dar? Recuerda que después de esto haremos un ejercicio donde te atacare con intenciones asesinas y tu tendrás que exquivarlas" dijo Bulat

"Sí, sí, lo sé". Respondió Ieyasu. "Parece que no estoy progresando".

"No te preocupes, lo estás. No puedes decir todavía dijo Bulat

"¿Cuánto tiempo toma esto en promedio?" pregunto Ieyasu

"Hmm…Depende de la persona, pero en circunstancias normales, lleva alrededor de un mes. Pero debo admitir que haces un gran progreso, si sigues un buen ritmo puedas que logres superar tu nivel actual en menos de un mes" dijo Bulat

"Gracias, aniki" dijo Ieyasu

"Creo que eso es suficiente por ahora". Dijo Akame bajaba su espada.. "Lo has hecho bien Tatsumi. Pronto serás una fuerza a tener en cuenta en el campo de batalla".

"Bueno... ya sabes ..." dijo Tatsumi entre respiraciones. "No podría haberlo hecho sin tu entrenamiento de Akame. Realmente eres increíble"

"Ustedes ya terminaron de entrenar?" pregunto Bulat

"Si, como va a Ieyasu?" pregunto Tatsumi

"Aún le falta camino por recorrer pero sin duda también será un gran guerrero" dijo Bulat antes de ver a Ieyasu caer al suelo agotado –"Parece que te cansaste muy rápido Ieyasu, no importa, te mereces un descanso por tu esfuerzo"

"Gracias Aniki" dijo Ieyasu tomando respiraciones pesadas

"Tatsumi ayúdame a preparar el desayuno" dijo Akame

"Entendido" respondió Tatsumi como las cosas iban bien

Y ahora que están haciendo Yoshitsune y los demás miembros de Crows Rebelds?

[Base subterránea de Crows Rebelds, área de entrenamiento]

"¡Vamos, Ken! ¡Contraataca!" gritó Yoshitsune mientras desataba una serie de golpes en Ken

El adolescente apenas logró esquivar o desviar los golpes ya que varios lograron mellar su cuerpo,

En ese momento Tao aparece y hace una patada giratoria pero el joven rider lo bloquea con su brazo, sin voltearse para enfrentar a su atacante, Yoshitsune agarro la pierna de la chica gato y la lanza chocando contra Ken haciendo que ambos jóvenes caigan al suelo…

"Hubiera sido un gran ataque sorpresa pero debes mejorar en que el enemigo no sienta tu presencia Tao" informo Yoshitsune mientras Sylvie observaba a unos metros, él dio la vuelta para verla –"No quieres unirte en el entrenamiento?"

"Nah, es más divertido ver a estos novatos recibir una paliza además quiero pasar un rato más con estas linduras" admitió Sylvie acariciando a uno de los hermanos de Tao,Mika mientras Pochi y Yaru estaban comiendo unos dulces a su lado

"Que hay de ti Gaurry?, necesitaras entrenar si quieres proteger a Aria" dijo Yoshitsune al ex soldado quien también estaba observando el entrenamiento junto con Aria

"D-De acuerdo" dijo Gaurry un poco nervioso como tomaba una de las armas del cuartel que era una lanza

"Buena suerte Gaurry-san" dijo Aria

"Gracias lady Aria" dijo Gaurry con una ligera sonrisa como estaba frente de Yoshitsune–"Hare mi mejor esfuerzo"

Yoshitsune asintió pero antes que su práctica comenzaría, Ken y Tao decidieron hacer otro intento de ataque aprovechando la pequeña distracción pero no funciono como el rider saltó sobre el ataque y se lanzó hacia adelante. Mientras estaba en el aire, lanzó una patada en la par posterior de la cabeza de Tao que lo envió tropezando con Ken.

"Nada mal pero no lo suficiente" dijo Yoshitsune

El dúo se recuperó rápidamente y tomó una postura mientras se preparaban para el siguiente asalto pero esta vez Gaurry se puso a lado de ellos para participar

Yoshitsune hizo una seña para que los tres atacaran, lo que los mencionados hicieron con gusto. Tao y Ken atacaron con una patada cada uno pero fueron bloqueadas con facilidad y lanzados hacia atrás como rápidamente saca su espada para bloqueae el ataque de la lanza de Gaurry

Ambas armas chocan como Yoshitsune bloqueaba la embestida de Gaurry

"Tienes buena fuerza pero necesitas trabajarla más" dijo Yoshitsune moviendo su espada desarmando al ex soldado y con un barrido lo deja en el suelo

Ken intentó ponerse detrás de la guardia de Yoshitsune con una gran cuchillada, él respondió balanceándose hacia abajo y derribando la kukri de Ken de su mano. Al ver esto, Tao levanto sus manos como sus uñas se alargaron y trato de arrañarlo

El rider decidió simplemente esquivar todos lo dirigidos hacia él mientras se desviaba entre las garras preguntándose qué tan fuerte pueden cortar, faltándolas por solo un pelillo de ancho. Tanto Ken como Gaurry recuperaron sus respectivas armas y se unieron a la pelea.

Después de un tiempo, los tres se encontraban tirados en el suelo respirando con pesadez…

"Maldita sea…este fue agotador" dijo Ken

"No siento mis músculos nyasu…" dijo Tao

. "Ni siquiera me he calentado todavía. Si estuvieras luchando contra mí con toda mis fuerzas estarían muertos" dijo Yoshitsune

"Realmente está más haya que cualquier soldado que algunas vez haya visto" dijo Gaurry levantándose con dificultad

"Bien, hasta aquí se acaba el entrenamiento y puedo decir que aún les falta mucho por aprender pero con mi método de entrenamiento estoy por seguro que serán grandes guerreros" dijo Yoshitsune como daba un ligero estiramiento –"De acuerdo todos presten atención" llamo como el grupo escuchaba a su líder –" Según algunas fuentes de Benkei, hay un asesino en serie que ha estado aterrorizando a la capital. De noche aparece de repente y corta la cabeza a sus víctimas. No se sabe a cuántas decenas de personas ha matado ahora pero se sabe que 3 de los que ha matado eran parte de la guardia imperial"

" Tiene que ser fuerte para hacer eso". Dijo Ken

"No hay ningún error. Tiene que ser Zank el Verdugo" dijo Sylvie tomando una bocanada de humo de uno de sus cigarros

"¿Y quién sería?. Nunca he oído hablar de él nyasu".pregunto Tao con Ken asintiendo

"Zank el verdugo". Comenzó Sylvie - "Originalmente trabajó en la prisión más grande del Imperio. Como su verdugo. Debido al ministro... nunca faltaron presos para ejecutar. Todo el día... todos una y otra vez... Dicen que decapitaron a toda esta gente que mendigaba y suplicaba por sus vidas. Después de años de eso... la decapitación le resultó tan natural como respirar".

"Santa mierda..."dijo Ken como sintió un escalofrío repentino recorriendo su espina dorsal.

"Así que los muchachos perdieron algunos tornillos. Con ese tipo de trabajo quien no hubiese vuelto loco" comento Yoshitsune

"Entonces... decapitar a la cárcel ya no satisfacía su sed de sangre, así que parece que salió a la calle como asesino en serie". Termino de explicar Sylvie- "Estoy sorprendida... nunca imaginé que aparecería en la capital".

"¡Qué tipo tan horrible!" gritó Ken con los puños apretados. "¡Necesitamos encontrarlo y golpearle el culo!"

"Mantenga a sus caballos niño". Dijo Sylvie sacando otro cigarro- "Según escuche, Zank robó una teigu que pertenecía al jefe de la prisión que tiene la capacidad de leer la mente . Y ahora está suelto en la calle con eso".

"Entonces necesitamos trabajar en grupo para detenerlo nyasu!" dijo Tao

"En efecto pero lamentablemente usted ni Ken participaran en este trabajo" dijo Yoshitsune hacia los dos jóvenes –"Zank podría estar a un nivel más allá de lo que pueden imaginar. Para este trabajo solo yo y Sylvie nos encargaremos de ello, lo siento pero aún no están listo para algo tan grande pero les prometo que la próxima vendrán"

"Es comprensible, si lo dices en serio entonces no podremos hacer nada más que darte suerte a ti y a Sylvie-san" dijo Ken y Tao lanzo una mueca pero entendía las razones…

"De acuerdo Sylvie prepara tus cosas, tengo un plan y si las cosas funcionan tendremos la victoria asegurada" dijo Yoshitsune como su trabajo estaba a punto de iniciar

 _[La capital/ en la noche]_

La hora era tarde en la Capital Imperial. Durante este tiempo, las personas estaban durmiendo en sus casas, mientras que algunas personas podían ser vistas alrededor de las calles de la fortaleza como guardias imperiales o simplemente gente común haciendo sus negocios tarde en la noche.

Pero últimamente ha habido un rumor que ha estado circulando, ya que involucraba la muerte de a causados por un supuesto asesino en serie, quien en ese momento estaba en eso otra vez.

Entonces, actualmente, un cuerpo decapitado de un joven estaba en el suelo. No pasó mucho tiempo desde que sucedió, principalmente porque fue solo un minuto cuando sucedió. Y ahora que lo responsable fue sosteniendo a la mujer que había acompañado al hombre muerto por el cuello, mientras se burlaba de él.

"Por favor ... ¡Por favor no me mates!" La mujer lloró temerosa.

"Oh, ven ahora". El hombre rio con una sonrisa maliciosa. -"Es tu culpa por caminar a esta hora de la noche. Después de todo, ¿tus padres no te advirtieron acerca de los temibles monstruos que sa después del anochecer?"

"¡Haré lo que sea!" La mujer gritó más fuerte. Ella era una mujer morena y vestía un buen traje de plebeya mientras estaba en el aire. Junto con eso, ella estaba sosteniendo los brazos del hombre sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

"¿De Verdad?" El hombre preguntó maliciosamente.

"¡Sí! Lo haré, lo haré, ¡por favor!" La mujer suplicó.

"¿Y si te dijera que quiero ver tu cabeza separada de tu cabeza? ¿Estarías dispuesto entonces?" El hombre preguntó.

Ahora, en este punto, el destino de la mujer parecía sellado. El asesino en serie solo estaba jugando con ella, jugando con ella y haciéndola creer que tenía la oportunidad de vivir. Pero si eso no era obvio, se volvió de esa manera cuando movió su espada rápidamente hacia su cuello, listo para decapitarla como su amante.

Sin embargo, el rubio bufón notó que alguien cargaba en contra de él y arrojó a la chica con dureza para esquivar el ataque

. "Tendré que matarte más tarde, pero para que esta persona cargue imprudentemente, sería interesante". El hombre se burló antes de mirar al hombre misterioso, pudo notar que usaba una armadura negra con aspecto de un cuervo con grandes ojos amarillos-"Quien se supone que eres?"

"Soy el cuervo que haciende en la noche, soy Kamen rider Karasu" se presentó el rider como tomaba pose de lucha –"Me sorprendiste al lograr esquivar mi ataque pero el próximo no fallara"

. "¿¡Oh! ¡¿Podrías enfrentarte a mí?!" El rubio rubio se burló sacando su segundo Katar preparándose para atacar, ambos sabiendo uno de ellos se iría con vida.

La chica de cabello castaño largo respiraba pesadamente por la presión que la rubia tenía en su cuello. Ella quería huir pero no puede debido a su salvador y esperaba que él simplemente hubiera terminado como su novio

. Quería gritarle al hombre sobre lo desesperado que era detenerlo, pero el miedo le impidió hacerlo, lo que joven a ser testigo y ver la escena frente a ella. El rubio bufón sonrió y gritó a su oponente que pronto sería asesinado:

"¡Nunca podrás enfrentarte a mí, a Zank, el Verdugo!" dijo el hombre conocido como Zank

"Muy bien, Zank. Pero sé que te arrepentirás de esto tarde o temprano..." respondió Karasu con voz monótona, sacando su katana -"Por tus crímenes y esta noche, termina aquí! Que comience el juicio!"

Zank y el rider saltaron el uno al otro enviando una ráfaga de ataques como sus armas chispeaban en el contacto. Los dos volvieron de la fuerza y Zank se adelantó poniendo a Karasui a la defensiva. Zank no estaba a toda velocidad mientras él volvía a enviar una ráfaga de ataques al rider mientras él bloqueaba cada ataque fuera del camino con su katana

Zank finalmente logro desarmar al rider

"No puedes luchar sin armas ahora ¿puedes hmmmm ~?" Zank preguntó mientras se preparaba para un ataque apresurado.

"Tengo otras formas de atacar", dijo Karasu

Zank activo su teigu conosido como Specter y usó su visión de rayos X para encontrar cualquier arma oculta. Descubrió el aspecto del rider bajo su armadura lo cual sería perfecto para leer sus pensamientos, pero no otras armas.

¿A qué se refería de otras maneras?

Zank se lanzó hacia adelante pero de repente fue interrumpido por un disparo en el hombro, cancelando su ataque y su teigu.

"¿Qué?" dijo Zank sorprendido

"Tenía el presentimiento que usarías la habilidad de tu teigu, por eso tome una copia de seguridad" dijo Karasu recuperando su katana

. "Entonces no estás solo en esto…, ¿dónde está él?" dijo Zank

"Corrección. Es ella. En cuanto a la ubicación, digamos que está disparando desde lejos" informo Karasu señalando a su izquierda, en un edificio a varios metros de distancia. Sylvie con su ojo en la mira, apuntó su rifle francotirador a su ubicación actual.

Zank intentó correr hacia adelante, pero su pierna recibió un disparo, causando que se caiga-. "¿Cómo?" pregunto

" Silver Raptor. Un Teigu que se dice que derriba a cualquier oponente a cualquier distancia, y se utilizó originalmente como método de asesinato contra oponentes peligrosos" dijo Karasu

"¡Maldito! ¡Te mostraré a alguien peligroso!" grito Zank lazándose contra su oponente, esquivando cada disparo que venía hacia él.

Las balas se estrellaban contra las cuchillas mientras Zank seguía moviendose hacia adelante con sus defensas todavía en alto, yendo en una carrera, deslizándose bajo Karasu e ir por un corte detrás de él- El rider salto esquivando el ataque para luego contraatacar con su propio ataque y tratar de empalar a Zank sin embargo, el asesino serial bloqueo la katana

Yoshitsune estaba sorprendido lo difícil era enfrentarse contra el asesino que aun con sus heridas conservaba sus fuerzas como si nada mientras ahora estaba a la defensiva por los ataques rapidos de Zank

'Es fuerte…tendré que cambiar de estrategia, debo usar la nueva forma que desarrolle' pensó Yoshitsune dando un salto hacia atrás teniendo distancia entre él y el asesino serial –"Realmente eres un duro rival Zank, tendré que ponerme serio" hablo sacando algo en su bolsa

Zank lo analizo era una especie de esfera color amarillo blanquecino. El rider lo inserto en su cinturón emitiendo un sonido

 **[Sakkaku (Ilusion)]**

.Una niebla blanca rodea su cuerpo como algo salía de allí era un zorro o kitsune metálico de color amarillo y pecho blanco con el símbolo de una luna en su pecho

"Dai Henshin!" grito Karasu cerrando su cinturón como la neblina blanca cubrió su cuerpo completamente y el kitsune se separó en varias piezas

 **[El gran ilusionista ha llegado! No dejes que te engañe!]**

Cuando la neblina desapareció Karasu estaba en una nueva armadura, su pecho era blanco con borde amarillos con una luna creciente en su pecho, sus hombreras eran de piel amarillo y uno más envolviendo en su cintura, llevaba guantes blancos con placas de metal plateados, cuatro bolas de fuego fatuo estaban en su manos y pies brillando intensamente en la noche. Su máscara tenía ahora el rostro de un kitsune con su cola convertida en una cola de caballo detrás de su cabeza

"Kamen rider Karasu, modo ilusionista…completo" declaro el rider como sus ojos amarillos cambiaron a azules destallando ligeramente

"No juegues conmigo!" grito Zank atacando con gran velocidad y balizando su cuchillo

El rider dio un salto esquivando su ataque como la luna brillaba su cuerpo con elegancia…

"Terminare con esto" dijo Karasu ya perdiendo mucho de su tiempo

Zank se estaba enojando mucho asi que activo la segunda habilidad de su teigu. Yoshitsune pronto empezó a ver dos personas, uno era parecido a él pero mayor con una frondosa barba, a su lado una mujer de pelo blanco y con ojos amarillos…

"Padre…Madre…" dijo Karasu viendo la figura de sus padres

Tomando esa oportunidad el asesino en seria corre hacia el rider y lo decapitó de un golpe, su cabeza cayendo al suelo. "Jajaja ... jajajajajajajajajajaja!" Él se maniáticamente de su muerte. .

La mujer de pelo castaño miro con horror como ahora el asesino iba ahora por ella, sin embargo…

"¿Fue eso lo mejor que puedes hacer?"

Zank dejó de reirse. Se giró, solo para descubrir que el cadáver de Karasu desapareció.

"Fue un buen truco usar la imagen de mis padres para bajar la guardia, pero cometiste un grave error en hacerlo" dijo Karasu-" Recuerdas cómo intentaste cortarme la cabeza? No lo hiciste, y caíste en mi ilusión

. "¿Espejismo?" dijo Zank sorprendido

"Ahora te mostrare una verdadera ilusión que lo sentirás como si fuera real" dijo Karasu como golpeo la hoja de su katana al suelo emitiendo un sonido –"Cuerpo de papel ardiente…"

Ante los ojos de Zank el espacio se tiño en la oscuridad, de pronto sintió su cuerpo y se sorprendió que era como si estuviera hecho de papel, prnto desde sus pies empezó a quemarse y el era incapaz de hacer algo-

En el mundo real Karasu vio que su técnica funciono como Zank estaba quieto

"Ahora para el final" dijo Karasu sacando una nueva esfera y la inserta

 **[Doku (veneno)]**

Su armadura de kitsune desaparecio como ahora aparece una araña metalica en su lugar que se desprende en la armadura de veneno

 **[Matando todo con un toque letal! Es el maestro de los venenos!]**

Karasu no perdió tiempo y abrió su cinturón y lo cerró rápidamente

 **[Final]**

El brazo derecho empezó a burbujear como su garra escurrió un veneno formando una cuchilla…

"Veneno de Murasame" dijo Karasu recreando el veneno de la teigu de Akame y cargo hacia el asesino haciendo un corte en el pecho como él estaba detrás de él-"Shinguru katto no shi (muerte de un solo corte)"

"Te agradezco..." dijo Zank como había recuperado de la ilusion –" Las voces se han ido… Gracias Kamen rider Karasu…"

"Aun cuando fuiste corrompido por la oscuridad, espero que tu alma encuentre la paz que deseas. Por lo tanto, descansa…" dijo Karasu

El cuerpo de Zank cayó al suelo sin vida…

"Juicio terminado" termino de decir Karasu como luego coloco su mano sobre su cabeza de dolor –"Maldita sea, parece que usar Sakkaku toma mucho de mi energía" gruño para si mismo. Ignoro el dolor como camino hacia el cuerpo del asesino y tomo la teigu situada en su cabeza –"Es mejor llevarme esto antes que caigan en malas mano"

Luego de tomar la teigu decidió ver como se encontraba la mujer que salvo. Para entonces, él habría esperado que ella se hubiermarchado pero se sorprendió de verla todavía en el suelo y mirándolo con miedo.

"Por favor ... Por favor, no me mates". La mujer gimoteó.

"No voy a hacerte daño." Dijo Karasu con seguridad. Como decido marcharse –"Seria mejor que regreses a tu casa, hace mucho frio en la noche"

"Espera ..." La mujer llamó con una voz suave. El rider hizo lo que ella dijo. La había escuchado claramente a pesar de lo baja que era su voz- "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres ... parte de Night Raid?"

"No." Dijo Karasu-. "Solo soy un tipo que es un héroe porque es lo correcto".

"¿Lo correcto a hacer?" La mujer cuestionó.

Ahora en este punto, la mujer ya no le tenía miedo. No estaba segura de por qué no se sentía así; tal vez fue debido a la manera que habla.

"Sí, porque eso es lo que hacen los héroes". Dijo Karasu –" Lucharé por la justicia, y el bien del hombre, porque ser un es poner hacer lo correcto y marcar una diferencia ".

La mujer estaba asombrada de escuchar esto. No parecía estar tan hambriento de poder como los usuarios de Imperial Arms de los había oído hablar, ni parecía carente de emoción como algunas personas lo estarían. Parecía justo, honesto y agradable, al punto que hizo que se preguntara quién era él en la cara.

Desafortunadamente para ella, la mujer no llegó a preguntar ya que el misterioso héroe había desaparecido entre las sombras,

"Un héroe." La mujer dijo suavemente. Entonces ella sonrió cálidamente. "Gracias... héroe".

En los tejados Yoshitsune se sento como respiraba con profundidad, sintiendo aun el dolor de cabeza, en ese momento Sylvie había bajado de su ubicación para reuniera con su líder…

"Misión cumplida, supongo" dijo Sylvie encendiendo un cigarro

"En efecto, Zank fue neutralizado y su teigu confiszada" dijo Yoshitsune mostrando la teigu –"Es hora de volver a casa" se levantó como pronto se derrumbó pero fue atrapado por Sylvie

"Hey niño, estas bien?" dijo ella

"Lo estoy, sólo es un agotamiento al usar la forma ilusoria, solo necesito una buena dosis de descanso y estaré como nuevo" informo Yoshitsune como empezó a caminar pero estaba tropezando hasta que Sylvie lo volvió a atrapar

"Déjame ayudarte a caminar" dijo ella

"Gracias" dijo Yoshitsune como ambos caminaron de vuelta al cuartel

[A la mañana siguiente en Nigh Raid]

El día finalmente llegó al final de la noche, con la gente completamente despierta y atendiendo otras cosas. Por lo general, esto no era nuevo para nadie que fuera humano, ya que era parte de la v embargo, las noticias sobre la muerte de Zank comenzaron a extenderse por toda la Capital.

Najenda se enteró cuando Tatsumi y Akme le informaron que encontraron el cuerpo sin vida del asesino y sin su teigu, lo más extraño que la causa de muerte fue de un solo corte en su pecho.

Ahora Najenda llamo a una reunión con su subordinados mientras se sentaba en su asiento habitual.

"Recientemente se llegó a la conclusión de que el asesino en serie fue asesinado". Najenda anunció: "Antes, a altas horas de la noche, Según el testigo ocular, fue salvado por un misterioso enmascarado llamado Kamen rider Karasu"

El nombre obtuvo la atención de todos. Sin embargo, no significaba que no estuvieran escuchando antes; todos habían estado atentos desde que comenzó a hablar. Sin embargo, el hecho de que mencionara al enmascarado fue algo que sorprendió a algunos.

Akame, por otro lado, no parecía aturdido por las noticias. Era cierto que escuchar las noticias era sorprendente, ya que era inesperado. Sin embargo, la asesina parecía tener una duda en algo que la tenía molestando al escuchar esta noticia

. "¿Significa que se ha unido al imperio?" Ella preguntó.

"No." Najenda dijo con calma-"La testigo dijo que él no afirmó estar del lado de nadie ni expresar ningún motivo ulterior. Sin embargo, afirmó que salvó al testigo ocular y derrotó al asesino en porque era el derecho a hacerlo"

Eso parecía calmar mejor a la asesina de ojos rojos

"Este tipo de nuevo, en serio él se está volviendo una amenaza. No tiene nada que ver con el imperio o la revolución. Sin embargo, es una potencia que camina en medio de todo. Tendremos que eliminarlo"." gruño Mine molesta

"Recuerda Mine que acordamos darle la oportunidad de que se una a nosotros" le recrodo Leone

"Es correcto, quiero conocer al joven en persona y reclutarlo. Así que la próxima vez que lo veas, persuádelo sin fuerza para que venga al escondite. Es muy importante ahora que tenemos a él de nuestro lado". Dijo Najenda

"Si jefe." Todos lo reconocieron

[Con Crows Rebelds]

"Así que esto es Specter" dijo Ken mirando la teigu en la mesa del cuartel –"Así que si me lo coloco podré leer las mentes de las personas?"

"Si pero hay que tener cuidado ya que una Teigu es peligroso, tanto para las personas que lo rodean como para persona que intenta manejarlo. Tiene que ser compatible con una persona para poder usarlo o, de lo contrario, podría tener algunos ... efectos secundarios" dijo Yoshitsune

"Qué clase de efectos secundarios?" pregunto Ken

"Varían del tipo de teigu pero generalmente producen la muerte" dijo Sylie causando a Ken asustarse

"Ahora vamos a intentarlo, Ken pontelo" dijo Yoshitsune

. '' ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? '' Preguntó Ken con una mirada temerosa.

"No". Yoshitsune respondió fácilmente

Al principio, Ken pensó en hablar en contra, solo para descubrir que era demasiado tarde. Su maestro ya había cerrado la distancia y tenía el Teigu atado alrededor de su cabeza

"De acuerdo Ken, intenta leer nuestras mentes" dijo Yoshitsune

Ken lo prueba poniéndole la frente y tratando de leer a Yoshitsune y le quita la mente, pero no hay nada, intento con los demás pero tampoc podía leer sus mentes

"Nada, no puedo leerles la mente" dijo Ken pero sin darse cuenta el ojo se abre y todo lo que ve es que todos estaban en ropa interior,

"Aaaahhh!" grito Ken como podía ver a Sylvie, Tao y a Aria en ropa interior y se sonrojo profundamente

"No tienes que gritar" dijo Sylvie

En ese momento Ken sintió un dolor de cabeza y aferró la cabeza.

"¡Mierda lo está rechazando!" dijo Yoshitsune como rápidamente le quita la teigu

"hombre que realmente dolió" dijo Ken frotándose la cabeza por la jaqueca

"Bien Ken no era el indicado" dijo Yoshitsune como se le ocurrio una idea –"Aria, tu turno!"

"Qué!" grito la chica rubia

"Todos necesitan cooperar incluyéndote, ayudanos a luchar contra el mal del imperio, nos beneficiarás a todos si tienes un Teigu. Después de todo, Night Raid tiene usuarios de Teigu, lo mismo el imperio" dijo Yoshitsune

"Pero porque yo y no puede ser Gaurry?" pregunto Aria

"Tengo una corazonada que eres la indicada en usarla y mi corazonada nunca se equivoca" dijo Yoshitsune colocándole la teigu en ella sin que pudiera decir algo

"Ahora cálmate, Aria". Ben dijo en voz baja. "Necesito que cierres los ojos y respires profundamente. Luego, intenta pensar en Teigu y en lo que quieres que haga".

"Tranquila Aria…Si algo sucede, lo sacaré de inmediato pero sé que te ira bien, confió en ti" dijo Ken

"O-Oh, está bien". Aria dijo vacilante con un pequeño rubor

Hasta este punto, la chica rubia había aprendido a confiar en Ken más que los demás en este lugar. Podía ser un tonto pero ha aprendido a ser amable con ella

Cerró los ojos y tomó algunos ejercicios de respiración hasta que encontró que los latidos de su corazón se relajaban. Sin embargo, un peso vino a ella una vez que logró la primera parte.

"Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer para hacer el Teigu?" Ella preguntó.

"Intenta leer alguna de nuestras mentes como intento hacer Ken" dijo Yoshitsune

"OK trataré." Dijo Aria

Ella comenzó a enfocarse en lo que le dijo, se enfocó en Tao como escucho sus pensamientos…

'Estoy esperando que el maestro se bañe para entrar a hurtadillas y darle una gran sorpresa nyasu' pneso la chica gato

"Gata pervertida!" grito Aria sorprendiendo a la mencionada

"Que fue lo que escuchaste?" pregunto Sylvie

"Esta gata pervertida planeaba entrar a escondida a Yoshitsune cuando se bañara!" grito Aria

"Nyasu!" grito Tao sonrojada como su plan fue descubierto

"Omitiendo esto parece que la teigu te eligió como tu portadora, felicidades" dijo Yoshitsune

"Buen trabajo, Aria". Dijo Ken.

"De acuerdo, ahroa Aria abre los ojos para intentar otro enfoque" dijo Yoshitsune

"UM esta bien." Aria respondió.

Entonces con eso, la chica rubia hizo lo que le dijeron. Lentamente abrió los ojos, manteniendo su mente enfocada, antes de presenciar lo mismo que le paso a Ken

Estaba viendo a todos en ropa interior, pero su atención se dirigio en Ken

"Oh Dios mío." Aria dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Aah" dijo Ken cubriéndose sabiendo lo que ella estaba viendo

. Aria podía ver el cuerpo ligeramente musculoso de Ken y sentir sus mejillas comenzando a calentarse.. Ella apartó la mirada de Ken volteándose a su otro lado con la intención de aclarar su mente. Pero se dio cuenta de algo…

"Estúpido pervertido!" grito Aria ahora a Ken dándole un golpe en la cabeza

"Hey! Fue un accidente no tenía la intención!" dijo Ken

"Eso no es excusa, maldito pervertido" grito Aria

Mientras los dos discutían Yoshitsune, Sylvie, Tao y Gaurry no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando…

"No tengo la menor idea de porque se están gritando nyasu" dijo Tao

"Yo tampoco" dijo Sylvie suspirando un poco

"Mi tres" dijo Gaurry

"Sea lo que sea, es mejor ignorarlo y continuar como si nada" dijo Yoshitsune como los demás asintieron como dejaron a los dos jóvenes discutir como una pareja casada

Otro día normal en Crows Rebeld…

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	14. Chapter 13

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **Capítulo 13: La niña ciega y el shinobi de fuego**

Las aguas cristalinas del rio brillaban élegamente con la luz del anochecer como alguien estaba nadando en ella…

Esta persona era Tatsumi pero en lugar de su traje de baño estaba usando una armadura de metal pesado mientras nadaba; él estaba usando la técnica de arrastre frontal para nadar. El asesino de pelo marrón nadó hasta el borde del lago donde Sheele estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa en los labios cuando llegó al borde Tatsumi usó sus brazos para salir del lago cuando su cuerpo estaba completamente agua, dejando caer su cuerpo al suelo y estaba jadeando.

"No está mal para haber nadado con una armadura! Buen trabajo, Tatsumi!" felicito Sheela con una sonrisa

Tatsumi se puso de rodillas con una expresión agotada-"Na…Nadar de noche sin parar por el río es muy difícil…dónde estamos?" Preguntó sin aliento.

"Estamos cerca de una aldea próxima a la capitual…umm…uuum" dijo Sheele tratando de recordar el nombre de la aldea, pero fue inútil, se había olvidado por completo- "Lo siento, olvidé el nombre de la aldea". Dijo avergonzada mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha con nerviosismo

Tatsumi miró a Sheele con una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

"De todos modos, tenemos que volver pronto, ya que ya saben quién eres" dijo Tatsumi poniéndose de piernas cruzadas

"Daremos la vuelta una vez estés descansando" ordeno Sheele y luego se sentó en una roca- "Pensé que estarías hambriento por tanta natación, así que traje algo de pan". Comentó con una sonrisa feliz, luego comenzó a buscar algo dentro de una canasta de picnic, por lo que sacó de pan.

"De verdad?! Muchisimas gracias!" dijo Tatsumi agradecido

Luego, Sheele intenta dividir el pan en dos pedazos con sus manos, pero termina rompiéndose en dos pedazos de diferentes tamaños, por lo que miró los pedazos de pan con una expresión decepción

"Oh ..." dijo Sheele con voz triste.- '' Aquí toma la mitad más grande, esta pequeña pieza es lo suficientemente buena para alguien como yo '', dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Sheele extendió su brazo izquierdo, ofreciendo la m grande a Tatsumi

"No tienes que entristecerte por eso" dijo Tatsumi con una gota de sudor

Después de esto, Tatsumi comenzó a comer el pan mientras Sheele se sentaba mirando a Tatsumi con una cálida sonrisa en los labios

"¡No tienes que comer tan rápido!", Dijo Sheele con una voz materna mientras sonreía.- "E incluso mientras comes, todavía necesitas prestar al menos un poco de atención a tu entorno". le aconsejó a Tatsumi

Entonces, de repente, pasó un halcón que agarró el pan que Sheele sujetaba con sus garras y se fue volando con el pan de Sheele.

"De lo contrario, algo así sucederá". Concluyo Sheele con una voz llorosa y una expresión triste

"Lo he mordido un poco, pero…Quieres mi trozo de pan?" dijo Tatsumi ofreciendo su pedazo de pan

Después de que ambos terminaron de comer, Tatsumi se quitó la armadura que llevaba puesta, la ató con una cuerda y se la puso en la espalda, así que él y Sheele comenzaron a caminar de regreso escondite Night Raid con Tatsumi cargando la armadura sobre su espalda.

"Aunque tenemos luna llena, el camino es peligroso por la noche, así que ten cuidado", dijo Sheele con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

'Decir algo así solo hará que…' pensó Tatsumi

Entonces, de repente, Sheele termina tropezando con una roca y su cuerpo comenzó a caer hacia adelante. "Waah". exclamó sorprendida.

Tatsumi arrojó instintivamente la armadura de entrenamiento en el suelo y se paró frente a Sheele sosteniéndola y evitando que cayera al suelo.

"Yo ... lamento que tengas un instructor tan torpe". dijo Sheele avergonzada y su cara se sonrojó.

"No pasa nada" respondió Tatsumi como su cara se sonrojó.

'' ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAH! ''

Ambos asesinos de Night Raid fueron interrumpidos cuando escucharon un grito desesperado de alguien.

"¡Una voz!", Gritó Sheele.

"Si!" grito Tatsumi desenfundando su espada

En otra parte del bosque había una niña arrinconada en un árbol como frente de ella habían dos hombres

El primer hombre era alto y musculoso, tenía un mentón prominente, y su cabello era negro y corto, llevaba una camisa sin mangas con una franja negra en zigzag en el pecho. El segundo hombre era más bajo y tenía el pelo liso y negro, con un flequillo que le caía sobre los ojos. Llevaba una camisa de manga corta con un bolsillo en el lado izquierdo, grandes dientes y una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello.

"Yo…Pensé que ibas a llevarme a la capital ..." dijo la chica aprensiva.

El hombre más pequeño estaba mirando a la chica con deseo; él tenía baba goteando de su boca- "Por supuesto que te llevaremos allí, ¿verdad?" dijo él

. '' Sí, pero no gratis. '' El hombre más alto completó.

"Somos muy amables, ¿verdad? Incluso te estamos enseñando a no confiar en nadie antes de llegar a la capital '', dijo el hombre inferior con una mirada sombría.

'' Está bien. Ustedes deberían estar agradecidos de que ... "El hombre más alto estaba hablando con una expresión traviesa y con una voz jocosa, pero fue interrumpido por una voz

"ENTRADA DINAMICA!" una nueva persona aparece y lanza una patada golpeando el pecho del hombre que lo envió volando, se cayó de espaldas al suelo a varios metros de distancia Inconsistente.

El hombre más pequeño se sorprendió por la repentina llegada de Ben; se volvió y se sorprendió al ver quién los estaba atacando

Se trataba de un joven de pelo negro atado en una pequeña cola de caballo y unos profundos ojos azules. Llevaba un traje negro ajustado destacado por placas de metal en las espinillas, antebrazos, los hombros y el pecho, así como una bufanda larga de color rojo con diseños de flamas

"Q-Quien rayos se supone que eres?" preguntó el hombre pequeño

"Yo soy el feníx cuyas llamas queman hasta todo quede en cenizas, el shinobi del fuego! Hattori Han-" dijo el joven dándose vuelta ante de darse cuenta del hombre estaba en el suelo como Tatsumi lo había golpeado en el estómago…

"Tatsumi?" dijo el joven de pelo negro

"Hanzo?" dijo Tatsumi reconociéndolo

[Escondite de Night Raid]

Najenda golpeó una cachiporra en la cabeza de Tatsumi con su brazo mecánico, haciendo que caiga al suelo con un enorme golpe en la cabeza.

" por qué llevaste a esa dos personas de vuelta a nuestro escondite, idiota?", Cuestionó Najenda a Tatsumi con mucho enojo.

Tatsumi estaba arrodillado mientras se masajeaba la cabeza y Sheele estaba parada unos metros detrás de él con una expresión preocupada.

'' ¿Pero cómo podríamos simplemente dejar a una simple niña?" dijo Tatsumi

"Tsk. Y dices que eres un asesino?" dijo Najenda

"P-Pero aunque seamos asesinos o no, no somos parte de la revolución que existe para que el país mejore?! Acaso no existimo para la gente?! le preguntó Tatsumi con una mirada determinada

'' Y si la ubicación de nuestro escondite se revela que la revolución desaparecerá como lo hizo la mañana, ¿qué parte de eso no entiendes? " gritó Najenda con enojo mientras apretaba el cuello de trataba desesperadamente de alejarse, Sheele veía esa escena preocupada pero no podía hacer nada, sabía que Najenda tenía razón

'' Ow, ay, ay lo siento '', dijo Tatsumi desesperado.- "Verificamos que la nila realmente está ciega, y tapamos sus oídos en el camino hasta aquí. Sheele olía a ella y no tenía un olor sospechoso, y nadie nos estaba siguiendo ", explicó

'' No me importa cuánto hayas revisado, ¡no hay absolutamente ninguna buena razón para que traigas a un plebeyo aquí! ¡No vuelvas a hacer esto! ", Ordenó Najenda con mucho enojo hasta soltarlo –"Y que sucede con el chico, por qué lo trajiste también?"

"Yo lo traje porqué podría ayudarnos en nuestra causa" respondio Tatsumi como Najenda lo solto

"Explicate" ordeno Najenda

"Veras, lo conozco…su nombre es Hattori Hanzo, él y su sensei vinieron a mi pueblo hace tres para buscar provisiones para su viaje. Él fue quien me dio unos consejos y me enseño en el uso de la espada y también ayudo a Ieyase y Sayo en sus habilidades aunque fuera por poco tiempo y no lo he vuelto a ver, hasta ahora" dijo Tatsumi

"Y tienes alguna idea que es posible que él este del lado del imperio y podría revelar nuestro escondite?!" pregunto Najenda

"Hanzo no haría eso! Aunque solo lo conocí por pocos días, él era una gran persona, dedicada y orgullosa en ayudar a las personas sin importar lo difícil que era la situación, él nunca daba atrás su palabra. Además él me conto que su sensei le enseño valores importantes en la vida sobretodo en ayudar al necesitado, puede que mis palabras no valgan nada ya que no sé si él es la misma persona que mis amigos y yo conocimos pero tomare el riesgo aun si me cuesta la vida!" dijo Tatsumi

Najenda gruño un poco antes de suspirar, aun Tatsumi tiene mucho que aprender pero le dio luz verde a su decisión –"Dejare pasar por alto tu decisión por esta ocasión pero… ¡No vuelvas a hacer esto! ", Ordenó con mucho enojo.

"Sí ... Sí, señora". Tatsumi suplicó perdón de rodillas.

'bueno, si la niña es ciega, podemos hacer que Akame la vigile de cerca y oculte nuestra verdadera identidad, estaremos bien, pero... En el caso del amigo de Tatsumi, habra que estar atentos de cualquier movimiento que haga, le encargare a Leone que lo vigile…' Najenda pensó aprensivamente.

[Escondite de Night Raid: Comedor.]

Todos estaban sentados a la mesa, todos habían cenado y solo había restos de comida en los platos.

"No solo me salvaron, incluso me dieron esta deliciosa comida... muchas gracias." Nea agradeció un poco de vergüenza. '

"Bueno, nosotros somos cazadores... '' Lubbock mintió- '' ... pero ¿de dónde vienes, Nea? '' Preguntó

"Soy originario de la aldea de Enn", respondió Nea.

'' Enn ... '' dijo Mine tratando de recordar- ' ...Creo que mucho más al sur de aquí ''

"Sí, quería visitar a mi padre, que dejó la aldea para ganar dinero..." dijo Nea con la cabeza gacha

"¿Y quiénes fueron esos hombres que te molestaban?", Preguntó Sheele

. "Dijeron que me llevarían a la capital, pero su actitud cambió repentinamente en el camino...", respondió Nea.

'' Eso es terrible '', dijo Mine con enojo.

"Pero no debiste haber tratado de hacer esto por tu cuenta con tu condición física en primer lugar". Lubbock criticó a Nea con una mirada de reproche.

"Pero ... mi padre es la única familia que me queda ..." dijo Nea con una mirada triste.

"Bueno, si él está en la capital, entonces es simple", dijo Leone sin preocupaciones-. '' Cuéntanos el nombre de tu padre y cómo se verá más tarde '',

. '' Voy a ir a la capital mañana de todos modos, así que te ayudaré a buscarlo '', dijo Lubbock mientras se levantaba de su silla.

'' No ... no tienes que ... si me llevas allí, lo haré ... '' Nea habló mientras agitaba sus brazos nerviosamente.

"No es una buena idea", dijo Sheele con un tono de voz serio mientras bebía café en una taza.

'' Tiene razón ''. Lubbock dijo que estaba de acuerdo con Sheele-. "Nea es muy linda, por lo que la gente como esos hombres de antes podría aprovecharse de ella nuevamente",

. "De cualquier manera, estás cansado de tu viaje, ¿verdad? Puedes descansar aquí '', dijo Leone mientras guiñaba un ojo a Nea.

'' ¿Está realmente bien ...? No tengo dinero para mí ... '' Nea habló con voz triste.

'' No necesitamos ninguno. Solo queremos ayudar ". Bulat dijo con una sonrisa, estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados.

'' Muchas gracias. Muchas gracias. '' Nea no tenía palabras para describir lo agradecida que estaba.

' De cualquier manera, ahora que está aquí en la guarida, no podemos dejarla ir hasta que estemos absolutamente seguros de que ella es inocente'. Lubbock concluyó mentalmente.

"Bueno, probablemente querrás a alguien con quien jugar mientras estás aquí ¿verdad?", Preguntó Bulat. '' Aka- ... '' pero fue interrumpido por Sheele, quien levantó su mano bastante animado.

'' ¡Yo! ¡Lo haré! "Sheele exclamó emocionada.

'' ¿Oh? Pareces ansioso. '' Comentos Bullat.

''Tatsumi y yo fuimos quienes trajimos a Nea aquí, y tengo más o menos nada más que hacer mientras estamos en la guarida '', dijo Sheele con entusiasmo.

Mine la miró con expresión de asombro, ¿por qué estaba tan interesada en jugar con esa chica? Entonces Mine volvió su rostro hacia un enfado.- "Si eso es lo que quieres, Sheele, está bien conmigo". dijo un poco molesto.

'' Míne... '' dijo Sheele mientras miraba la rabieta de Mine con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Eres tan agradable con Sheele", dijo Leone con una mirada provocativa. Mine fulminó con enojo a Leone.

"Los ayudare en caso que me necesiten" dijo Akame como detrás de ella era la imagen de un bosque espeluznante

"Si, Ahora que lo pienso, Nea lo habría pasado mal si tu juegas con ella" dijo Bulat-. "Bien, entonces, ¡está decidido! La dejaremos a ti Sheele '',

"Probablemente estarás aquí por un tiempo, ¡déjame mostrarte!" Dijo Sheele tirando de Nea por el brazo.

'' Sí ... sí, si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar, lo haré. dijo Nea.

Sheele sonrió y acarició la parte superior de la cabeza de Nea.

"Vamos a tomarlo fácil y tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Sheele con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

"Bueno." Nea asintió con las mejillas, la calidez que estaba recibiendo de Sheele la estaba avergonzando.- "Pero en realidad, si hay algo, por favor, háganoslo saber. También puedo cocinar y lavar la ropa sencillamente ", dijo con una sonrisa feliz.

"Qué?! Sabes hacer más cosas que yo?!" Gritó Sheele sorprendida.

"Nea es más útil que Mine", dijo Ieyasu en un tono provocativo.

"¿Qué dijiste, novato?" gritó Mine airadamente a Ieyasu

Luego, los dos comenzaron una más de sus discusiones.

Sheele y Nea haciendo caso omiso de la discusión de los dos estaban caminando juntos por el escondite, Akame los vio alejarse mientras sonreían mientras comían un trozo de carne asada

"Ahora en cuanto a ti" dijo Bulat como el ambiente cambio a una seria como todas las miradas se dirigieron a Hanzo quien estaba sentado en una silla apoyada a la pared con un plato aun con comida en ella –"Veo que no tocaste tu comida"

"No confió en ninguno de ustedes" dijo Hanzo con enojo –"Se muy bien quienes son ustedes en realidad…ustedes son Night Raid, unos malditos asesinos"

"Hanzo…" dijo Tatsumi

"Tatsumi, Ieyasu, estoy realmente decepcionado pensé que ustedes eran diferentes pero parece que me equivoque" dijo Hanzo

"qué diablos estás diciendo? Estamos luchando por una buena causa, ¿que eso no es bueno?" dijo Ieyasu para agarrar a Hanzo ero el atrapa su mano

"No me toques!" gruño Hanzo como todo los demás asesinos se prepararon para atacar, él solo soltó la mano de Ieyasu y respondió de nuevo- "Sin importar las razones, matar no es la respuesta! ¡Solo causara más mal que bien!"

"Conocemos nuestros errores y aceptaremos nuestra retribución cuando llegue el momento. No somos héroes" dijo Bulat

"Aun así, no justifica en matar gente" respondió Hanzo

"Sólo nos encargamos en matar gente podrida y corrupta que causan daño a la gente, idiota!" dijo Mine enojada

"Desde mi punto de vista están igual de corrupto que aquellas personas que asesinan" dijo Hanzo

"Que es lo que estás diciendo?! No nos compares con ellos!" grito Leone como empezó a perder la paciencia con ese sujeto, amigo de Tatsumi o no , ella no permitía que alguien insultara a sus amigos o sobre todo sus ideales

"Lo que veo es un grupo de asesinos que se les paga por matar gente, me equivoco?" comenzó Hanzo –"Aunque sus objetivos sean gente que daña el imperio, aun si lo que hacen es supuestamente lo correcto según su moralidad…Ustedes se benefician aprovechándose del sufrimiento ajeno de la gente que no tiene para comer aceptando su dinero…Esto es igualmente de corrupto que aquellos nobles que asesinan además de toda la gente inocente que asesinan si están en medio de sus objetivos como los guardias, hay algunos que solo lo hacen para ganar dinero para sus familias o para vivir, solo por hacer su trabajo son una amenaza y merecen morir? Ustedes son unos estúpidos!" insulto antes que Leone rápidamente lo sujetara de la bufanda pero a él no le importo

"Cierra la puta boca!" dijo Leone con profundo enfado –"Ya me canse de escuchar tus mierdas! No somos héroes! ¡En este mundo es la supervivencia del más apto! ¡La gente que nos pagó quiere que matemos a los corruptos por lo que hicieron!"

"Y que pasa con sus hijos, eh? También los mataran porque también son una amenaza!" respondió Hanzo

"Si ellos participan en lo que hacen sus padres y disfrutan haciéndolo, entonces también merecen morir!" dijo Leone

"Tsh, entonces realmente ustedes no son tan diferentes que sus objetivos" dijo Hanzo fríamente –"Ustedes matarían a un niño allí sin arrepentimiento ni remordimiento, ya que era su forma de pensar simplemente matar a cualquiera que sea incluso si él o ella era una mala persona, todavía son jovenes y podría dar tiempo para aprender a hacer otras cosas, lo que resulta en que puedes cambiar su forma de pensar, en cambio, desperdicio cualquier posibilidad de hacerlo"

Sus palabras hicieron reaccionar al grupo ya que les recordaba las mismas palabras que Karasu les dijo, en especial Akame…

"Ustedes son grandes idiotas.. Las personas pueden tener razones para hacerlo o no tienen otra opción que hacerlo ¿alguna vez has pensado en eso?! Dijo Hanzo

Nadie respondio

"Su silencio es la respuesta que necesitaba…ustedes son iguales a las personas que matan" dijo Hanzo

"Maldito" gruño Leone apunto de golpearlo

"Leone, es suficiente" una voz interrumpe el momento como todos incluyendo a Hanzo dan la mirada a ver a Najenda enfrente de ellos

Hanzo aprovecho y logro soltarse del agarre de la mujer rubia –"Supongo que usted es el líder de esto, correcto?"

"Mi nombre es Najenda y usted debe ser el amigo de Tatsumi e Ieyasu" dijo Najenda

"Ex amigos para mejor decirlos" declaro Hanzo estirando sus músculos un poco –"Mi nombre es Hattori Hanzo"

"Un gusto en conocerte Hanzo" dijo Najenda con calma - "Escuche lo que dijiste e incluso si dices eso, eso no significa que simplemente cambiaremos nuestra forma de hacer las cosas" respondió - "El imperio mismo ha hecho más cosas malas que nosotros, así que hacemos lo que hacemos para ponerle fin. Es natural que se nos odie, pero es la única forma en que podemos enfrentarnos al imperio. Debes ser cruel para ser amable"

"Tch. Mi maestro diría lo contrario" dijo Hanzo murmurando lo último en voz baja antes de mirar a Najenda - "Bien, háganlo a su manera. No me uniré a ustedes, pero solo espero que se abstengas de matar a mujeres o niños, incluso si son malos".

"Tienes nuestra palabra" Bulat tranquilizó al ninja

"De todos modos estoy más inclinado a saber sobre lo que puedes hacer" cuestionó Najenda mientras sacaba un cigarro- "Tatsumi e Ieyasu me contaron que usted fue quien les enseño sobre cómo usar sus armas pero puedo ver que tienes otras habilidades ocultas, tambien dijeron que tenías un maestro quien te enseño, quiero que me digas acerca de esto"

"No estoy dispuesto a decírtelo" respondió Hanzo inmediatamente recibiendo un grito de Mine –"Un ninja jamás revela sus trucos ni menos quien fue la persona quien le enseño en primer lugar, no pienso decirles nada"

"Es comprensible…No te forzaremos a que te unas a nosotros, pero necesitamos que te quedes con nosotros, por favor entienda. Nos ocupamos de nuestros propios problemas, u encarga de los suyos, ¿de acuerdo?" El líder de Nightraid levantó su brazo metálico

Hanzo arqueo la seja como escapo un suspiro como le dio la mano a ella, finalmente se llegó a un acuerdo- "Mientras puedas mantener tu mano en el trato, entonces estoy dentro" respondió -"También no le diré a esa niña llamada Nea sobre quienes son ustedes en realidad, solo espero que realmente cumplan en encontrar a su padre"

(Algún tiempo después)

Najenda, Lubbock y Leone estaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa en la sala de reuniones del escondite, en la mesa había varias fotos y papeles sobre un hombre, su nombre era Tonto, era rubio barba y bigote, usaba gafas redondas. Gafas, y vestido como un Hippie.

"El objetivo más nuevo que se nos ha pedido eliminar es Tonto, que dirige una tienda de curiosidades", explicó Najenda.

"Se supone que es un maestro de la tienda popular de buena reputación que incluso dona su dinero", dijo Leone.

"¿Otro tipo con una cara oculta?", Comentó Lubbock.

"Llegó a la capital hace aproximadamente un año, y su negocio está bien, pero este fondo de inicio provino de robos en todo el país, un sobreviviente de uno de sus robos buscó tenazmente a quien estaba detrás de él y le hizo una solicitud. '' Explicó Najenda mientras fumaba uno de sus cigarrillos negros.

"Entonces, ¿es otro caso de un hombre aparentemente honesto con un oscuro pasado?", Comentó Lubbock con una sonrisa de confianza.

"Está bien, investigaré y encontraré pruebas de estos crímenes", dijo Leone.

"Este es nuestro primer trabajo en mucho tiempo", comentó Najenda.

(Con Sheele y Nea)

Sheele y Nea se estaban bañando juntas en las aguas termales de la guarida Night Raid.

"¡Fwaaah, esto se siente genial!", Comentó Nea con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"También me encanta tomar baños". Dijo Sheele de acuerdo con Nea.

"Lamento que haya tenido que estar conmigo todo el tiempo, señorita Sheele". Nea se disculpó un poco avergonzada de que Sheele tuviera que tener cuidado con ella todo el tiempo.

"No, no, no es nada", respondió Sheele.

"Desearía poder moverme más fácilmente, pero solo he estado ciego durante dos años", comentó Nea con una expresión triste.

"¿Son tus ojos, a causa de una enfermedad?", Preguntó Sheele con aprensión.

'' Oh no. Después de que mi padre se fue para ganar dinero ... '' Nea comenzó a contar su pasado, su expresión cambió a una expresión angustiada, esos recuerdos la entristecieron. '' Alguien robó nuestra casa; mi madre resistió y fue asesinada. También me lastimé gravemente y perdí la vista ", dijo con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

Ante eso, Sheele hizo una expresión seria, ¿podría este criminal ser Tonto? ¿El objetivo actual de Night Raid? Ella se preguntó.

"Es por eso que mi padre es la única familia que me queda y quería decirle lo que le sucedió a la madre, así que es por eso que quería verlo". dijo Nea sentirse aún más triste. "Pero casi me liquidaron y me costó mucho llegar a la capital", dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas.

"Nea ..." Sheele se acercó a Nea acariciando su cabeza, tratando de consolarla.

Después de terminar su baño, Sheele y Nea fueron a la habitación de Sheele, ambos se pusieron suéteres y se estaban preparando para irse a dormir.

"Um, ¿estás realmente bien compartiendo incluso tu cama conmigo?", Nea preguntó avergonzada.

"Por supuesto, por favor, no te preocupes por nada, y descansa bien por la noche", dijo Sheele mientras hacía la cama.

"Gracias, señorita Sheele". Nea le dio las gracias con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

'' Puedes simplemente llamarme Sheele '', dijo Sheele volteándose con una sonrisa materna en los labios.

'' ¿Qué? ¿Sheele dejó dormir a esa chica con su propia cama? '' Mine preguntó sorprendida

"Síp, ella realmente cuida de ella, ¿verdad?", Respondió Tatsumi

Tatsymi y Mine estaban sentados juntos en la mesa; Mine estaba bebiendo una taza de café.

"Realmente, ella es demasiado amable con un asesino". Ella se quejó.

Tatsumi miro a Mine y se dio cuenta rápidamente de que estaba celosa de la atención que Sheele le estaba dando a Nea.-'' ¿Estás celoso? De que una forastera te haya robado a Sheele"

Cuando Mine escuchó lo que dijo Tatsumi inmediatamente le dio un golpe justo en la cara. Mine con enojo se aleka mientras Tatsumi se encuentra en el suelo

"La verdad es que mereces que te den un buen puñetazo de vez en cuando" dijo Bulat mientras él y Ieyasu se acercaban a Tatsumi, que yacía en el suelo con las manos cubriéndole la cara, donde Mine había golpeado el golpe.

"Sip, Sayo usualmente lo golpeaba cada vez que cometía una estupides" dijo Ieyasu

"N-No…No sabia que tenía razón…" dijo Tatsumi aun en el suelo

"No es un amor romántico, pero Sheele es como una hermana para mí. Por supuesto, ella puede ponerse celosa también '' Bulat concluyó con una sonrisa.- "¡Bueno, yo no juzgaría a nadie que tenga un amor romántico entre el mismo género!", Dijo con una sonrisa alegre y un brillo en su mirada.

Tanto Tatsumi e Ieyasu se quedaron inmóvil con una expresión agotada en sus rostros, habían decidido que era mejor irse a dormir, no tenía el más mínimo interés en la dirección de esta conversación.

'' Voy a dormir también. "Dijo Tatsumi y se fue a su habitación con Ieyasu haciendo lo mismo

(Con Hanzo)

Luego de unas horas dejaron a Hanzo en el taller, pensando en cosas. Verdaderamente, fue irritante para él porque está en una situación difícil, por supuesto. A Night raid parecía gustarle una prisión mediocre con personas veces, buscaban para asegurarse de que el ninja no hiciera nada gracioso. Esto resulta en que no puede escapar, ya que todavía tenían sus pertenencias y tenía un miembro de Night raid con él, Akame…No había interacción solo miradas…

Akame se encontraba comiendo las sobras de carne que habían dejado durante su vigilancia a su "invitado"

"Puedes dejar de mirarme de ese modo, es espeluznante" dijo Hanzo iniciando un dialogo con la chica de ojos rojos

"Es mi trabajo vigilarte para que no planees escapar" respondió Akame monótonamente

"Y matarme si lo hago, no? Típico de los asesinos" gruño Hanzo dándose media vuelta

"Aunque eso no cambie la manera que nos ves, nosotros estamos haciendo esto para hacer un mundo mejor eliminando aquellos que han causado daño a la Capital y crear un mundo donde no exista la injusticia y las maldades. Y estamos listos para aceptar nuestros castigos una vez que nuestra misión haya sido completada" dijo Akame –"Estamos de acuerdo que no te obligaremos en unirte a nosotros pero ten en cuenta que si te metes en nuestro camino, no tenemos más opción que matarte"

"No me importa! No estoy de acuerdo con sus métodos y aunque me amenacen de muerte no me asustaran. No me meteré en sus asuntos pero voy a luchar por mis propios principios en cambiar la capital sin matar!" dijo Hanzo

Akame miro al joven ninja como sus palabras como las anteriores le recordaron a Yoshitsune, aunque él ha matado a gente solo eran las que no podían ser perdonados como los otros a los cuales les daba otra oportunidad. Hanzo era algo idéntico solo que él no mataría a nadie aun si fueran completamente malos…diferentes pero a la vez pueden ser parecidos si uno los piensas…

"Usted me recuerda a alguien" dijo Akame llamanto la atención a Hanzo –"Él tampoco aprueba nuestros métodos aunque él también ha matado personas pero solo eran aquellas que no podían regresar a ser como eran antes pero él les da segundas oportunidades a aquellas personas para que aprendan de sus errores y cambiar…"

"Supongo que no tendría problemas con la personas que mencionas…Mi sensei me enseño que sólo matara cuando no habían otra alternativa, si las vidas de millones corren riesgo…No me agrada pero mi sensei tiene razón, existen personas que no pueden salir de la oscuridad pero hay personas que pueden cambiar sus conductas si les das una oportunidad" dijo Hanzo antes de hacer una leve mirada a Akame –"Como se llama tu amigo?"

"Yoshitsune Minamoto" respondio Akame

"Minamoto? Ese apellido suena familiar…" murmuro Hanzo como cerro los ojos para dormir como las cosas se pondrán interesantes mañana aun si es para su desagrado

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	15. Chapter 14

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **Capítulo 14: Realmente tenían que hacer esto!** (nota: mal título, lo siento mucho)

Un nuevo día comenzaba de nuevo en Night Raid, Tatsumi e Ieyasu caminaron para reunirse con Akame para preparar el desayuno del grupo sin embargo se dieron cuenta que Akame se encontraba esperando en la pared de afuera de la habitación de Sayo…

"Akame, sucede algo?" pregunto Tatsumi

Akame no dijo nada simplemente señalo hacia la habitación donde los dos jóvenes miraron donde al lado de Sayo estaba Hanzo como veía a la joven de cabello negro en su "eterno" sueño. Aunque estaba concentrado al ver a su antigua amiga se dio cuenta de que Tatsumi e Ieyasu entraron…

"Me conto Akame de lo que le sucedió a Sayo y que la chica que la torturo sigue viva" dijo Hanzo

"No te preocupes, la encontraremos y recibirá la muerte que se merece" dijo Ieyasu

"No, " dijo Hanzo seriamente

"Porqué no?! Como puedes decir esto! Ella torturo a Sayo, ella debe pagar por lo que hizo!" respondió Ieyasu

"La venganza no es la respuesta…Solo empeorara sus vidas y no serán mejor que ella" dijo Hanzo como empezó a marcharse –"Ustedes ya no son los mismos que conocí hace años…"

"Hanzo…" dijo Tatsumi al ver a su antiguo amigo quien salio de la habitación y miro a Akame

"Donde se encuentra la cocina?" pregunto Hanzo

"Para que quieres saber?" dijo Akame

"Voy a preparar el desayuno" dijo Hanzo simplemente

Akame lo miro por un tiempo antes de asentir –"Esta bien te llevare allí pero te estaré vigilando" dijo ella

"De acuerdo" dijo Hanzo como los dos fueron a la cocina dejando a los dos jóvenes atrás

"En serio que le pasa a este tonto, lo que estamos haciendo es lo correcto pero sigue siendo obstinado" dijo Ieyasu frunciendo el ceño

(Tiempo después)

"Qué hace él en la cocina?!" grito Mine como el grupo listos para desayunar cuando notaron a Hanzo encargándose de ello

"Acaso no ves que estoy haciendo el desayuno?" dijo Hanzo

Mine ignoro su respuestas y miro a Akame –"Akame, porqué dejas a un extraño que cocine?! Él no está de nuestro lado, es posible que vaya a envenenar la comida y matarnos!"

"Cálmate pelo de chicle, no he envenenado la comida, Akame ha estado vigilándome todo este tiempo" dijo Hanzo

"Es verdad y no ha hecho nada sospechoso" dijo Akame

"Mph, todavía no puedo creer que dejemos que viva con nosotros!" dijo Mine

"Ya Mine, relájate un poco…quien sabe pueda que cocine algo bueno" dijo Lubbock

"No puedo creer que confíen en él" dijo Mine frunciendo el ceño

"No lo hacemos, estamos atentos a sus movimientos pero a la vez nos relajamos…deberías hacer lo mismo" dijo Leone

"El desayuno está listo" aviso Hanzo como los platos estaban en su mesa –"Sírvanse ustedes mismos"

El grupo se miró ya que estaban alertas para cualquier cosa, Tatsumi tomo la iniciativa y probo el desayuno, los demás miraron hasta ver una sonrisa en el rostro del chico de cabello castaño como siguió comiendo su desayuno con normalidad…Al saber que nada ha pasado el resto empezó a comer, mientras Hanzo comía no muy lejos de ellos

Después del desayuno, Tatsumi se frotó la barriga hinchada después de esa gran comida mientras Leone se estiraba

"¡Whoa, ese es el lugar!" dijo Leone satisfecha

. "Oh, mi pobre estómago", dijo Lubbock dolorido, ahora notando las dos sillas vacías que estaban sentadas frente a él,

""Espera, ¿están Sheele y Nea todavía en la cama?" preguntó Ieyasu

"Oh, sí, Sheele de vez en cuando duerme tan tarde", dijo Akame comiendo sus dos cuencos en velocidades súper rápidas sorprendiendo a Hanzo

"Interesante" se dijo a si mismo

"Tasumi, vamos a servir atún y arroz para el almuerzo", dijo Akame se puso de pie.

"Akame, detrás de ti," advirtió Tatsumi mientras Sheele y Nea caminaba detrás de Akame listas para comer solo para encontrar un cuenco vacío.

"Eh, ¿qué pasó con mi desayuno?" Sheele preguntó.

Todos tuvieron que abandonar la sala para no enfrentar el enfrentamiento, todos excepto Hanzo...

"Bueno, eso fue raro", dijo Sheele, su atención se dirigió a Hanzo-, "¿Oye?"

"Hmm?" miro Hanzo

"¿No eres el chico que recogimos ayer?" pregunto Sheele

"Um, sí. Sí", dijo Hanzo-"¿Por qué?"

"Oh, solo me pregunto", dijo Sheele-, "¿Sabes qué pasó con mi desayuno?" ella preguntó.

"Tus amigos se lo comieron todo pero descuida deje unos platos para ti y Nea" dijo Hanzo entregando dos platos con comida

"Gracias, señor" dijo Nea como hizo lo posible para sentir los cubiertos para comer –"Y de nuevo gracias por salvarme de esos hombres"

"Ni lo menciones" sonrió Hanzo –"Sera mejor que coman antes que se enfrié, pero si necesitan más puedo darles un nuevo lote"

"¿Usted cocina?" pregunto Sheele

"Sí." Respondio Hanzo

"¡Eso es genial!" Sheele dijo antes de hacer una mueca- "Entonces decidiste unirte a nosotros" pregunto

"No, el trabajo como "cazador" no es lo mío, lo siento pero no quiero unirme a tu grupo" dijo Hanzo mintiendo sobre los cazadores ya que Nea estaba presente y no quería que supiera la verdad de ellos

"Ya veo" dijo Sheele

"Y cómo te encuentras Nea?" pregunto Hanzo

"Bien, Sheela nee-chan es una gran persona" dijo Neo

"Eso es bueno" dijo Hanzo como miro a Sheele –"Tengo que decir que a diferencia de tus amigos, pareces ser buena gente al cuidar de ella"

"Es lo que podía hacer, además es lo único que podría ser útil" dijo Sheele con un rubor de vergüenza como Hanzo noto sus palabras- "No sé ... quiero decir ... no sé, es solo que cada vez que tengo la tarea de algo siempre lo arruino", explicó.

"Sabes, hay una cita famosa que mi sensei dijo", dijo Hanzo "Lo único que hace las cosas bien es equivocarse".

"Es una frase muy sabia"- dijo Sheele,

"Además…No digas nunca que no eres útil. Todos son útiles en algo" dijo Hanzo mostrando una sonrisa genuina

"¿Crees que puedo ser útil?" ella preguntó.

"Bueno, sí! Espera la hora correcta, y luego verás qué tan ingenioso eres realmente. No conozco tu estilo de lucha, pero puedo decir que eres muy poderosa. Solo mantén la cabeza en alto, sonríe escucharte. ¿De acuerdo?" dijo Hanzo

"Si Sheele nee-chan, estoy segura que eres buena en algo" dijo Nea

"Está bien", dijo Sheele.

"Genial, Ahora tengo que irme que esa chica rubia no deja de mirarme" dijo Hanzo como noto a Leone vigilándolo-"Cuidate"

Hanzo salió de la cocina y dejó a Sheele ruborizada en el comedor-. "¿Tengo recursos?" ella preguntó, sus ojos se agrandaron, "¡Espera!" ella salió corriendo por la puerta. ~ 'Nunca conseguí su nombre' ~ pensó ella

Leone miro a Hanzo –"Eres muy amable con lo que dijiste a Sheele. Quizás no seas mal persona después de todo"

"Solo lo dije para apoyarla, a diferencia de ustedes ella tiene un gran corazón, lo puedo ver debajo de sus ojos" dijo Hanzo

"Aun si ella es una asesina como nosotros?" pregunto Leone

Hanzo no respondió y siguió su camino, Leone se bufo como lo acompaño…

(dos días después)

Se encontraban Bulat, Tatsumi e Ieyasu entrenando en el dojo mientras Hanzo estaba sentado sobre un árbol no muy lejos de ellos como Lubbock estaba a su lado vigilándolo…

"Tres días y no cometiste nada sospechoso, me sorprende que no te hayas escapado todavía" dijo Lubbock

"No soy estúpido, si intentara escapar me matarían sin dudarlo….Además quiero asegurarme que Nea este bien" dijo Hanzo sacando una flauta de madera –"Alguna pista del padre de ella?"

"Todavía no, pero Leone y yo lo encontraremos" dijo Lubbock

"Más te vale…" dijo Hanzo como empezó a jugar una melodía en su flauta (inserten The Song of Animaria)

Luego de terminar la música Lubbock miro con asombro y no era el único

"Es una hermosa música que tocaste, ¿cómo se llama?" preguntó Nea que camino junto a Sheele cuando escucharon la melodía

"Se llama "la canción de la naturaleza", mi sensei tocaba esa canción durante el entrenamiento, es muy buena para relajar los músculos además que es relajante tocarla" respondió Hanzo

"Conoces otra canción?" pregunto Nea

"Algunas… quieres oírlas?" dijo Hanzo como la niña asintió alegremente causando a él sonreír también –"Este no tiene nombre pero es una de mis favoritas" señalo antes de empezar a tocar (inserte the song of lugia)

El viento sopla sobre ellos como los pájaros titeaban como la melodía era, Nea se sentía alegre por la canción mientras Sheele ve la naturaleza mágica a su alrededor pasando, hasta que la canción se terminó…

"Que opinan?" pregunto Hanzo

"Es muy hermosa" dijo Nea con Sheele limpiando sus ojos que se derramaron unas lagrimas

"Gracias" dijo Hanzo acariciando la cabeza de la niña como el sol comenzó a ocultarse

(Dos días más después)

"Realmente tengo que hacer esto?" pregunto Hanzo que se encontraba en el dojo junto con los demás miembros de Night Raid y Nea quien estaba al lado de Sheele…

"Sólo queremos conocer las habilidades de luchas que posees, Tatsumi y tu mismo dijiste que tenías un sensei así que queremos evaluar tu estilo de lucha" dijo Najeda, tenía que asegurarse que tan peligroso puede ser Hanzo ya que ha estado tranquilo por estos días y no ha tratado de escapar ni una sola oportunidad, pero podría que tenga un plan y por eso oculta sus habilidades por eso es mejor saber cómo actúa en una pelea

'Solo quieren saber si seré una amenaza. *suspiro* Tendré que mostrar parte de mis habilidades solo para que piensen que ese es todo mi potencial, solo para que se sorprendan que no es verdad' pensó Hanzo antes de mirar con indiferencia –"De acuerdo, luchare pero solo por esta vez y luego no me vuelvan a pedir esto"

"De acuerdo" asintió Najenda y miro a su equipo y eligió a Leone –"Leone será tu oponente"

La mujer rubias sonrió como se puso al otro lado para estar frente a frente contra Hanzo, ella crugio sus nudillos –"Espero que estés preparado"

"un ninja siempre esta preparado" no dijo Hanzo como se puso en posición para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

"Jaa, no sabe" en la que te acabas de meter, Leone te dará la paliza de tu vida" se burlo Mine ya que pensaba que Hanzo iba a perder. Pero el ninja solo la ignoró. –"Oye no me ignores" le estaba gritando pero no le respondió a lo cual hiso que se enfadara más.

"Ya tranquila, no te enojes Mine" dijo Sheele quien puso su mano sobre el hombre de su amiga para intentar tranquilizarla.

"Esta bien, pero cuando pierdas te lo reprocharé a cada rato" dijo Mine volviendo a gritar a Hanzo pero seguía siendo ignorada.

Leone noto su postura y sonrió aún más –"No usaras tu espada? Bien, me gusta una pelea con los puños" se preparó –"Oye, si tienes suerte puedo dejar tu lindo rostro intacto"

"Tanta arrogancia…esta pelea será corta" respondió Hanzo con una miraba a su oponente con una fría expresión.

" Ya veo, tan seguro estas de tus habilidades que crees que me ganarás, jaa no sé si eres tonto o que" dijo Leone

"Ataca cuando quieras" dijo Hanzo como no puso ninguna expresión en su rostro.

"Como gustes pero tu mismo te lo buscaste" dijo Leona lanzándose confiada al ataque

Cuando Leone estaba dispuesta a darle un golpe directo al pecho de Hanzo, en el contacto el cuerpo del ninja se partio en varios trozos o eso era lo que parecía… las piezas cayeron al suelo resultando ser madera

"Madera?" pregunto Leone como ahora Hanzo estaba detrás de ella

"Técnica de reemplazo, completa…" afirmo Hanzo sorprendiendo a todos

"Como hiciste eso? No me digas que tienes una teigu?" pregunto Leone

"Tal vez si, tal vez no, solo es un truco que mi sensei me enseño, me tomo un par de años lograrlo pero rinde sus frutos cuando lo usas" dijo Hanzo encogiéndose de hombro

"Siempre hablas de tu sensei, puedes decir como era él?" pregunto Leone para probar si conseguía algo de información

"Fue un gran hombre que vivió hasta el fin de su vida por la vejez. Me heredo su voluntad para que lo use para proteger a los inocentes" dijo Hanzo como volvió a su pose –"Me enseño todo para ser una gran persona y le agradezco por todo lo que me ha dado. Termine de hablar contigo y terminare esta pelea"

"No me subestimes" dijo Leone como se preparaba para lanzar otro golpe pero Hanzo desapareció y apareció rápidamente delante de ella haciendo que retrocediera

"Se acabó" dijo Hazo como levanto en ambas manos dos dedos (el índice y el del medio) y empezó en movimientos rápidos golpear ciertas zonas del cuerpo de Leone

"Qué demonios?!" dijo ella como sintió su cuerpo paralizado –"Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

"Presione tus puntos de presión, ahora buenas noches" dijo Hanzo haciendo una pinza presionando el cuello de Leone haciendo que se derrumbara al suelo

Todos los demás que estaban viendo la pelea se preocuparon por su compañera cuando la vieron desmayada así que fueron a socorrerla.

" Tú, maldito que le has hecho a Leone" dijo Mine mientras miraba con enojo y algo de terror a Hanzo por cómo derroto de fácil Leone

"Como dije presione sus puntos de presión, ese último es un agarre neuro Feston. Ideal para subyugar toda clase de presas" informo Hanzo como miro a los demás-"No se preocupen, sólo la deje inconsciente"

" Es cierto, sólo esta inconsciente, despertará en un rato" dijo Bulat afirmando lo que dijo el ninja después de tomarle el pulso a la rubia

" Hay que llevarla cuanto antes a la guarida para que se recupere" dijo Lubbock

"Tatsumi" dijo Tatsumi como él e Ieyasu empezaron a cargar el cuerpo de Leone

Najenda fruncio el ceño al ver a Hanzo –'Un agarre neuro feston…solo existe una persona que sabe ese movimiento. Habra que estar muy atentos con Hanzo' pensó para si misma como siguió su camino de vuelta a la base

(Dos días después)

Era un día tranquilo como los miembros de Night Raid hacían su rutina, Hanzo estaba sentado tocando con su flauta una melodía al lado de Nea y Sheele que querían disfrutar de la música.

No solo ellas, el resto parecía agradarle el sonido de la canción

La puerta del comedor se abrió de repente, y Lubbock entró sin aliento al comedor, cuando dejó de correr, tuvo que inclinarse sobre sus rodillas por agotamiento- '' ¡Nea! ¡Buenas noticias! ¡Encontramos a tu padre! '', Anunció aun jadeando.

Nea se giró para mirar a Lubbock, tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.- "¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Le está yendo bien? " preguntó bastante interesada, estaba muy feliz, finalmente pudo revisar a su padre después de todo este tiempo.

'' Está trabajando felizmente bajo un carpintero. ¡Puedo llevarte allí por la tarde! ", Dijo Lubbock con una sonrisa feliz mientras levantaba el pulgar con las manos.

"Encontré a mi padre". Nea celebró con mucha emoción.

"Eso es genial, Nea", dijo Sheele con una sonrisa feliz.

'' ¡Sí, muchas gracias! '' Dijo Nea abrazando a Sheele muy feliz. Sheele envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Nea mientras le daba a Nea una cálida sonrisa.

"¡Oye, soy yo quien quería un abrazo!" Protestó Lubbock con enojo.

'' Um, Sheele ... '' dijo Nea

"¿Sí?", Preguntó Sheele.

'' Um, bueno, incluso después de que empiece a vivir con mi padre, ¿vas a venir a visitarme? '' preguntó Nea entusiasmada, no podía esperar a que Sheele fuera a visitarla a ella y a su padre. -"¡Quiero presentarte a mi padre!", Dijo con una sonrisa feliz.

Sin embargo, Sheele sabía que esto sería imposible, era un criminal buscado por el imperio al que no podía caminar, y también si el imperio descubría que Nea tenía una conexión con alguien de Night Raid, ella y su padre podrían ser arrestados, torturados. y ejecutado por el imperio. Sheele soltó un triste suspiro, Nea hizo una expresión confusa, no esperaba ese tipo de reacción.

"Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso". dijo Sheele con una sonrisa triste.

'' Oh '' Nea respondió con tristeza.

'' Somos cazadores. Cuando cambien las estaciones, nos iremos a buscar otras presas ", explicó Bulat con un tono de voz serio.

"Yo ... ya veo", dijo Nea con un tono de voz decepcionado.

"No te preocupes Nea, ellos no se están despidiendo permanentemente sino un hasta luego" dijo Hanzo tomando la palabra –"Estoy seguro que algún día tú y Sheele se verán de nuevo ya que comparten un fuerte vínculo de amistad que no se romperá ni en las más fuerte situaciones."

"De verdad?" pregunto Neo sintiéndose un poco mejor

"Es una corazonada y mis corazonadas jamás se equivocan." sonrió Hanzo

Sheele sonrió ante las palabras del ninja, sin duda para ser de su misma edad puede ser sabio…

"Y para asegurarme de esto, aquí tienes" dijo Hanzo colocándole en el cuello un amuleto de madera tallado en forma de un fénix –"Es un amuleto de la suerte, señal de que algún día nos veremos de nuevo"

"Gracias Hanzo" dijo Nea abrazando al joven de pelo negro

'No había nada sospechoso en ella, solo necesitamos que uno de nuestros espías disfrazados la lleve a su padre, y ese será el fina'. Akame concluye mentalmente con una expresión seria, estaba en la habitación contigua escuchando la conversación-. 'Espero que nada suceda ...' lo deseó mentalmente.

(Tiempo después)

Nea y su padre caminaba juntos por las calles de la capital del imperio de la mano, ambos estaban felices de ser reencontrados

"La casa de papá es un poco pequeña, pero tendrás que lidiar con eso, ¿está bien?", Dijo el padre de Nea.

'' ¡Está bien! ¡Si estoy con mi papá, no me importa dónde vivamos! " respondió Nea despreocupadamente, no le importaba el tamaño de la casa, lo importante para ella era estar con su padre.

'' Sí, siempre estaremos juntos '', dijo el padre de Nea con una sonrisa alegre y ojos llenos de felicidad por finalmente poder quedarse con su hija. -"Haré todo lo posible para darte tu parte de felicidad que deberías haber recibido de tu madre... Nea",

Sin embargo, lo que no sabían era que Tonto, el hombre que había matado a la madre de Nea, los estaba pasando por la calle, miró la cara de Nea y la reconoció al instante. Tonto hizo una mueca creía que la niña estaba muerta, pero ahora estaba en la capital, y si lo denunciaba, podría ser arrestado y perder su tienda.

'¡ Eso fue, no hay confusión! ¡Es esa chica de esa casa que robé en Enn! Maldita sea ... ella estaba viva. ¿Por qué ella en la capital? ¿Podría ser ella?' pensó Tonto desesperadamente. La expresión de su cara cambió de una desesperada a una sombría, si esa chica había venido a la capital para denunciarlo, tenía que terminar con ella

(Luego)

Nea y su padre estaban dentro de una pequeña y humilde casa, ambos estaban sentados a la mesa, pero tenían poca comida en los platos. '

' Lo siento, dije que celebraríamos, pero esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer ... '' El padre de Nea dijo avergonzado de que no podía darle a su hija una mejor cena.

'' ¡Está bien! ¡Es realmente bueno, padre! "Respondió Nea alegremente, no le importaba la falta de comida.- '' ¡Te ayudaré a cocinar la próxima vez! '' prometió muy animada.

El padre de Nea miró a su hija con gran felicidad, sintiéndose afortunado de tener una hija tan comprensiva.

Sin embargo, no lo sabían, pero había tres hombres acercándose a la puerta de la casa, vestidos con un abrigo rojo y boinas blancas en la cabeza. Había miradas traviesas en sus ojos.

"De acuerdo, tal como se requiere, vamos a matar al padre y a la hija". El primer hombre dijo que era el más bajo de los tres y que tenía el pelo corto y negro.

'' Pero, está bien si nos divertimos un poco antes de hacerlo, ¿no? '' El segundo hombre dijo mientras se ahogaba con una mirada perversa, era el más alto de los tres, tenía el pelo lacio y negro y una espada en su espalda.

' ¡Heh, vamos a hacer a la chica justo en frente de su papá! '' Comentó el tercer hombre en un tono sombrío, era el más gordo de los tres y tenía el cabello negro ondulado.

"¡De acuerdo, vamos!" Dijo el hombre más alto, puso su mano en el picaporte, pero antes de que pudiera abrirlo, algo golpeó su muñeca derecha.

'' Ugyoh !? '' El hombre más alto lanzó un grito de dolor mientras miraba su muñeca herida.

Quien le había pegado al hombre era Leona, luego reveló su posición, estaba colgando boca abajo sosteniéndose en el techo de la casa con sus piernas, y ella ya estaba transformada en su forma Entonces sus piernas se aflojaron del techo y giró en el aire antes de aterrizar en el suelo. Leone retrajo su puño izquierdo hacia atrás y golpeó al hombre más alto; el golpe envió al hombre volando hacia atrás hasta que golpeó a los otros dos hombres derribando a todos al suelo.

"¿Quién es usted?", Cuestionó el hombre inferior, sorprendido.

'' Soy un recolector de basura '', respondió Leone con una sonrisa de provocación.- "Escuché que había tres pedazos de basura degradables aquí, así que vine a recogerlos". bromeó con los hombres con una sonrisa malvada en los labios.

Al escuchar el insulto de Leone, los tres hombres cambiaron sus expresiones de asustado a extremadamente irritado, se levantaron y comenzaron a correr hacia Leone.

"PUDRETE! ¡MUERE, PERRA! '' Los tres hombres gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"En realidad, no odio a las personas como tú", dijo Leone.

El hombre gordo caminó hacia Leona empuñando una daga, trató de apuñalar a Leone en la cara, pero ella se desvió fácilmente, por lo que echó hacia atrás el puño derecho y golpeó la cara del ho golpe rompió instantáneamente la nariz y algunos dientes, se cayó de vuelta en el piso inconsciente.

'' Porque puedo darte una paliza sin detenerme '' 'dijo Leone con una sonrisa emocionada mientras se movía hacia los otros dos hombres con el puño izquierdo cerrado.

(Escuadrón de seguridad imperial: frente a la estación)

Los tres hombres fueron atados y sus cuerpos estaban magullados.

'' ¿Quiénes son estos tipos sospechosos? '' se preguntó Seryu cuando antes que iba a reunirse con su amigo de la infancia se encontró con estas tres personas con aspecto sospechoso en la entrada de la estación- "Lo siento Yosh pero esto requiere una investigación exhaustiva en nombre de la justicia" dijo ella con voz decidida.

'' No dejaremos piedra levantada '', dijo uno de los hombres

'' Si eres realmente malvado '', dijo Seryu en un tono sádico, su expresión cambió de una chica decidida a una chica sádica con una expresión sombría.

El perro en su regazo que antes no tenía expresión en absoluto, ahora tenía una expresión malvada y una sonrisa salvaje en la boca, dejando aparecer sus afilados dientes.

Los tres hombres miraron horrorizados a la chica, se sorprendieron por el repentino cambio de personalidad.

"Y, cuando seguí a los matones contratados por nuestro objetivo, resultó que se dirigían a la casa de Nea", explicó Leone.

"Entonces esa niña también fue víctima de Tonto, debe haber enviado asaltantes a su casa para silenciar a un testigo de sus hazañas pasadas". concluyó Najenda con una expresión pensativa mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

"Esto es terrible, y además de eso, trató de matarlos solo para deshacerse de la evidencia", dijo Hanzo con enojo. Él solo quería darle Tonto a la Guardia Imperial para que lo arrestaran y lo juzgaran, pero considerando que podía pagar sobornos para que se liberara, esta opción era inútil, y ahora que trató de Nea y a su padre, estaba extremadamente molesto.

Sheele tenía una expresión sombría en su rostro, Mine estaba mirando a Sheele preocupada de saber cuándo su pareja estaba molesta por algo.

"Había otras pruebas definitivas de que es culpable. Vamos a derribarlo '', dijo Leone con una expresión seria.

'' Bien. Si el objetivo es solo un hombre, no necesitamos enviar a todo el grupo, ¡ Tatsumi y Sheele se encargaran de esto! '' Ordenó Najenda.

"Maldición, ¿por qué el novato va con Sheele y no conmigo? '' Preguntó Mine con enojo.

"Debido a que fueron los dos quienes trajeron a Nea aquí, creo que es mejor que esta misión sea suya". Respondió Najenda.

"¡Muchas gracias!", Agradeció Sheele

"También quiero ir" dijo Hanzo como el grupo lo miro con sorpresa –"Aunque no estoy con ustedes, Nea también es mi responsabilidad"

"No podemos permitir que vayas, es posible que solo digas esto para poder escapar de nosotros e informar al imperio de nuestra ubicación" declaro Mine al ninja

"No lo hare, se los aseguro" dijo Hanzo –"Si doy la espalda a Nea o a cualquier persona inocente, me traicionaría a mí mismo y todo lo que mi sensei me enseño. Arriesgaría mi vida para proteger a las personas que no conozca sin importar de donde son"

Todos miraron a Najenda ya que era la que decidiría esa petición. La líder de Night raid miro a los ojos de Hanzo que mostraba una determinación inextinguible…

"Te dejare ir solo si te unes a nosotros" declaro Najenda

"Tch" gruño Hanzo como ahora no tenía opción que aceptar ya que la vida de Nea seguirá en peligro si no detiene a Tonto –"Bien, me uniré con ustedes, pero con una condición".

" Qué condición? '' Preguntó Najenda.

"No mataré a nadie, te ayudaré a luchar contra los malos, pero sin matar, ¿tenemos un trato?" preguntó Hanzo con determinación extendiendo su brazo derecho a Najenda para un apretón de manos

Najenda miró la mano extendida del ninja, luego se levantó y apretó la mano de Hanzo con su mano de metal.- '' Sí, tenemos un acuerdo, ahora usted Hattori Hanzo es oficialmente un miembro del Night Raid. 'anunció con una sonrisa satisfecha

Hanz hizo una ligera mueca al escuchar esas palabras pero habían cosas más importante que hacer –"Ya hemos perdido tiempo, tenemos que irnos" declaro a Sheele y a Tatsumi

"De acuerdo" dijo Tatsumi como Sheele tenía una expresión seria mientras fueron junto con Hanzo

. 'Nea ...' pensó los tres se fueron

(Apartamento de Tonto)

Tonto estaba sentado en el sofá de su departamento mientras bebía una botella de whisky; ya estaba bastante desordenado, así que golpeó el fondo de la botella sobre la mesa.

''¡Mierda! '' gritó Tonto, -'' ¡Esos matones todavía no han regresado! Debieron haberse escapado con mi dinero ",

Escapo un gruñido de enojo

"Gaah ... ahora soy un hombre honesto ..." dijo Tonto aprensivo- "Incluso doné mi dinero ... entonces, ¿por qué mi pasado regresa para perseguirme ...?", se cuestionó desesperadamente mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su cabeza.- '' He compensado mis errores! Mis pecados pasados están perdonados, ¿verdad? "Gritó

. "Lo siento, pero así no es como funciona".

El gemido de Tonto fue interrumpido por una voz femenina, se volvió sorprendido al ver quién era el dueño de esa voz, y luego se sorprendió aún más cuando vio a una mujer con cabello morado que lleva una gran tijera en la espalda, un joven de pelo castaño con una espada y un chico de pelo negro con una larga bufanda al lado de esta mujer.

'' ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! '' gritó Tonto de miedo. Se levantó del sofá y corrió hacia un estante, sacó un revólver de uno de los estantes y lo apuntó hacia Sheele, pero antes de que pudiera disparar su arma, una shuriken se le clava a la mano de que provocó que arrojara su arma al suelo. ,

. "Eek". Tonto gimió con lágrimas en los ojos sujetando mientras se saca la shuriken clavada de ella

Sheele miró a Tonto con una mirada mortal. Tonto entonces agarró una botella negra con su mano derecha en el estante, iba a tirar la botella en dirección a Sheele, pero ella fue más rápida y con un movimiento rápido usando su Extase corto los ojos de Tonto

. '' GYYYYYYAAAAH ''. Tonto lanzó un grito de dolor cuando le cortaron los ojos.

"¿Cómo se siente, Sr. Tonto? ¿Puedes verme? '' Preguntó Sheele en un tono de voz tranquilo.

'' No puedo ver ...! ¡No puedo ver nada ...! "Dijo Tonto desesperado

'' P-por favor, perdo ... '' Tonto iba a suplicar por su vida, pero Sheele lo interrumpió, abrió su Extase y se cerró en la región de la cintura de Tonto, cortándole el cuerpo por la mitad, la mitad superior del cuerpo voló a través de la habitación hasta que cayó al suelo y la parte inferior del cuerpo cayó hacia atrás.

Tatsumi había vuelto la cara con los ojos cerrados, como Hanzo amplio ligeramente sus ojos antes de volver a su expresión seria, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de carnicería, pero decidió que no protestaría por haber hecho un trato con Najenda, que no mataría, pero no impediría que ningún miembro de Night Raid para matar.

El suelo se cubrió rápidamente con sangre; Sheele tenía una expresión mortal en su rostro ahora cubierta por la sangre de Tonto.

Sheele luego sacudió la hoja de Extase en el aire para limpiar la sangre de ella.

"No importa cuántas buenas obras hagas, tus pecados pasados jamás se borrarán, lo siento". dijo Sheele con mucha calma, estaba calmada a pesar de que acababa de cometer un asesinato.

'Sheele se vuelve diferente cuando va a cometer un asesinato, es como si fuera una persona completamente diferente. 'Pensó Tatsumi con una expresión de sorpresa.

'Ella realmente es una asesina profesional'. Pensó Hanzo antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar

(En un lago, horas después)

Nea y su padre estaban sentados juntos pescando en el borde de un lago.

Lejos de ellos, estaban Hanzo, Tatsumi,Mine y Sheele, observaban a Nea y a su padre.

"¿Un picnic?", Preguntó Tatsumi

"Parece que se llevan muy bien como padre e hija". Respondió Mine

. Sheele miró a Nea con una expresión triste, estaba feliz de estar ahora con su padre y feliz, pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste porque sabía que nunca podría acercarse a Nea.

"Estoy realmente contento", dijo Sheele con tristeza.

"Sheele recuerda lo que dije, esto no es una despedida sino un hasta luego. Podrás verla de nuevo una vez que el país cambie" dijo Hanzo con una voz calmada

"Hanzo tiene razón, incluso aunque Nea sepa lo que tuviste que hacer, yo creo que entenderá" dijo Tatsumi

"Es otra razón para que esta revolución tenga éxito" dijo Mine estando de acuerdo con los dos muchachos, lo cual era bastante raro.

Sheele se volvió con las mejillas sonrojadas para mirar a los tres

. '' Ustedes... ¡Lo siento, por preocuparlos ' dijo' Sheele luego se arrojó sobre Tatsumi, Hanzo y Mine abrazándolos, por lo que perdieron el equilibrio y los cuatro cayeron al suelo.

Tatsumin y Mine intercambiaron miradas.

"¿De qué estás feliz? Simplemente señalamos lo obvio". Comentó Mine

"Uh, obviamente eres feliz". Comentó Tatsumi, lo que causo que Hanzo se riera para su sorpresa molestando a Mine.

"¡CALLATE! Y tú deja de reírte" Gritó Mine

'Te veré de nuevo cuando renazca el país, Nea ...' prometió Sheele con una sonrisa.

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	16. Chapter 15

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **Capítulo 15: El espíritu de un guerrero y el despertad**

El cielo estaba nublado como los fuertes vientos helados soplaban en un lejano campo, había tres presencias caminando como el viento tocaba sus cuerpos…

"Realmente hace mucho frio, nyasu" dijo Tao como Kuro estaba oculto debajo de su capucha

"Solo es una simple brisa, agradece que no esté lloviendo" dijo Ken caminando a su lado antes de mirar a su jefe –"Entonces cual es nuestra misión?"

"Déjenme contarles un poco este lugar" dijo Yoshitsune como su capucha cubría su cabeza –"Generalmente el imperio envía algunas de sus tropas militares a entrena en estos campos, sin embargo nunca regresan. Sin importar cuantas tropas vinieran a investigar jamás regresaban. Salieron muchos rumores diciendo que había una bestia peligrosa que puede hacerse invisible, otros dicen que es algo sobrenatural…sin importar si los rumores son ciertos, este lugar es conocido como "el campo de los perdidos"…"

"Y la razón por la que vinimos es para descubrir la razón de las desapariciones, nyasu?" pregunto Tao

"Exacto" dijo Yoshitsune dando una mirada a la chica gato –"No creo en los rumores que la gente dice pero me llamo la curiosidad así que vamos a descubrir este misterio. Además la razón que pedí que ustedes dos me acompañaran es como parte de su entrenamiento, estén atentos ya que no se sabe que sorpresas vendrán en el camino"

Los tres rebeldes caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta que las orejas de Tao se retrocedían cuando escucho algo…

"Alguien más escucho eso, nyasu?" pregunto ella

"Qué cosa?" dijo Ken

" _ **Vengan…"**_ una voz se escuchaba a través del viento

"Eso" dijo Tao como ahora todos escucharon la misteriosa voz

"Pónganse alertas equipo, estén listos por lo que vendrá" dijo Yoshitsune agarrando el mango de su katana como pidió que siguieran su camino

Al caminar otro par de metros la voz se escuchó de nuevo

" _ **Vengan…"**_

El grupo se tensó como miraron a su alrededores como no había nadie

"Quien anda allí!" dijo Yoshitsune mirando hacia unos árboles solo para ver que solo era un búho que salió de allí

" _ **Vengan…"**_

"De acuerdo, ya me está comenzando a asustar" dijo Ken tragando del miedo

"Sigan caminando" ordeno Yoshitsune siguiendo el origen de la voz

El grupo siguió caminando como la voz seguía repitiendo que la siguiera, pronto ncomienzan a correr hasta que llega a un campo quemado.

"Que ha pasado?" pregunto Ken al ver las cenizas de la tierra

"Lo de siempre, un mal ha arrazado esta tierras pero al ver detenidamente esto ocurrió hace mucho tiempo" dijo Yoshitsune

"Es verdad, su olor indica que lleva mucho tiempo en ese estado, nyasu…No se cuánto tiempo pero podrían ser siglos, nyasu" dijo Tao

" _ **Sigan…Vengan aquí"**_ se escuchó la misma voz

Yoshitsune frunció el ceño como hizo una señal para proseguir el camino e investigar, al avanzar descubrieron lo que parecen ser barcos viejos y restos esqueléticos de guerreros que murieron en combate.

"Que horror" dijo Ken para su asombro

Yoshitsune alza la vista para ver a lo lejos una montaña –"Vamos a ir hacia esa montaña"

Ken y Tao asintieron hasta llegar al lugar como habían más restos de barcos y esqueletos a su alrededor en el lúgubre terreno

" _ **Vengan…"**_ dijo la voz en lo alto de la montaña

"Hay que subir" dijo Yoshitsune siendo el primero a empezar a escalar la montaña

Tao lo siguió después como lo hacía sin mucho esfuerzo pero Ken parecía que apenas podía lograr subir. Los tres llegaron a la cima donde entraron por una cueva y bajaron a una especie de piso

" _ **Vengan…"**_ la voz llamo al interior de la cueva

Yoshitsune frunció los ojos con cautela como dio un pequeño paso como pronto varias flechas salieron volando hacia ellos. Rápidamente los tres empezaron a esquivarlos siendo Ken el que más le costaba esquivar las múltiples flechas

Pronto el techo comienza a acercarse y los tres corren. Parece que su salida será bloqueada, pero Yoshitsune usa su espada para cortar las puas de piedra para crear una salida

"Por Dios, casi morimos!" grito Ken como sujetaba su corazón sintiendo los rápidos latinos que hacia

" _ **Vengan…"**_ la voz llamo de nuevo

"Ugg…esa tonta voz sigue pidiendo que vallamos más allá, que es lo que planea en verdad, nyasu?" se quejó Tao

"Sin duda nos está tomando como tontos que caerán fácilmente en sus trampas" dijo Yoshitsune hasta que ve el lugar estaba a punto de aplastarlos nuevamente –"Corran!" grito como los tres corren rápidamente

"Tao si no salimos de esto, quiero decirte que fue un gusto haberte conocido" declaro Ken

"Igualmente aunque eras un rarito, fuiste un gran amigo, nyasu" dijo Tao

"Dejen de hablar y sigan corriendo!" grito Yoshitsune como logran salir de la trampa justo a tiempo como se deslizando de la zona inclinada de la cueva hasta estar en una zona estable –"Tomen el lado bueno del asunto. Al menos están entrenando"

Tao y Ken miraron a su jefe como suspiraron del cansancio

" _ **Vengan…"**_

"Esa voz comienza a fastidiarme, nyasu" dijo Tao molesta

"Ya somos dos, no sabemos cuántas trampas más podrían estar ocultas" dijo Ken como movía un par de telarañas activando una trampa como varios dardos hechos de cristal salían disparando en el interior de la cueva que impedia su cruce –"Como esto…" termino sintiendo que esto ya es absurdo

"Como podremos cruzar sin convertirnos en queso suizo, nyasu?" pregunto Tao

Yoshitsune miro su entorno como noto dos cadáveres de soldados que portaban escudo –"Tengo un plan usaremos estos dos escudos para poder cruzar"

"Pero solo hat dos escudo y somos tres…cuatro si contamos a la teigu de Tao" dijo Ken ajustándose las gafas

"Uno de nosotros usara uno de los escudos para bloquear las flechas de una dirección mientras el otro hace lo mismo en la otra dirección mientras el tercero se quede en el centro. Habrá que estar sincronizados o sino estaremos muertos" dijo Yoshitsune –"Yo tomare uno de los escudos, Tao usted tendrá el otro. Ken usted debe asegurarse de correr lo más rápido posible y seguir nuestro ritmo"

"Yo, no creo que pueda hacerlo" dijo Ken

"Si puedes si crees en ti mismo, ya hemos llegado hasta este punto así que podemos continuar" dijo Yoshitsune mirando a su camarada –"Ken, tienes que romper tus limites si quieres cambiar este mundo, no te rindas y sigue hasta el final…creo en usted"

"Bien maestro, lo intentare" dijo Ken

"De acuerdo, todos en su posición" dijo Yoshitsune colocando el escudo en el lado derecho mientras Tao se encargaba del lado izquierdo y Ken en el centro –"Listos, vamos!" ordeno como él y Tao corrieron con velocidad y Ken seguía su ritmo

Su corazón aceleraba y sus piernas le dolían pero el joven de anteojos no se rindió y siguió corriendo. Los dardos de cristal rebotaban en el metal de los escudos. Al llegar hacia lo que parecía ser la salida de la cueva se sorprendieron que no había nada en el camino y cayeron.

Yoshitsune rápidamente reacciono sujetándose de una de las rocas mientras con la otra mano sujeto la mano de Ken quien atrapo a Tao haciendo que los tres estaban sujetándose por sus vidas

La punta de la roca se rompió como los tres volvieron acaer pero por suerte aterrizaron en el borde de otra montaña, notaron varios cuerpos de soldados atravesados en las rocas picudas de debajo de la montaña. El trio camino manteniéndose en el borde de la montaña sin mirar hacia abajo

Sin embargo algunos gases salen del sendero, si uno de esos gases lo golpean sufrirán graves quemaduras, así que corrieron una vez más evitando el problema para encontrarse con uno nuevo que era una especie de mecanismo que parecía el rostro de un demonio que abría y cerraba la boca y su entrada estaba al otro lado…

"tch, esto ya me está molestando" dijo Yoshitsune –"Tao, Ken, a la cuenta de tres salten al mismo tiempo…1…2…3!"

Los tres saltan en el momento que la trampa se abría, para pasar al otro extremo, repitieron de nuevo el salto evitando una segunda trampa idéntica

Finalmente se abren paso en la montaña y la lava se derrama desde arriba.

"Crapbasket/Mierda!/Maldita sea, nyasu!" dijeron los tres miembros de crows rebelds como huyen de la lava hasta saltar de roca en roca hasta que aterriza en una que los lleva a través del río de lava y llegan al corazón de la montaña.

"No…puedo…sentir…mi cuerpo…" jadeo Ken del cansancio como todo sus músculos estaban adoloridos

"Comparto ese sentimiento" dijo Tao estando de acuerdo

Pero antes que pudieran pensar que había terminado un cráter hace erupción liberando una corriente de lava como salía una enorme figura.

Era un gigante hecho de la piedra y de magma. Tenía puntas de cristal que sobresalían de sus hombros y era fácilmente tres veces la altura de Yoshitsune.

La criatura levanto su brazo como formo un arma, un mazo con púas del mismo material que su cuerpo

" _ **Bienvenidos a sus muertes"**_ hablo el gigante de lava

"Usted es el causante que muchos soldados y guerreros vinieran aquí hasta su fin?" dijo Yoshitsune con su espada en la mano listo para pelear –"Por qué lo has hecho?!"

" _ **Mi propósito…Mi propósito es batallar"**_ dijo el monstruo de lava iniciando el ataca balanceando su maza contra el suelo, Yoshitsune, Ken y Tao saltaron esquivando el ataque que dejo un cráter del impacto

Ken y Tao eran incapaces de pelear debido que gastaron todas sus energías tratando de sobrevivir a sus trampas pero descubrieron que no eran el objetivo del monstruo sino de su maestro. El monstruo estaba luchando contra Yoshitsune quien esquivaba sus ataques

El rider carga contra el Monstruo de Lava con su espada y hace un corte su lado haciendo que chsipas salían del corte

" _ **Aaaaggghhhh!"**_ grito el monstruo colocándose de rodillas como la herida escurre lava – _ **"Si…"**_ dijo volviéndose a levantar –" _ **Por fin. Después de todos estos años, un rival digno para mi…"**_

Yoshitsune fruncio el ceño antes de hablar –"No voy a seguir con esta batalla inútil. No continuare pelear contigo" dijo guardando su espada

El monstruo no parecía gustarle– _ **"No pienso aceptarlo"**_ dijo dando un golpe que Yoshitsune esquiva saltando a un lado como aún se mantenía firme para no seguir peleando

"No voy a pelear contigo para tu diversión, no existe honor en ello" dijo Yoshitsune

" _ **Honor? Que sabes usted de honor"**_ dijo el monstruo de lava levantándose – _ **"cuatro siglos han pasado y ahora la meta está a mi alcance. Esta batalla seguirá hasta el final"**_ levanto su mano invocando una espada y ataca

Ken y Tao solo podían observar como Yoshitsune esquivaba los ataques de la criatura..

"Dije que no peleare contigo" dijo Yoshitsune seriamente

El monstruo gruño como una erupción de lava salto alrededor del terreno, Ken y Tao esquivaron la lava que se venía hacia ellos

" _ **Nadie se niega a mí!"**_ grito el monstruo de lava y dispara rayos de calor de sus ojos hacia su oponente, pero Yoshitsune todavía se niega.

"Atácame si lo deseas pero no voy a luchar" dijo Yoshitsune sentándose en el suelo

Ken no creía que su maestro no iba a luchar, mucha gente estaría ahora luchando contra esa criatura pero él no…

'Maestro cada vez es más interesante, me agrada nyasu¿ pensó Tao con una sonrisa

" _ **No**_ " dijo el monstruo como no ataco – _ **"No puedo atacar a alguien que no se defienda. Esta batalla debe concluirse por el código del guerrero. Te ruego que te incorpores, desenvaines tu espada y continúes esta pelea"**_

"Porqué?" pregunto Yoshitsune

" _ **Por la libertad…"**_ respondió el monstruo haciendo que Yoshitsune alzara la ceja preguntándose a lo que se refería – _ **"Debajo de este reino de roca, es solo un hombre…"**_ dijo arrodillándose al suelo con tristeza en su voz-" _ **un hombre maldito atrapado dentro de un cuerpo de roca"**_

Ken y Tao notaron su expresión como no pudieron sentirse mal por la criatura. Yoshitsune miro con calma pero podía sentir simpatía por él

" _ **Sucedió hace muchísimo tiempo…Hubo una época en la que yo también era un hombre. Un poderoso guerrero como tú"**_ dijo el monstruo de lava levantando su mano haciendo que un pilar saliera de la lava sorprendiendo el grupo..

El pilar tenía una escritura demasiada antigua para estos tiempos…

" _ **Grabe un recuento de mi pasado para no olvidar nunca la vida que tuve…el hombre que fui, para que mi pueblo no se pierda en la bruma de los tiempos. Déjame explicarte un viaje del pasado…"**_ dijo el monstruo de lava iniciando su relato de su antigua vida- _ **"Estas tierras no siempre fue árida ni reseca, antiguamente había una hermosa ciudad en medio de una fértil campiña. Era realmente algo digno de verse, una joya entre todas las tierras del norte…Mi felicidad, una hermosa familia con una esposa, dos hijos y un fiel canino…Eran buenos tiempos, había mucha caza y mi pueblo prosperaba…Fue al volver de una exitosa cacería cuando apareció un mal presagio…La llegada de invasores… la oscuridad llego a mi pueblo… estos invasores provenían de un Imperio no muy lejos de esta zona y decidieron atacarnos sin razón alguna….Mi ejercito respondió al ataque pero nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano cuando usaron sus artefactos mágicos…Fue una masacra y el único sobreviviente era yo para vencer a los invasores…Luche con todo eliminando a varios de ellos pero eran demasiados incluso para mi…mis intentos de venganza le causaba gracia al líder de los invasores que finalmente me derribo sin mucho esfuerzo…Me plantee ante él, dispuesto a luchar por última vez pero el villano no me destruyo…No, me reservo un destino más cruel…me obligo a beber un extraño líquido que hizo que mi cuerpo se volviera de rocoso, encerrándome dentro de un cristal irrompible…Negándome el final de un guerrero…Contemple indefenso como los invasores destruían lo que quedaba de mi amado reino…luego me encerraron dentro de esta montaña castigándome por toda la eternidad….ese era su plan para mí, que pasara toda la eternidad en ella sin poder reunirme con mis camaradas caídos en el Valhala, el lugar donde descansan todo los grandes guerreros… durante incontables siglos permanecí inmóvil, pero mi voluntad era fuerte, encontré un modo de manipular el material que me rodeaba a partir de la roca forme el cuerpo que ves ahora…Luego cree un pasaje lleno de riesgos y peligros que solo el más grande de los guerreros podría cruzarlo, ya que el único modo de entrar al Valhala es caer en combate contra otro guerrero…Y tú y tus camaradas son los únicos que han venido pero fue gracias a ti que sobrevivieron dándome cuenta que eres el guerrero destinado que me ayude a liberarme de esta prisión de piedra que llamo cuerpo…Mi destino esta en tus manos.."**_

"Eso es tan triste nyasu" dijo Tao sintiéndose mal por el antiguo guerrero

"Es verdad, es un destino cruel el que ha sufrido" dijo Ken…

Yoshitsune cerró los ojos como ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, saco su cinturón y lo coloco en su cintura y saca su orbe insertándolo en el driver. Sus camaradas miraron como la criatura de lava observa con curiosidad

 **[Yoru (noche)]**

Cerró las fauces rápidamente como abria los ojos…

"Henshin!" dijo como su cuerpo fue cubierto por la oscuridad para luego salir con su armadura lista

 **[La pesadilla de la oscuridad! El ascenso del cuervo de la noche!]**

Desenvaino su espada como se preparó para cumplir con la voluntad del antiguo guerrero –"Prepárate" dijo

" _ **Al fin…Las puertas del Valhala se abren para mi"**_ dijo la criatura de lava iniciando su ataque

Comienzan a chocar sus espadas y aplicaban todas sus fuerzas hasta que parece que el rider ha sido superado cuando fue empujado hacia atrás por la fuerza del monstruo.

El Monstruo de Lava le dice _**–"levántate guerrero, no puede rendirse, ya que debo ser derrotado honorablemente"**_

"Tu puedes maestro/-nyasu!" apoyaron Ken y Tao dando ánimos a su jefe

Kamen rider Karasu atrapa un segundo viento y continúa luchando. El rider logra varios cortes certeros mientras esquiva los ataques del Monstruo de Lava. Un golpe lo tomo por sorpresa pero logro bloquearlo con su espada…

Ninguno de los dos se rindió mientras cada uno hacia su ataque. El monstruo de lava intenta golpear al rider, pero esquiva la embestida del guerrero y lo evade lo suficientemente rápido como para que el guerrero no tenga tiempo de reaccionar y defenderse,

"Terminare con esto…" dijo Karasu activando su driver

 **[Final]**

La hoja de la espada brillo un aura purpura como permitió atraviesa al monstruo con su espada y se meta en el cristal

" _ **Después de todos estos años…mi libertad ha llegado"**_ dijo el monstruo de lava con voz aliviana como su cuerpo de roca comienza a descomponerse – _ **"Maldito monstruo, tu maldición se ha roto!"**_ grito como su antiguo ser volvió a ser como antes

Yoshitsune, Ken y Tao miraron al hombre que una vez fue un monstruo de lava, era un joven adulto de pelo rubio, alto y tenía una constitución muscular.

"Soy libre!" grito el antiguo guerrero de victoria –"Por fin he recuperado mi carne, la maldición se ha ido" dijo como algo sucedió y su vitalidad se desvanece rápidamente hasta que se convierte en un anciano gravemente frágil y decrépito

"Que es lo que está pasando, nyasu?" dijo Tao en shock

"Habiendo estado encerrado en el cristal durante siglos, la maldición lo mantuvo desplazado de los efectos naturales que el tiempo habría tomado en su cuerpo. En otras palabras, su cuerpo está regresando a la edad que se supone que debe tener…" explico Ken dándose cuenta los efectos de la maldición

Yoshitsune miro al viejo guerrero que apenas capaz de moverse, su mano sonaja hasta que suelta su espada y se derrumba, a punto de morir, el rider se acerca…

"Muchas gracias joven guerrero por liberarme, te pido por última vez que me entregues mi espada" pidió el viejo guerrero

Yoshitsune asintió colocando la espada en el cuerpo del viejo quien la sostuvo, desactivo su transformación y le da una respetuosa reverencia al guerrero

"Gracias…" dijo el anciano cerrando sus ojos dando fin a su vida y su cuerpo se convirtió en polvo…

"Se acabó" dijo Ken

"Aun no…hay algo más que hay que hacer" dijo Yoshitsune acercándose al pilar y como testimonio de su vida, el rider asegura que el destino final del guerrero se registra tallando la imagen del guerrero en una pose triunfante sobre la palabra "Libertad" en el pilar del pasado del guerrero, para que cualquiera que lo descubra un día sepa él recibió su salvación por fin.

Su trabajo hecho, Yoshitsune, Ken y Tao regresan a su hogar con su misión terminada. Al salir de la montaña, el guerrero, ahora revitalizado y glorificado, es visto mirando hacia el joven rider desde Valhalla con una sonrisa orgullosa, junto con las de sus camaradas…

(Mientras tanto en Night Raid)

"Ugh…mi cuerpo esta adolorido de tanto entrenar" gimió Ieyasu como estaba entrenando junto Tatsumi un pequeño duelo para ver quién era más fuerte y para la mala suerte para él, Tatsumi le gano –"Pero la próxima, te ganare"

"Y yo estaré listo para patearte el culo una segunda vez" se burló Tatsumi

De repente, Leone salió por la puerta que conducía desde la base con una mirada agitada en su rostro. -"¡Chicos! ¡Ven rápido!"

"¿Cuál es el problema Leone?" preguntó Tatsumi

"Sí, luces un poco asustado". Añadió Ieyasu

"¡Es Sayo! ¡Se despertó!" dijo Leone

Y eso era todo lo que se necesitaba decir para que ambos chicos se pusiera en marcha, dirigiéndose directamente a la enfermería. Cuando llegaron encontraron a Sayo acostada en la cama, con la cabeza en alto hablando con Hanzo quien estaba con ella cuando se despertó

"¡Sayo!" gritaron Tatsumi e Ieyasu al unísono mientras corrían hacia el lado de las chicas, empujando al ninja y la abrazaban.

"¡Tatsumi! ¡Ieyasu!" ella dijo sorprendida- "Oh, no tienes idea de lo bueno que es verte de nuevo". ella habló mientras devolvía sus abrazos.

"¡Podríamos decirte lo mismo!" dijo Tatsumi.

"Sí, estábamos empezando a preocuparnos de que nunca te despiertas!" agregó Ieyasu

"Ahora, ahora, ustedes dos". Comenzó Hanzo- "Denle un poco de espacio, todavía se está recuperando". Dijo

Tatsumi e Ieyasu le dieron espacio a Sayo mientras ella miraba al ninja

"Es bueno verte de nuevo Hanzo" dijo ella con una sonrisa

"Je, igualmente pequeña flor de invierno" dijo Hanzo usando el antiguo apodo que le decía hace unos años…

"Hey no soy tan pequeña! Tengo casi la misma altura que Tatsumi e Ieyasu!" dijo Sayo con enojo

"Pero en comparación conmigo, usted es pequeña…una pequeña flor de invierno para ser exactos" dijo Hanzo –"Pero cambiando el tema, recuerdas lo que te paso?"

"Mi mente esta nublada pero lo último que recuerdo fue un sujeto con armadura parecida a un cuervo que salvo mi vida…¿qué pasó después de ese ... lugar?" Preguntó Sayo, todavía algo traumatizado.

"Bueno, nos tomaron estos tipos y sus amigos". Tatsumi explicó mientras señalaba a Leone y Akame que estaban presentes - "Todos son parte de un grupo llamado Night Raid. Has estado inconsciente durante un poco más de un mes,todos te hemos estado cuidando desde entonces. Tienes que conocer al resto del grupo. Todos aquí estamos luchando por la mejora del imperio. Yo e Ieyasu realmente decidimos unirnos a ellos"explico Tatsumi

"Y también por una buena razón. Son los buenos muchachos, a diferencia de la perra Aria y su familia". Agregó Ieyasu.

"Bueno, eso es bueno." respondió Sayo y miro a Hanzo –"Y tu también te uniste a ellos?"

"Si pero por otros motivos que no quiero hablar" dijo Hanzo - "Pero podemos guardar el resto de las explicaciones para más adelante. Ahora mismo debes recostarte y esperar a que te traigamos algo de comida".

"Oh, no necesitas preocuparte por mí. Puedo conseguir comida para mí". Dijo Sayo mientras intentaba sentarse, pero Habzo lo empujó hacia abajo.

"Intenta y sé fuerte todo lo que quieras, pero no voy a permitir que un paciente lisiado se esfuerce hasta el punto de lesionarse. Todavía estás recuperándote". dijo el ninja

"¿Lisiado? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Sayo.

Tatsumi se adelantó y agarró el hombro de Sayo. -"Ves, Sayo ... tu pierna ... es ..."

"¿Qué pasa con mi pierna?" Preguntó Sayo.

Tatsumi envió una mirada a Ieyasu y asintió. Ieyasu entonces agarró la manta que cubría a Sayo y la bajó. Cuando vio el muñón que era su pierna, dejó escapar un grito espeluznante.

Había muchas cosas que explicar, solo hay que esperar de como Sayo tome la información pero definitivamente fue una sorpresa que jamas se lo esperaba

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este capítulo salió corto y posiblemente no fue de su agrado…**

 **Voy hacer una pequeña encuesta que decidirá si esta historia tendrá o no, limones…Nunca antes escribí limones antes ya que me sentía incómodo pero aprendí que tengo que expandir mis horizontes en fanfiction, así que por eso esta encuesta y agradeciera su aporte…**

 **Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es válida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	17. Chapter 16

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **Capítulo 16: La asociación de las cejas blancas**

Tatsumi, Hanzo, Akame y Bulat caminaron juntos por un sendero que se encuentra dentro de un bosque, llevan en sus espaldas enormes canastas hechas de paja.

"Hombre, esas plantas maye son difíciles de encontrar". se quejó Tatsumi en un tono agotado

"Bueno, son artículos raros, pero su efectividad es mucho mayor". respondió Akame con una sonrisa en los labios- '' ¿Hm? '' ella miró hacia adelante, su expresión mostrando que había visto algo importante.

''¿Oh? ¿Encontraste uno? '', Preguntó Bulat.

Akame corrió hacia un árbol, ella rápidamente trepó al tronco del árbol con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro, se paró en una de las ramas y recogió una fruta con su mano derecha, rápidamente comenzó a comer la fruta.

'' Esta fruta es buena. Voy a llenar mi estómago un poco '', comentó Akame con voz alegre.

"¿Fue solo una comida?", Preguntó Bulat con una expresión decepcionada en su rostro

"Sucede esto muy seguido?" preguntó Hanzo a Tatsumi…

"No tienes ni idea" dijo Tatsumi, estaba contento que su amigo decidiera unirse con ellos pero Najenda encargo que igual tenían que vigilarlo, se preguntaba qué fue lo que sucedió para que actuara de este modo, no encontraba problemas que él siga decidido en no matar a nadia, eso es algo que puede respetar pero no sé da cuenta que Night Raid está haciendo lo correcto y todavía los ve con mala cara…

'' Akame, si quieres puedes regresar, sentirás hambre, ¿no? '' Bulat cuestionó.

"No, puedo recoger comida como está a medida que avanzamos, voy a venir también". respondió Akame en voz baja.

'' Bien ... '' Bulat dio un suspiro decepcionado, '' Vámonos ... nosotros tres '', dijo con un tono deprimido de voz.

' ¿Por qué Aniki dijo eso como si estuviera decepcionado?' Pensó Tatsumi mientras miraba a Bulat con una expresión de sorpresa.

Akame saltó de la rama y aterrizó en el suelo cerca de Hanzo…

"Nos tomara mucho encontrar esa rara planta" dedujo Hanzo hasta que noto un pájaro en uno de los arboles –"O quizás no"

Akame alzo la ceja a lo que él dijo –"A que te refieres?"

"Solo observa" dijo Hanzo como silbo haciendo que el ave fuera hacia él y sentarse en su brazo. El ninja hizo varios sonidos como si estuviera comunicándose con el ave, y para sorpresa de Akame el ave le respondió y voló de su brazo –"De acuerdo, Akame necesito que me entregues una muestra de la planta"

"Qué es lo que planeas?" pregunto Bulat con curiosidad

"Solamente confíen en mí, quieren" dijo Hanzo

Akame lo miro como asiente y entrega la última planta de Maye que tenián

Hanzo tomo la planta y silbo de nuevo como el ave miro la planta –"Sabes dónde esta?" le pregunto el ave

El ave miro la planta antes de twuitar como un sí y voló hacia la derecha

"Sigamos esta ave que nos guiara en lo que buscamos" dijo Hanzo empezando a seguir al ave con los demás siguiéndolo después hasta que el ave los llevara hacia una enorme escalera de piedra y comenzaron a subir los escalones, cuando se acercaba al final de las escaleras se detuvieron- "Según mi pequeño amigo, la planta de maye dentro de este templo y también me conto que hay cuatro cosas viejas viviendo alli".dijo mientras volvía su mirada hacia los miembros de Night Raid que estaban unos pasos detrás de él

''¿Seriamente? No tenía idea de que había un templo tan profundo en las montañas ", comentó Bulat con sorpresa

"Hanzo, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de hablarle a un ave y entenderle?" preguntó Tatsumi

"Mi sensei me enseño a comunicarme con los animales ya que eran fuentes ideales de información como espías o para búsqueda de materiales. Lástima que solo pueda comunicarme con animales pequeños pero al menos es algo" respondió Hanzo

'' ¿Qué es esto? ¿Visitantes? Es algo que no obtenemos todos los días"

Los asesinos y el ninja escucharon una voz profunda detrás de ellos. Dieron sus miradas para ver a tres ancianos caminando hacia ellos

El primero era más alto y musculoso, era calvo y tenía una gran barba blanca, no tenía camisa y solo vestía pantalones blancos, y tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios.

El segundo era un hombre delgado con cabello gris y puntiagudo que vestía un mono similar a un atuendo ninja como se representa popularmente, junto con un pañuelo.

Además, el tercero era un anciano vestido con un atuendo de samurai. Se estaba quedando calvo, pero tenía el pelo largo y gris en la parte posterior de su cabello, un pequeño bigote y una larga Tenía una marcada cicatriz en su ojo derecho, así como largas cejas.

'Algo huele mal con estos tres' pensó Hanzo con intuición

Bulat miró al tercer hombre con una mirada confundida; tenía la sensación de que lo conocía.

"¿Ma ... Maestro Gensei?" gritó Bulat sorprendido.

'' Hm ... ¿me conoces? ¿Eras mi alumno? ", Preguntó el anciano mientras se rascaba la mandíbula. -"Espera, ¿eres Bulat?", Preguntó en estado de shock- "Cómo ... has cambiado",

'' Por favor, llámalo '' Volverse sexy '', dijo Bulat mientras hacía una pose.

Tatsumi miró a Bulat con una mirada de asombro mientras Hanzo suspiro

* * *

(Dentro del templo)

Hanzo, Tatsumi, Akame y Bulat estaban arrodillados frente a una olla hirviendo, y detrás de esa olla estaba Gensei sentado en la posición de loto, en sus manos había una olla donde estaba moliendo algunas mayas con un fouet.

"Ya veo, entonces estás buscando la planta de Maye", dijo Gensei.- "Este templo los mantiene en el inventario, toma todos los que quieras",

"Genial, ya que viven en las profundidades de las montañas, no parecen saber que Akame y aniki son buscados". Pensó Tatsumi- "Aniki, ¿quién es él ...?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"El antiguo maestro de artes marciales del ejército imperial, Gensei.", respondió Hanzo conociendo muy bien quien era el anciano –"Mi sensei me conto cosas acerca de usted, me ha dicho que en sus mejores años era conocido como el más fuerte del Imperio además de ser el antiguo portador de la teigu conocida como Incursio"

"En efecto, me sorprende que sabes mucho sobre él" dijo Bulat con una sonrisa

"¿Eh?" Tatsumi miró sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que el viejo era alguien muy importante y fuerte.

"Eso fue hace décadas, Budo no existía en ese momento tampoco", dijo Gensei con una sonrisa en los labios. "Pero ahora solo soy un viejo retirado" hablo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa

"Cuando era un recluta nuevo, me sometiste a todo tipo de entrenamiento áspero", dijo Bulat mientras se rascaba la barbilla con la mano derecha. Estaba recordando su difícil entrenamiento con Gensei en el ejército imperial.

'' No sabía que tuviste un pasado así…. '' Comentó Tatsumi

"Por supuesto que lo tuve, nadie comienza siendo fuerte" dijo Bulat un poco irritado

Gensei comenzó a mirar a Bulat, estaba analizando a Bulat, y se dio cuenta de que era mucho más fuerte que en el pasado- "Bulat, parecías haber mejorado tus habilidades, y esta chica parece ser muy capaz también, lo mismo para aquel joven con bufanda", dijo mientras liberaba su aura de asesino

Akame, que estaba arrodillada sobre una taza de té, sintió el aura que emanaba Gensei, se detuvo inmediatamente para tomar su té y volteó su mirada hacia Gensei, tenía una expresión de miedo rostro, esa aura era muy aterradora. Hanzo también sintió esa aura pero se mantuvo calmado pero alerta ante cualquier movimiento…

"Sí, estoy seguro de que de hecho me he vuelto más fuerte", respondió Bulat mientras miraba a Gensei con una mirada confiada.- "Pero aún no hemos terminado de crecer, ni yo ni estos tres", dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a su pecho con una sonrisa de confianza en los labios.

"Aniki" dijo Tatsumi

"Muy bien, muy bien", dijo Gensei con una expresión sombría en su rostro- "Entonces, cuando hayas perfeccionado tus habilidades, me gustaría entrenar contigo" sugirió

"¿Quiénes son los otros ancianos que están contigo?", Preguntó Bulat con curiosidad.

'' Oh, son mis viejos de ideas afines que no pueden dejar de entrenar '', respondió Gensei con una sonrisa en los labios.- "Aquí también hay un dojo, así que entrenamos juntos",

'' Están tan en forma, incluso cuando todos deben haber pasado los setenta ... '' Bulat comentó impresionado.

Hanzo y Akame miró sospechosamente a Gensei.

* * *

(Capital/ Calle principal)

En el medio de la calle había varios cadáveres en el suelo, habían recibido innumerables cortes y había una enorme cantidad de sangre esparcida por el suelo. Hubo algunos soldados imperiales que escanearon los cuerpos, aislaron el área con un cordón de aislamiento, alrededor de varios ciudadanos observaron la escena con horror. Uno de estos ciudadanos era Lubbock

Mine corría por la calle principal, hasta que llegó a donde estaba Lubbock, estaba parada a su lado-. '' ¿Que está pasando?! Mataron a más personas? '' pregunto

"Sí ... al parecer algunas víctimas se desangraron repentinamente y colapsaron, sin testigos", comentó Lubbock con una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

"Es el mismo modo operandi que los otros incidentes que han estado ocurriendo recientemente". Comentó Mine mientras se acercaba al cordón del aislamiento. Lo que ella observaba eran los cadáveres tirados en el suelo y notaron que uno de ellos era un niño

'' Incluso los niños... '' comentó Mine con una expresión horrorizada en su rostro.

"Esto es el trabajo de la ''White Browns Association'', incluso son más activós que Night Raid recientemente '', dijo Lubbock con una expresión sombría.

"Hi…¿Pueden prestarme algo de dinero?", Preguntó Leone mientras se acercaba a Lubbock y Mine; agitó su mano izquierda mientras tenía una sonrisa alegre en sus labios.

"Ah, la feliz inconsciente está aquí". comentó Mine irritada

"Si quieres que te prestemos más dinero primero devuélvenos el que te dimos prestado antes!" grito Lubbock a Leone

"Apuesto que lo derrocharas en apuestas otra vez, no es verdad?" Dijo Mine, aburrida

Leone sonrió con ironía a los dos.

De hecho, apareció detrás de ellos y los unió por el cuello con los brazos, Mine con el brazo izquierdo y Lubbock con el brazo derecho, Mine hizo una expresión de sorpresa, mientras que Lubbock expresión animada al sentir en su la mejilla del pecho derecho del Leone.

"Esta vez, en realidad lo usé para investigar", dijo Leone.

'' Entonces eso significa ... '' dijo Mine con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

"Sí, tenemos una solicitud". Leone respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

(Luego, sala de reunión de Night Raid)

Todos los miembros del Night Raid se reunieron a excepción de Ieyasu que estaba cuidando a Sayo por hoy y no podría participar en la misión

"Nuestro objetivo esta vez es la ''White Browns Association''dijo Najenda mientras encendía un cigarrillo negro con su encendedor. -"Los famosos asesinos que están causando bastante revuelo en la capital recientemente", explicó mientras fumaba su cigarrillo.

"Entonces están en la misma línea de trabajo que nosotros", comentó Sheele con una sonrisa inocente.

"La diferencia fundamental entre nosotros es que matarán a cualquier persona, siempre y cuando les paguen, se les gana mucha animosidad por parte de varias personas", explicó Leone.

"Pero ... si no sabemos dónde está la afirmación de las cejas blancas, ¿qué podemos hacer?", Cuestionó Tatsumi con una mirada pensativa mientras se rascaba la barbilla con la mano derecha

Leone luego apoyó su codo izquierdo en la cabeza de Tatsumi, esto hizo que él cambiara su expresión a una expresión de ira cuando una vena latía en su frente.

"No te preocupes, tu One-san, logró inmovilizarlos", dijo Leone con una sonrisa segura- "Cuatro hombres mayores que viven en un templo en las montañas cerca de la capital, eso es quién y dónde están", explicó}

Inmediatamente, Tatsumi, Hanzo, Akame y Bulat miraron a Leone con sorpresa, él sabía quiénes eran estos cuatro ancianos.

"Maldita sea, sabía que tenía mala espina con ellos cuatro y pare estaba en lo correcto" maldijo Hanzo en voz baja

'' A diferencia de nosotros, que hacen grandes esfuerzos para cubrir nuestros rastros, sus acciones son demasiado llamativas '', dijo Leone.

'' Son demasiado descuidados, encontré a alguien presumiendo que les hizo una petición en una barra de tugurios, y él lo derramó todo ''. Leone explicó todo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus recordar cómo había vencido al hombre hasta que él reveló todo lo que ella quería saber.-"Y la información que recibí del agente de información fue más o menos la misma"

"Nos hemos encontrado con esos s ancianos antes, cuando estábamos hablando con ellos, sentí una intención asesina por un momento", comentó Akame con una expresión pensativa

'Tambien las he sentido, sin duda son peligroso" dijo Hanzo-'' Me ha estado molestando desde entonces ''

"Sí, pero ¿no fue solo una provocación ligera porque estaba ansioso por luchar contra nosotros?", Preguntó Bulat.

"No, era demasiado fuerte para eso", respondió Akame.

Bulat miró a Akame con una mirada de sorpresa.

"Y si esos maestros fueron los culpables, entonces el misterioso método de asesinato también tiene sentido", dijo Akame..-'' Si se cortan lo suficientemente rápido, las víctimas no se darán cuenta de lo que les sucedió y darán varios pasos después '', explicó con una expresión sombría en el rostro. -"Si ese es el caso, los transeúntes no verían el momento preciso en que ocurrió el ataque mortal, y cuando las víctimas caigan, el culpable no estará junto a ellos, por eso no hay testigos".

"Entiendo lo que dices pero…son fuertes" dijo Tatsumi

"Matar por diversión…que repugnante" gruño Hanzo apretando los dientes

"¡Si pueden hacer todo eso, son increíbles! Son enemigos formidables. '' Comentó Mine con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

Bulat tenía una mirada vacía al recordar a su maestro.- "Bueno, siempre fue temible ... pero no era alguien que mató indiscriminadamente, era un bastardo tan heterosexual y obstinado cuando era un maestro que incluso algunos de los oficiales de alto odiaban dijo con voz sombría- '' Entonces ... ¿Por qué ... '' se dijo mientras apretaba los dientes, sintió una gran rabia dentro de su cuerpo, apretó su puño muy furiosamente.

Tatsumi miró preocupado a Bulat. "Aniki ..." dijo con voz débil.

* * *

(Horas más tarde en el Templo)

La luna brillaba en el cielo nocturno como el viento soplaba con tranquilidad o eso era lo que parecía, dentro del templo se encontraba el maestro Gensei meditando, escucho los sonidos de pasos haciendo que abriera los ojos para descubrir que era su antiguo alumno

"Bulat" dijo con calma mientras Bulat liberaba grandes cantidades de intenciones asesinas –"Eso es una impresionante intención de matar. Asi que descubriste que soy parte de la ''White Browns Association'' y haz venido a matarme"

"Antes de empezar, puedo preguntar por qué haces algo como esto?" pregunto Bulat

Gensei escapo una pequeña sonrisa –"Cuando era joven, me enseñaron la espada en un medio ambiente de vida o muerte. Y crecí luchando contra la nación tribal extranjera…Incluso cuando era el maestro instructor de artes marciales, había muchas posibilidades de luchar. Gane experiencia, y lo utilice para la nación, y gane muchos logros…para alguien como yo…VIVIR EN EL RETIRO, ERA NADA MÁS QUE EL VACÍO!" dijo liberando su odio- mientras Bulat se mantenía firme –"Una vez perdí mi razón para vivir, busque ampliar mi visión y viaje por todo el imperio. Conocí mucha gente y experimente muchas cosas…pero nada cambio" dio una sonrisa retorcida mientras miraba sus viejas manos –"Se hizo dolorosamente obvio para mí, que estaba vacío y no tenía nada…Aparte de la lucha…Un día, me encontré con algunos bandidos en mi viaje. Con el fin de defenderme, saque mi espada una vez más y luche. Que crees que paso?...El éxtasis que sentí cuando los rebanaba! Me sentí como si fuera joven otra vez! Mientras estaba de pie en lo alto del mar de sus cadáveres, finalmente lo entendí… ** _La única manera de sentirse vivo, es tomar la vida de los demás_** …Finalmente el tiempo entre cada asesinato se volvió más corto, y empecé a cuidar cada vez menos a quien mataba y en mi viaje…mientras trabajaba como guardaespaldas o asesino…Encontré a tres compañeros que se encontraban en las mismas circunstancias que yo. Nosotros cinco somos la White Browns Association. Viajamos por todo el país, y ahora que hemos regresado a la capital para tener nuestra diversión aquí"

'Cinco? Leone había dicho que solo habían cuatro, entonces hay un miembro más que no tenemos en cuenta…' pensó Bulat antes de hablar"…He oído que incluso matas a los niños"

"viejos, jóvenes, hombre, mujer una vida es una vida, Bulat. Pecador o santo, no hay diferencia…en lo absoluto" dijo Gensei empuñando su espada –"Empuño mi espada sin discriminación hacia mis objetivos" sus ojos se miraron hacia un extremo –"Hey jovencito el que ha estado escuchando toda esta platica, tienes algo que decir al respecto?"

Bulat giro su cabeza para ver a Hanzo bajar sobre el techo con una mirada sombría –"Hanzo, así que decidiste ayudarnos en esta misión"

"Tenía curiosidad sobre la razones que tenía tu antiguo maestro y tengo que decir" dijo Hanzo mirando a Gensei con ira –"Que es un vejete sin esperanzas y que parece que le faltan unos tornillos"

Gensei escapo una risa mientras se levantaba –"Al contrario jovencito, están bien atornillados, simplemente están atornillados en la dirección equivocada desde el punto de vista humano. Sé que estoy mal…pero no puedo romper mi habito que se ha arraigado por toda mi vida…No hay ninguna razón…por el gusto del asesinato"

"Supongo que no puedo hacer que cambies de opinión…maldita sea" maldijo Hanzo suspirando –"Como alguien con honor no puedo interferir en esta lucha, le pertenece a luchar y aunque usted no le importaría pelear contra nosotros dos, usted debe aun el honor de tener un duelo uno a uno, correcto?"

"En efecto, no hay nada más honroso que un duelo uno contra uno pero no puedo permitir que estés aquí sin hacer nada, por eso…" dijo Gensei chasqueando los dedos como en las paredes del templo se abrieron como una figura salía –"De todos mis compañeros, este ha esperado mucho tiempo buscando un oponente digno a que matar y desde la primera vez que te vi pude ver que tú eres el indicado para mi amigo"

Saliendo con calma era un hombre delgado que usa un abrigo de color índigo exponiendo el lado derecho de su cuerpo donde era cubierto por varios vendajes, lleva en ese mismo lado una hombrera sode color negro con detalles plateados, ambos brazos tienen guantes blindados . Su cabeza también estaba cubierto de vendaje y cubriendo su rostro es una máscara blanca con cuernos y marcas rojas formando el rostro de un oni (demonio), y de su cabeza apenas salen algunos mechones de pelo blanco encanecido saliendo de los vendajes. En su espalda sostenia una larga katana…

"Es un placer conocerte niño, mi nombre es Fūma Kotarō y según el Maestro Gensei usted debe ser la persona digna que mi espada tiene el deseo de rebanar" dijo el enmascarado con voz gruesa

"De acuerdo momia, nosotros pelearemos en el tejado para no interferir la lucha de ellos dos si es que te parece bien" dijo Hanzo

"Por mi está bien" dijo Fūma desapareciendo en un shunshin para estar en el tejado

"Buena suerte en tu lucha Bulat" dijo Hanzo desapareciendo en un segundo…

Bulat ahora solo con Gensei se preparó para su lucha –"Maestro Gensei…No puedo decir que entiendo lo que hablas, pero sí sé cómo puedes ser liberado de ella" dijo desenfundando a Incursio de su funda

"Armadura demoniaca Incursio…Qué nostálgico" dijo Gensei balanceado su espada lleno de emoción –"Un oponente digno para una espadachín demente como yo! VEN!"

"INCURSIO!" grito Bulat activando su teigu mientras cargaba contra su oponente

Una colisión se escucha como maestro y ex estudiante batallan hasta que uno de los dos triunfe mientras el otro perecerá…

* * *

(Con Hanzo)

"Parece que ellos dos han comenzado su lucha. Estas preocupado por tu amigo? " dijo Fūma como él y Hanzo se encontraban en el tejado del dojo

"Él no es mi amigo, es solo un compañero en un grupo que estoy obligado a estar" declaro Hanzo –"Simplemente hubiera aprovechado en escapar pero no podía permitir que usted y tú grupo maten a más inocentes, te detendré aquí y ahora"

"Grandes palabras para un niño como tú espero que me des la diversión que he estado buscando" dijo Fūma blandiendo su espada con ambas manos

"Lo que conseguirás es tener tu trasero pateado" dijo Hanzo como sacaba de su bolsa un cinturón de plata con detalles rojos con la forma dela cabeza de un fénix con sus alas extendiéndose pero su apariencia mostraba que no era perfecta como si fuera una especie de prototipo inconcluso –"No puedo tomarme a la ligera esta lucha, tendré que usarlo…" coloco el cinturón en su cintura y saco un orbe rojo con el kanji de fuego (火)

Fūma miro con curiosidad preguntándose en lo que planea el ninja, estaba observando como abría las mandíbulas del fénix e insertaba el orbe…

"Ninpou…Shinobi henshin!" grito Hanzo golpeando el cinturón como las mandíbulas se cerraban y todo su cuerpo era consumido por un potente columna de fuego

 **[Pasión ardiente! Somos valiente! Convierte tus enemigos en cenizas con tu poderoso fuego!]**

Pronto agitó su brazo y dispersó las llamas. Cuando lo hizo, reveló una nueva figura.

Parecía llevar una especie de traje ninja color rojo intenso, parecía ligero pero a la vez resistente,, guantes con formas de llamas congeladas en el tiempo pero irradian su intenso calor. Su pecho era cubierto por una coraza en forma de diamante pero hay una zona en el lado derech como en unas partes de su hombro izquierdo y pierna derecha falta de placas mostrando circuitos como si la armadura no hubiera estado terminado, colgando entre sus hombros son dos telas negras que se mecían en el viento mientras en su espalda poseía alas –Su cabeza era cubierto lo que parecía un casco rojo con forma de cabeza de un fénix con sus alas ubicados en los lados del casco y sus garras estaban unidas en donde serían las mejillas del rostro. Donde se encontraban los ojos eran cubiertos por una visera color negro pero el reflejo revela uno de sus ojos que brilla en un naranjo intenso hacia el centro que era amarillo…

"El poder infinito fluye en mi cuerpo como las intensas flamas del sol, una técnica fantástica! El shinobi armado…Hokage!" anuncio Hanzo como emanaba calor de su cuerpo

"Muy interesante…muy interesante" dijo Fūma como debajo de su máscara sonreía mientras preparaba su espada –"Realmente me has captado interés niño! Sin duda me deleitare en esta batalla!"

El viejo enmascarado cargo rápidamente hacia su oponente como su batalla ya comenzó

* * *

(Con Bulat)

La batalla del ex soldado imperial contra su antiguo maestro estallaba en todas partes. Sus cuchillas chocaban entre sí en un arrebato de fuerza, Bulat se abalanzo pero Gensei lo esquiva y con un rápido movimiento hace un corte vertical que Bulat logra esquivar sin embargo para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que un pedazo de su armadura fue cortada

'La fuerte armadura de Incursio se supone que da ventaja sobre usuarios de espada…pero es tan hábil que puede cortar a través de la armadura. Así que esto es lo que significa dominar la espada por el hombre que vivía sólo por la espada toda la vida…!' pensó Bulat estando a distancia de su oponente, pero Gensei se acercó en un parpadeo cerca de Bulat y balancea su espada como Bulat lo esquiva y se pone en defensiva bloqueando los atacas del viejo espadachín

Da un paso hacia atrás para estar de nuevo a distancia mientras recuperaba el aire

"Estas soportando mi ataque de espada, porque nunca he fallado matando, has crecido Bulat. Es una prueba que has estado afinando tus habilidades sin llegar a depender de la armadura! Estoy impresionado" dijo Gensei alabando las habilidades de su ex-alumno

"Es demasiado pronto para alabarme" respondió Bulat dando un gran salto y lanza su alabarda con todas sus fuerzas –"Ahora es mi turno!"

Gensei lo esquiva pero se da cuenta que Bulat ya no estaba –"Esto es!" dijo como sus reflejos actuaron y bloquearon el ataque sorpresa de Bulat que uso la carta de triunfo de su teigo para acercarse a su oponente. El viejo espadachín es arrastrado a unos metros del suelo…

"Sé que este es un pobre movimiento pero voy a ganar" dijo Bulat

"La invisibilidad no funcionara en oponentes hábiles. Por otra parte, se todo lo que hay que saber sobre Incursio!" dijo Gensei con una sonrisa sombría de la emoción.

* * *

(Mientras tanto en una cascada)

Uno de los compañeros de Gensei, estaba meditando debajo de una cascada. El anciano musculoso abre sus ojos como salta evitando un ataque que lo hubiera matado. Miro a su contrincante que resultó ser un miembro de Nihgt Raid, Leone

"Una asesina!" dijo el anciano sacando su espada cargando contra ella –"Muere!"

Leone bloquea el ataque sujetando la hoja con ambas manos, el anciano aplicaba mucha fuerza para la sorpresa de Lenone así que utiliza su propia fuerza para romper la espada

"Maldita!" grito el anciano musculoso pateando a Leone

'Aun cuando su espada este rota, todavía puede luchar así…que fuerte vejete' pensó Leone

En estos momentos Tatsune aparece en un ataque sorpresa tomando desprevenido el anciano

"Otro?" dijo el vejete –"Incluso si mi espada este rota todavía tengo esto!" declaro usando su espada rota para bloquear la espada de Tatsumi

"OOOOOOOOHHHH!" grito Tatsumi aun sin rendirse

'Él a pesar de que todavía es solo un niño…' pensó el anciano musculoso como la espada de Tatsumi lo corta diagonalmente matándolo

"Jaa! No está mal, Tatsumi!" dijo Leone felicitan a su amigo quien le responde con un leve movimiento de mano

* * *

(En otra parte, en el bosque)

Sheele tenia dificultades contra su objetivo, el anciano con ropa ninja era demasiado rápido para ella. La asesina de pelo morado estaba en la defensiva ante los fuertes ataques del vejete

"Jaja! Eres tan débil, jovencita" se burlo el anciano

"Extasis!" grito Sheele activando la carte de triunfo de su teigu liberando una luz cegadora haciendo que el viejo cubriera sus ojos ante la intensa luz

"Esa luz otra vez? No va a funciona en mi…" dijo el anciano hasta que sintió un dolor en su pecho como ahora tenía un agujero allí haciendo que caiga al suelo en el acto

"Finalmente apareció una abertura" dijo Mine

"perras!" maldijo el ansiano ante este método menos honroso antes de fallecer

"No somos espadachines, somos asesinos. Pido disculpas por no hacer esto una pelea justa" se disculpo Sheele ante el cadáver del anciano mientras Mine suspiro ante la actitud inocente de su amiga

* * *

(En el puente)

Ahora era el turno de Akame para enfrentarse a su oponente mientras caminaba en el puente, sus ojos rojos se abren para estar frente a frente contra el viejo espadachín

"El momento en que un humano florece con la flor de sangre, es la belleza final" dijo el anciano –"Ven…su flor…será muy hermosa"

Akame no se movio se quedó quieta mirando a su oponente

"Si no haces el primer movimiento, entonces lo hare yo" dijo el anciano corriendo hacia ella, antes que pudiera desenvainar su espada, Akame hizo su movimiento sin que se diera cuenta –'Hizo su movimiento en este preciso momento?!' pensó de sorpresa

Luego en un movimiento de espada del anciano, Akame se encontraba en el otro lado del puente, pasaron los segundos hasta que el anciano sucumbio ante la herida en su pecho por la espada de Akame

"Las flores rojas, en serios son hermosas…" fueron las últimas palabras del anciano cayendo muerto en el suelo

* * *

(Con Hanzo)

El sonido del metal chocando contra el metal se escuchaba como Hanzo y Fuma luchaban en igualdades condiciones, sin ninguno perder su postura. Hanzo bloquea con su antebrazo la espada del anciano y huzaba su otro brazo libre para balancear su espada haciendo un leve corte en la ropa de su oponente

"Buen movimiento niño, realmente haces que me encienda de la emoción!" dijo Fuma con emoción

"Eww, no quería escuchar esto…" dijo Hanzo del asco como reacciono rápidamente el ataque de Fuma desapareciendo dejando rastros de fuego…

'Tch, otra vez ese truco, además esa postura…' pensó Fuma bloqueando el ataque de Hanzo –"Dime niño, por qué sigues dudando en atacarme? No es divertido"

"Me hice la promesa de no matar a nadie. Creo que las personas se merecen segundas oportunidades, incluyéndote" admitió Hanzo –"Sin embargo, estoy en conflicto ya que tu grupo mata por diversión y eso no merece perdón…así que no sé qué hacer"

"pff…que patético" gruño Fuma llamando la atención del ninja armado –"Por casualidad fuiste entrenado por Fujibayashi Yasutake?"

"Si, ese es el nombre de mi sensei" respondió Hanzo

"Je, así que la vieja grulla decidió tener un aprendiz" dijo Fuma ."Escucha niño! Puedo tolerar que no mates a nadie pero debes entender que existen personas a los cuales jamás cambiaran en su forma de ser, eso me incluye. He matado incontables personas desde viejos, jóvenes, mujeres y hombres para satisfacer mi sed de sangre en encontrar una lucha digna. Tu sensei te enseño bien pero tú mismo debes pensar en tus acciones y consecuencias que pueden generar…Matar es todo en la vida pero uno decide el propósito que hace al matar, como yo lo hago por diversión…dime cual es el propósito que tienes cuando usas esa armadura?"

"Yo lo hago para proteger a las personas" dijo Hanzo

"Entonces cuando te enfrentas a gente como yo, incapaz de cambiar sus acciones…Al matarlo piensa que lo haces para proteger a aquellas personas que pueden ser sus futuras víctimas…no tienes otras opciones, matar para proteger a miles" dijo Fuma como se prepara para su ataque

Hanzo apretó su puño analizando sus palabras, eran ciertas… Cuando las escucho la primera vez de su sensei no podía aceptarlas pero al escucharlas de nuevo tenía que aceptar la realidad…No todas personas se merecen una segunda oportunidad, eso lo tenía claro…

"Gracias por tus palabras Fuma-san, ahora tengo mi mente clara" dijo Hanzo

"Bien pues disfrutarlos cuanto dure porque no viviras para contarlo!" grito Fuma

Ambos se precipitaron el uno contra el otro, chocando sus cuchillas juntas una vez más, lo que resultó en un auge aún mayor que antes. Hanzo le dio una patada a Fuma en el cofre, y el viejo respondió con un gran golpe en la cara, lo que provocó un crujido en la máscara del ninja armado. Fuma lo golpeó una vez más, esta vez en las costillas pero Hanzo comenzó a brillar, cubriéndose con fuego extremadamente caliente, mejorando su fuerza y rango, permitiéndole ver a Fuma en cámara lenta. Él necesitaba hacer esto rápidamente.

Empezó a atacar al viejo espadachín con su espada, mucho, _mucho_ más rápido que antes, una gran cantidad de flashes brillando, con chispas volando desde el marco de metal de Fuma. Para finalizar, Hanzo le dio una patada en la cara a Fuma, haciendo que el anciano tropezara y se deslizara hacia atrás.

"Terminare con esto!" dijo Hanzo abriendo la mandíbula de su cinturón y cerrarla con fuerza

 **[Charge attack!]**

"Chou ninpou… Fenikkusu no moeru katto! (super técnica ninja…Fuego llameante de fénix) " declaro Hanzo corriendo en un destello de fuego y apareciendo en el otro extremo cerrando su espada en su funda…

"Bueno... ciertamente eres impresionante... Es una pena que tenga que terminar así" dijo Fuma como una marca calcinante se encontraba en su pecho junto con el corte -"Gracias por dar a este viejo anciano la lucha que ha estado esperando por largos años" con sus ultimas palabras el se derrumba como escapa un último aliento antes de morir

"Aunque fueras una mala persona realmente me ayudaste a pensar con claridad por eso espero que tu alma encuentre la paz eterna" dijo Hanzo como observaba su mano que estaba temblaba. "Así que es como se siente hacer mi primera muerte y espero que sea la última…" se dijo a si mismo desactivando su armadura como miraba la luna…

* * *

(Con Bulat)

Bulat retrocede ante el bloqueo del ataque de Gensei como ambos estaban gastando sus fuerzas aunque no se los podía notar

"Por lo que se te acabado la resistencia. Esa siempre ha sido la debilidad de la invisibilidad" comento Gensei

Bulat escapo una sonrisa antes de hablar.-"Me siento bien, a quien se le está acabando la resistencia?" pregunto

Gensei reacciono antes sus palabras y frunció el ceño

'Se que usted no lo puedo derrotar con la invisibilidad. Pero si prolongo la lucha, eso es suficiente para mí' pensó Bulat cargando lo que podría ser su último ataque –"Si hago esto una batalla de desgaste, y sus movimientos se vuelven un poco más lento…"

Clink

"Ganare!" dijo Bulat encontrándose al otro extremo mientras Gensei sufrio una enorme herida escupiendo sangre en el proceso

'La vejez es realmente…' pensó Gensei usando su espada para mantenerse de rodilla pero sabía que era su fin, miro a su ex alumno quien desactivo su teigu y lo miraba–"Bien hecho Bulat"

"No sé, parece que estuvieras feliz estando al borde de la muerte. Me haces sentir como si fueras la persona que gano" dijo Bulat

"Jo!Jo! Para mí vida que termina al final de un duelo? No hay mayor satisfacción" dijo Gensei con una sonrisa pero nota que Bulat no lo entendía –"Su cara dice no entiende… ** _Si una persona sigue matando, su corazón se transforma en un demonio sin ellos siquiera se den cuenta"_**

Los ojos de Bulat se ampliaron ligeramente ante las palabras de su ex-maestro

 ** _"Bulat…Yo soy en lo que te convertirás…este… es tu destino…"_** dijo Gensei cerrando los ojos como su vida llego a su fin como las velas se apagaron en la brisa del viento

Bulat salio del dojo como Hanzo bajo del tejado al mismo momento como los demás se acercaban…

"Aniki!" grito Tatsumi

"Están bien!" dijo Akame

"Sí, se acabó" dijo Bulat con una sonrisa dando una mirada a Hanzo quien respondio con una ligera sonrisa

"Y la misión se ha completado" dijo Lubbock

"Aunque Lubbock no hizo nada, vámonos de aquí" dijo Leone como Lubbock le estaba diciendo que estaba haciendo reconocimiento

"Tenemos que tener cuidado de no perdernos en el camino" dijo Sheele

"Eres la única que tiene que preocuparse por eso, Sheele" dijo Mine con una sonrisa a su amiga

Bulat sonrió ante como sus amigos actuaban antes de mirar con seriedad –'Gensei…No soy como tú…Seguire para vivir, como quien soy' pensó como todos se marchaban luego de una misión exitosa

Sin embargo había alguien observando en las copas de los arboles sin que se dieran cuenta

"Así que allí estaba el prototipo del driver que mi padre diseño además del orbe del fuego…Bien hecho Night Raid en ganarme en esta misión pero tengan cuidado ya que parece que tienen una pequeña grieta entre ustedes se está formando" dijo Yoshitsune mirando a ellos en especial a Hanzo –"Sin duda él será un gran aliado que debo tener en mi equipo pero tendré que esperar el momento indicado para que él voluntariamente se una a mí y la siguiente fase de mi plan podrá comenzar…"

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **"Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este capítulo salió corto y posiblemente no fue de su agrado…**

 **Voy hacer una pequeña encuesta que decidirá si esta historia tendrá o no, limones…Nunca antes escribí limones antes ya que me sentía incómodo pero aprendí que tengo que expandir mis horizontes en fanfiction, así que por eso esta encuesta y agradeciera su aporte…**

 **Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es válida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	18. Chapter 17

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **Capítulo 17: El síndrome de la anabichi (avispa excavadoras)**

" Finalmente, una aldea", dijo un joven viajero al entrar en la tranquila aldea.

Mientras pasaba, notó las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Él se encogió de hombros. Él era un extraño, por lo que obviamente lo mirarían fijamente.

Los vio mirándolo desde las ventanas mientras se dirigía hacia la posada. Era bastante reconocible e incluso tenía una señal.

"Disculpe", dijo el viajero al entrar en la posada.

"Oh, bienvenido", una mujer, el posadero, sonrió cuando lo recibió.- "¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"Solo necesito algo de comida y una cama cómoda para dormir esta noche", dijo el hombre.

"Muy bien. Por favor, siéntate mientras preparo algo para ti"

. Cuando se sentó y se puso cómodo, el joven se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban antes de regresar a la comida. El posadero regresó de la cocina con una llave y un cuenco de estofado.

" Aquí, por favor, disfruten", dijo ella

. El hombre sonrió mientras saboreaba la deliciosa comida. Cogió su cuchara y buscó.

"Entonces, ¿hacia dónde te diriges?" la posadera preguntó.

"Oh, me acabo de dirigir a la capital para una vida mejor". Dijo el hombre

" La capital, ¿eh? ¿Hay aquí para hacer tus sueños realidad?" preguntó la mujer

"¡ Claro! ¡Guau! ¡Esto es bueno!" él dijo- "¿Qué hay ahí dentro?"

"Oh, nada solo una simple receta familiar…la última que probaras en tu vida", dijo la posadera casualmente.

El hombre se detuvo, "¿Qué?" miro cuando alguien estaba detrás de él y luego sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio que en sus manos tenía un gran machete

El hombre gritó y corrió hacia la puerta, pero fue bloqueado por los o hombres dentro. Oyó una risa sádica y se volvió hacia la mujer una vez más. Él gritó cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él y la sangre salpicó toda la pared.

* * *

"Hinamizawa?" dijo Ken con curiosidad como en la base secreta de Crows Rebellion había una reunión para una siguiente misión

"Es un pequeño pueblo ubicado más allá de la zona oeste de la capital donde hay un pantano, se mantienen alejados de otros pueblos de la capital y en raras ocasiones acepta extranjeros a vivir en su comunidad…he conocido este lugar durante algunas de mis misiones y sin duda es un pueblo bastante raro" comento Sylvie mientras fumaba un cigarrillo –"Sobretodo dice que el pueblo esta maldito"

"Maldito, nyasu?" pregunto Tao

"Se le conoce como **La maldición de Oyashiro-sama** (Maldición del Santuario de la Diosa) es una vieja superstición en la que algunos de los aldeanos creen. La creencia es que cualquiera que enoje al espíritu guardián de la aldea será maldecido. Lo que se pretende con la maldición es desconocido, pero por lo general parece que los malditos mueren o desaparecen. Una forma de ser maldecido parece ser abandonar el pueblo sin intención de regresar" explico Yoshitsune escapando una sonrisa –"Oh eso es lo que quieren que los demás pueblos crean"

"A que te refieres con eso?" pregunto Gaury como él y Aria tambien fueron llamados a la reunion

"Es demasiado raro pensar que una maldición pueda causar tanto daño o al menos que sea alguien que la esté provocando" dijo Yoshitsune

"Estas sugiriendo que el Imperio está detrás de ello?" pregunto Sykvie

"Es una posibilidad aunque también puede ser alguien más y eso es lo que vamos a descubrir" dijo Yoshitsune –"Nuestra misión es investigar los sucesos del pueblo Hinamizawa y descubrir la supuesta mente maestra detrás de estos casos" miro al grupo –"Para esto todos tendremos que participar en esta misión, incluyéndolos Gaury-san y Aria-san"

"Y-Yo!" grito Aria sorprendida

"Si me disculpas Yoshitsune, Lady Aria correría peligro si participaría en algo como esto" dijo Gaury

"Es por eso que también iras para proteger a Aria" dijo Yoshitsune mirando la niña de pelo rubio –"Desde que la teigu Spected la aceptara como su portadora además del hecho que ella mismo acepto a ayudarnos a nuestra causa esa la señala como parte del equipo y por ello también debe participar en algunas misiones"

"Pero" dijo Gaury antes de ser interrumpido por el líder de Crows Rebellion

"Entiendo que Aria no tiene entrenamiento en combate aun con las clases particulares que Ken le ha dado en secreto" dijo Yoshitsune con una sonrisa mirando al joven de anteojos sonrojarse un poco y estaba a punto de negar –"No puedes ocultar nada a mi vista Ken, te he visto que le estabas enseñando a Aria algunas cosas de combate"

"Yo pues…" dijo Ken con vergüenza mirando para el otro lado haciendo que Yoshitsune riera ante su reacción antes de volver a ser serio y miro a Aria

"El punto es que es momento de ver lo que estas hecho, señorita Aria. No te obligare a participar en la misión si crees que no estés lista pero ten en cuenta eres una parte importante en este equipo aun si piensas en lo contrario…eres una crows rebelds, nuestra camarada y amiga hasta el fin"

Aria miro ante las dulces palabras del joven pelinegro como su corazón estaba dividida en aceptar o no en la misión…

"Yo…acepto participar en la misión" dijo Aria decidida en el tiempo con ellos aprendió mucho de si misma como persona y ahora era el momento de pagarles por darles una segunda oportunidad –No te defraudare, líder!"

"Lady Aria" dijo Gaury como Ken y Sylvie sonrieron en especial Yoshitsune

"Bien equipo, que nuestra misión comience!" dijo Yoshitsune colocándose su capucha para dar marcha a la operación

* * *

"¿Cuánto tiempo más? Mis piernas se están cansando..." Se quejó Aria luego de marios kilómetros recorridos

"Ya falta poco para llegar a la aldea. Puedes esperar..." respondió Sylvie

. Mientras caminaban más, Aria preguntó- "¿Ya llegamos?"

"No, nyasu", dijo Tao

. "¿Estamos allí ahora?"

"No." Dijo Ken

"¿Que tal ahora?"

"Todavía no!" alzo la voz Yoshitsune perdiendo su paciencia –"En serio Ken, has que tu novia se calle para poder pensar con claridad!"

"Si…Espera…Cuantas veces tengo que decirles que ella no es mi novia!" dijo Ken con un pequeño rubor –"Además no estoy interesada en ella"

"Con ese rubor dices lo contrario, corazón" se burlo Sylvie

"C-Cállate!" Tartamudeo Ken como Aria lo mira y se sonroja un poco mientras mira a otro lado

"De acuerdo según el mapa, ya estamos cerca" dijo Yoshitsune como podían ver el pueblo

Al llegar notaron que lugar parecía muy seco y muerto. La tierra era dura hasta el punto de sentir que estaban en un desierto. Árboles, arbustos y hojas muertos estaban en todas partes. Había una capa de lo que suponía era un aire muy sucio como de pantano. El olor del área parecía así como si algo se pudriera y las casas parecían muy viejas y no se veía en buen estado.

"Muchachos, soy sólo yo o sienten que este lugar tiene muy mala espina?" pregunto Ken

"Estoy de acuerdo, se siente un aire de muerte y putrefacción" dijo Sylvie como Aria estaba sujetando a Gaury

"Tenemos que investigar, a ver si alguno de los aldeanos nos puede decir sobre esa maldición" dijo Yoshitsune cuando una persona salió repentinamente de una casa.- "¡Señor! ¿Puede preguntarle algo?" dijo, pero luego, cuando la persona se enfrentó a él ...

La cara estaba llena de sangre y su ropa estaba hecha jirones y desgarrada, en su mano sujetaba una hoz como la balanceaba con la intención de atacar a Yoshitsune, el líder de crows rebellion dio un paso atrás esquivando la oscilación cuando Sylvie desenfundo su rifle, disparando a la persona en la rodilla.

La persona cae el suelo pero sigue arrastrándose hacia el grupo…

"Esto es muy extraño" dijo Yoshitsune cuando nota que los ojos del hombre estaban completamente blancos con marcas pero de pronto la boca del hombre se abrió como revela una cabeza parecida a un gusano sale desgarrando el cráneo del hombre –"Y esto es aún más raro!"

Sylvie reacciono disparando a la larva matándolo mientras que trozos de la cabeza de aquel hombre volaban hacia caer al suelo

"De acuerdo…que carajos fue eso?!" dijo la francotiradora como no obtuvo respuesta hasta que pronto…

"KKKKYYYYYAAAAAA!"

"Ese grito vino muy cerca de donde estamos, nyasu" dijo Tao

"Tenemos que ir de inmediato, podría ser alguien que necesita ayuda" dijo Gaury como el grupo corrió rápidamente hacia el origen del grito

"Aléjate de mí!" grito una joven como era atacada por un hombre con un hacha, mientras él estaba encima de ella.

La mujer luchó al principio pero no podía más pero para su alivio, Gaury aparto al hombre con su lanza, el hombre iba a atacarlo pero Gaury lo empala con su lanza en el pecho matándolo y su cuerpo cae al suelo

Gaury giro su cabeza para ver si la joven se encontraba bien

Se podía ver con claridad a la mujer, era joven con un pelo corto color verde esmeralda con dos mechones largos color negro en el centro. Sus ojos son marrones que están debajo por unas gafas redondas. Además era muy dotada ya que tiene unos pechos extremadamente grandes

Gaury pronto escucho un sonido y vio que el cuerpo del hombre se levantaba como su boca estaba abierta mostrando una cabeza de un gusano igual con el anterior hombre…

El cuerpo sin vida empezó a tambalearse hasta que escucho el sonido de un disparo, el cuerpo del hombre cae al suelo con un orificio de bala en su cráneo.

Gaury suspiro de alivio y miro a Sylvie y a los demás-"Buen tiro Señorita Sylvie"

El gusano salió del cuerpo pero fue apuñalado por la katana de Yoshitsune

"Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Ken a la joven dama

"S-Si, muchas gracias por salvarme" dijo la mujer –"Nunca los he visto antes en este pueblo, acaso son extranjeros?"

"De un cierto modo. Vinimos desde la capital cuando escuchamos que sucesos extraños ocurrían en este pueblo y vinimos a investigar" dijo Yoshitsune mirando el cadáver de la larva.-"Acaso esto será obra de alguna bestia peligrosa"

"Estás equivocado!….Esto es sin duda la maldición de Oyashiro-sama!" dijo la mujer como empezó a sentir miedo - "Ahora estoy maldita porqué enoje al espíritu de la aldea, me encontrara y me mataran! No quiero que me maten! No quiero!" sollozo conteniéndose las lagrimas

"Señora por favor cálmese" pidió Gaury tratando de calmar a la dama mientras algunos aldeanos caminaban hacia el grupo con arma en sus manos entre ellas rastrillos, hoces, cuchillos, etc

"Muchachos" dijo Ken como luego se escucha un zumbido

Al lado de los aldeanos eran unas avispas excavadoras color azul esmeralda del tamaño de una sandía…

"Que avispas tan grandes nyasu!" grito Tao sintiendo asco, odiaba algunos insectos y las avispas son de la que más odia ella

"Cuál es el plan, líder?" pregunto Sylvie como estaba a punto de luchar contra estas cosas

""Podemos eliminar a esos insectos pero no podemos dañar a la gente debido a que están siendo controlados por esos gusanos…quizás haya una forma de regresarlos a la normalidad" dijo Yoshitsune como empuñaba su espada –"Pero primero tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde escondernos"

Ken empezó a mirar a su alrededor y encontrar una posada- " ¡allí! ¡Podemos entrar allí antes de que puedan invadirnos!"

"Perfecto" dijo Yoshitsune cortando un pilar de madera haciendo que las vigas del mismo material caigan al suelo bloqueando la pasada de los aldeanos controlados –"Rápido hacia la posada!"

"¡No tienes que decirnos dos veces!" dijo Sykvie disparando hacia las avispas que volaban hacia ellos en el camino.

"Señora la llevare a un lugar seguro" dijo Gaurry cargando a la dama

Algunos aldeanos se interponían en su camino, pero Tao y Ken usando fuerza no letal los quitaba del camino. Yoshitsune patea rápidamente la puerta cuando todos entraron corriendo antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe, los aldeanos trataban de entrar.

"¡Rápido! ¡Preparen una barricadas en la puerta!" dijo Yoshitsune

Rápidamente el grupo agarraron algunos muebles, incluso una gran estantería cuando comenzaron a cerrar las puertas con barricadas, Sylvie observaba en caso que algunas de esas avispas lograran pasar de alguna forma. Una vez que habían terminado, se alejaron lentamente de las puertas y ventanas con barricadas cuando se escuchó los golpeteos hasta que poco a poco empezó a caer el silencio

"Creo que estamos a salvo por el momento, nyasu" dijo Tao

"Esto fue una locura! Vamos a morir aquí de alguna forma!"gritó Ken entrando en pánico.

"Obtener un control de ti mismo!" dijo Aria abofeteándolo en la cara.

"¡Ay!" chillo Ken del dolor pero realmente funciono no sentía pánico –"Gracias Aria,ya me siento mejor"

"No sabemos cuánto tiempo podrán regresar pero es seguro decir que esas cosas encontrarán el camino tarde o temprano". Dijo Yoshitsune mirando a su equipo –"Gaury, como se encuentra la dama"

"Ella está bien, parece quedo inconsciente del miedo pero ella se encuentra bien" informo Gaury

"Malas noticias, puedo ver que los aldeanos se alejan pero aun esas avispas siguen rondando a los alrededores" dijo Sylvie mirando por la ventana como las avispas seguían volando pero no se acercaban –"Lo curiosos es que solo están volando y mirándonos…"

"Es sospechoso si me lo preguntas" comento Aria

Tao levantó la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor. "Chicos, creo que oí pasos, yasu" dijo ella

. "H-Hola?" Una voz femenina sonó desde arriba, lo que descendió fue una mujer joven con cabello plateado largo y recto. Sus ojos son de color purpura claro –"Quienes son ustedes? Jamas los he visto en esta aldea"

"Disculpe señora, lo que pasa es que somos viajeros y escuchamos ruidos extraños y esa chica fue atacada por uno de los aldeanos y de repente mis amigos y yo fuimos perseguidos por avispas gigantes y por aldeanos" explico Yoshitsune

La mujer miro a la chica inconsciente –"Así que Kuramoto hizo a enojar al espíritu guardían, le dije que eso pasaría pero no me escucho"

"Perdón pero puede decirnos quien es usted?" pidió Ken

"Claro, mi nombre es Kurokawa. Yo soy el posadero de esta posada" respondió la posadera –"Supongo que hay barricadas es debido a las avispas, verdad?"

"Usted sabe lo que está pasando, nyasu?" pregunto Tao

"Por supuesto aunque me veo joven tengo varios años viviendo en esta aldea" dijo Kurokawa- "Por favor, siéntense en donde quieran y les contare lo que necesitan saber"

Han pasado varios minutos como el grupo estaba sentado, aun habían aldeanos caminando en los alrededores, lo mismo con las enormes avispas….

"Comenzó hace más de cinco años cuando al principio se suponía que la maldición era solo una suposición dejada por nuestros ancestro pero estuvimos tan equivocados" comenzó Kurokawa con su relato –"La gente hacia lo que queria, no había orden y eso enojo a nuestro espíritu guardián…la avispa excavadora Oyashiro-sama, lo sé suena raro que un pueblo admira un insecto pero así son las costumbres….Continuando cuando todo era un desastre fue cuando la maldición se volvió realidad y llegaron las avispas matando a todos en el pueblo mientras el resto se escondían en sus casas para no recibir el mismo destino…Hubo días que las avispas no atacaban y ayudaban a la gente mientras no salían de la aldea o sí no pues ya deben saber de los rumores que esta aldea consiguió…"

"Y los aldeanos que nos han atacado? Parecian estar siendo controlados por gusanos" dijo Ken

"Esa son las larvas de las avispas excavadoras, verán hay otro castigo para aquellos que han enojado al espíritu guardián…aquellos seleccionados se convierten en los esclavos como las larvas anidan en sus cuerpos controlando sus funciones vitales, cuando la larva ya ha alcanzado su adultez matan a su anfitrión emergiendo en una avispa adulta" explico Kurokawa

"Esto es horrible! Por qué no han contactado por ayuda?" pregunto Aria

"Debido a que si lo hicieran la maldición atacaría a los extranjeros al momento que pisan este lugar, correcto?" dijo Yoshitsune

"Es verdad, por eso la aldea es infame en toda la capital y nadie ha venido a ayudarnos mientras los pocos que quedan no pueden salir de sus hogares por temor de ser asesinados por el espíritu guardián" dijo Kurokawa mirando al grupo –"Y ahora ustedes como la señorita Kuramoto son los objetivos de la maldición una vez que salgan de esta posada. Pueden quedarse en algunas de las habitaciones que tengo de sobra"

"Seria agradable, perdón por las molestias que pudimos haber causado" dijo Gaury agradecido

"Descuide, me agrada ayudar a la gente" sonrió Kurokawa levantándose –"Iré a prepararles sus camas" dijo mientras dejaba al grupo

"Llevare a la señorita Kuramoto a una de las habitaciones, me quedare a su lado hasta que despierte" dijo Gaury

"Entendio" asintió Yoshitsune

"Tambien te ayudare Gaury-san" dijo Aria acompañándolo

El tiempo avanza como el sol se estaba ocultando, crows rebellion estaban ideando un plan para descubrir al causante de la supuesta maldición….

"De acuerdo, hasta el momento este lugar nos mantiene seguros sin embargo no podemos confiar en la posadera" dijo Yoshitsune

"No tienes que repetírmelo, esa mujer me da mala espina desde que la vi" comento Sylvie

"Sugieren que ella está detrás de lo ocurrido en la aldea? " pregunto Ken

"No podemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas" dijo Sylvie

"Entonces que haremos, nyasu?" dijo Tao con Kuro en su regazo

"Ken quiero que te quedes en la posada y ayudes a la señorita Aria y a Gaury . Quiero que los protejas en caso que algo suceda" dijo Yoshitsune haciendo el chico de anteojos asentir –"Sylvie, Tao…ustedes vendrán conmigo a investigar los alrededores de la posada, podría haber algo relacionado con la maldición"

"Entendido/ ok, nyasu" dijeron ambas chicas

* * *

Pronto el grupo inicio con la operación, Ken se quedó junto con Aria mientras Gaury atendía a Kuramoto mientras el segundo grupo se dirigían al lado sur de la posada, para encontrar algún indicio…

Pronto Tao y Kuro captan un cierto olor entró en su nariz…

"Eww" dijo Tao tapándose la nariz

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Yoshitsune

"Huelo…algo podrido..." respondío Tao como Kuro hizo lo mismo y tapo su nariz

"Podrido…" dijo Sylvie

"Si viene por allí" dijo Tao señalando hacia una dirección

El trio camino hacia fuera del edificio y encontraron una puerta debajo del suelo, estaban preparados por lo que podrían encontrarse mientras Yoshitsune alcanza la perilla y abre la puerta, revelando una escalera que parece conducir a un sótano.

"Viene de allí abajo..." dijo Tao aun cubriéndose la nariz

Lentamente bajaron por las escaleras, pero cuando lo hicieron, el olor se hizo más fuerte hasta el punto en que Yoshitsune y Syvie se cubrieron la nariz.

"Bleh, esto apesta peor que la mierda..." dijo Sylvie con disgusto

Después de unos pocos pasos más, apenas se podía ver más allá. Se encontraron una linterna en la que giró la llave para encenderla. Una vez que hubo luz, vieron lo que podría haber salido de una pesadilla

El sótano estaba lleno de cadáveres podridos

"Oh por dios..." dijo Tao con horror apartando la vista de lo que estaba viendo.

Yoshitsune se acercó a algunos cuerpos como veía marcas y cortes, las uñas arrancadas y órganos arrancados –"Estas personas han muerto por la pérdida de sangre por los cortes pero indican síntomas de hematomas, además de que les arrancaron las uñas como algunos órganos no vitales…No caben duda que estas personas fueron torturadas hasta morir" dijo sombríamente

"Qué clase de monstruo haría algo como esto?" pregunto Sylvie

"La misma persona que está detrás de la maldición de Oyashiro…o me equivoco, señorita Kurokawa" dijo Yoshitsune mirando hacia atrás como Tao y Sylvie giraron su cabezas como la posadera estaba detrás de ellos

"No entiendo de lo que hablas?" dijo Kurokawa confundida

"No estamos de tus juegos, la única razón que los aldeanos infectados y esas avispas no atacan a este lugar es debido a que usted los controla, eres la responsable de esas muertes y de torturar a estas personas, no mientas ya que encontramos tu secreto" dijo Yoshitsune

Kurokawa parecía confundida por un momento antes de sonreír y reír suavemente, mientras rápidamente se convertía en una carcajada

" Jejeje ... supongo que debería haber hecho todo lo posible para asegurarme de que no encontraste mi sala de juegos." Dijo ella con una sonrisa retorcida

"Entonces usted es la causante que controla a esas avispas y los habitantes de esta aldea?" dijo Sylvie sacando su arma con Tao detrás de ella en posición de lucha

"Obviamente porque soy su reina" dijo Kurokawa como sus ojos se volvieron rojos, le salieron de su cabeza antenas y en su espaldas alas de avispa, en su cintura apareció un largo abdomen con un largo aguijón, sus antebrazos le salieron aguijones también y su piel se tornó en un tono esmeralda opaco

"Qué demonios! Ella se convirtió en una avispa?!" dijo Sylvie sorprendida –"Acaso ella es una usuaria de teigu?"

"Teigu? No no no, estas completamente equivocada" dijo Kurokawa negando con su cabeza –"Veran yo antes pertenecía a los Gravekeepers!"

"Qué es no puede ser posible?!" grito Sylvie sorprendida

"Sylvie sabes acerca de ellos?" pregunto Yoshitsune

"Había escuchado sobre ellos. Son un grupo de guardianes que vigilaban la tumba del primer emperador en Putra. Se caracterizan por su arte secreto, que transforma partes de sus cuerpos para usar las habilidades de los animales y las plantas. Pero según había escuchado habían eliminado a todos sus miembros" dijo Sylvie

"Pues parece que olvidaron a uno" dijo Kurokawa levantando vuelo –"Pues igual no me hubieran encontrado porque había abandonado a los gravekeepers porque me estaba aburriendo y quería salir, por suerte tuve la oportunidad cuando había escuchado de unos intrusos en la tumba y fue mi oportunidad de escapar…Me oculte en este pueblo donde convenientemente creían en su espíritu guardián que resultaba ser un anabichi (avispa excavadora) así que este era el lugar perfecto donde podría divertirme y hacer este lugar mi nido"

"Y mataste a los aldeanos que intentaban huir de la aldea y torturabas a los extranjeros que entraban a tu dominio" dijo Yoshitsune

"Exactamente, era glorioso causar miedo a la gente y el sonido del dolor…oh, era completamente excitante" dijo Kurokawa con una sonrisa lunática –"Pero ya he gastado mi tiempo en esta discusión, es hora de divertirme" chasqueo los dedos como varios aldeanos controlados y avispas se acercaron a los tres rebeldes –"Ya que saben mi secreto no puedo dejar que salgan vivos de aquí, y luego me encargare de los demás dentro de la posada…a lo mejor podría usar sus cuerpos como futuros nidos para mis descendientes, kukuku!"

"Maldita perra loca, nyasu!" grito Tao enojada y Kuryo gruñía

"A qué si lo soy, ahora mis súbditos maten a estos tres intrusos!" dijo Kurokawa

"Sykvie encárgate de las avispas- Tao, tú y Kuro encárguense de los aldeanos pero sin usar la fuerza letal, ellos son inocentes siendo controlados" ordeno Yoshitsune sacando su cinturón –"Yo me encargo de su reina" lo inserta en su cintura y saca su orbe

 **[Yoru (noche)]**

Cerró las fauces rápidamente como colocaba ambos brazos cruzados…

"Hen…shin!" grito activando la secuencia de transformación

 **[La pesadilla de la oscuridad! El ascenso del cuervo de la noche!]**

Kurokawa miro asombrada ante el muchacho que ahora lleva una armadura, ella sonrió siniestramente-"Interesante…Definitivamente usted será un perfecto miembro para mi colmena..." Ella dijo

"Sobre mi cadáver!" declaro Yoshitsune

"Eso se puede arreglar!" dijo Kurokawa volando hacia el rider

"Púdranse en el infierno, insectos!" grito Sylvie usando a silver raptor disparando a las avipas y esquivando sus aguijones

"Vamos Kuro nyasu!" dijo Tao como Kuro adquirió su forma humanoide y repelían a los aldeanos bloqueando sus armasy neutralizándolos lo mejor que podía

"Serás mío!" se río Kurokawa lanzando sus puños con sus aguijones, Karasu los bloquea con su espada antes de saltar y darle una aptada por detrás-"Acaso tu madre no te enseño a cómo tratar a una dama?!" gruño mientras se levantaba

"Eres una dama?" pregunto Yoshitsune causando irritar a la mujer avispa

"Estas muerto!" grito ella lanzando su colmena de avispas hacia el rider

"Ole!" dijo Yoshitsune esquivando el enjambre y cortándolos al mismo tiempo pero algunas lograron evitarlo y atacar por la espalda

"No escaparas!" declaro Kurokawa como sus avispas rodearon al rider y lo picaban pero su armadura era difícil de penetrar

"Ora!" grito el rider cortan las avispas por una barra circular

"Tienes potencial para ser uno de mis soldados, pero lástima que debo matarte al igual que tus amigos dijo Korokawa

"No si te mato primero" dijo Yoshitsune cargando hacia la reina avispa

Los aldeanos bloquearon su camino, pero él fácilmente los derribó con un rápido movimiento de sus brazos. Kurokawa estaba a punto de volar para esquivar el ataque pero perdío su objetivo en un parpadeo…

"A donde se fue?!" dijo ella hasta darse cuenta pero era muy tarde

Karasu estaba arriba de ella y con un movimiento de su espada la corta pero para su sorpresa ella logro evitarlo dejando una herida no tan profunda desgarrando su ropa mostrando su pecho desnudo con el corte sangrante

"Maldito!" grito ella con enojo.

"En serio no tienes algo más original que decir?" cuestiono Karasu

"TE COGERE TU CRANEO!" grito Kurokawa abalanzándose hacia el rider

"La ira solo causara que seas predecible" dijo Karasu dando un salto para estar detrás de ella y girando su cuerpo lanza una patada en la espalda de la mujer avispa estrellándose contra unos matorrales

"grrr…No voy a perder ante alguien como tú" dijo Kurokawa levantándose pero luego sintió algo atravesando su pecho, la sangre salió de su boca al ver la espada del rider atravesando su su torso antes de que retrocediera-"No…no moriré fácilmente…Qué viva la reina anabichi! Qué vi-"sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando fue cortada diagonalmente como ambas partes de su cuerpo colapsan al suelo…

Los aldeanos se detuvieron como las avispas siguieron volando sin hacer nada…

"Acaso se acabó, nyasu?" pregunto Tao

Por desgracia no fue así como los aldeanos continuaron su ataque con sus amras y las avispas los rodaban…

"Que diablos sucede? Matamos a su líder pero todavía nos quieren atacar?" dijo Sykvie sin comprender lo que sucedia

"Eso quiere decir que Kurokawa no era la que controlaba a las avispas y aldeanos sino era una de sus soldados…" concluyo Yoshitsune –"Entonces, donde esta la verdadera avispa reina"

* * *

(Con Ken, Aria y Gaury)

Un par de ojos se abren como Kuramoto se levantó se su cama…

"Dónde estoy?" pregunto ella

"Se ha despertado señorita Kuramoto" dijo Gaury mirando a la joven dama –"Se encuentra bien?"

Kuramoto le sonrió –"Me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar"

"Necesita algo? Agua? Comida?" pregunto Aria

"Aun no, le avisare si necesito algo" dijo Kuramoto

"Entiendo, si necesita algo puede contar con nosotros" dijo Ken una sonrisa

"Realmente son muy amables" dijo Kuramoto

"La dejaremos sola por un momento mientras se recupere, de nuevo…si necesitas algo nos avisa" dijo Gaury

"Lo tendré en mente, gracias de nuevo" dijo Kuramoto viendo a los tres rebeldes salir de la puerta, cuando se cerró completamente la dulce sonrisa de Kuramoto adquirió un tono más oscuro –"Sin duda me divertiré mucho con ellos…kukuku"

* * *

 _ **Proximamente….**_

 _La legendaria teigu llamada pandora, cuyo poder otorgar al usuario cumplir su más grandes deseos_

" **Nuestra misión es encontrarla antes que el imperio o sino el mundo como conocemos será cubierto por una gran oscuridad"** dijo Yoshitsune a su equipo

 _Sin embargo algo interpondrá en su camino…_

 **Que son estas criaturas, acaso son bestias peligrosas…**

 _Y una nueva amenaza llegara en su mundo…_

 **Les mostrare lo que es un verdadero dark rider y destruiré a todo Kamen rider existente del multiverso…**

 _Un mal representado en un simple mortal_

 **Mi nombre es Dark rider… Hajime (Inicio o el inicio de algo**

 _Pero para enfrentar esta gran amenaza no está solo…_

" **Quienes son ustedes" pregunto Karasu**

 _Un guerrero con el poder de bestias de la oscuridad…._

 **Mi nombre es Kurayami y soy Kamen rider Grimm**

Un equipo conformado con el poder de los dark riders pero luchan para proteger al mundo

 **Mi nombre es Daimon Violet y junto con mis amigos somos conocidos como Team DARK**

 _De tres mundos distintos…Que tienen en común de tener a su propio salvador…_

 **Nosotros somos…Kamen riders!**

 _Lucharan juntos para detener al misterioso guerrero de la oscuridad…_

 **Todo será consumido en las tinieblas!**

 _Tendrán éxito?..._

 **No dejaremos que destruyas nuestros hogares!**

 _o perecerán?..._

" _ **Aaaah!"**_ **gritaron los riders como fueron cubiertos por una gran explosión** ,

 _Acompáñenos para descubrirlos…_

 **Una horda de monstruos se acerca como Kamen rider Grimm, Karasu y Team DARK estaban para enfrentarse**

" **Hagamos esto un espectáculo vistoso!" grito Ouja como el grupo ataca como las hordas de monstruos cargan hacia ellos**

 _TEAM DARK…_

 _KAMEN RIDER GRIMM-…_

 _KAMEN RIDER KARASU_

SUPER CROSS HERO TAISEN: KAMEN RIDER HAJIME Y LA CAJA DE PANDORA!

" **Este es el inicio de su fin" dijo Hajime con sus ojos brillando con malicia**

Para este 2018

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este capítulo salió corto y posiblemente no fue de su agrado…**

 **Voy hacer una pequeña encuesta que decidirá si esta historia tendrá o no, limones…Nunca antes escribí limones antes ya que me sentía incómodo pero aprendí que tengo que expandir mis horizontes en fanfiction, así que por eso esta encuesta y agradeciera su aporte…**

 **Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es válida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	19. Chapter 18

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 ** _(Nota:_** Para avisarles después de ese capítulo es la película ya que se ubica entre este capítulo y el siguiente pero como team dark y kamen rider Grimm necesitan tener una ubicación cronológica, kamen rider karasu estará en pausa hasta que tanto team dark y Grimm tengan los capítulos indicados antes de esta película…si se preguntan cuánto falta para team dark se ubica al final del arco phantom lord mientras kamen rider Grimm se ubica casi al final del volumen 1…sin más que decir continuemos con este capítulo)

 **Capítulo 18: Detener a la verdadera reina avispa**

"Entonces nuestro trabajo aun no a término?" dijo Gaury como él, Aria y Ken escucharon lo ocurrido con Kurokawa, se sorprendieron sobre lo que hizo pero aún más ya que ella no era la causante de la maldición sino un títere de la verdadera mente maestra…

Cuando Yoshitsune, Tao y Sylvie lograron escapar de los aldeanos y avispas volvieron a refugiarse en la posada ya que era el único lugar seguro ya que a pesar de su aspecto deteriorado era bastante resistentes…

El sonido de golpeteo entre las puertas barricadas mientras Sylvie fue en el cobertizo y disparar a cualquier avispa que intentara entrar a la posada, aún era posible que encuentren alguna manera de entrar y sólo es cuestión de tiempo que eso suceda…

"No tenemos indicios de quien es la persona detrás de todo esto pero tengo mis sospechas" dijo Yoshitsune tomando una taza de café –"Es posible que el culpable sea un usuario de teigu, o que sea otro gravekeepers como Kurokawa de cualquier forma estamos en una situación complicada ya que cada minuto más aldeanos y avispas están aquí esperando que salgamos"

"Entonces no tenemos ninguna forma de escapar para investigar lo sucedido?!" pregunto Aria

"Nop, hay se puede salir pero tenemos que ser muy rápidos y sigilosos para evitar a los aldeanos como a las avispas por desgracia solo yo, Tao y Kuro podemos salir" dijo Yoshitsune –"Mientras Sylvie es nuestra observadora en la azotea, nosotros tres saldremos para encontrar al culpable…Ken, Aria y Gaury todavía serán el respaldo de Sylvie y no dejen que nadie entre"

"Entendido, déjenos a nosotros" dijo Ken

"Yo también hare mi esfuerzo y ser súper sigilosa para ayudarte maestro, nyasu!" dijo Tao

Yoshitsune sonrio antes de pasar al siguiente punto -"Gaury, lograste conseguir información de nuestra sobreviviente?" pregunto

"Un poco, la señorita Kuramoto apenas podía responder a mis preguntas debido al miedo que paso en lo sucedido así que no la presione y le dije que tomara su tiempo. Lo único que me dijo es que hay un templo en el pantano de la aldea donde se originó la maldición, es posible que el culpable este usando ese templo como su base de operaciones" dijo Gaurry

"Ya veo…" dijo Yoshitsune –"De acuerdo…Tao y yo iremos a investigar a ese templo. Gaurry intenta preguntarle sobre Kurokawa ya que lo sucedio en la aldea se inició desde que ella llego"

"Hare lo posible" dijo Gaurry

Aria estaba de brazos cruzados haciendo que Ken se moviera al lado de ella –"Algo te sucede, Aria?" pregunto él

"No sé porque pero siento que no puedo confiar en esa mujer" dijo la niña rubia rascándose la cabeza –"Quizás me estoy poniendo paranoica debido a que esta es mi primera misión"

Ken le pone la mano en su hombro y la mira con una sonrisa –"No tienes que preocuparte, nada te va pasar porque me asegurare que nada te ocurra"

"Lo prometes?" pregunto Aria tenían un rubor en sus mejillas

Ken sonrió ampliamente –"Lo prometo, esto es una promesa que no romperé aun si me cuesta la vida" dijo con determinación

Aria empezó a sonreírle al chico con anteojos recordando el inicio turbulento desde su encuentro hasta este día que ahora son amigos –"Muchas gracias" dijo ella sintiendo su corazón acelerar un momento

Yoshitsune miro la reacción de la chica y podría hacer una broma pero decidió dejar ese momento tal cual como es…pero había algo que pudo estar de acuerdo con Aria, es en ese presentimiento acerca de Kuramoto…hay algo extraño en esa mujer

* * *

Mientras Crows Rebellion estaban discutiendo sus próximos movimientos. Kuramoto se encontraba en una de las pocas ventanas altas de su habitación, miró a través del panel de vidrio hacia la aldea… La gente caminando como muertos vivos y esas avispas volando a su alrededores…ella era incapaz de dejar de mirarlos.

Un golpe firme en la puerta sacó a Kuramoto de sus pensamientos y miró hacia la puerta blanca. Deslizando sus manos en su ropa, Kuramoto se aseguró de que se viera presentable y caminó hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, vio el rostro de Gaurry

"Buenas tardes, señorita Kuramoto", dijo el ex soldado cortésmente con una sonrisa

"Buenas, señor Gaurry" dijo Kuramoto

"Le traje algo de té y un panecillo, pensé que tendría hambre" dijo Gaurry con una bandeja con lo mencionado

Kuramoto tuvo una leve sonrisa que se deslizó en su cara-"Muchas gracias", dijo mientras abrió la puerta dejando que Gaurry entrara y dejara la bandeja en la cama –"Sabe una cosa"

"Hmm?" Gaurry miro confundido

"A pesar de todo lo que está pasando, no puedo dejar de pensar que todo esto es mi culpa" dijo Kuramoto

"No es su culpa" dijo Gaury mirando a la dama –"Lo que esta pasando en la aldea es obre de alguien pero no se preocupe, mis amigos lograran detenerlo cuanto antes"

"Eso espero" dijo Kuramoto suspirando

"Señorita Kuramoto necesito que me responda algunas preguntas si es que ahora esta lista" dijo Gaury

"Hare lo posible en responderlas" dijo Kuramoto como se sento en su cama y dio un sorbo a su té –"Ahora mi siento lista"

Gaury asiente –"Dígame que sabe acerca sobre la señorita Kurokawa?"

"La conocí hce un tiempo, ella había llegado a la aldea, necesitaba un lugar a donde vivir y le ofrecí un lugar en esta posada que le perteneció a mi familia" dijo Kuramoto

"Qué extraño, ella había dicho que era dueña de este lugar" dijo Gaury

"Bueno, la señorita Kurokawa era como decirlo…un poco mentirosa pero lo hacía para protegerse, ya sabes muchos tienen sus secretos" comento Kuramoto –"Pero a mí no me importaba ya que mi tenía otras cosas que atender la posada, así que le di el trabajo a Kurokawa ser la posadera"

"Y no has notado algo extraño en ella?" pregunto Gaury

"No, aparte de que ocasionalmente mentía, la señorita Kurokawa era una gran amiga" dijo Kuramoto antes de mirar con tristeza -"No puedo creer que ella se convirtiera en un monstruo" estaba a punto de sollozar

"No tiene que sentir pena señorita Kuramoto, encontraremos al responsable para que pague por lo que ha hecho" dijo Gaurry tratando de calmarla –"Todo estará bien…"

"Creeré en su palabra señor Gaurry" dijo Kuramoto como para la sorpresa del ex soldado, ella lo abrazo –"Realmente aprecio todo por lo que está haciendo por mí. No sé cómo pagarle por su amabilidad" su ojos adquirieron un tono siniestro con una sonrisa

"Realmente no es necesario-"dijo Gaury pero fue cortado cuando Kuramoto puso sus dedos en los labios de él-

"Insisto, un hombre como usted se merece algo especial por su ayuda" dijo Kuramoto de forma seductora

"Yo…" iba a decir Gaurry pero pronto sintió un dolor punzante en su cuello. Él gimió de dolor como todo su cuerpo se sentía lento e indiferente. Gaurry cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza-, "¿Q-qué fue lo que hiciste ..."

Kuramoto solo sonrio mientras se acercó al ex soldado colocando su mano sobre el cuerpo del hombre, bailando a lo largo de sus músculos

 **(Peligro! A partir de ahora se da inicio un limón, el primero que hago si no quieren verlo sáltense esa parte…en serio es la primera vez que hago esto…no se si podre acostumbrarme)**

"Ahora, ahora-" dijo Kuramoto como su mano bajo hacia el pantalón de Gaurry y empezó acaricia su entrepierna.

Gaurry apenas podía procesar que era lo que estaba pasando como su un bulto empezó a formarse dentro de su pantalón

"¡Arrghh, detente!" dijo Gaurry aunque apenas podía hablar

El cierre de su pantalón se escuchó bajarse como Kuramoto había encontrado con facilidad y exploró el miembro masculino. Gaurry no podía alejarse, su cuerpo estaba incapaz de moverse, pero podía sentir la intrusión. Duele.

"Por favor", suplicó.

Ella lo ignoró y empezó a frotar el miembro masculino. Gaurry jadeó como podía sentir los dedos de la mujer, tocando y frotando delicadamente con las yemas de sus dedos su pene

"Aunque no eres mi primera elección, todavía eres un material perfecto a mis planes" dijo Kuramoto frotando aun el pene del hombre

"Por favor déjame ir." Gaurry rogó. Esto tenía que ser lo más incómodo que había experimentado. Después de un largo minuto, finalmente sacó su mano en su miembto. Él dejó escapar una exhalación con un temblor-"¿De qué se trataba todo esto? "

"Eres un hombre perfecto, Gaurry-san… Harás un gran regalo para mis hijo" dijo Kuramoto volviendo a frotar suavemente el pene de Gaurry una vez más antes de dejarlo solo finalmente-"Para que esto, necesito toda tu atención".

Gaurry vio como la mujer se acercaba lentamente a su rostro. Sus labios rozaron los suyos. El beso no coincidía con sus suaves toques. Una fuerte sensación de ardor surgió en sus labios antes de entrar dentro de su boca. Sentía como si le estuvieran vertiendo lava en su boca. Ella mantuvo su boca abierta con moviendo su lengua dentro de él y hundiendo su veneno más profundamente en su garganta.

Gritó de dolor antes de que un repentino alivio lo arrastrara haciéndolo gemir. Cuando terminó, ella aparo su beso y se llame sus labios.

Gaurry podía sentir una sensación extraña que bajaba por su garganta lentamente y dentro de su pecho. El ex soldado se volvió hacia la mujer, mirándola sonreír y tocar sus labios seductoramente con deseo. Ella grácilmente se arrastró entre sus piernas, las extendió ante ella y luego se inclinó sobre él.

"Lo siento si duele, Gaurry-san" dijo Kuramoto- "Pero esto lastimará eventualmente".

Sus manos se movieron sobre sus abdominales, haciendo caricias suaves. Gaurry tembló ante la increíble sensación. Toda la razón sensata había desaparecido de su cerebro y reemplazada por una paz total y una intención lujuriosa y repentina crecía a cada toque.

Gaurry sintió que su polla se movía y se paraba una vez más

"Me disculpo. Quiero que su cuerpo se sienta inmerso antes de continuar el proceso" comento Kuramoto

"¿Qué proceso ... de qué estás hablando? ..." pregunto Gaurry

Esto no estaba bien, pero cada vez que lo sugería, otra parte de él lo callaba. Gaurry gimió, sintiendo que su mano movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo a lo largo de su eje y luego frotaba bruscamente la punta. Ella se acercó más hasta que su mitad inferior estuvo contra la suya

"Esto solo va a doler por un segundo". Dijo Kuramoto con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ella se acercó más y puso ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, manteniéndolas dobladas y cerca de su cuerpo. Gaurry gimió, sin algo presionarse contra su entrada pero no era su mano... Entró dentro de él sin previo aviso, estirándolo más allá de su límite y enterrándose en su culo.

Leo gimió de dolor, las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara. Sintió u incómoda sensación de plenitud dentro de él. Lo que sea que estaba dentro de él era increíblemente grande.

"Solo relájate, apuesto caballero". Ella calmó. Ella movió sus caderas, tirando del gran apéndice junto con ella y luego empujando hacia él una vez más. Ella continuó empujando dentro de él, pero lentamente y a un ritmo. El dolor comenzaba a disminuir y rápidamente reemplazó con la excitación familiar.

Gaurry observó a la mujer mientras ella se abalanzaba sobre él, sus pechos rebotando en cada empuje y notando sus dientes asomándose mientras se mordía el labio. Estaba confundido sobre cómo esto estaba ocurriendo, Rodó su cuerpo, temblando y gimiendo mientras aceleraba su ritmo y se aferraba firmemente a él. De repente, ella se detuvo. Podía sentirla temblar y luego empujarse completamente él. Hasta que sintió algo duro y una presión grande hasta que sucumbió como su mente había desaparecido…

 **(Fin del limón)**

"Oh…tan rápido se corrió en mí,…ok, no me importa" dijo Kuramoto bajándose como sonrió maliciosamente –"Lo importante es que ahora tengo un nuevo peón...Gaurry-san, levántese"

Los ojos de Gaurry se abrieron como estaban vidriosos como si el no controlaba su cuerpo, él se levantó –"Qué necesita, ama" dijo sin expresión

Kuramoto sonrió siniestramente como era el momento de acabar a los extranjeros y obtener más miembros a su nido…

* * *

(En el templo)

"Y yo pensando que la aldea apestaba, esto huele mucho peor, nyasu" comento Tao cubriendo su sensible nariz como ella y Yoshitsune lograron llegar al templo sin ser detectados aunque por poco casi son descubiertos cuando ella accidentalmente piso la cola de Kuro-"En serio, lamento por pisarte la cola Kuro, nyasu"

"Nya!" dijo Kuro aceptando las disculpas

"La entrada del templo está cerca" dijo Yoshitsunen viendo los arboles muertos y un desagradable olor a muerte, luego vio a lo lejos, un edificio que parecía ser el templo abandonado que había visto días mejores. Ambos rebeldes se acercaron a la entrada del templo y notó que tenía unos símbolos de piedra con forma de avispas sobre la entrada

Mientras subían los escalones de piedra hacia la entrada del templo habían más decoraciones de avispas de distintas especies

"Realmente esta aldea aprecia las avispas, nyasu" comento Tao

"Había leído que las avispas tienen dos significados, el primero representan el orden dentro de su comunidad. No obstante, también se relacionan con el mal" explico Yoshitsune –"Posiblemente la aldea veneran a las avispas para que allá orden en sus vidas, lástima que eso significa ser esclavos sin mentes"

Entraron en la sala del templo donde había para su sorpresa se encontraron con más cadáveres… Según la ropa que llevaban deben ser los monjes que viven en el templo. Los cuerpos eran puro hueso con zonas que se hubieran sido desgarradas por dentro…

"Esto es horrible…nyasu" dijo Tao

Yoshitsune camino un poco más dentro donde encontró una copa con un extraño símbolo…

"Este símbolo…" murmuro Yoshitsune sacando de su bolsa su pequeña libreta donde guardaba desde pequeño apuntes que su padre le contaba sobre las teigus –"Si mal no recuerdo, este símbolo pertenece…" murmuro cambiando las paginas hasta encontrar el mismo símbolo de la copa-"Aquí esta… kisei suzumebachi (avispón parasito), una teigu perdida que le da al portador la capacidad de convertirse en una bestia peligrosa conocida como Sting Queen, una bestia peligrosa tipo insecto extinta…según los datos, el usuario se caracteriza de adquirir un tono de cabello esmeralda…"

"Cabello esmeralda? Acaso Kuramoto-san, no tiene el pelo de ese color, nyasu?" dijo Tao

"Eso quiere decir que los demás corren peligro!" concluyo Yoshitsune –"Hay que volver a a posada cuanto antes!"

* * *

(En la posada)

"Gaurry se ha tardado mucho" dijo Aria como ella y Ken estaban en la cocina

"Posiblemente aún está hablando la señorita Kuramoto" dijo Ken tomando un vaso de agua

"Aún sigo con el sentimiento de que ella oculta algo" dijo Aria

"Pues el maestro Yoshitsune dijo que los seres humanos al igual que los animales se mueven o reaccionan por el instinto de supervivencia, hay ocasiones que el cuerpo se mueve involuntariamente a la presencia del peligro o a veces sientes el presentimiento que algo pueda ocurrir…aunque generalmente no siempre es una buena opción dejar que tus instintos hagan cargo del cuerpo, Yoshitsune dijo es importante de vez en cuando hacerle caso ya que es posible que pueda salvar no sólo tu vida sino a la de tus amigos" dijo Ken

"Wow, realmente te has vuelto más listo desde que nos conocimos por primera vez" dijo Aria sorprendida

"Eso es todo gracias el entrenamiento de nuestro jefe, aun no se cuánto he mejorado pero sin duda ya no soy el débil que solía ser en el pasado" dijo Ken mirando a la niña rubia –"Y quien sabe, es posible que también hayas vuelto fuerte sin que te des cuenta"

"A que te refieres?" pregunto Aria

"Pues debido a que posees la teigu spectador y te reconoce como su usuario, aunque todavía no lo has usado eso es señal que te has fortalecido mentalmente, un logro para alguien sin entrenamiento" dijo Ken

"Gracias…supongo" dijo Aria sin saber que decirle –"Iré a ver si Gaurry termino de hablar con Kuramoto"

"No creo que sea necesario" dijo Ken señalando que Gaurry estaba presente con ellos -"Como te fue con la señorita Kuramoto?"

"…." Gaurry no respondió

"Gaurry?" dijo Aria pero su guardaespaldas no respondía –"Gaurry, algo paso?" empezó acercarse lentamente preocupada de lo que le pudo haber pasado

Ken noto que Gaurry apretó su lanza como sus ojos estaban vidriosos –"Aria, aléjate de él!" grito sin dudarlo

Antes que Aria pudiera darse cuenta de la situación, Gaurry balancea su lanza con intenciones de matarla sin embargo Ken desenfunda su cuchillo kukri bloqueando la hoja de la lanza

"Gaurry!" dijo Aria en shock como su guardaespaldas trato de matarla

Ken siguió bloqueando los ataques de Gaurry pero pronto se escuchó el sonido de madera rompiendos cuando los aldeanos controlados lograron romper la entrada azonz agarraron algunos de los artículos que utilizamos para bloquear las entrada…

"Maldita sea, lograron romper la barricada" gruño Ken

"Aaaahhh!" grito Aria como fue atrapada por los aldeanos

"Aria!" grito Ken como también fue atrapado –"Suéltenme malditos!"

"Kukuku al fin los pequeñas molestias están ante mi" dijo Kuramoto caminando al lado de Gaurry

"Señorita Kuramoto pero que está haciendo?!" grito Aria ante la mujer mayor

"No te has dado cuenta pequeña mocosa" dijo Kuramoto alzando sus brazos a su alrededor –"Están viendo a la reina avispa de esta colmena"

"Entonces eres tú la causante de lo que sucede en este pueblo" dijo Ken

"Correcto, durante estos años he convertido esta aldea en mi pateo de juegos, haciendo que sus habitantes se maten entre sí como también conseguirme nuevos pretendientes para mis descendientes" dijo Kuramoto–"Al principio cuando ustedes llegaron, pensé que eran solo unos simples extranjeros sin valor sin embargo me mostraron que estaba equivocada. Así que ahora decide que ustedes serán parte de mi colmena"

"Ni creas que eso pasara" gruño Ken tratando de escapar pero los aldeanos le impedían moverse

"Hay mi dulce corazón estas muy equivocado" dijo Kuramoto colocando su mano sobre Ken acariciándole la mejilla –"Todo en esta aldea está bajo mi control y pronto ustedes también lo estarán pero sabía que no podría si ese muchacho que puede transformarse estaba presente, él es fuerte si logro matar con facilidad a mi mayor soldado Kurokawa…"

"Así que nos dijisto lo del templo para sacarlo el tiempo suficiente para hacer tu movimiento" dijo Ken

"Exacto pero sé que él regresara pronto y cuando lo haga tendrá la mala suerte de enfrentarse contra sus propios amigos…oh, esto excitante ver a ustedes matar a su jefe" dijo Kuramoto con una sonrisa –"Ahora cual de ustedes será el primero que voy a controlar?"

Sus ojos se fijaron en Ken como se lamio los labios…

"Creo que empezare contigo muchacho, tienes que ser muy afortunado en recibir algo de una bella mujer" dijo Kuramoto sujetando su mano en la cabeza de Ken pero se resistía –"No te resista, te va a gustar aunque posiblemente te dolerá un poco"

Ella mueve su cabeza acercándose poco a poco a Ken como sus labios estaban a punto de tocar con los suyos sin embargo el sonido de un disparo se escucha como una bala atraviesa el pecho a la mujer haciendo que caiga al suelo…

"Eres una tonta en idear planes" dijo Sylvie con su rifle echando humo –"Se te olvido que también estaba en la posada y fue un error fatal"

"Kukuku cierto se me había olvidado de ti, que tonta soy pero no cometeré ese error" dijo Kuramoto poniéndose de pie para sorpresa de Sylvie ya que ella había apuntado a su corazón pero todavía sigue con vida-"Muy bien Gaurry-kun, matala!" señalo chasqueando los dedos y Gaurry comenzó a atacar a Sylvie balanceando su lanza contra ella

Sylvie trataba de esquivar los ataques como trataba de no herir a su camarada –"Maldita sea" gruñe levantando su pierna para atrapar la lanza y la arroja al suelo sin embargo Gaurry de inmediato se abalanzo con sus puños intentando golpearla-"En serio… que carajos, Gaurry?!" le grito

"Oh como amo ver a dos amigos pelear, pero tengo otras cosas que atender" dijo Kuramoto cambiando su atención a Ken –"Ahora, en donde nos quedamos?"

"Pues estamos en la parte de que….escapamos de aquí!" grito Ken dando un salto y girando su cuerpo para soltarse del agarre de los aldeanos y salta sobre ellos –"Aria!" grito pateando a dos aldeanos antes de sujetar a Aria y saltar a distancia de ellos

"Buena jugada niño" aplaudió Kuramoto –"Atrápenlos!" ordeno como de los cjuerps de los aldeanos se desgarraron haciendo que nuevas avispas maduras salgan y vuelan hacia los dos jóvenes, aunque eso sorprendió un poco a Kuramoto-"Quien lo diría…tan rápido eclosionaron…oh bueno" se encogió de hombros

Tanto Ken y Aria corrieron a la habitación principal como las avispas venían detrás de ellos…

"Son demasiados rápidos, jamás lograremos escapar" dijo Aria

Ken gruñio en sus adentros como buscaba la manera de eliminar a esas avispas a la vez luego noto el candelabro central, había posiblidades que no funcionara pero iba a apostar a su suerte –"Espero que la suerte este de mi lado" se dijo lanzando su kukri con todas sus fuerzas hacia el candelabro cortando la soga que lo atara y cayendo hacia ellos –"Aria, sujétate!"

Aria hace como como los dos saltan hacia el suelo como el candelabro cae justo en el momento que las avispas estaban pasando y son aplastadas por el peso del candelabro

Ken levanta su cabeza a ver que su plan funciono –"Yipi ka yei…" estaba a punto de cantar victoria pero las avispas aún seguían de pie –"Ah hijo de puta!" maldijo

"Buen plan genio" dijo Aria con sarcasmo

"Oh como si hubieras planeado algo mejor" se quejó Ken como no tenía otra opción que las avispas se acerquen a él para atravesarlas con su arma –"Aria quédate detrás mío, prometí protegerte durante la misión y eso es lo que haré"

Los ojos de Aria se abrieron como su migo todavía mantenía en pie su palabra pero una parte de ella se sentía que lo que hacía es ser una carga –"No" dijo ella tomando un de los trozos de madera del candelabro y lo usaría como arma –"No puedo ser una carga, peleare también"

"Aria, pero-" dijo Ken

"Ken aprecio lo que haces" interrumpió Aria como apretaba el trozo de madera con fuerza –"Sin embargo, también soy una miembro en este equipo y no quiero que uno de mis amigos muera debido a que no hice nada para evitarlo, en especial a alguien como tu Ken" grito como tomo una profunda respiración –"Así que no me esconderé y peleare…porque yo Aria soy una crows rebellion y no dejare que nadie lastime a mis amigos"

"Esta chica, je" dijo Ken sonriendo como saca una segunda kukri que guarda en su espalda –"Mejor usa esto, es más eficaz que un trozo de madera mugrienta"

"Ken…de acuerdo" asintió Aria tomando la larga cuchilla como los dos se miran

"Lista para aplastar a estos bichos?" pregunto Ken

"Estoy lista!" dijo Aria como ambos cargaron al mismo tiempo

Pero luego Sylvie sale lanzada rompiendo un trozo de pared y rueda hacia los dos jóvenes

"Quien hubiera pensado que Gaurry era más fuerte de lo que parece" dijo la francotiradora sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa

"kukukuku, realmente es tan divertido, ojala me hubiera hecho unas palomitas de maíz" dijo Kuramoto caminando junto con Gaurry –"Aunque es un poco aburrida quizás hagamos algo interesante" levanto su mano apuntando a Aria –"Gaurry-kun, mata a la niña!"

"Rwahhhh!" rugio Gaurry cargando hacia ellos

"Aria cuidado!" dijo Ken empujándolo para evitar la carga como luego las avispas atacaron al unisoso sin embargo se escuchan los disparos como Sylvie desenfundo su rifle deteniendo su ataque

"Oigan insectos, por qué no vienen por alguien con más carne" dijo la francotiradora

Las avispas zumbaron entre si y cambiaron su dirección a Sylvie como otros atacaron a Ken…

"Gaurry-san, por favor ... tienes que salir de eso ... No quiero pelear contigo. Por favor escúchame" dijo Aria a su guadaespaldas pero sus palabras eran ignoradas –"Tendre que usarlo, Spectador!" grito activando la teigu como el adorno de su cabeza se abre y justo a tiempo cuando leyó los musculos de Gaurry para predecir su movimiento y esquivarlo

"Oh? No sabía que ella un usuario de teigu, más razón suficiente para matarla" dijo Kuramoto

"Maldita!" grito Ken cortando a una de las avispas y corre hacia Kuramoto, mueve su hoja para apuñalarla

Kuramoto no se movió y dejo que la cuchilla perforara su abdomen –"Kukuku, piensas que eso podría lastimarme?" se burló como da una simple bofetada pero con fuerza suficiente para hacer retroceder a Ken –"Creo que necesitas una buena lección de modales"

De pronto su cuerpo comienza a mutar en algo que recuerda más a una avispa con un abdomen agrandado. Ella tiene dos pares de brazos en cada lado de su cuerpo siendo dos de ellos más grandes con aspecto de aguijón. Asimismo en su espalda le forman alas de insecto. Ella ha perdido cualquier parecido humanoide.

 ** _"Es hora de comer!"_** rugio Kuramoto abriendo sus mandíbulas de avispa

"Y justo cuando pensé que esas avispas eran feas pero esto…se gana el premio gordo" declaro Ken

 ** _Rwaaaahhhh_**

"Mierda, mierda, mierda!" grito Ken como la avispa reina ataca clavando su aguijón en el suelo donde estaba el joven de anteojos antes de seguir tratando de apuñalarlo

"En serio desearía que nuestro jefe estuviera acá ahora!" dijo Sylvie disparando matando a las avispas

"Ken, resiste!" dijo Aria evitando un golpe de Gaurry—" Gaurry recuerda, somos tus amigos, no permitas que esa puta te aleje de nosotros. No eres tú. Recuerda cuál es tu lado, recuerda quién eres en realidad, eres nuestro amigo, un camarada, un miembro, y sobretodo eres mi familia!" sus ojos comenzaron a sollozar –"Aun con lo que mi familia hacía en el pasado, tú todavía estabas aquí para protegerme, me tratabas con gentileza y me sonreías…Eres alguien importante en mi vida, fuiste como un hermano mayor…no, fuiste como un padre, un mejor padre que mi supuesto padre así que por favor despierta…Gaurry!"

Entonces algo le sucedió a Gaurry, sus ojos rojos comenzaron lentamente a volver a sus colores normales- "Lady... Aria ... camarada" Dijo con voz tranquila.

 ** _"Me canse de esperar, si uno quiere ver a una niña morir es mejor hacerlo uno mismo"_** declaro Kuramoto desclavando su aguijón y voló hacia Aria una gran velocidad

"Aria!" grito Ken

 ** _"Muere!"_** grito lanzando su brazo aguijón hasta que se escucha del sonido de la carne siendo atravesada…

Sin embargo no fue a Aria quien recibió el golpe fatal sino Gaurry qie se movió colocándose en medio protegiendo a la niña rubia

"Gaurry" dijo Aria en estado de shock…

"Lady…Aria…" dijo Gaurry tosiendo sangre como el aguijon había atravesado su pecho –"Lamento por atacarla… pero ahora recuerdo quien soy…y mi deber era cuidarte" escupio más sangre y mira a Aria con una leve sonrisa –"Fue un gusto haberte servido, Lady Aria…gracias por estos momentos…" sus brazos bajaron como la ultima gota de sangre gotea de su boca como la vida del ex soldado se ha apagado

"Gaurry-san" dijo Ken apretando su puño

Sylvie bjo su cabeza mientras disparo a otra avispa justo en su cabeza

Los ojos de Aria volvieron a sollozar ante la pérdida de la primera persona que era importante para ella

 ** _"Ese estúpido"_** dijo Kuramoto lanzando el cadáver de Gaurry como un muñeco de trapo – ** _"Le había dado a uno de mis hijos y él solo se sacrifica por una niña mimada…que patética escusa de hombre…"_**

"Tú…" murmuro Aria apretando con fuerza el cuchillo –"Estúpida…Fea…hija de puta" levanto su mirada llena de odio –"TE MATARE!" grito con intenciones asesinas

Sin embargo eso le causo graica a Kuramoto –" ** _Kukuukukuk! Es muy buena broma pequeña! Pero en serio ni siquiera podrás dañarme, solo eres una pequeña mosca enfrente de una gran avispa!"_**

"Y qué hay de una araña!" una voz interrumpio

 ** _"Oh!"_** dijo Kuramoto como fue atrapada por una telaraña por sorpresa y nota a Yoshitsune en su alter ego Kamen rider Karasu modo veneno

"Lamento la demora pero la distancia entre la aldea y el templo era demasiado larga incluso para mi velocidad" dijo Yoshitsune jalando la telaraña lanzando a Kuramoto contra la pared

"Kuro, encárgate de esos insectos, nyasu!" ordeno Tao a su teigu, Kuro tomo su forma de batalla y se lanzo hacia las avispas cortándolas con sus garras. Tao se unio en el ataque repeliendo la mayoría –"En serio perdón por llegar tarde, nyasu!" se disculpo

"No te preocupes kitty, al menos llegaron a tiempo" dijo Sylvie matando a otra avispa con un disparo

"Maestro…esa mujer, esa la causante de todo en la aldea, ella lo hizo para divertirse y no muestra ningún arrepentimiento!" dijo Ken con enojo-"Y sobre todo, mato a nuestro amigo Gaurry"

"Ya veo…" dijo Yoshitsune apretando su puño –"Entonces el perdón no es una opción para ella"

 ** _"Realmente son unos idiotas, no podrán detenerme!"_** dijo Kuramoto rompiendo la telaraña – ** _"Los convertiré en mis peones y disfrutare verlos matarse los uno a los otros!"_**

"No pasara" dijo Yoshitsune como hizo y signo rompiendo las cadenas de la espada sellada y emitía un aura de muerte –"Personas como tú, merecen la muerte asegurada"

 ** _"Y crees que eres capaz de matarme, aun con esa forma de araña…existen avispas que cazan arañas y tu seras una de mis presas!"_** dijo Kuramoto muy confiada

"Quizas puedas contra una arña pero…que tal contra un camaleón" dijo Yoshitsune sacando un nuevo orbe color verde con los kanjis de sigilo (ステルス) y lo inserta en el cinturon

[ **Suterusu (sigilo)]**

La armadura de la araña se desaparece como aparece un camaleón metalico

"Dai Henshin!" declaro Karasu cerrando las mandíbulas de su cinturón

 **[El camuflaje del sigilo! Captura tu objetivo en un parpadeo!]**

El camaleón se separa formando una nueva armadura, la parte superior y su cabeza se vuleven la hombrera derecha mientras la parte inferior es la hombrera derecha, su pecho era un blanco amarillento con escamas verde, su máscara tiene una visera estilo ninja con una cola de caballo o mejor dicho de camaleón detrás de su cabeza, por ultimo una lengua de camaleón apareció de la nada y se enredó en su cuello formando como una bufanda…

La armadura tenía una esencia de ninja a simple vista

"Y ahora" dijo Yoshitsune guardando su katana para sacar la otra que había liberado, se podía ver que tenía una hoja dentada de un color naranjo opaco y un mango demoniaco con un ojo adornando en el centro –"Serás una de las pocas personas que perecerán ante mi teigu!"

"Teigu? Entonces esta es al teigu del jefe" dijo Ken con sorpresa

"Sentirás el corte de Tsumi no kui! (comedor de pecados)" declaro Karasu apuntando su teigu a su oponente

 ** _"No me importa que tengas una teigu, te devorare!"_** grito Kuramoto

"Que comience el juicio!" declaro Yoshitsune antes que la gran avispa cargando contra él causando un choque como el polvo flotaba en el aire, cuando se despejo Yoshitsune no estaba a la vista – ** _"Eh!"_**

De pronto sintió un corte en su espalda y giro su cuerpo y no había nadie, luego sintió otro y otro hasta que en cada dirección sentía a alguien cortándola

 ** _"Donde te escondes bastardo! Muéstrate!_** " rugio Kuramoto hasta que una figura se mostraba cambiando sus colores

"Aquí me tienes!" dijo Karasu quitando su camuflaje y salta cortándole las alas de la reina avispa derrumbándola al suelo

"No perderé el tiempo y acabare con esto" dijo Karasu accionando la palanca

 **[Final]**

La cabeza de camaleón de su hombrera se abrió liberando su lengua que atrapo la espada y empieza a balancearla

"Kamereon no chigire! (mil cortes del camaleón)" dijo Yoshitsune como la lengua hace movimientos rápidos como la cuchilla de la espada cortaba la carne de Kuramoto en múltiples partes

 ** _Rwaaaaahhhh!_**

El cuerpo de Kuramoto quedo hecho pedazos como un orbe flotaba y se dirigía a la teigu de Yoshitsune y la absorbe, lo curioso emitió un sonido como de tragar

"Juicio terminado" dijo Yoshitsune guardando su espada como las cadenas automáticamente la sellaron

Las avispas que quedaron pronto empezaron a caer muertas suponiendo que era Kuramoto quien era su fuente de vida y sin ella, morián… Se había acabado

* * *

La misión ha fallado ya que no había ningún sobreviviente en la aldea, Kuramoto había convertido a todos los habitantes en nidos de sus avispas dejando nada más que cuerpos…

Lo mejor que podían hacer Crows Rebellion fue enterrar los cuerpos de los habitantes…

Por último y lo más importante era dar un entierro digno a uno de sus camaradas y amigos Gaurry

Aria empezó a llorar como Ken la abrazaba entendiendo el sentimiento de perder a alguien…

Sylvie agacho su cabeza en señal de respeto a su camarada caído y una simple lágrima se derramo en su mejilla

Tao está haciendo lo mismo pero apenas podía contener las lágrimas mientras Kuro miraba con tristeza a su dueña

"Gaurry fuiste un miembro leal al equipo y tu muerte no será en vano. Recordaremos los buenos momentos que pasamos y oramos que tu espíritu encuentre la paz eterna y la felicidad…Adiós buen amigo…" dijo Yoshitsune colocando lo último de tierra para completar la tumba de Gaurry con su lanza incrustada a su lado

La pérdida de un integrante era lo último que no quería que pasara y eso lo motivo a que debe mejorar para que algo así no vuelva a ocurrir..

Crows Rebellion se marchó de la aldea como las nubes negras empezaron a forma dando inicio a la lluvia…

El cielo también estaba llorando ante la pérdida de tantas personas inocentes…

Que sus almas encuentren la paz y jamás serán olvidadas

Nadie será olvidado…eso era lo único que tenía en su mente Yoshitsune como jamás iba a olvidar este suceso en toda su vida…

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **"Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este capítulo salió corto y posiblemente no fue de su agrado…**

 **Voy hacer una pequeña encuesta que decidirá si esta historia tendrá o no, limones…Nunca antes escribí limones antes ya que me sentía incómodo pero aprendí que tengo que expandir mis horizontes en fanfiction, así que por eso esta encuesta y agradeciera su aporte…**

 **Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es válida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


End file.
